Die Macht des Seraphim
by Heiko2003
Summary: COMPLETE! R-Rated für Gewaltdarstellung, Sprache und Andeutungen sexueller Aktivitäten; Harry ist wütend und doch stellt er sich seinem Schicksal ... auf seine Weise. War ursprünglich als Dark!Harry gedacht, doch im großen und ganzen bleibt Harry gu
1. Trauer, Wut, Entscheidungen und ein Schw

**Disclaimer:** Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Alle Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen. Diese Geschichte habe ich nur aus lauter Spaß an der Freude geschrieben und sie dient ausschließlich dazu (hoffentlich) zahlreichen Harry Potter-Fans das Warten auf das nächste Buch zu verkürzen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**AN: Wer etwas bildhaftere Beschreibungen von Gewalt, Kraftausdrücke, Andeutungen sexueller Aktivitäten in HP-Geschichten oder einen richtig wütenden und fiesen Harry nicht mag, sollte diese Geschichte gar nicht erst lesen. Sie ist nicht umsonst R-Rated**

**Harry Potter und die Macht des Seraphim**

_Von Heiko2003_

**Kapitel 1 – Trauer, Wut, Entscheidungen und ein Schwert**

Harrys letztes Schuljahr endete so beschissen, wie es nur sein konnte.

Sein Patenonkel Sirius war ermordet worden. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte ihn vor seinen Augen getötet und er musste hilflos zusehen. Zudem hatte er herausgefunden, dass er von seinem Mentor Albus Dumbledore nur benutzt wurde und obendrein gab es noch eine Prophezeiung, die besagte, dass er Voldemort töten musste oder er würde sterben. In einem Anfall rasender Wut hatte er das Büro des Schuldirektors dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und er hatte etwas festgestellt: Es tat gut, seine Gefühle herauszulassen. Zu lange hatte er alles in sich hereingefressen... sich alles gefallen gelassen. Das aber würde er in Zukunft ändern. 

Nun war er wieder zurück bei seiner Tante, seinem Onkel und seinem fetten Cousin.

Die letzten Tage hatte er in Trauer verbracht. Seine Augen brannten noch immer von den unzähligen Tränen, die er vergossen hatte. Alles war durch Sirius Tod wieder hoch gekommen, alles was er die Jahre verdrängt hatte. Er trauerte um Sirius, Cedric und nicht zuletzt seine Eltern, die das Schicksal so früh von ihm genommen hatte.

Was sollte er tun? Das fragte er sich immer und immer wieder. So auch an seinem dritten  Ferientag, als er in trübe Gedanken versunken auf seinem Bett lag.

Am liebsten wollte er aufgeben, einfach davonrennen. Die Last der Verantwortung drohte ihn zu überwältigen. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf ein Foto. Ein Foto von sich und seinen beiden besten Freunden und er wusste, er musste es durchstehen. Wenn nicht für sich, dann für sie, dafür, dass sie ein Leben in Freiheit und Frieden leben konnten. Und für Sirius. Er hatte sich geopfert, damit er leben konnte. Sein Opfer würde nicht umsonst sein. Er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte und er sich so oder so irgendwann Voldemort gegenüberstellen musste.

Allerdings hatte er es satt, von den Erwachsenen benutzt zu werden, wie ein Bauer auf einem Schachbrett. Er war so wütend, wütend auf Dumbledore, weil er die Wahrheit vor ihm verschwiegen hatte, wütend auf Snape, weil er seine Okklumentik-Lektionen sabotiert hatte, wütend auf das Ministerium, das ihn als verrückt hingestellt hatte und wütend auf sich selbst, weil er daran Schuld war, dass Sirius tot war und seine besten Freunde verletzt worden waren. Seine Wut drohte, ihn zu übermannen und nur mühsam bekam er sich unter Kontrolle. Alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen. 

Oh ja, er würde gegen Voldemort kämpfen... auf seine Weise. 

Er war der Junge der lebt... er hasste es. Er würde allen zeigen, dass er nicht der strahlende Held war, für den alle ihn hielten. Er würde ihnen in den Arsch treten.

Was konnte er tun? Zunächst würde er sich in Form bringen. Er war zwar durch sein Quidditch-Training in guter körperlicher Form, aber das reichte ihm nicht.

Er brauchte Kampftraining. Außerdem musste er Voldemort töten. Das würde nicht mit ein paar Betäubungszaubern gehen. Er brauchte was stärkeres. Der Todesfluch kam nicht in Frage. Dafür würde er in Askaban landen. Nein. Er hatte nicht vor, das Gesetz zu verletzen, aber er würde alle seine Möglichkeiten ausreizen bis zum Limit.

Sirius Tod hatte seine Güte ausgelöscht. Das letzte, was er als Familie bezeichnete war ihm genommen. All seine Tränen waren versiegt. Die Trauer über Sirius in den letzten Tagen hatte dafür gesorgt. Was blieb war... Rache und Wut.

Was noch? Er hatte in seinem zweiten Schuljahr mit einem Schwert gegen einen Basilisken gekämpft. Das wäre auch eine Möglichkeit, Voldie auszuschalten, wie er ihn inzwischen bei sich nannte. Er hatte keine Angst vor seinem Namen. Nein, Voldemort war sein Schicksal, das wusste er. Kein Grund, einen Namen zu fürchten.

Außerdem... Okklumentik. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass Voldie in seinem Geist rumpfuschte... oder irgendein anderer. Vielleicht konnte er sogar Leglimens erlernen? Er notierte sich das in seinen Gedanken.

„POTTER!" brüllte sein Onkel die Treppe rauf.

Shit! dachte Harry. Er raffte sich auf und ging hinunter.

„WAS?" brüllte er unterwegs zurück.

„Wage es nicht diesen Ton mir gegenüber anzuschlagen!" fauchte Vernon ihn an.

„Was willst du dagegen tun?" fragte Harry mit einer eisig kalten Stimme.

WHAM! Hatte Harry eine saftige Ohrfeige gefangen. Das würde eine schöne Schwellung geben.

Er starrte Onkel Vernon von kalter Wut erfüllt an. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und zitterten unter dem Drang zuzuschlagen. Sie ließen ihn eigentlich halbwegs in Ruhe, er musste zum ersten Mal keine Arbeiten für die Dursleys verrichten und tat was er wollte... in den letzten Tagen hatte er nur auf dem Bett gelegen und sich die Augen ausgeweint. Doch das hieß nicht, dass sie netter zu ihm waren, wie Vernon grade bewiesen hatte.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte meinen Freunden gleich mal eine Nachricht zukommen lassen." sagte Harry mit einer gefährlich leisen Stimme. In seinen Gedanken wusste er jedoch, dass er nichts dergleichen tun würde, er wollte keine Hilfe von den Erwachsenen.

Doch er genoss, wie Vernon jegliche Farbe im Gesicht verlor.

Harry war wütend, wie noch nie zuvor. Er wollte nichts lieber, als sich auf Vernon zu stürzen und ihn grün und blau zu prügeln. Doch seine Gedanken wurden von einer offiziell aussehenden Eule unterbrochen, die durch das offene Fenster hereinflog.

„Was zum Teufel..." fluchte Vernon, doch Harry nahm lässig den Brief von der Eule und sie verschwand aus dem Haus.

„Ah, vom Ministerium..." murmelte Harry und ließ sich von dem kochenden Vernon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Er öffnete den Brief,

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_aufgrund der bedauerlichen Rückkehr von ‚Du-weißt-schon.wem' sehen wir uns gezwungen drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Damit jeder in der Lage ist, sich bestmöglich zu verteidigen, wird das Verbot der Ausübung der Magie für Viertklässler und höher aufgehoben. Sie haben damit die Möglichkeit, sich selbst zu Verteidigen. Beachten sie das Statut zur Vermeidung der Magie vor Muggeln._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_M. Banks_

_Büro für magische Angelegenheiten_

Harrys Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf.

„Was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt, du Freak? Bringt dich dein Ministerium endlich hinter Gitter?" fauchte Vernon.

Harry sah ihn an und lächelte böse, „Viel besser, Onkel Vernon. Ich habe nun offiziell die Erlaubnis zu zaubern."

Vernon wurde kreidebleich, dann puterrot.

„Untersteh dich, das in meinem Haus zu tun, du Freak!" schrie er.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Ts! Ts! Onkel Vernon. Du glaubst doch nicht, ich hätte Angst vor so einem pathetischen Muggel, wie dir, oder? Ich habe mehrmals dem bösesten Zauberer unserer Zeit gegenübergestanden und habe überlebt. Was bist du dagegen?"

Vernon schritt auf ihn zu, er wusste, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab nicht bei sich hatte.

Harry wurde nun richtig wütend, er fühlte, wie sich die Luft um ihn herum auflud und es knisterte vor Magie. Seine Haare stellten sich auf und seine Augen leuchteten gefährlich.

Es geschah, wie in Zeitlupe... Vernon holte erneut aus, Harry spürte, wie sich die Magie in ihm sammelte... er hob seine rechte Hand und deutete auf Vernon. Er ließ die Magie aus seiner Hand hinaus.

Das Resultat war beeindruckend. Vernon flog wie von einer unsichtbaren Faust getroffen meterweit durch die Luft und krachte gegen die Kommode. Das war zwar keine wilde Magie, wie z.B. als er seine Tante aufgeblasen hatte, doch ganz kontrolliert war sie auch nicht. Er dachte daran, sich diese Magie zunutze zu machen. Er musste lernen, sie zu kontrollieren, damit er nicht immer auf den Zauberstab angewiesen sein würde.

„Betrachte das als letzte Warnung, Vernon. Das nächste mal bin ich nicht so gnädig. Gehe mir aus dem Weg, dann lass ich dich in Ruhe. Wenn nicht... wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein. So... und jetzt geh ich essen!" sagte Harry in einer so kalten Stimme, dass es Vernon einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Das war nicht mehr der kleine schwache und zerbrechliche Neffe. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste... würde er sagen, im Augenblick stand er einem Killer gegenüber, der ihn eiskalt töten würde ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern.

Harry ging zum Kühlschrank und holte sich eine ordentliche Portion Essen aus dem Schrank. Er nahm es mit hoch auf sein Zimmer. Dort aß er in Ruhe. Er war sich sicher, das war das erste mal, dass er bei den Dursleys satt geworden war.

Er wunderte sich nur kurz, dass er nicht das geringste Mitgefühl hegte, für das was mit Vernon geschehen war. Er zuckte mit den Schultern... er hatte es nicht anders verdient. Harry begann langsam, sein Gewissen abzuschalten... schließlich musste er irgendwann jemanden umbringen... Voldemort... nein, vorher würde Pettigrew dafür bezahlen, dass er seine Eltern verraten hatte und Bellatrix Lestrange würde dafür büßen, dass sie Sirius auf dem Gewissen hatte. Er lachte laut auf. Er fühlte keinen Schmerz mehr, als er an Sirius dachte. Seine Tränen waren verbraucht. Er sann nur noch auf Rache. Und Rache wurde am besten kalt serviert. Doch dafür war er noch nicht bereit und das wusste er. Für seine Rache musste er lernen... er hatte ein neues Ziel.

Er nahm sich ein Pergament und eine Feder. Er schrieb an Flourish & Bott und fragte nach einem Buch, in dem die Gesetzte hinsichtlich dem Gebrauch dunkler Magie beschrieben waren, sowie nach Büchern über Okklumentik und Leglimens. Außerdem bestellte er gleich die Bücher für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste für das sechste und siebte Schuljahr.

Er band den Brief an Hedwigs Bein und schickte sie in Richtung Winkelgasse.

Dann begann er mit Krafttraining. Er macht Liegestütze und Sit-Ups und verfluchte die unzulänglichen Möglichkeiten in seinem kleinen Zimmer. Dann rief er: „Zur Hölle, was mach ich hier eigentlich?"

Er ging hinunter und nutzte den Kellerraum mit Dudleys Trainingsgeräten. Nach dem Workout versuchte er das Stückchen Magie von vorhin zu wiederholen und nahm den Sandsack als Ziel. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht wütend genug.

Grimmig ging er wieder nach oben. Auf dem Weg kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er hatte nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen, er hatte immer wieder Albträume von der Nacht im Ministerium, als Sirius gestorben war. Fuck!

Er ging an Vernons Bar und griff wahllos eine Flasche heraus. Hmm... Whiskey 12 Jahre alt. Warum nicht? dachte Harry. Dann ging er nach oben.

Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu leeren. Er versank fast in eine Art Meditation. Doch der Gedanke an Sirius, Bellatrix und Pettigrew kehrte immer wieder. Verdammt.

Er nahm die Flasche und nahm einen Zug. Dann hustete er erst mal und dachte, ihm würde die Kehle weggebrannt. „Ach zu Hölle damit!" meinte er und nahm den nächsten Schluck.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl. Sein Kopf schmerzte, als würde darin eine Horde Trolle Schlagzeug spielen. Alles drehte sich.

Er stürzte in das Badezimmer und übergab sich. Dann trank er erst mal einen großen schluck Leitungswasser.

Aus dem Medikamentenschrank, der sich auch im Bad befand, stahl er sich eine Aspirin. Dann ging er runter und nahm sich was zum Frühstück. Jetzt ging es ihm besser.

Nach dem Frühstück kam seine Eule wieder, mit den bestellten Büchern. Er machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. 

Gegen Mittag hatte er das Buch über das Gesetz und das Buch über Verteidigung für das sechste Schuljahr durch. 

‚Wow,' dachte er, ‚Ich kann also doch lernen, wenn ich will!'

Hermine würde sich dieses Jahr wundern.

Dann aß er Mittag, ohne seine Verwandten. Anschließend nahm er sich die ‚Gelben Seiten'

Dort fand er schnell, was er suchte. Ein Dojo für Kendo und Iai-Do. Schwertkampf.

Es war knapp 2 km entfernt und so machte er sich umgehend auf den Weg. Er hatte bei seinem letzten Besuch bei Gringotts etwas Muggelgeld getauscht. Es würde sicher für seine Lektionen reichen. So betrat er sicher das Dojo.

Er wurde von einer freundlichen jungen Frau asiatischer Herkunft begrüßt.

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte sie mit einem starken Akzent.

„Mein Name ist Harry. Ich möchte den Schwertkampf lernen, aber ich habe nicht viel Zeit."

„Wir bieten einen Sommerkurs an, er dauert vier Wochen."

„Klar, hört sich gut an."

„Kommen sie mit, ich stelle ihnen den Sensei vor."

Er folgte ihr. ‚Wow, sie ist hübsch!' dachte er, als sie mit einem sehr sexy Gang vor ihm herlief. Sein Blick war auf ihren knackigen Hintern fixiert. Sie erinnerte ihn etwas an Cho. Doch dann wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Master Kang, das ist Harry. Er möchte dem Sommerkurs beitreten."

Harry gab ihm freundlich die Hand und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. 

Kang musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Du machst einen sehr entschlossenen Eindruck. Warum willst du die Kunst des Schwertkampfes erlernen?"

„Zur Selbstverteidigung. Sagen wir mal so. Es ist ein finsterer Typ hinter mir her, der mir nach dem Leben trachtet. Ich möchte mich wehren können, falls es mal darauf ankommt."

„Hmm. Hier, nimm das Bambusschwert." Er hielt Harry ein Holzschwert hin und nahm selbst eines aus dem Ständer.

„Greif mich an!" sagte Meister Kang.

Harry hielt das Schwert zwar in Kampfstellung, griff aber nicht an. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er ihn angreifen sollte, dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Warum? Ich ... meine, ich will lernen, mich zu verteidigen."

Die Augen des Meisters leuchteten zufrieden auf.

„Gute Antwort. Dennoch, du wirst dich in Situationen wiederfinden, wo Angriff deine einzige Chance ist."

Damit griff ihn Meister Kang an. Harry parierte den Schlag und führte selbst einen geraden Schlag gegen Meister Kang aus.

Kang parierte und schlug Harry das Schwert aus der Hand. Dann hielt er das Holzschwert gegen Harrys Hals.

„Das war gut. Du hättest mich fast getroffen. Hast du schon mal mit einem Schwert gekämpft?"

„Ja, vor drei Jahren. Gegen einen Bas... äh eine riesige Schlange."

Kang sah ihn fragend an, doch dann nickte er nur.

„Gut. Fangen wir mit dem Training an."

„Was kostet das überhaupt?" vergewisserte sich Harry.

„Für dich... fünfzig Pfund für vier Wochen. Ich werde dich persönlich trainieren. Du hast dich als würdig erwiesen. Sonst kümmern sich meine Angestellten um die Schüler."

„Vielen Dank, Sensei." erwiderte Harry und reichte dem Mädchen das Geld.

Dann trainierte Harry mit Meister Kang bis zum späten Abend.

Erst gegen neun Uhr kehrte Harry zurück ins Haus. Dort aß er etwas und legte sich ins Bett. Wieder versuchte er seinen Geist zu lehren. Er schaffte es diesmal und verfiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Nun ging er jeden früh zum Training, aß zu Mittag in einem Restaurant in der Nähe des Dojos und trainierte Nachmittag weiter. Abends las er in seinen Büchern. Er lernte viel über Okklumentik und Leglimens. Außerdem erledigte er alle seine Hausaufgaben. Er hatte zwar keine Lust darauf, aber er wollte sich nicht ohne Grund mit den Professoren anlegen... noch brauchte er sie zum Lernen. Er stellte fest, nun, da er sich endlich dem Lernen verschrieben hatte, machte ihm das keine Schwierigkeiten mehr. Nicht mal Zaubertränke.

In einem der Bücher, die er sich bestellt hatte, war ein Ritual beschrieben, das seine Aufnahmefähigkeit für Wissen enorm steigerte. Doch es wurde in dem Buch eindeutig darauf hingewiesen, dass man dafür einen Preis zahlen musste. Das Ritual war mit Schmerzen verbunden, Schmerzen, die einem Cruciatus-Fluch gleichkommen sollten. Als er das las, zuckte er mit den Schultern... nichts, was er nicht schon mal überstanden hätte, oder?

Er braute den notwendigen Trank, der zwar sehr komplex war, ihm aber überraschender Weise keine Schwierigkeiten machte. Musste wohl doch an Snape liegen, dass er Zaubertränke hasste. Er führte das Ritual durch und krümmte sich anschließend eine halbe Stunde vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Nach dem Training am nächsten Tag, wiederholte er das Ritual. Damit hatte er das Maximum erreicht, wie es im Buch beschrieben war.

Nun würde das Lernen sehr viel schneller gehen.

Nach drei Wochen kehrte zu seinem Leidwesen Dudley mit Tante Petunia von einem Besuch von Tante Marge wieder. Dudley versuchte sofort, ihn herumzuschubsen, doch als er einmal ohne die Gesellschaft von Vernon und Petunia war, machte ihm Harry schnell klar, dass das keine gute Idee war. Sein Kraft- und Kampftraining machte sich bezahlt und so lag Dudley schnell heulend am Boden. Das war früher nicht seine Art, doch nun bereitete Harry das Genugtuung. Er beschloss auch gleich etwas zu probieren. Theorie war schließlich eine Sache, Praxis die andere. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Dudley und rief leise aber bestimmt: „Leglimens!"

Sofort sah er Bilder von Dudleys Erinnerung an sich vorbeiziehen. Eine Minute später löste er die Verbindung und schüttelte sich: „Widerlich!" sagte er und spuckte vor Dudley auf den Boden.

„Wenn du davon ein Wort sagst, du fetter Sack, werde ich Tante Petunia sagen, dass du ihre Unterschrift unter dem Schulverweis von letztem Monat gefälscht hast. Ist das klar?"

Dudley wurde blass und stammelte: „Wo... woher weißt du das?"

„Ist doch egal."  
"Du kannst es nicht beweisen!"

„Muss ich auch nicht. Ich sage, sie soll einfach Mrs. Winter anrufen, deine Lehrerin. Die wird ihr das schon erzählen, Dud. Also ist das klar, was ich gerade gesagt habe?"

Dudley nickte nur.

„Gut!" sagte Harry kalt und schlug ihm noch mal voll auf die Nase, dass er wimmernd zu Boden ging. Dann wandte Harry sich ab und ging. Er fühlte sich gut, endlich mal Herr der Lage zu sein, auch wenn es nur im Haus seiner Verwandten war.

‚Soviel zu Leglimens!' dachte Harry zufrieden. Seit seinen intensiven Studien über Okklumentik und Leglimens hatte Harry keine Albträume mehr, jedenfalls keine, die von Voldemort stammen konnten. Blieben die von Sirius und dagegen half, zumindest manchmal sein neuer Freund Johnny Walker. Gott sein Dank hatte er einen simplen Zauber gefunden, der dafür sorgte, dass er am nächsten Morgen wieder einen klaren Kopf zum Lernen und für das Training hatte.

Er hatte einige Briefe von seinen Freunden und von Remus bekommen. In allen stand das gleiche: „Wie geht es dir? Willst du reden? Hast du Albträume? Wie behandeln dich deine Verwandten?" Blah Blah!

Er schrieb eine kurze Notiz: „Lasst mich in Ruhe! Harry", duplizierte sie dreimal und schickte sie an Ron, Hermine und Remus.

Er war nicht in der Stimmung für ihr Mitleid.

Am Ende der vierten Ferienwoche stand sein Training vor dem Ende.

Er stand mit Meister Kang auf der Matte, beide in voller Kampfausrüstung und scharfe Schwerter in der Hand.

„Harry, du hast dich als wahres Naturtalent erwiesen. Du hast in diesen vier Wochen mehr gelernt, als andere in Jahren. Nun stelle dich der letzten Prüfung. Tritt gegen deinen Meister an!" sagte Kang mit ruhiger Stimme. Die anderen Schüler saßen um die Matte herum, um diesen Kampf anzuschauen.

„Hajime!" rief Kang und kam mit einem schnellen Schwertstreich auf ihn zu. Harry parierte die Klinge mit einem extrem kurzen Seitenhieb und drang seinerseits auf Kang ein.

Der Kampf dauerte eine halbe Stunde, das war extrem lang für einen Schwertkampf.

‚Jetzt oder nie!' dachte Harry und sammelte seine Konzentration, wie er es für sein Okklumentik-Training gelernt hatte.

Kang verhielt sich abwartend, doch diesmal griff Harry an. Er täuschte einen hohen Schlag an, doch führte einen tiefen aus. Dann schlug er mit seinem Schwert von unten kurz aber heftig gegen Kang's Schwert und wirbelte es ihm aus der Hand.

Kang verneigte sich vor ihm und die Schüler klatschten begeistert.

„Du bist ein geborener Krieger, Harry."

„Wenn sie wüssten, wie recht sie damit haben." sagte Harry und dachte an die Prophezeiung.

Kang sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Harry, komm mal mit. Ich möchte, dass du dir mal etwas ansiehst."

Harry folgte ihm in eine kleine Kammer. An einer Wand hingen zehn kunstvolle Katana und Wakizashi-Schwerter. Doch Kang öffnete einen Schrank und holte eine lange rechteckige Kiste heraus, die mit Runen verziert war. Das sah Harry verdammt nach Magie aus.

„Was ist das?" fragte er.

„Öffne sie!" sagte Meister Kang.

Er tat, wie ihm geheißen und in der Kiste befand sich auf blauen Samt gebettet ein Langschwert, dessen schwarze Scheide mit roten Runen verziert war.

„Nimm es heraus!" sagte Kang ermutigend.

Harry nahm das Schwert heraus.

„Niemand konnte bisher das Schwert aus der Scheide ziehen. In der Legende heißt es, es wäre ein Schwert, nicht von dieser Welt. Es hätte einst einem Seraphim gehört."

„Ein Seraphim?" fragte Harry. Er hatte schon in Geschichte der Magie davon gehört. Es waren die obersten der Engel. Sternengeborene und furchtbare Krieger. Sie waren von Natur aus weder gut, noch böse, sie kämpften für ihre Sache, wie sie es für richtig erachteten. Sie waren jedoch gerecht und sehr sehr mächtig. Durch ihre inhärente Gerechtigkeit, kämpften sie meist auf der Seite des Guten, allerdings fällten sie sehr harte Urteile. Selbst in der Welt der Magie waren sie nur Legende.

„So sagt die Legende. Es heißt, nur ein würdiger Nachfolger könne das Schwert aus der Scheide ziehen. Es ist schon seit über tausend Jahren in Familienbesitz. Der Seraphim, dem es gehörte, wurde im Kampf gegen einen Drachen tödlich verwundet. Es heißt weiter, vor seinem Tod hätte er seine Macht auf das Schwert übertragen."

„Wow!" sagte Harry.

Kang lächelte väterlich bei dieser Äußerung.

„Ich möchte, dass du versuchst, es herauszuziehen."

Harry fasste den Griff des Schwertes mit der rechen Hand und die Scheide mit der linken. Dann zog er das Schwert aus der Scheide... mühelos.

Die Scheide strahlte in gleißendem Licht, dann wanderte das Licht über den rechten Arm in Harry Körper. Er spürte, wie er von Macht durchflossen wurde.

„Wow!" sagte er wiederholt. Kang sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

Dann betrachteten sie das Schwert. In die Klinge war auf jeder Seite ein Flügel eingearbeitet, wie von einem Engel.

„Ich hatte schon so ein Gefühl, bei dir, Harry. Es gehört nun dir. Du bist der rechtmäßige Träger des Schwertes. Es war mir eine Ehre, dich kennen zu lernen."

Harry verneigte sich vor Meister Kang.

„Es war mit eine Ehre, von ihnen zu lernen, Sensei. Vielen Dank für alles."

„Besuch mich mal wieder, Harry."

„Wenn ich kann, werde ich das tun. Sie haben mir auf meinem Weg sehr geholfen."

Damit ging Harry, das Schwert in seiner Hand.

Zuhause angekommen, wartete schon sein Onkel und Dudley auf ihn.

„Wo warst du Potter?" fauchte Vernon ihn an.

Kalter Zorn machte sich sofort in Harry breit.

„Was geht dich das an?" fragte Harry, das Schwert hatte er geschrumpft und in der Hosentasche.

„So sprichst du nicht mit mir, Bursche!"

„Was willst du? Ich war unterwegs."

„So ein Freak war hier. Wollte wissen, warum du dich nicht gemeldet hast. Hat einen Brief für dich da gelassen."

„Wo ist er?"

„Da auf dem Tisch."

Harry sah hinüber, auf dem Tisch lagen zwei Blätter Pergament... offen.

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Vernon, seine Augen glühten drohend.

„Du hast meine Post gelesen?" fragte Harry mit einer gefährlich leisen Stimme.

„Und?"

Harry ging drohend auf ihn zu, er kochte vor Wut. 

Dudley stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Harry hatte den Zauberstab gezogen.

„Aus dem Weg, Fettwanst!" sagte Harry in einem Ton, der Dudley einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Dudley hob tapfer die Fäuste. Er holte aus und schlug zu, doch Harry wich ihm mit einem Sidestep aus, verpasste ihm einen Haken in die Magengrube, was Dudley dazu brachte, zusammenzuklappen. Dann rammte er ihm fast beiläufig sein rechtes Knie voll ins Gesicht. Dudley kippte nach hinten, wie ein Stein und blieb reglos liegen. Er atmete allerdings noch.

Vernon starrte Harry an, als wäre er der Teufel höchst persönlich.

Harry wandte sich angewidert ab und ging auf den Tisch zu. Er nahm die zwei Briefe. Einer waren seine ZAGs, der andere von Dumbledore. Er überflog ihn schnell.

Es lief daraus hinaus, dass sich Dumbledore Sorgen machte, weil Harry sich bei niemandem meldete. „Wie rührend." murmelte er. Er las weiter, am Ende stand, dass er diesen Sommer bis zum Ende August bei den Dursleys bleiben sollte.

„Niemals bleibe ich so lange hier." fluchte er.

Jetzt war es Mitte Juli, das wären noch anderthalb Monate. Das konnte Dumbledore vergessen. Außerdem war Dumbledore weder sein Vater noch sein Vormund. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sein Leben selbst in die Hand nahm.

„Raus aus meinem Haus!" schrie Vernon jetzt. Petunia war inzwischen zu Dudley gerannt und jammerte.

Harry drehte sich langsam um.

Vernon hatte eine Schrotflinte auf ihn gerichtet.

Harry wirbelte kurz seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauber.

Augenscheinlich geschah nichts.

„Ha! Wusste doch, dass du nichts drauf hast. Jetzt wirst du bezahlen." Schrie Vernon.

Harry lächelte kalt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vernon, altes Haus. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich diese Schrotflinte nicht abfeuern, das könnte nach hinten losgehen."

Vernon lief knallrot an, der Lauf der Schrotflinte zitterte.

„Leg dich nie mit einem Zauberer an, Vernon." sagte Harry drohend.

„Jetzt reicht es. Es gibt keine Zauberei." und damit drückte er ab. Es gab einen lauten Knall, einen gleißenden Lichtblitz und alles war voller Qualm.

Als sich der Qualm etwas verzogen hatte, sah man, dass Vernon blutüberströmt am Boden lag. Petunia schrie.

„Ich habe ihn gewarnt. Er hätte nachschauen sollen, ob etwas den Lauf blockiert. Naja, man sollte nicht mit Waffen spielen, wenn man keine Ahnung hat."

„Vernon." jammerte Petunia.

Etwas Mitleid war doch in Harry zurückgeblieben und so ging er zu Vernon hinüber und sprach einen Analyse-Zauber, den er erst diesen Sommer gelernt hat.

„Keine Sorge, Tante. Er lebt noch. Seine Verletzungen sind nur oberflächlich. Wenn du die Ambulanz holst, kommt er durch. Dudley ist übrigens nur KO."

„Harry... warum hast du das getan?"

„ICH?" schrie Harry, „ER hat auf MICH geschossen!"

Petunia zuckte vor Harry zurück.

Dann sagte Harry mit eiskalter Stimme, „Interessiert sicherlich die Polizei, dass ein Mann ohne Grund auf seinen Neffen schießt."

Petunia wurde blass, „Aber du..."

„Aber ich was? Was habe ich getan? Ich war nur unterwegs, nichts weiter. ER hat MEINE POST GEÖFFNET. ER hat MICH angegriffen, genau wie DUDLEY. Ich habe mich nur verteidigt."

Petunia brach in Tränen aus, „Bitte.... bitte .... Harry" schluchzte sie.

„Ich wollte sowieso gehen."

„Aber Dumbledore hat gesagt..."

„ES INTERESSIERT MICH EINEN SCHEISS WAS DUMBLEDORE SAGT!" schrie Harry.

Damit ging er nach oben, warf seine Sachen in seinen Koffer, schrumpfte ihn und steckte ihn ein. Er desillusionierte sich und flog mit seinem Feuerblitz davon in die Nacht. Hedwig hatte er aus dem Käfig gelassen, sie würde ihn finden.

Wohin? Fragte er sich. Er flog erst mal in Richtung London-Zentrum.

Dort würde er irgendwo die Nacht verbringen, und dann am nächsten Tag ein Taxi zum tropfenden Kessel nehmen.

Ein wandernder Lichtkegel erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Ein Club, dachte er. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass er mal einen drauf machte. Er landete in einer Gasse in der Nähe. Er transfigurierte seine Klamotten, damit sie besser aussahen.

Seine Haare hatte er wachsen lassen, sie hingen ihm fast bis auf die Schultern. Er trug schwarze Jeans, ein grünes eng anliegendes T-Shirt und einen langen Ledermantel. Er schrumpfte auch seinen Besen und steckte ihn zu den anderen Sachen in seine Tasche. War schon genial, ein Zauberer zu sein. Er hatte noch mehr als genug Muggel-Geld.

So machte er sich auf den Weg zum Club.

Ein großes Neon-Schild war über dem Eingang zu erkennen: „Blue Star" Laute Musik dröhnte aus dem Gebäude. Er ging zum Eingang. Zwei Türsteher versperrten ihm den Eingang. „Wie alt bist du?"

„Achtzehn." sagte Harry cool.

„Deinen Ausweis!" sagte der andere der beiden und hielt seine Hand hin.

‚Shit!' dachte Harry, dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er zog eine Zehn-Pfund-Note aus seiner Hosentasche und drückte sie dem Türsteher in die Hand.

Dieser grinste ihn an, „Alles klar, Mann. Viel Spaß!" und öffnete ihm die Tür.


	2. Frauen, Tattoos und Erbe

**Kapitel 2 – Frauen, Tattoos und Erbe**

Drinnen erwartete ihn grelles Strobo-Licht im Takt der Musik. Rock oder Metal? Harry hatte keine Ahnung. Es passte jedenfalls zu seiner geladenen Stimmung. Er schlenderte zur Bar.

„Was darfs sein?" fragte der Barkeeper.

„Whiskey! On the Rocks!" Der Barkeeper musterte ihn, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und machte ihm den Drink fertig.

Harry nahm einen Schluck und sah sich um. Langsam wurde er ruhiger und entspannte sich wieder.

‚Cool hier!' dachte er.

Ein Mädchen zwei Stühle weiter erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er lächelte ihr zu. Irgendwie war es ihm hier egal, was die Leute von ihm dachten und deswegen hatte er keine Scheu. Es kannte ihn keiner, er würde hier wahrscheinlich nie wieder herkommen. Was soll's? Kein Anzeichen von Unsicherheit war ihm anzumerken. Das Mädchen kam zu ihm herüber.

„Hi. Ich bin Sheila. Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen."

„Ich bin Harry. Bin neu hier. Willst du was trinken?"

„Cuba Libre!"

Harry nickte und bestellte zwei beim Barkeeper. Während dieser den Drink fertig machte, leerte Harry sein Whiskey-Glas.

Das Mädchen hielt ihm eine Schachtel Zigaretten hin.

„Ich habe noch nie geraucht. Aber... ich probier es mal."

Er nahm eine Zigarette und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Sheila gab ihm Feuer.

Er nahm einen tiefen Zug. Zuerst musste er husten. Sheila lachte herzlich. Dann ging es.

Das Rauchen ließ ihm leicht schwindlig werden, doch dann fühlte es sich gut an. Er kam sich ... cool vor.

Kurz darauf gab er Sheila noch einen aus.

Dann fragte sie ihn, ob er tanzen wolle.

„Ach weißt du, ich bin kein guter Tänzer."

„Macht nichts, ich auch nicht. Sag mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich."

„Achtzehn."

Sie sah ihn an und lachte, „Niemals. Eher fünfzehn."

Er sah sie abschätzend an, dann nickte er und lachte auch, „Bingo! Aber in zwei Wochen bin ich sechzehn. Und du?"

„Sechzehn."

„Kommst du oft hierher?"

„Ja. Ich bin mal mit meinem Bruder hergekommen, seitdem bin ich fast jedes Wochenende hier. Bist du aus der Gegend?"

„Nein. Nur auf der Durchreise."

„Schade. Bist ein netter Junge, auch wenn du dich anders gibst."

„Da hast du wohl recht, Sheila." seufzte Harry. Er war schon leicht angeheitert.

Sie unterhielten sich etwas und Harry stellte schnell fest, dass ihm Sheila sehr symphatisch war, mal abgesehen davon, dass sie wirklich toll aussah. Sie war richtig locker drauf und sie lagen irgendwie auf einer Wellenlänge. Er erfuhr, dass sie in London wohnte und noch zur Schule ging. Er erzählte eine sehr abgewandelte Version von seiner Schule.

„Hast du Lust auf was anderes, außer Tanzen?" fragte sie.

„An was denkst du dabei?"

Sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, das ihn erröten ließ.

Aber er nickte.

Harry fragte sie, „Bist du sicher, dass du das möchtest? Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, siehst du mich nie wieder."

Sie sah ihn abschätzend an, dann nickte sie, „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Nun komm mit."

Sie führte ihn nach draußen und zog ihn in eine dunkle Ecke.

Dort kniete sie vor ihm nieder, zog ihm die Hose runter und fing an, ihn zu küssen...

Harry dachte, er wäre im Himmel. Er hatte zwar in Dudleys Schmuddel-Magazinen davon gelesen, dass manche Frauen so was machten. Aber die Realität war einfach... WHOAA!

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen explodierte Harry.

Kurz darauf zog sie ihm die Hose wieder hoch und fragte ihn mit einem teuflischen Grinsen, „Na, hat dir gefallen, nicht?"

Harry konnte nur nicken. Er zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Beide fühlten ihre Knie weich werden.

Dann entließ Harry sie aus diesem Kuss und fragte scheu: „Und nun?"

„Ich fänd' es cool, wenn du mit zu mir kommen würdest. Ich wohne mit meinem Bruder zusammen. Wir sind heut nacht ungestört. Dann können wir das fortsetzen, was wir gerade angefangen haben."

„Dein Bruder? Wo ... äh... ist er heute?"

„Das ist einer der Türsteher... Frank. Der große mit der Glatze."

Harry schluckte.

„Keine Angst, er ist bis morgen früh hier beschäftigt. Er wird uns nicht stören."

„Ähh.. wenn du es sagst."

Sie fuhren mit der U-Bahn in ein Wohnviertel und Sheila führte ihn in ihre Wohnung. Sie schob ihn in ihr Zimmer.

Dann schubste sie ihn auf ihr Bett. Harry wusste gar nicht, was er machen sollte.

Sie begann langsam, sich vor seinen Augen auszuziehen. Er wurde rot.

„Na, gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

„Wow... klar... du siehst umwerfend aus."

„Und wie lange willst du noch angezogen bleiben?" fragte sie schnippisch.

„Äh... ich ... Moment." Stammelte er, während er sich unbeholfen aus seinen Klamotten schälte. Sheila hatte es sich währenddessen auf ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht und beobachtete Harry mit einem verlangendem Blick. Sein Training hatte sich ausgezahlt, er war nun durchtrainiert und dank der mageren Ernährung bei den Dursleys, die er über die Jahre genossen hatte, war an seinem Körper kein Gramm Fett zuviel. Außerdem hatte er diesen Sommer einen Wachstumsschub gehabt, er war nun knapp 1,85 m groß.

Als Harry vor ihr stand, wie Gott ihn schuf, fragte er in einem Anfall von Selbstvertrauen,

„Und gefällt dir, was du siehst."

Sie betrachtete ihn ausgiebig, dann nickte sie, „Du siehst toll aus."

„Danke... ähh... wie sieht es mit Verhütung aus?" fragte Harry unsicher.

Sie ging an ihren Nachttisch und zog die oberste Schublade heraus. Sie nahm ein Kondom heraus und warf es ihm zu.

Harry legte sich neben ihr auf das Bett und fing an, sie zu küssen und zu streicheln. Sanft führte sie seine Hand an die Stellen, wo sie am meisten stimuliert wurde. Allerdings stellte sie zu ihrer Überraschung fest, dass Harry nicht viel Führung bedarf und sie fing bald an zu stöhnen...

Eine Stunde später lagen sie aneinandergekuschelt und völlig außer Atem nebeneinander und Harry küsste sie zärtlich.

„Das war einfach... wunderbar." sagte er leise.

„Das kannst du laut sagen." antwortete Sheila und lächelte ihn an, „Genauso habe ich mir mein erstes Mal immer vorgestellt."

Harrys Kopf zuckte hoch, „Das war dein erstes mal? Aber... ich dachte... du wirkst so sicher. Als ob das alles normal für dich wäre."

„Nein, es war wirklich mein erstes Mal, Harry. Und es war sehr schön. Es war auch dein erstes Mal, nicht?"

Harry nickte.

„Wir sind bei uns in der Familie immer sehr offen mit dem Thema Sexualität umgegangen. Deshalb war ich so offen und sicher."

„Und was ist mit dem Klischee, dass man auf die große Liebe warten sollte..."

„Ach, davon halte ich nichts. Es geht nicht um die große Liebe für das erste mal, sondern um den Richtigen. Für mich warst du der richtige. Ich wusste es in dem Moment, als ich dich dort an der Bar sitzen sah. ... Lust auf eine zweite Runde?"

Die Nacht fanden sie erst gegen fünf Uhr morgens Schlaf.

Gegen zehn wurden sie von einem Poltern geweckt. Harry schreckte hoch und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er fasste sich jedoch rechtzeitig, als er sich erinnerte, wo er war.

„Morgen, Sheila."

„Morgen, Harry."

Sie standen auf und machten sich frisch. Dann gingen sie in die Küche, wo sie schon von Frank erwartet wurden. Er sah Harry fragend an.

„Frank, das ist Harry."

„Hi... du warst doch der mit dem 10-Pfund-Ausweis?"

Harry grinste und nickte. Daraufhin grinste auch Frank.

Er deutete mit seiner Hand auf einen freien Platz an dem Tisch und Sheila holte noch ein Gedeck.

„Und, seh ich dich jetzt öfter?" fragte Frank.

„Sorry, eher nicht. Bin nur auf der Durchreise."

„Weiß Sheila das?" fragte Frank drohend.

„Jep. Ich würde so etwas, was dir gerade im Kopf rumgeht, nie einer Frau antun, insbesondere nicht so einem netten Mädchen, wie Sheila."

„Das ist lieb von dir." sagte Sheila, als sie an den Tisch zurückkehrte.

„Wow, das ist ein geiles Tattoo auf deinem Arm Frank." meinte Harry bewundernd.

Es zeigte einen Schwarzen Panther mit leuchtend roten Augen.

„Cool, ne? Willst du auch eins?"

„Hmm... klar."

„Dann komm nach dem Frühstück mit. Ich kenn einen guten Laden. Der ‚Künstler' ist ein Freund von mir. Hast du noch ein paar Stunden Zeit?"

„Klar."

„Kann ich mitkommen?" fragte Sheila.

Frank sah Harry fragend an.

„Warum nicht."

So war es abgemacht.

Nach dem Frühstück fuhr Frank sie mit seinem Wagen in einen Tattoo-Laden mit dem Namen „Art Dungeon!"

Frank stellte Harry dem Besitzer vor, „Hey, Jim. Das ist Harry. Er wollte sich ein Tattoo machen lassen."

„Hi Harry. An was hast du gedacht? Schwarz oder Farbe?"

„Farbe."

„Eine Idee?"

Harry überlegte kurz, „Wie wär's mit einem Drachen?"

„Gute Wahl... ich hab da gerade ein neues Muster entworfen. Warte mal... hier."

Harry betrachtete es sich. Es war ein Blauer Drache, der sich um ein Schwert schlängelte.

„Cool." meinte Harry.

"Jep, es ist so gedacht, dass es auf den Oberarm kommt und die Schwanzspitze des Drachen gerade mal so unter einem kurzärmligen T-Shirt hervorschauen würde."

„Genau, was ich brauche."

Sheila meinte: „Es sieht toll aus Harry. Es passt zu dir."

„Noch was für den anderen Arm, wenn du schon mal hier bist?" fragte Jim.

„Hey, wart erst mal ab, wie ihm das gefällt. Es ist nämlich etwas schmerzhaft, Harry." lachte Frank.

Harry winkte cool ab und meinte todernst, „Glaub mir, ich habe schon Schmerzen erlebt, von denen träumt ihr nicht mal in euren schlimmsten Albträumen." und dachte dabei an den Cruciatus-Fluch.

Die beiden Männer setzten zum Lachen an, doch es erstarb auf ihren Gesichtern, als sie Harrys ernsten Ausdruck bemerkten und in seinen Augen sahen sie Wut, Kälte und Entschlossenheit. Sheila schluckte heftig.

„Wie..." fragte sie.

Harry sah sie an und seine Augen wurden wieder sanft, „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sheila."

„Also was ist mit einem zweiten?" fragte Jim.

Harry nickte, „habt ihr so etwas wie einen Seraphim?"

„Was ist ein Seraphim?" fragte Frank

Harry grinste, „Ich meinte so etwas wie einen Engel... wenn es geht mit einem Schwert und noch besser, wenn er böse aussieht. Wie ein Racheengel."

Jims Augen leuchteten, „Da hab ich was für dich..."

Er zeigte ihm ein weiteres Muster. Es war ein Engel in einer Art Rüstung mit weißen Flügeln. Er streckte ein Flammenschwert drohend in Richtung Himmel. Er brauchte sich kein anderes Muster anschauen, er wusste das waren sie. Er ließ sich den Drachen links und den Seraphim rechts auftätowieren.

Es dauerte knapp vier Stunden. Frank hatte Sheila derweil zu einem Kaffee eingeladen.

Als Harry fertig war bezahlte er Jim... natürlich mit Sonderrabatt für Franks Freunde. Er ging zu dem Cafe und setzte sich zu Sheila und Frank.

„Nun lass schon sehen!" forderte ihn Sheila auf.

Harry zog seinen Mantel aus und hob seine T-Shirt-Ärmel hoch.

„Wow, das ist klasse." freute sich Sheila.

„Cool. Könnte glatt neidisch werden." meinte Frank anerkennend.

Plötzlich landete eine schwarze Eule auf Harrys Schulter. Er nahm routiniert den Brief, der an ihr Bein gebunden war und die Eule flog davon.

Frank und Sheila sahen ihn fragend an.

„Fragt nicht! Ich habe ein paar sonderbare Freunde."

Sie fragten nicht, als Harry den Brief öffnete. Seine Augen wurden traurig.

„Was ist?" fragte Sheila.

„Es .... mein Patenonkel ist vor kurzem ermordet worden und es geht um sein Testament. Außerdem sorgt sich jemand, weil ich abgehauen bin." sagte er trocken.

„Er ist... ermordet worden?" fragte Sheila erschüttert.

Harry nickte, „Ja, genau, wie meine Eltern... er war alles was ich noch hatte."

„Holy Shit!" meinte Frank.

„Jep." sagte Harry, „das ist auch der Grund, warum  ich nicht länger bei euch bleibe. Die Typen, die dafür verantwortlich sind, verfolgen mich und wollen mich ebenfalls um die Ecke bringen."

Sheila schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie wissen nicht, was ihnen bevorsteht. Ich hab so was von die Schnauze voll von denen. Sie werden dafür bezahlen." sagte Harry und hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Seine Augen leuchteten drohend.

„Es war schön, euch kennen gelernt zu haben. Aber ich muss jetzt los." sagte er ernst.

„Harry, werden wir uns wieder sehen?" fragte Sheila traurig.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sheila. Wenn ich wieder mal in der Gegend bin, vielleicht. Aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Kein Grund auf mich zu warten."

Er gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss und machte sich auf den Weg.

Die beiden sahen ihm nachdenklich nach.

Er nahm ein Taxi und fuhr bis vor den tropfenden Kessel. Er trat in das alte Pub und grüßte Tom.

„Hi, Tom."

„Hallo ... Harry? Du hast dich verändert. Bist du nicht etwas früh hier?"

„Nö. Ich werde eine Weile hier bleiben. Bitte, sag niemandem, dass ich hier bin, insbesondere nicht Dumbledore."

Tom sah ihn fragend an, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, „Es ist dein Leben."

„Eben." erwiderte Harry kalt.

Tom gab ihm ein gemütliches Zimmer, dann  machte sich Harry auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Vorher tarnte er noch seine Narbe mit einem Zauberspruch.

Dann ging er erst mal zu Fortescues und bestellte sich ein Eis.

Er las den Brief, den er vorhin erhalten hatte.

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich informiere dich hiermit, dass du als Haupterbe des Nachlasses von Sirius Black bestimmt wurdest. Dein materieller Anteil am Erbe wurde deinem Verließ zugefügt. Der Familienfond wird bis auf weiteres von Gringotts verwaltet. Wenn du Siebzehn bist, kannst du bestimmen, was weiterhin damit geschieht. Bitte melde dich schnellstmöglich bei Gringotts, es sind noch ein paar Formalitäten zu verrichten._

Außerdem hat Sirius dir das Haus am Grimmauld Place überlassen. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir es weiterhin für Treffen benutzen können.

_Außerdem wollte ich dich daran erinnern, dass du noch mitteilen musst, welche Klassen du nimmst._

_Und überhaupt, wo bist du eigentlich? Deine Freunde und auch ich machen sich sehr große Sorgen um dich. Dein Schutz ist nicht gewährleistet._

_Bitte kehre zu den Dursleys zurück... Ich weiß, was geschehen ist. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen._

_Albus Dumbledore._

‚Du weißt überhaupt nichts, alter Mann! Leck mich!' dachte Harry wütend. Dennoch, er musste nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, um zu lernen. Dass er Dumbledore nicht mehr vertraute hieß nicht, dass er ihm keinen Respekt mehr entgegenzubringen hatte, wenigstens offiziell. Er würde Rache an Tom üben, er würde sich nicht mehr von anderen rumschupsen lassen und er würde es auf seine Weise tun. Er würde jedoch nicht böse werden schwor er sich. Und er würde nicht das Gesetz übertreten, sofern es sich vermeiden ließ. Er hatte noch zu gut in Erinnerung, wie Sirius ausgesehen hatte, als er aus Askaban entkommen war.

Er kramte seinen anderen Brief heraus und bestätigte die Klassen, die er nehmen würde.

Er dachte einen Moment nach, dann leuchteten seine Augen. Er würde ihnen Sirius' Haus weiter überlassen, oh ja. Er schickte den Brief mit einer Posteule nach Hogwarts.

Später ging er zu Gringotts. Ein alter Goblin empfing ihn und hielt ihm ein Stapel Papier hin. Er überflog es und unterzeichnete. Dann fuhr er in sein Verließ.

Er holte ordentlich Geld heraus. Dann fiel sein Auge auf Sirius' Motorrad. Das passte zu seinen derzeitigen Ambitionen, dachte er. Er schrumpfte es und steckte es in die Tasche. Er fuhr wieder zurück in die Haupthalle von Gringotts und tauschte einen großzügigen Betrag in Muggel-Geld.

Dann streifte er durch ein paar Geschäfte, bis er an die Nockturnengasse kam. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte sich, warum nicht. Er brauchte noch ein paar Bücher über Zaubersprüche und Flüche, die es nicht bei Flourish&Bott gab.

Er vergewisserte sich, dass sein Zauberstab griffbereit war, dann ging er los.

Dann kam er an einen düster aussehenden Buchladen. Genau was er brauchte.

Er trat ein. Der Inhaber sah ihn fragend an, „Was suchst du hier Bürschchen? Hast du dich verlaufen?"

Er ging sicher auf den Typ zu mit drohendem Blick. Er war einen Kopf kleiner als Harry. ‚Nur keine Schwäche zeigen!' dachte sich Harry.

Harry packte ihn hart an seinem Kragen und zog ihn an sich heran.

„Ich brauche Bücher über Nekromatik, Flüche für Schmerz und Verletzungen, Todesflüche außer dem Adava Kedavra, Konter und etwas über Seraphim, wenn ihr so etwas habt."

„So was ist illegal."

„Nicht alles. Ich brauche das, was gerade so an der Grenze zur Illegalität steht. Verstanden?" sagte Harry verschwörerisch und sah den Verkäufer bedeutsam an.

Der Inhaber grinste fies und nickte. Anschließend eilte er in sein Lager.

Kurz darauf kam er mit einigen Büchern wieder.

Die Titel entsprachen genau seinen Vorstellungen.

Dann holte der Inhaber ein weiteres Buch aus einem versteckten Regal hervor. Es war in rote Seide eingeschlagen.

„Das ist ein sehr altes Buch. In ihm solltest du etwas über Seraphim finden.... es ist allerdings sehr... kostbar. Und ... niemand kann es ... lesen. Die Sprache ist unbekannt." sagte der Verkäufer vorsichtig. Er wollte also handeln.

„Wer hat dir erlaubt, mich zu duzen?" fuhr Harry ihn an.

Der Inhaber zuckte erschrocken zurück.

„Äh... Entschuldigung." stammelte der Verkäufer überrascht.

„Weichei!" schnaubte Harry,  „Wie kostbar?"

„Ein... einhundert Gallonen." murmelte der Verkäufer unsicher.

Harry lachte böse und mit eisiger Stimme sagte er, „Ich gebe dir fünfzig für das Buch und das ist schon mehr als es wert ist. Klar?"

Der Inhaber nickte beflissen. Er hatte vermutlich immer noch ein blendendes Geschäft gemacht, doch da niemand das Buch lesen konnte, wusste wohl auch keiner ob es wertvoll war, oder nicht. Harry zahlte, schrumpfte die Bücher und ging.

Er kam an einem Klamottenladen vorbei, von dem er gedacht hätte, dass es so etwas in der Zaubererwelt nicht gäbe. Es gab Punk- und Gothic-Sachen. Seine Augen leuchteten, als er eintrat.

Er kaufte ein paar schwarze T-Shirts mit interessanten Aufdrucken. Eines hatte ein Skelett mit einem Helm und einem blutigen Schwert aufgedruckt und darunter in blutroter Schrift: „Lets have fun!", eines hatte einen roten Drachen, der gerade einen Flammenstrahl auf eine an einen Pfahl gebundene Frau  schleuderte. Darauf stand: „I Like em hot. Very hot!"

Auf einem weiteren war der Grim Reaper mit seiner Sense, wie er sie gerade schwang um jemanden zu köpfen. Darüber stand: „Never anger Death!"

Dazu kaufte er sich ein paar schwarze Hosen, eine Stahl-Kette mit ein paar Klauen, die aussahen, wie von einem Drachen, Schwarze Lederstiefel und einen Ledermantel mit ein paar Engelsflügeln auf dem Rücken, nur waren diese schwarz mit silbernem Rand.

Dazu kaufte er sich ein paar Handschuhe mit abgeschnittenen Fingern.

In einem weiteren Laden fand er einen coolen Ohrring, eine Rune... sie stand für gerechte Rache. Er ließ sich vor Ort ein Ohrloch stechen und war um eine Attraktion reicher.

In einem weiteren Laden kaufte er sich ein Holster für seine Schwertscheide, dass er sich die Scheide auf den Rücken binden konnte und ein Holster, dass er sich seinen Zauberstab an seinem linken arm verstecken konnte, wenn er mal was langärmliges anhatte.

Ein Ensemble seiner neuen Sachen hatte er an, den Rest geschrumpft in der Tasche.

So fand er ein verrauchtes Pub, in dem er sich erst mal einen Feuerwhiskey genehmigte.

Eine junge Hexe voll im Gothic-Look sprach ihn an.

„Ey, du. Bist du neu hier?"

„Jep." erwiderte Harry cool.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Harold Evans." sagte Harry schnell schaltend. Sein echter Name würde hier niemandem gefallen. „Und du?"

„Reyna. Ich würde dir einen ‚Cruciatus' empfehlen, wenn du mal was richtiges trinken willst."

Er winkte den Barkeeper heran, „Zwei Cruciatus"

Kurz darauf hatte er die Drinks.

„Wow" keuchte Harry, als er einen Schluck probierte, „Das Zeug macht seinem Namen alle Ehre. Man meint, es brenne einem die Schleimhäute weg." Daraufhin nahm er noch einen Schluck. Das Mädchen lächelte ihn wissend an.

„Ahh... allerdings nicht zu vergleichen mit einem echten Cruciatus." meinte Harry zwinkernd.

Die Hexe sah ihn nun mit einem anhimmelnden Blick an, „Du hast ihn schon mal gespürt?"

„Jep."

„Cool." seufzte die Hexe.

„Wenn du meinst." sagte Harry abwesend.

Sie tranken noch einen...

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er mit einem dröhnenden Schädel in einem unbekannten Zimmer. Die Sonnenstrahlen blendeten seine Augen.

Er tastete unbewusst und im Halbschlaf nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf.

Er sah nur verschwommen.

‚Verdammt' dachte er. Es war in den letzten Tagen immer schlimmer geworden mit seiner Sehstärke. Er nahm die Brille ab und flackte sie wütend in die Ecke.

„Wow!" entfuhr es ihm. Er konnte scharf sehen... ohne seine Brille. Wie das? 

Er dachte nach... konnte es mit der Macht des Seraphim zusammenhängen? Das war das einzige, was in letzter Zeit sonderbares geschehen war.

Plötzlich regte sich etwas neben ihm. Er zog die Bettdecke etwas weg und sah ein nacktes schwarzhaariges Mädchen neben sich.

„Fuck!" fluchte er und bereute es sofort wieder, denn sein Kopf schmerzte wie ein Cruc...

Jetzt sickerte sie Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend durch. Jetzt wusste er, warum das Zeug Cruciatus hieß... bei so einem Kater.

„Was denn? Schon wieder?" murmelte Reyna mit plötzlich funkelnden Augen und richtete sich auf. Das bewirkte, dass die Bettdecke von ihrem Oberkörper rutschte und einen schönen Blick auf ihre wohlgeformten Brüste ermöglichte.

Er grinste teuflisch, „Wenn du Lust hast." scherzte er, doch zu seiner Überraschung ließ sich das Reyna nicht zweimal sagen.

„Es scheint dir gestern gefallen zu haben." sagte Harry lachend.

„Darauf kannst du wetten. Und jetzt sei still und küss mich."

Sie blieben noch zwei Stunden im Bett, bevor sie endlich aufstanden und ihrer Wege gingen.

Er trat aus dem verruchten Pub auf die Straße und schlenderte die Nockturnengasse entlang zur Winkelgasse. Er traute seinen Augen kaum... Malfoy.

„Ey Malfoy, wo sind deine Schatten?" rief er cool.

Malfoy fuhr herum und starrte ihn an, als würde er einen Geist sehen.

„Wer bist du?" fragte er mit seinem Malfoy-typischen überlegenen Grinsen.

„Dein schlimmster Albtraum!" WHAM! Hatte er Malfoy voll eins in die Fresse gehauen. Er flog zehn Meter nach hinten, wo er mit blutender Nase liegen blieb.

„Wow" sagte Harry. Er hatte plötzlich soviel Kraft. Er konnte sie förmlich spüren.

„Das tat gut." stellte er fest und es war schon längst überfällig. Hier waren keine Lehrer, die ihn und Malfoy auseinander bringen konnten und die Passanten in der Nockturnengasse gingen ihren eigenen finsteren Geschäften nach. Fast bedauerte er, dass der Schlagabtausch, sofern man überhaupt davon reden konnte, schon vorbei war. Er seufzte enttäuscht und ging zurück in die Winkelgasse.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich das Buch über die Seraphim vornahm.

Gut gelaunt ging Harry in den tropfenden Kessel. Dort zog er sich ein paar muggeltaugliche Klamotten an und  betrat Muggel-London.

Er rief ein Taxi und ließ sich in einen spezielles Elektronikgeschäft fahren. Dort kaufte er ein paar kleine Mikros und Recorder. Vom Angestellten ließ er sich in deren Gebrauch unterweisen. Dann fuhr er mit dem Taxi nach Grimmauld-Place.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und schlich sich hinein.

Plopp!

„Master Harry ist zurück" quietschte Dobby.

„Psst!" sagte Harry und legte einen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen.

„Ist irgendjemand hier?" fragte er.

„Nein. Master Lupin ist unterwegs. Er sucht nach ihnen. Sonst ist keiner hier. Der Orden trifft sich erst übermorgen."

„Wo tagen sie?"

Dobby führte ihn in den Versammlungsraum.

„Dobby, wem dienst du hier?"

„Dobby dient Master Potter hier."

„Das heißt, wenn ich dir ein Geheimnis anvertraue sagst du es niemanden?"  
"Nein"

„Nicht mal Professor Dumbledore oder Lupin?"

Dobby trat von einem Bein aufs andere, doch schließlich sagte er „Dobby darf niemandem etwas sagen."

„Gut. Ich werde jetzt ein paar Sachen hier verstecken. Du wirst sie schön hier lassen, wenn du hier saubermachst. Sag niemandem etwas davon. Ok?"

„Ja. Dobby macht, was Harry sagt."

„Keine Sorge. Ich tue niemandem etwas. Ist nur ein Spaß, nichts weiter. Nichts gefährliches. Ok?"

Dobby nickte eifrig.

Harry platzierte die Wanzen und versteckte die Recorder.

Dann ging er wieder.

„Aber Master Harry bleibt nicht hier?" fragte Dobby weinerlich.

„Nein. Du kannst Remus schöne Grüße bestellen. Mir geht es gut und er soll endlich aufhören, mich zu suchen. Ich werde rechtzeitig am Bahnhof sein, oder in der Schule. Mal sehen."

Dobby nickte und Harry schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Dann ging er.

Er lief bis in eine abgelegene Seitenstraße. Zeit das Motorrad auszuprobieren, dachte er.

Er schaute sich um, aber es war niemand zu sehen. Er vergrößerte das Motorrad und untersuchte es. In den Satteltaschen befand sich eine Anleitung für das Motorrad und eine Karte. Zuerst las er sorgfältig die Anleitung und prägte sich die Handhabung des Motorrads ein. Dann schaute sich Harry überrascht die Karte an.

Er pfiff anerkennend. Sie war magisch, ähnlich wie die Karte der Marauder. Sie zeigte Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts und ... Godrics Hollow. Er tippte auf Grimmauld-Place und es erschien eine Detailkarte mit einem Punkt. Der Punkt zeigte an, wo er gerade war. Praktisch. Und er hatte ein neues Ziel...

**AN:** Herzlichsten Dank für eure Reviews. Wow, ich bin echt überrascht, 14 Reviews allein für das erste Kap. Wahnsinn. Wenn ich an a Sixth Years Story denke, da hab ich doppelt so viel aber für die ganze Geschichte. Da kann ich nur sagen... weiter so! Das motiviert ungemein ;-)

@Max88: Hintergrundinfos? Hab ich so was? *frechgrins* Seraphim, das Wort kam mir in den Sinn und ich wusste, es hat was mit einem Engel zu tun. Dann hab ich im Lexikon nachgeschlagen und da wurde bestätigt, dass es sich um eine Art Engel handelt. Dann hab ich mir überlegt, wie mein ‚Engel' sein sollte... hart, gerecht, gnadenlos und natürlich brauchte er ein Schwert, wie ein richtiger Racheengel. Und so habe ich begonnen, meine Story darum zu ‚weben' Die Ideen mit den Elfen und die Infos dazu habe ich aus diversen Fantasy-Geschichten, wie z.B. mit der Midkemiasaga oder der Herr der Ringe. Elfen haben mich schon immer fasziniert. Auch andere Fanfics haben mich inspiriert, dennoch habe ich immer was eigenes geschrieben. Ich habe z.B. nur die Idee von der Existenz unterschiedlicher Magieformen übernommen und mir überlegt, was es sonst noch so geben könnte. Auch meine Figuren beruhen weniger auf Hintergundinfos, eher, wie ich sie mir vorstelle. Ansonsten habe ich öfter mal Ideen, ähnlich wie Szenen in einem Drehbuch und wenn sie nicht in die Story passen, die ich grade schreibe, fange ich eine neue an, oder ich notiere mir Stichpunkte, für den Fall, dass ich es später mal brauch. Also nicht aufgeben. Vieles kommt auch, wenn man einfach mal anfängt zu schreiben. Dann fließt es wie von selbst. Habe z.B. gestern eine neue Story angefangen (aus einer Idee für ein Pairing) und nur für den Einstieg (Dursleys etc.) mal schnell 21 Seiten in Word geschrieben. Also... einfach anfangen und möge das ‚Wort' mit dir sein ;-)

@Blackroselily: Ich denke, du beziehst dich auf die Briefe? Er ist frustriert und versinkt in Wut und Schuldgefühlen. Er will nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Aber seine Freunde sind eher gemein zu ihm. Das kommt später und es wird noch viel schlimmer werden. Aber vielleicht schaffen sie (auch Harry) zum Ende hin einen Turnaround... *abwesend in unendliche Ferne schaut und kryptisch lächelt* Hmm... du bist 13 ??? Viiieel zu jung für diese Story   *fg* Nicht, dass ich noch deinen unschuldigen Charakter verderbe

@Brisana-Brownie: Schön, dass es dir gefällt...


	3. Godrics Hollow

**Kapitel 3 – Godrics Hollow**

Er las die kurze aber detaillierte Anleitung und pfiff nochmals anerkennend.

Dann stieg er auf und fuhr los... in Richtung Godrics Hollow. Er hatte natürlich wieder seine ‚Coole' Kleidung an. Sein schwarzer Ledermantel war äußerst praktisch gegen den Fahrtwind. Außerhalb der Stadt schaltete er den Unsichtbarkeitsmodus an und aktivierte kurze Zeit darauf den Flugantrieb.

„Wow, fast so cool wie auf einem Besen" sagte er zu sich selbst. Schnell hatte er ein gutes Gefühl für die schwere Maschine.

Zwei Stunden später war er in Godrics Hollow. Er landete und fuhr auf der Straße weiter. Er vergrößerte den Ort auf seiner Karte soweit wie möglich und näherte sich dem Ziel.

Als auf seiner Karte sein Punkt direkt vor dem Punkt Godrics Hollow war, steckte er sie ein. Er befand sich vor einem alten eisernen Tor.

Er stieg ab, schrumpfte die Maschine und steckte sie ein. Den Zauberstab in der Hand, ging er langsam auf das Tor zu. Als er es erreicht hatte, öffnete es sich, wie von Geisterhand.

Er wunderte sich nicht weiter, schließlich war er ja der rechtmäßige Erbe.

Er folgte einem Sandweg. Nach zehn Minuten stand er vor einem alten beeindruckendem Gebäude.

Er ging auf die Tür zu und auch sie öffnete sich. Er trat ein und die Eingangshalle wurde plötzlich von Licht erfüllt. Ein Feuer entstand im Kamin.

Plopp!

Harry fuhr herum, doch es war nur ein Hauself.

„Master Potter! Ihr seid zurück!" jauchzte die Elfe.

Harry bemerkte, dass die Elfe Kleidung anhatte, sie war also frei.

„Ey, wer bist du denn?" fragte er überrascht.

„Mein Name ist Minx. Ich gehöre zum Personal ihres Hauses."

„Personal? Mein Haus? Apropos. Ich habe gehört, das Haus wäre zerstört worden."

„Wir haben das Haus wieder aufgebaut. Genau wie es vorher war."

„Und du bist mein Personal?"

„Eine von zehn Elfen."

„ZEHN?"

„Ja. Miss Potter hat sie alle befreit. Sie arbeiten jetzt freiwillig hier. Miss Potter hat uns bezahlt, aber nach ihrem Tod haben wir kostenlos gearbeitet."

„Wartet, bis das Hermine hört.", lachte Harry, „Wieviel habt ihr bekommen?"

„Jeder Elf hat wöchentlich drei Sickel bekommen. Außerdem zwanzig Tage Urlaub im Jahr."

„Klasse. Ihr könnt doch in meinem Namen nach Gringotts gehen, oder?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Ab sofort könnt ihr euch den gleichen Lohn nehmen. Und den gleichen Urlaub. Gebt mir nur Bescheid, wer wann frei macht. So und jetzt zeig mir bitte mal das Haus und dann stellst du mir die anderen Elfen vor."

„Sehr wohl, Master Potter."

„Muss das mit dem Master sein?"

„Ja."

„Ach und noch etwas. Niemand erfährt, dass ich hier bin. Ist das klar?"

„Absolut."

„Gibt es hier irgendwelche Schutzzauber?"

„Jede Menge. Ich werde sie während der Besichtigung des Hauses informieren."

Harry lernte viel über sein neues Heim. Zunächst einmal wurde durch Schutzzauber hier seine Anwesenheit unortbar gemacht. 

Außerdem konnte er bedenkenlos Magie auf dem Gelände ausführen, ohne sich Sorgen zu machen, dass irgendjemand das mitbekommen würde. Er war bestens versorgt, was essen und trinken anging und es gab in diesem Haus eine riesige Bibliothek, einen Fitnessraum und einen Übungsraum mit Dummys für Duelle. Bingo!

Die nächsten Wochen stürzte er sich in das Studium. Insbesondere studierte er die Animagustransformation, das Apparieren, die Nekromantik und das duellieren mit Augenmerk auf die Bücher aus der Nockturnengasse. Außerdem fand er in der Bibliothek viele Bücher über das Auror-Training und Duelltaktiken. Das kam ihm sehr zu pass.

Die Dummies hingen schnell in Fetzen, doch ein schneller Reparo-Zauber und es ging weiter.

Die Theorie hinter dem Apparieren verstand er innerhalb eines Tages. Seine gesteigerte Auffassungsgabe machte sich bezahlt. Die Schmerzen war es wert, dachte er am Abend zufrieden bei einem Glas Feuerwhiskey.

Am nächsten Morgen zeichnete er zwei Kreise auf den Boden. Dann stellte er sich in den ersten, konzentrierte sich und erschien kurz darauf im zweiten wieder.

Klasse!

Er hatte auch schon seine Animagusform herausgefunden. Er war ein großer schwarzer Wolf, er war größer als Tatze... Sirius. Harry seufzte auf. Er musste die Form nur noch meistern.

Jetzt wurde es Zeit für das Buch über die Seraphim. Warum sollte das Buch niemand lesen können?

Er schlug es auf und erkannte warum. Es waren seltsame geschwungene Schriftzeichen.

Doch sie kamen Harry vertraut vor. Er ließ seinen Geist schweifen... er kannte diese Sprache. Er konzentrierte sich und griff zum ersten mal bewusst nach der Macht des Seraphim.

Plötzlich verstand er die Schrift. Der erste Teil erzählte die Geschichte der Seraphim.

Harry vertiefte sich in das Buch. Alles was er las, sog er in sich auf, es schien zu seiner Natur zu werden. Die Seraphim waren ein Volk, das von einem anderen Planeten auf die Erde gekommen war, vor Tausenden von Jahren. Deswegen wurden sie von den anderen Alten Völkern, wie den Elfen oder den Zentauren auch die Sternengeborenen genannt. Doch aus einem unbekannten Grund sind sie von der Erde verschwunden. Nur wenige blieben zurück. Einer von den letzten hatte dieses Buch geschrieben.

Der zweite Teil des Buches beschäftigte sich mit den Fähigkeiten der Seraphim.

Sie hatten außergewöhnliche Reflexe, waren übernatürlich stark und exzellente Krieger mit allen Arten von Waffen. Das konnte er alles bereits bestätigen. Außerdem waren sie mächtige Magier, die ohne die Hilfe von Zauberstäben zaubern konnten. Nun, das würde noch nützlich werden. Und nicht zuletzt konnten sie fliegen... sie hatten Flügel.

Aber er doch nicht. Oder?

Er konzentrierte sich und plötzlich spürte er ein Ziehen an seinen Schultern.

Zwei silbergraue Flügel zierten plötzlich seinen Rücken. Sein T-Shirt hatte dementsprechende Risse auf dem Rücken, doch das störte ihn im Augenblick nicht.

„Krass!"

Er breitete sie aus... sie hatten fast vier Meter Spannweite. Er ging sofort nach draußen und probierte zu fliegen. Es ging ihm sehr leicht von der Hand und bald flog er schneller als die Schwalben und eleganter als ein Adler.

Dann kehrte er wieder zurück ins Haus. Er ließ seine Flügel verschwinden.

Er las weiter. Seraphim verfügten über eine übernatürlich scharfe Sicht, kein Wunder, dass er seine Brille nicht mehr benötigte. Außerdem konnten sie sich telephatisch mit vielen Tieren verständigen.

Dann wandte er sich der Magie der Seraphim zu. Er trainierte und trainierte und trainierte.

Nach zwei Wochen beschloss er erst mal, eine Auszeit zu nehmen. In seinem Rebellenoutfit machte er sich auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse... aber diesmal apparierte er.

Er ging erst mal zu Madam Malkin und kaufte sich noch ein paar neue normale Roben, Schulroben und Festroben. Er war ja schließlich gewachsen und wesentlich kräftiger geworden. Dann ging er wieder in die Nockturnengasse und holte sich noch ein paar Bücher über die dunklen Flüche und handliche Zauber, wie Warnungs- und Analysezauber, Schlossöffner etc. Alles fast illegal,... aber nur fast. Darauf achtete er besonders. Er las auch viel über die illegalen Flüche, damit er wusste, womit er zu rechnen hatte, aber diese Flüche lernte er nicht praktisch.

Abend ging er wieder in den verrufenen Pub „Zur Fledermaus"

Er staunte nicht schlecht. Allein an der Bar saß Blaise Zabini, ein Mädchen aus Slytherin in seinem Jahrgang.

„Hi Blaise" sagte er freundlich.

„Hi, wer auch immer du bist." antwortete Blaise lächelnd.

‚Wow, sie sieht scharf aus. Äh, wie war das doch gleich mit der Einigkeit der Häuser.' dachte er innerlich grinsend.

„Einen Drink?" fragte er.

„Klar? Was schlägst du vor?"

Er wandte sich an den Barmann, „Zwei Cruciatus"

Der Barmann erkannte ihn und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Kennt ihr euch?" fragte Blaise.

„Ich war schon mal hier und das war mein Favourite-Drink. Daher erinnert er sich vermutlich."

Sie nahmen beide einen Schluck. Blaise hustete, doch Harry lachte offenherzig.

„Wer bist du nun? Du scheinst mich ja zu kennen." fragte sie nach einem weiteren Schluck.

„Wenn ich es dir sage, haust du entweder ab, oder hetzt das ganze Pub auf mich." sagte Harry abwesend.

„Nein, ich schwöre es." versicherte Blaise.

„Bleibst du dabei, wenn ich dir sage, ich bin ein Gryffindor?"

„Was? Niemals. Kein Gryffindor würde in solchen coolen Klamotten rumlaufen und schon gar nicht hier in der Nockturnengasse." erwiderte Blaise verblüfft.

„Also was?" fragte Harry grinsend.

„Und wenn schon? Mich stört es nicht." sagte Blaise nun endlich, „Ich beweise es dir."

Damit küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich. Als sie sich löste, sagte sie: „Wow, das nenn ich einen Kuss."

Sie musterte ihn, „Du kommst mir bekannt vor... diese Augen... ich kann es nicht greifen."

Harry seufzte, „Ok. Ich geb dir einen Tipp…" er beschwor eine Brille, die aussah, wie seine alte und setzte sie auf.

Blaise starrte ihn an, dann murmelte sie lautlos „POTTER?"

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand über seine Narbe, dass sie kurz sichtbar wurde.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, dann lachte sie laut.

„Wow, das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Du hast dich verändert... So what? Ich bin noch hier."

„Scheinen nicht alle Slytherins Bastarde zu sein." sagte Harry erleichtert.

„Und nicht alle Gryffs Idioten." Damit küsste sie ihn wieder.

Harry schob sie sanft zurück, „Du bist dir darüber im klaren, dass das nur ein One-Night-Stand wird, wenn überhaupt?"

„Klar. Nur ein wenig Spaß haben. Ohne Bindung. Das schließt nicht aus, dass wir nicht noch mal später Spaß haben könnten, natürlich ohne Bindung."

„Machst du das öfter?"

„Nein. Aber du gefällst mir und ich weiß, dass du mich nie ausnutzen würdest oder das gegen mich verwenden würdest, wie einige der Slys."

„Darauf hast du mein Wort. Aber es wäre sicher ein Höllenspaß, wenn wir uns vor allen anderen Schülern küssen würden, vor allen Dingen, wenn ich mit diesen Klamotten auftauche."

Blaise lachte.

„Ja, das wäre ein Spaß. Schau'n wir mal, wenn es sich ergibt, warum nicht. Du küsst gut."

„Dito, aber würdest du nicht Ärger mit den anderen Slys bekommen, wenn du dich mit dem Feind verbündest?"

„Keine Sorge, ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Und wenn sie wirklich etwas machen, kenn ich da jemanden, an den ich mich wenden kann, oder Gryff?"

„Jederzeit, Blaise. Das meine ich ernst."

Sie nickte.

„Ähm... du bist nicht zufällig eine von Voldies Anhängern, oder?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und nahm seine Hand, „Nein. Die Zabinis sind zwar eine alte Purblut-Familie, aber sie konspirieren nicht mit dem dunklen Lord. Ich schwöre es. Und wenn... würdest du es sicher gleich sehen. Gehen wir?"

Sie führte ihn in ihr Zimmer in dem Wirtshaus und verschloss die Tür hinter ihm. Harry führte kurz einen Analysezauber aus, um festzustellen, ob sie irgendwie belauscht würden. 

Blaise verfolgte das amüsiert und lächelte, „Hey, ich dachte ich wäre hier der Slytherin. Es liegt eher in unserer Natur ständig misstrauisch zu sein."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht auch Eigenschaften eines Slytherins in mir habe?" fragte Harry und näherte sich ihr. Er sprach noch einen Schallschutzzauber, dann steckte er den Stab weg.

Er küsste sie voller Leidenschaft und seine Zunge fand ihren Weg zwischen ihre Lippen.

Sie seufzte voller Verlangen. Mit einem gekonnten Handgriff befreite er sie von ihrer Robe.

Knopf für Knopf öffnete er ihre Bluse und streifte sie über ihre Arme. Dann begann er, ihre vollen Brüste zu streicheln und zu liebkosen.

Dann öffnete er ihren Rock und er glitt zu Boden, alles ohne seine Lippen von den ihren zu nehmen. Er öffnete mit sicherer Hand ihren BH, dann löste sie sich von ihm.

„Blaise, du siehst echt scharf aus." sagte Harry anerkennend.

„Wow, und du bist echt gut." sagte sie, dann befreite sie ihn von seinen Klamotten.

Sie schubste ihn auf das breite Bett, dann gaben sie sich dem Liebesspiel hin.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er wieder mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen neben Blaise.

Er küsste ihr auf die Stirn. Daraufhin erwachte sie.

„Morgen, Blaise. Letzte Nacht war fantastisch. Aber ich muss los."

„Zu schade. Aber wir sehen uns wieder."

„Denk dran, keine Bindung. Nur Spaß."

„Eben. Ich dachte an den Spaß, den wir uns machen wollten. Auch wenn es nur bei dem Kuss bleiben sollte."

„Ach so. Klar, ich freu mich schon drauf. Schönen Sommer noch, Blaise."

„Dito, und pass auf dich auf, Harry."

„Mach ich. Das wird definitiv ein interessantes Jahr."

Damit ging er. Er trat aus der Tür und war mit einem leisen Plopp verschwunden.

Zurück in Godrics Hollow stellte er erst mal fest, dass heute sein Geburtstag war. Daher erwarteten ihn einige Eulen mit Päckchen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Freunde hatten ihn nicht vergessen. Würden sie immer noch seine Freunde sein, wenn sie den neuen Harry kennen lernten? Abwarten.

Er öffnete die erste Karte. Sie war von Hermine.

_Hallo Harry,_

_alles Gute zum Geburtstag. _

_Ich mache mir große Sorgen um dich. Seit ich gehört habe, was dir bei den Dursleys passiert ist, kann ich kaum noch schlafen. Ich fahre in zwei Wochen in den Fuchsbau. Bitte komm auch dahin. Niemand weiß, wo du bist. Niemand, wie es dir geht. Bitte komm zurück._

Du fehlst uns.

_Wenn nicht... pass wenigstens auf dich auf._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Hermine_

In dem Päckchen war ein Buch über Heilzauber. 

‚Praktisch', dachte Harry.

Er öffnete das Päckchen von Ron, es enthielt Süßigkeiten, wie immer.

Er erhielt auch eine Karte von Ginny, die in etwa das gleiche aussagte, wie die von Hermine.

Von Remus erhielt er auch eine Karte, in der er ausdrückte, dass er sich um ihn sorgte. Er solle sich doch mal melden und bitte zurück kommen, zum Grimmauld Place.

‚Ah, da muss ich noch was abholen!' dachte sich Harry.

Er erhielt ein Buch über Zaubererscherze aus den Zeiten der Rumtreiber.

Nun, das könnte praktisch werden.

Er war grad guter Laune, kein Wunder nach so einer Nacht, dachte er und grinste. So gab er seinem Herzen einen Ruck und beschloss zu antworten.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Mir geht es gut und ich habe diesen Sommer schon viel erlebt und eine Menge Spaß gehabt. Ich habe nicht vor, etwas daran zu ändern und deswegen bleibe ich, wo ich bin._

_Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Vertrau mir._

_Wir sehen uns am 1. September auf dem Bahnhof. Bis dahin wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Sommer und viel Spaß bei den Weasleys._

_Liebe Grüße _

_Harry ‚Wings' Potter_

Der Gedanke mit dem Spitznamen ist im gerade in den Sinn gekommen. Die Rumtreiber hatten alle Spitznamen und ‚Wings' passte zu ihm, nicht weil er einen Wolf als Animagusform hatte, sondern weil er sich immer mehr zum Seraphim wandelte. Jeden Tag merkte er, wie seine Fähigkeiten als Seraphim wuchsen und seine Magie wurde auch jeden Tag stärker.

Wings war also besser und passender, als Wolf.

Dann schrieb er einen Brief an Ron und Ginny.

_Liebe Ginny, Lieber Ron,_

_vielen Dank für eure Geschenke. _

_Macht euch keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut._

_Ich werde diesen Sommer nicht zu euch kommen, eure Mutter würde sicher einen Anfall bekommen, wenn ich bei euch auftauchen würde._

_Glaubt mir, ich genieße diesen Sommer, wie noch nie einen zuvor._

_Wir sehen uns am 1. September am Bahnhof._

_Bitte beruhigt Molly. Wo ich gerade bin, bin ich so sicher, wie in Hogwarts._

_Sonst hättet ihr mich schon längst gefunden. Grüßt alle anderen Weasleys._

_Bis die Tage,_

_Harry _

Er schrieb auch Remus einen Brief.

_Hi Moony,_

_wann ich komme nächste Woche vielleicht mal für ne Nacht vorbei. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin sicher, mir geht es gut... etc._

_Bis dann,_

_Wings_

Er schickte die Briefe mit Hedwig los, die sich mehr als nur freute, endlich mal wieder Post austragen zu dürfen.

Dann erkundete er erst mal das Gelände um das Haus herum.

Als er am Ende des Grundstücks eine kleine von einer gepflegten Hecke umzäunte Fläche erreichte, wurde ihm plötzlich heiß und kalt. Langsam schritt er darauf zu.

Durch eine Lücke in der Hecke trat er auf die Fläche. Vor ihm standen zwei Grabsteine aus weißem Marmor. Darauf standen mit goldenen Lettern die Namen seiner Eltern. Lily und James Potter.

Darunter stand:

_Hier ruhen die tapferen Seelen zweier Menschen, die ihr Leben für das Licht geopfert haben._

_Sie waren gute Seelen, geschätzte Freunde_

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs fügte er hinzu:

 _und geliebte Eltern_

Er beschwor zwei weiße Lilien, die er auf dem Grab niederlegte.

Dann brach er in Tränen aus.

Eine halbe Stunde später versiegten die Tränen und kalte Wut machte sich in ihm breit, Wut auf Voldemort, Wut auf Pettigrew.

Er zog sein Schwert von seinem Rücken, das er ständig bei sich trug, versteckt durch einen Tarnzauber der Seraphim. Er zog die Klinge über seine linke Hand und ließ das Blut auf die Gräber seiner Eltern tropfen.

„Ich werde euch rächen und das Böse besiegen. Das schwöre ich bei meinem Blut."

Dann ging er zurück ins Haus. Er lernte den Rest des Vormittags. Seine Elfen bereiteten ihm etwas essen zu. Nachmittag trainierte er. Erst im Fitnessraum, dann im Duellraum.

Abend übte er die Animagustransformation. Er hatte sie bereits vollständig geschafft und konnte sie ohne Mühe halten.

Dann rief er Minx.

„Ja, Master Potter."

„Minx, wann genau ist der nächste Vollmond?"

„Nächsten Freitag."

„Danke Minx. Kannst du mir einen Feuerwhiskey bringen?"

„Aber Master Potter, dafür seit ihr noch zu jung."

„MINX!"

„Ja, Master Potter."

Sie erschien mit einer Flasche und verschwand sofort, allerdings mit traurigen Augen.

‚Sie hat ja recht!' dachte Harry. Sinnlos saufen hilft nicht wirklich. Es betäubt nur sehr kurz den Schmerz.

Er füllte sich ein Glas hob es und sagte leise: „Auf meine Eltern."

Er trank es genüsslich, während er in Remus Buch blätterte. Er merkte sich einige der Streiche für Hogwarts.

Dann nahm er das Buch des Seraphim. Er hatte es fast durch.

Bei der letzten Seite stutzte er plötzlich. Sie war nur mit einer Zeile beschrieben. Doch als er sie las, wurde er gezwungen, sie laut zu lesen. Es war ein Zauberspruch, soviel wusste er. Und er war nicht dazu da, ihm Schaden zuzufügen.

Als er den Spruch endete, trat ein weißes Licht aus dem Buch heraus und verband sich mit seinem Körper. Eine Flut von Bildern füllte seinen Geist, so schnell, dass ihm schwindlig wurde. Er bekam in zehn Sekunden das gesamte Wissen der Seraphim eingepflanzt. Dann endete der Zauber und Harry übergab sich.

„Holy Shit!" fluchte Harry. Daraufhin genehmigte er sich noch einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey, dann warf er die fast volle Flasche weg.

Bis Donnerstag trainierte und lernte er Tag für Tag, bis spät in die Nacht. Er benötigte nur noch vier Stunden Schlaf, im Notfall weniger. Er fand viele nützliche Sprüche und Zauber in der Potter-eigenen Bibliothek.

Freitag zog er sich so normal an, wie möglich. Seine Haare band er zu einem Zopf zusammen, seinen Ohrring ließ er natürlich drin und er trug ein langärmligen  neutralen Pulli und eine helle Jeans. Er sah fast vernünftig aus, dachte er.

Seine wichtigsten Sachen hatte er dabei, nur für den Fall der Fälle... sein Motorrad, seinen Besen, seinen Zauberstab und natürlich sein Schwert. Seinen Tarnumhang benutzte er, als er am Abend zum Grimmauld Place apparierte. Es war eine halbe Stunde bis zum Aufgang des Vollmondes.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und trat in das Haus.

Er hörte leise Stimmen aus der Küche. Dumbledore!

„Tut mir leid, Remus. Sieht nicht so aus, als würde er kommen. Du ziehst dich jetzt besser zurück. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Bis morgen dann." hörte er Dumbledore sagen.

Dann vernahm er ein leises Plopp. Er war weg. Er hörte Remus seufzen, als er die Küchentür öffnete und eintrat.

„Hi Moony!" sagte er cool.

Remus zuckte zusammen, „Shit! Harry, du hast mich erschreckt. Wie hast du es geschafft, dass ich dich nicht gehört habe?"

„Ich war leise." sagte Harry und lachte.

Remus musterte ihn, „Du hast dich verändert! Du siehst... cool aus. Fast so, wie ... Sirius, als wir in deinem Alter waren.", seufzte er. Harry's Augen zogen sich kurz zusammen, doch dann fasste er sich wieder. Er war nicht der einzige, der Sirius vermisste und das war ein Grund, warum er hier war. Er klopfte Remus beruhigend auf die Schulter.

„Ist schon ok. Willst du darüber reden?" fragte Harry ehrlich.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, „Und du?"

„Ich habe um ihn getrauert. Jetzt bereite ich mich auf den Kampf vor. Lestrange, Pettigrew und Voldemort. Sie werden bezahlen, alle." sagte Harry und seine Augen leuchteten im Feuer der Wut, dass es Remus einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Allein, wie soll das gehen?" fragte Remus ungläubig.

„Ich habe mich vorbereitet."

„Harry, ich weiß, dass du ein guter Zauberer bist, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das reichen wird."

„Teste mich doch! Wie wärs zur Abwechslung mal mit einem Kampf ohne Magie? Keine Zurückhaltung. Ich weiß, dass du ein Werwolf bist und ich möchte, dass du ALLE deine Fähigkeiten einsetzt."

Remus schaute ihn zweifelnd an. Sie gingen in die Eingangshalle, wo sie mehr Raum zur Verfügung hatten. Dann griff Remus in einer Explosion von Kraft und Schnelligkeit an, doch Harry wich selbst dem blitzschnellen Werwolf mit Leichtigkeit aus, setzte einen Hebel an und warf Remus auf den Boden. Dort nagelte er ihn gnadenlos fest, so dass Remus selbst mit seinen übernatürlichen Kräften nicht mehr los kam. Dann lies Harry ihn los und  grinste ihn an.

Durch den Krach erwachte natürlich das Portrait von Sirius Mutter.

„Abschaum! Widerliche Kreatur! Halblut!" schrie sie.

Harrys Augen leuchteten drohend. Cool wandte er sich an das Portrait.

„Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte, altes Miststück?" fragte er drohend.

„Du wagst es mir zu drohen? In meinem Haus?"

„Es ist mein Haus!" sagte er kalt. Er streckte seine Hand aus und rief laut: „DISCUTIO SIMULACRUM"

Ein roter Strahl schoss auf das Bild zu und es explodierte mit einem lauten Knall. Die Wand dahinter war etwas beschädigt.

„DOBBY!"

„Ja, Master Potter. Oh, Master Potter hat das Bild von hässlicher Hexe zerstört. Dobby glücklich. Endlich Ruhe."

„Ja. Beseitige die Reste und repariere bitte die Wand."

„Sehr wohl. Master Potter."

„Wow! Endlich hat es jemand geschafft. Aber das war stablose Magie! Und wie hast du mich besiegt?" fragte Remus schwer atmend.

„Training."

„Du hast dich wirklich verändert Harry. Ich weiß nicht, ob es zum besseren ist, aber das ist deine Entscheidung. Apropos, wieso nennst du dich Wings?"

„Ist doch ein schöner Name für einen Rumtreiber, oder?"

„Aber die Namen werden nach der Animagusform vergeben."

„Bei dir nicht, oder? Weil du etwas anderes bist. Und darum auch bei mir nicht, ich verändere mich."

„WAS? In was?" stammelte Remus völlig baff. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, nur nicht damit.

„Kann ich dir vertrauen?" fragte Harry todernst.

„Natürlich."

„Ich meine, auch gegenüber Dumbledore?"

Remus wirkte nachdenklich, „Wenn das dein Wunsch ist."

Harry breitete seine Flügel aus und zog sein Schwert. Seine Augen glühten in einem unheimlichen Grün.

Remus wurde blass. 

„Was ... Was bist du?"

Harry ließ seine Flügel verschwinden.

„Ich bin über das Schwert hier gestolpert. Darin hatte der letzte Seraphim auf Erden seine Kraft gespeichert. Ich verwandle mich langsam in einen Seraphim."

„Das ist... unglaublich. Also sind die Legenden wahr." Remus schluckte, dann senkte er seinen Blick: „Schade, dass du nicht eher gekommen bist. Ich muss in meinen Raum gehen, die Verwandlung beginnt gleich."

„Deswegen bin ich hier. Sirius ist nicht mehr da, um dir zu helfen. Sirius war dein Freund und mein Patenonkel. Ich betrachte dich ebenfalls als meinen Freund und ich möchte dir den selben Dienst erweisen, wie Sirius und Dad. Ich begleite dich."

„Aber..."

„Vertrau mir." unterbrach Harry ihn und sein Ton verriet, dass er wusste, was er tat.

Remus schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ging in seinen Kellerraum. Harry folgte ihm und verriegelte die Tür.

„Und wie..." setzte Remus an, doch Harry verwandelte sich bereits in den Wolf.

Harry sah Remus deutlich die Rührung an.

Dann verzog Remus plötzlich schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Er schüttelte sich und die grauenvolle Verwandlung zum Werwolf setzte ein. Als sie vollendet war, griff Remus Harry an, doch Harry gewann schnell die Oberhand und als er seine Zähne an Remus Kehle hatte, ordnete sich Remus unter. Sie legten sich zur Ruhe und schliefen friedlich.

Harry erwachte sehr früh am Morgen. Remus lag noch friedlich schlummernd auf dem Boden, bereits wieder in seiner Menschengestalt. 

Harry apparierte lautlos in den Versammlungsraum. Dort prüfte er die Bänder. Die Recorder waren geräuschaktiviert, so hatten sie nur etwas aufgezeichnet, wenn jemand in dem Raum etwas gesprochen hatte. Er sammelte die Bänder ein und ersetzte sie durch neue.

Dann apparierte er zurück nach Godrics Hollow.

Dort hörte er sich die Bänder an. Zu seiner Überraschung schien Voldie recht ruhig zu sein. Der Orden hatte erneut Verhandlungen mit den Riesen aufgenommen, doch bisher hatte sich noch nichts ergeben. Durch die verwerflichen Aktionen im letzten Jahr gegen die Werwölfe, hatten sich die meisten von denen auf  Voldemorts Seite geschlagen.

Selbst Schuld, dachte Harry.

Dann kam das Gespräch auf ihn:

„Ich fürchte, wir haben Harry verloren." sagte Dumbledore geschlagen.

„Aber wo kann er sein? Er ist doch so allein, vor allem nach Sirius Tod." jammerte Molly.

„Ich hab euch gesagt, ihr sollt ihn nicht behandeln, wie ein kleines Kind." maulte Snape.

‚Yo, das war ne Aussage und ausgerechnet von Snape.' dachte Harry amüsiert.

„Ich weiß, dass wir einen Fehler gemacht haben, Severus. Ich hoffe nur, dass er sich nicht gegen uns wendet. Wir brauchen ihn, ohne ihn können wir Tom nicht in seine Schranken weisen."

„Die Gefahr, dass aus ihm ein zweiter dunkler Lord wird, ist nicht auszuschließen." sagte Snape nachdenklich, „Seine Macht ist schon größer, als die von Riddle zu seiner Zeit."

‚Das fürchteten sie also. Sie hätten mich nicht wütend machen sollen. Aber keine Angst, ich werde kein dunkler Lord. Ich werde nicht zum Mörder Unschuldiger. Aber wehe dem, den meine Rache trifft.' dachte sich Harry verbissen. Er wusste, dass er sich auf einem sehr schmalen Grat bewegte, doch er würde nicht straucheln, das hatte er seinen Eltern geschworen.

„Ich habe gesagt, es ist falsch ihn zu manipulieren." warf Remus ein.

„Es ist zu spät, was getan ist, ist getan. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er in die Schule zurück kommt. Dann sehen wir weiter." beendete Dumbledore die Diskussion.

Harry stellte das Band ab.

Die würden sich noch wundern. Harry würde ganz bewusst gegen sie rebellieren. Sollten sie sehen, was sie damit erreichten, Menschen zu manipulieren. Wie auch immer, er hatte sich geschworen, auf der Seite des Guten zu bleiben. Das war ihr Glück, denn wenn sie ihn so schon für mächtig hielten... sie hatten keine Ahnung was er jetzt war.

**@Kissymouse:** Ich geh mal davon aus, dass die elektronischen Geräte in Sirius Haus funktionieren. Es wird nur gesagt, dass sie in Hogwarts nicht gehen und Hogwarts ist je ein Extremfall der Anwendung von Magie.

**@Max88:** Probier es doch mal. Wenn du schreibst, wirst du schnell merken, dass du neben deinen Ideen auch noch den ‚Raum dazwischen' füllen musst mit Details, z.B.: eigentlich interessiert mich herzlich wenig, was bei den Dursleys passiert und doch muss man darüber was schreiben, sonst würde was fehlen. Um eine vernünftige chronologische Abfolge zu gewährleisten, wirst du genug Stoff brauchen um deine Ideen zu verbinden und dann schreibst du einfach drauf los, stell dir vor, was die Charaktere zwischen deinen Ideen tun würden, was ganz normales, alltägliches...  Ich schreibe nichts anders als bei FF.net. Ich habe mal überlegt, eine völlig eigene Geschichte zu schreiben, mit eigenen Charakteren, aber bis jetzt hatte ich nicht den richtigen Mut und die Zeit dazu.

**@t-wosz:** Im Gegensatz zu ‚Dunkle Zeiten' ist die Geschichte im großen und ganzen fertig. Jetzt mach ich nur noch Feinarbeit, Strukturierung und Korrekturlesen und dann stelle ich die Kapitel ins Netz. Ah, ja. Das Finale fehlt noch, doch in meinem Kopf steht es schon. Deswegen hab ich auch schon angefangen zu posten.


	4. Back to school

**Kapitel 4 – Back to school**

Die restliche Zeit bis zum Schulbeginn verging wie im Flug. Harry gönnte sich keine Pause. Er lernte und trainierte und lernte. Nur jedes zweite Wochenende ging er auf die Pirsch und hatte etwas Spaß.

Das letzte Wochenende vor dem ersten September war schließlich herangeeilt und Harry beschloss, dem Blue Star einen weiteren Besuch abzustatten.

Er zog eine schwarze Lederhose an, seinen Mantel mit den zwei Flügeln und das T-Shirt mit dem Grim Reaper.

Seine übliche Ausrüstung hatte er dabei, diesmal ergänzt durch seine Schulsachen in einem extrem geschrumpften Koffer. Er hatte irgendwie nicht das Gefühl, dass er heut Nacht nach Godrics Hollow zurückkehren würde.

Er apparierte etwas außerhalb von London. Dort vergrößerte er seine Maschine und stieg auf. Mit einem lauten Grollen startete er in Richtung des Clubs. Eine halbe Stunde später war er dort. Zielstrebig ging er an der Schlange von Menschen vorbei bis zu den Türstehern.

„Hi, Frank. Was geht?" fragte er cool.

Frank erkannte ihn sofort und gab ihm eine High Five. Dann ließ er ihn ein.

Er ging zu dem Platz an der Bar, wo er schon letztes Mal gesessen hatte und bestellte sich einen Cubra Libre, die harten Sachen mied er, seitdem ihm Minx klar gemacht hatte, dass Trinken keine Lösung ist.

Dann wanderte er erst mal durch den Club und sah sich um.

Schließlich wandte er sich zurück zu der Bar.

Was er dort sah, ließ ihn erstarren. Dort war Sheila, doch sie wurde von drei Typen mit Lederjacken belästigt. Sie sahen ziemlich bullig aus.

Harry ging festen Schrittes zu ihnen herüber. Einer versuchte gerade, Sheila einen Kuss zugeben, doch sie wehrte sich heftig.

Harry fasste die anderen Beiden an ihren Jacken und zog sie schwungvoll zurück. Sie rutschten ein paar Meter über den Boden.

„Das ist keine Art, eine Lady zu behandeln." sagte Harry mit eisiger Stimme.

Der Typ drehte sich um und blaffte ihn an, „Und was willst du dagegen tun, Kiddie?"

Sheilas Augen weiteten sich, als sie Harry erkannte, doch dann füllten sie sich mit Sorge.

Harry legte cool seinen Mantel auf den Barhocker und antwortete: „Ich gebe dir eine Warnung. Wenn du sie nicht sofort in Ruhe lässt, wachst du im Krankenhaus wieder auf... wenn überhaupt." sagte er mit eisiger Stimme und seine Augen glühten bedrohlich. Seine neu erworbenen Muskeln zeichneten sich deutlich unter dem engen T-Shirt ab.

Der Typ lachte, doch dann schlug er zu. Harry wich nicht mal aus. Er fing die Faust mit seiner linken Hand uns stand wie ein Fels. Dann drehte er sie langsam herum. Es knirschte bedrohlich und der Typ ging in stöhnend in die Knie. Er war Harrys übernatürlicher Kraft nicht gewachsen. Mit seiner rechten griff Harry dem Typen an die Kehle und hob ihn an seinem Hals hoch, so dass der Typ auf Zehenspitzen stehen musste. Er lief rot an, weil er keine Luft bekam. Harry bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass die anderen beiden sich aufgerappelt hatten und auf ihn zukamen.

Er führte einen harten Kopfstoß in das Gesicht des Typen aus und dieser ging blutüberströmt zu Boden. Zwei Kicks und ein paar kräftige Faustschläge später lagen die anderen beiden ebenfalls bewusstlos und blutend am Boden.

„Was ist hier los?" dröhnte plötzlich Franks Stimme hinter ihm.

Harry drehte sich um und meinte cool, „Die Typen hier wollten Sheila belästigen."

Harry konnte deutlich die Wut in Franks Augen erkennen.

Frank fragte: „Und wer war das hier?" und deutete auf die drei Penner.

„Ich." sagte Harry cool und zog sich seinen Mantel wieder an. Sheila kam zu ihm herübergeeilt und fiel ihm um den Hals. Er streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken.

„Ist ja schon gut." sagte er leise.

„Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte."

„Da nächste mal ramm ihm einfach dein Knie dahin, wo es weh tut und lauf zu Frank."

Frank klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Danke, Mann. Du hast was gut."

„Kein Problem. Für meine Freunde immer."

Frank betrachtete die drei Typen und bedeutete zwei anderen Security-Leuten, sie rauszuschmeißen.

„Mann, das hast du allein angerichtet? In dir steckt mehr, als ich gedacht habe."

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich bin Ärger gewohnt. Wenn ich mich nicht wehren könnte, wäre ich schon tot."

Mit einem frechen Blick auf Sheila fragte Frank, „Übernachtest du wieder bei uns?"

Sheila sah ihm flehend in die Augen, „Bitte, Harry."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Klar, warum nicht."

„Dann würde ich sagen, du bringst sie nach Hause. Sie hatte genug Aufregung für einen Tag."

Harry nickte ihm zu und führte Sheila raus. Frank begleitete sie.

Harry stieg auf die Maschine.

„Wow, das ist deine? Schickes Teil." meinte Frank anerkennend.

„Harry... du bist doch erst sechzehn. Kannst du denn fahren?" fragte Sheila zweifelnd.

„Steig auf. Es ist sicher. Ich bin ja auch hergekommen, oder?"

Sie stieg auf und Harry startete die Maschine. Sie erwachte mit einem lauten tiefen Grollen.

„Das nenne ich Sound." sagte Frank anerkennend.

Harry winkte und fuhr davon in die Nacht.

Kurz darauf erreichten sie Sheilas Wohnung.

Sie gingen in ihr Zimmer. Dort umarmte sie Harry zärtlich und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Sie sah ihn unsicher an und sagte leise: „Ich möchte heute nichts weiter machen. Es würde mir jedoch sehr viel bedeuten, wenn du mit mir zusammen in meinem Bett schläfst. Ich fühle mich sicher in deiner Nähe."

Harry sah sie freundlich an, „Kein Problem. Auch ich bin gern in deiner Nähe."

„Bist du mir böse oder enttäuscht?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Warum sollte ich? Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin nicht wegen Sex hergekommen. Wir verbringen eine schöne ruhige Nacht zusammen und morgen verschwinde ich wieder. Diesmal komme ich aber garantiert nicht wieder in die Nähe für ein knappes Jahr zumindest. Ich muss wieder zur Schule, so eine Art Internat."

„Zu schade." sagte sie traurig.

„Hey, denk dran... keine Bindung, keine Verpflichtung."

Sie seufzte, „Ich weiß. Glaubst du, es könnte irgendwann anders sein?"

„Würde ich dir nicht falsche Hoffnungen machen, wenn ich diese Frage positiv beantworten würde? Was wäre, ich würde dir sagen, ich mag dich und du wartest auf mich. Wer weiß, ob ich überhaupt noch bis zum nächsten Jahr lebe? Und dann? Außerdem hast du keine Ahnung, wer oder was ich bin. Nein, besser du vergisst mich und lebst dein Leben weiter. Lass uns unsere Nähe diese letzte Nacht genießen und dann vergiss mich oder behalte mich als guten Freund in Erinnerung, aber nicht mehr."

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und küsste ihn zärtlich. Dann kuschelten sie sich auf ihrem Bett aneinander und versanken in tiefen Schlaf.

Sie frühstückten am nächsten Morgen mit Frank und dann verabschiedete sich Harry herzlich von den beiden.

Er fuhr in eine Seitengasse und apparierte zum Bahngleis neundreiviertel.

Er hatte natürlich wieder sein Killer-Outfit an. Seine langen leicht lockigen Haare hingen locker auf seine Schultern. Diesmal hatte er noch eine coole Sonnebrille auf. Er setzte sich auf eine Bank, ganz in der Nähe, wo sonst immer die Slys abhingen.

Er spielte gelangweilt mit seinem Zauberstab.

Dann kamen die ersten Schüler. Die Erst- und Zweitklässler machten einen großen Bogen um ihn, sahen ihn jedoch mit großen Augen an, was ihm ein Grinsen entlockte.

Viertel nach Zehn gingen Hermine, Ron und Ginny an ihm vorbei. Ron warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu und murmelte „Slytherin-Abschaum" aber er erkannte Harry nicht.

Sie schienen jedoch angestrengt nach ihm Ausschau zu halten. Harry war amüsiert und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Er raucht nicht oft, nur mal ab und an zum Spaß. Hier trug es zu seinem Auftritt bei. Ron und Ginny stiegen in den Zug und durchsuchten ihn scheinbar.

Hermine blieb auf dem Bahnsteig und schaute sich ständig um. Einmal blieb ihr Blick auf ihm hängen und sie runzelte die Stirn, doch sie erkannte ihn immer noch nicht. Er hatte sich ja auch sehr verändert. Abgesehen von seinem Outfit, war er gewachsen, wesentlich kräftiger geworden, sein Gesicht war markanter und seine Haare waren länger. Dass seine Haare ihm zum Teil in Gesicht hingen, erschwerte die Sache noch.

Harry schnipste seine Kippe weg. Hermine schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

Oh, da kam Malfoy. Das wird lustig, dachte Harry, doch noch hatte er ihn nicht gesehen.

Harry stand auf und wandte sich von ihm ab. Da sah er Blaise auf ihn zu rennen. Sie hatte ein enges grünes Shirt und einen schwarzen Minirock an. Alles in allem trug das Outfit nichts dazu bei, ihre heiße Figur zu verhüllen.

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und er küsste sie leidenschaftlich vor den entsetzten Augen der Slys, Hermines und der beiden Weasleys, die gerade aus dem Zug getreten waren.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Ginny, „Der sieht cool aus. Und seine Figur. Zu schade, dass Blaise ihn schon vereinnahmt hat."

„Keine Ahnung." sagte Hermine, „Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen, obwohl er mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommt."

Harrys Hand wanderte derweil zu Blaises Hintern und er knetete ihn sanft. Blaises Lippen entkam ein leises Stöhnen.

Hermine schüttelte sich: „Das ist ja abartig."

Dann lösten sie sich und Harry meinte cool: „Hi Blaise. Wie war dein Sommer."

„Langweilig ohne dich. Und deiner?"

Harry kam nicht mehr zum antworten, denn plötzlich rief Malfoy laut: „Du!... Du bist der Freak, der mich in der Nockturnengasse angegriffen hat! Dafür zahlst du!" 

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um und wandte damit seinen Freunden den Rücken zu.

„Wow, der Mantel ist so cool mit den Flügeln." seufzte Ginny.

Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn: „Flügel.... Flügel.... WINGS!" sagte sie laut und eilte auf Harry zu.

Ginny und Ron sahen sich fragend an, dann eilten sie Hermine hinterher.

Als sie sie eingeholt hatten fragten sie: „Hermine, was ist hier los."

„Das... das ist Harry." sagte sie außer Atem und kreidebleich.

„WAS?" fragten Ginny und Ron aus einem Mund.

Sie kamen nicht an ihn heran, denn die Schüler hatten bereits einen dichten Kreis um Harry, Draco und seine Schatten gebildet.

„Hi Draco. Wie geht es deiner Nase?" verhöhnte Harry Draco mit funkelnden Augen.

„Wer zur Hölle bist du?" fauchte Malfoy.

Harry schob Blaise zurück in den Kreis der anderen Schüler.

Dann streifte er seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und enthüllte seine Narbe.

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„POTTER! Was zur Hölle treibst du in der Nockturnengasse?"

Hermine und Ginny schlugen sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Was geht dich das an, Frettchen?" fragte Harry mit eisig kalter Stimme.

Nun wandte sich Malfoy an Blaise, „Blaise, du Hure. Treibst du es nun schon mit jedem?"

Harrys Augen blitzten gefährlich, als seine Hand nach vorn schoss und ihm die Nase brach.

Malfoy flog nach hinten.

„Niemand beleidigt meine Freunde, Frettchen. Merk dir das. Das war die letzte Warnung."

Der Zug blies seine Pfeife, was Signal war, dass der Zug jeden Moment losfuhr.

Die Schüler eilten zurück in die Wagen. Nur Blaise, Harry, seine Freunde, Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoy blieben.

Harry sagte zu seinen Freunden, „Steigt ein, ich komme hier schon klar. SOFORT!"

Sie zuckten zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Zug. Sie hörten noch, wie Blaise zu Malfoy sagte: „Mit wem ich ins Bett gehe, ist meine Sache und nur damit du es weißt, es hat sich gelohnt."

Dann waren seine Freunde im Zug. Sie eilten ins Abteil und sahen aus dem Fenster.

Harry verteilte gerade Kicks und Schläge an Crabbe und Goyle, die bewusstlos zu Boden gingen. Als er sich Malfoy zuwandte, fuhr der Zug los.

„Was sollen wir machen?" fragte Ginny verzweifelt.

„Wir hätten ihn nicht allein lassen sollen." sagte Ron wütend.

„Wir können jetzt nichts mehr machen. Mich würde nur interessieren... WAS IST AUS HARRY GEWORDEN? Er treibt sich in der Nockturnengasse rum, wo es vor Todessern nur so wimmelt, er äh... schläft mit einer Slytherin und seine Klamotten."

„Sie sind so cool." sagte Ginny verträumt.

„GINNY!" riefen Hermine und Ron wie aus einem Mund.

Währenddessen hielt Harry Malfoy an seiner Kehle und seine Augen leuchteten gefährlich im Feuer seiner Wut.

„Ich warne dich zum letzten Mal, Frettchen. Komm mir nicht in die Quere. Und wenn du meinen Freunden zu nahe kommst, bist du fällig. Das ist die letzte Warnung, das nächste Mal stirbst du. Und wenn ich höre, dass irgendein Slytherin Blaise etwas tut, zahlst du, ist das klar?"

Malfoy war inzwischen rot angelaufen und keuchte. Er nickte.

Dann verpasste Harry ihm einen harten Kopfstoß, genau wie dem Typen im Blue Star.

Malfoy sackte bewusstlos zu Boden.

Blaise fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn.

„Wow, klasse Vorstellung." sagte sie und Harry grinste böse.

„Jep. Besser als ich dachte."

Sie lachten, dann fragte Blaise: „Bist du jetzt einer von den Bösen, oder was?"

„Seh ich so aus?" fragte Harry grinsend.

Blaise musterte ihn von oben bis unten und zuckte dann mit den Schultern: „Wer weiß?"

Harry winkte ab und sie gingen zum Ende des Bahngleises.

Er sagte leise: „Ich bin nicht böse, nur angepisst und ich lasse mich nicht mehr herumschubsen. Ich bin nicht mehr so wählerisch in der Wahl meiner Mittel. Solange es legal ist, setze ich es ein... auch dunkle Magie. Ich werde den Tod meiner Eltern und meines Patenonkels rächen, das habe ich an ihrem Grab geschworen. Wer sich mir in den Weg stellt, wird dafür zahlen." Er hatte leise gesprochen, doch der Ton ging Blaise unter die Haut und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie wusste, dass er das durchziehen würde, egal wie.

„Das ist nur fair. Wenn du mich mal brauchst, du kannst auf mich zählen." sagte sie ernst.

„Danke. Das einzige, was ich möchte ist, dass du dich nicht Voldemort anschließt. Ich würde es hassen, irgendwann gegen dich kämpfen zu müssen. Ansonsten halt dich raus. Die Zeiten sind schon gefährlich genug."

Sie nickte, dann fragte sie: „Und wie kommen wir jetzt nach Hogwarts?"

Harry grinste, „Lust auf einen weiteren starken Auftritt?"

Sie nickte.

Er holte seine Maschine raus, vergrößerte sie, stieg auf und startete sie.

„Cool." meinte Blaise und nahm hinter ihm Platz.

Er machte sie unsichtbar und flog den Schienen entlang dem Hogwarts-Express hinterher. Er ließ sich Zeit, er hatte es nicht eilig.

Der Zug traf in Hogsmeade ein und Hermine stieg mit ihren Freunden in eine Kutsche, nachdem sie Hagrid begrüßt hatten.

Sie machten sich Sorgen um Harry.

Als sie vor dem Schloss ausstiegen, wurden sie von Hagrid angesprochen: „Hey ihr drei, wo habt ihr Harry gelassen?"

„Er hat sich auf dem Bahnhof mit Malfoy angelegt und den Zug verpasst."

„Soso."

„Ich hoffe nur, er schafft es herzukommen." seufzte Hermine.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes knatterndes Geräusch.

„Den Sound kenn ich doch." meinte Hagrid und die drei sahen ihn fragend an.

Dann stöhnte er: „Das darf nicht wahr sein. Seht!" und deutete auf einen grell leuchtenden Punkt, der immer näher kam. Es war ein fliegendes Motorrad.

Mit lautem Dröhnen landete es direkt vor dem Haupteingang und vor den erstaunten Augen der Erstklässler, die gerade von einer ernst schauenden McGonagall zur Ordnung gerufen wurden.

Blaise und Harry stiegen ganz locker ab und Harry schrumpfte das Motorrad.

Dann küsste Blaise Harry vor den entsetzten Augen der Lehrer auf den Mund.

„Mr. ... Potter?" sagte McGonagall streng.

„Jo, hallo Professor." antwortete er lässig.

Sie wurde blass, als sie Harrys Outfit sah.

Harry bemerkte ihren Blick.

„Sorry, Professor. Wir hatten keine Gelegenheit uns umzuziehen. Haben irgendwie den Zug verpasst. Ich werde mal kurz improvisieren."

Er strich mit seinen Händen über seinen Mantel, als wolle er ihn glatt streichen, doch so wie sich seine Hände bewegten, wandelte sich der Mantel in seine Schulrobe. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab, wedelte ihn herum und aus der Luft erschien eine Slytherin-Robe, die er Blaise gab.

„Bitte sehr, holde Lady." sagte er charmant und verneigte sich leicht.

Alle starrten ihn sprachlos an, insbesondere Professor McGonagall. Da er keine weitere Reaktion erwartete, zwinkerte er seinen Freunden zu und führte Blaise in die große Halle.

Ginny seufzte: „Er ist so... cool."

„GINNY!" riefen wieder Ron und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.

„Was ist nur mit ihm los?" fragte Hermine verzweifelt, „So wie er sich benimmt, das ist widerlich."

„Er ist völlig durchgeknallt. Als ob er nicht schon genug im Rampenlicht stehen würde." meinte Ron finster.

„Scheint so, als würde Harry rebellieren. Ich würde mir keine Sorgen um ihn machen. Doch versagt ihm eure Freundschaft nicht, er rebelliert nicht gegen Euch. Er braucht euch, auch wenn es nicht so aussieht." sagte Hagrid ernst, „Und nun geht rein."

Harry und Blaise gingen nebeneinander in die große Halle, er hatte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen. Als sie die Halle erreichten verstummte Augenblicklich jegliches Geräusch, alle starrten sie an. Harry küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund und flüsterte: „Es war ein Spaß, oder?"

Sie nickte grinsend.

„Du gehst jetzt besser zu den anderen Slys. Wenn Malfoy oder irgend jemand etwas versucht, komm zu mir."

„Keine Sorge."

„War schön mit dir. Vielleicht haben wir ja mal wieder etwas Spaß, so oder so, aber"

„keine Bindung. Ist schon klar. Ich würde es auch nicht anders wollen. Du lebst mit zu gefährlich für eine feste Beziehung." sagte Blaise und grinste.

„Wir sehen uns." sagte er lachend.

Als sie ging, gab er ihr noch einen frechen Klaps auf ihren strammen Hintern.

„HARRY!" schimpfte sie lachend.

Harry grinste und ging an den Gryffindor-Tisch.

Dort starrten ihn alle mit offenen Augen an.

Nur Seamus meinte: „Cooler Auftritt. Und starke Klamotten."

„Jo, Seamus. Seh ich auch so." antwortete er.

Seine Freunde kamen in die Halle und setzten sich neben ihn. Ginny nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und grinste verträumt.

„Ey, Ginny, wisch dir das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht." sagte Harry frech, aber in freundlichem Ton.

Sie sah ihn erschreckt an, dann stammelte sie errötend: „Äh... seid ihr... ich meine Du und Blaise..."

„Was?"

„Äh..."

„Du willst wissen, ob wir miteinander gehen?"

Ginny nickte und wurde rot.

„Nein. Wir hatten nur etwas Spaß diesen Sommer." sagte Harry locker.

Dean fragte neugierig: „Habt ihr ... ähh... na du weißt schon?"

„Was haben wir? Ach du meinst Sex. Der Genießer schweigt." sagte Harry und zwinkerte ihm eindeutig zu.

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn: „Harry, das ist ungehörig. So geht man nicht mit einer Frau um."

„Hermine, erstens geht dich das überhaupt nichts an, mit wem oder warum ich mit jemandem ins Bett gehe. Und zweitens habe ich kein Problem mit einem One-Night-Stand, so lange sie es auch will. So what?" sagte Harry kühl.

Hermine zuckte zurück und schien den Tränen nahe. Das war nicht ihr Harry.

„Anders hätte ich in diesem Sommer sicher nicht so viel Spaß gehabt." sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Harry, komm zu dir..." sagte Ron aufgebracht.

Harrys Blut fing an zu kochen. Ständig versuchte ihm jemand zu sagen, was er zu tun oder zu lassen hatte.

„Was willst du? Meinst du es wäre besser, ich würde mit irgendjemand eine Beziehung eingehen und zusehen, wie sie sich ständig um mich sorgt, weil Voldie hinter mir her ist und Angst um mich hat, weil so eine abgefuckte Prophezeiung über meinem Kopf schwebt? Soll sie eines Tages aufwachen und erfahren, dass Tom es endlich geschafft hat, mich umzubringen?" fuhr er Ron an.

Die anderen Schüler zuckten zusammen. Ron, Hermine und auch Ginny waren leichenblass.

„Oder noch besser, soll sie selbst in Gefahr sein, nur weil sie mir nahe steht? Ehrlich gesagt, ihr seid mir schon mehr als genug in Gefahr. Und manchmal wünschte ich, ich hätte euch nie kennen gelernt. Aber es ist wie es ist. Ihr seid meine Freunde und ich habe euch viel zu verdanken. Aber ich habe Angst um euch. Angst, euch auch noch zu verlieren. Deshalb werde ich tun, was nötig ist. Und wenn ich diesen Bastard mit meinen eigenen Händen erwürgen muss. Das bin ich meinen Eltern und Sirius schuldig."

Nun liefen Tränen über Hermines Wangen und auch Ginny war den Tränen nahe.

„Reißt euch zusammen! Die Auswahl beginnt." sagte Harry kalt.

Dumbledore hatte diesen Austausch mit ernstem Blick beobachtet.

Nach der Auswahl und dem Essen kam McGonagall an den Tisch. Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte Harry: „Professor?"

„Der Direktor wünscht sie in zehn Minuten in seinem Büro zu sprechen."

„Ich werde dort sein." sagte Harry emotionslos.

Er nickte seinen Freunden zu und ging.

Professor McGonagall begleitete ihn zu der Statue und murmelte das Passwort: „Twix!"

Die Figur schraubte sich nach oben und enthüllte die Treppe, die zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Er klopfte an die Tür und Dumbledore bat ihn herein.

„Bitte setz dich, Harry."

Harry setzte sich und sah Dumbledore emotionslos an.

„Harry, wo warst du diesen Sommer?"

„Hier und da."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn.

„Du hast dich in große Gefahr begeben, als du die Dursleys verlassen hast."

„So? Ich hatte eher den Eindruck, ich habe die Gefahr hinter mir gelassen, als ich gegangen bin." sagte Harry mit schneidender Stimme.

Dumbledore seufzte, „Harry..."

Harry fiel ihm harsch ins Wort, "Sparen sie sich die Worte, Professor. Ich weiß, dass sie wollen, dass ich dort bleibe. Ich habe mich anders entschieden. Und ich werde nicht zu ihnen zurückkehren."

„Harry! Du wirst zu ihnen zurückkehren!" fuhr Dumbledore auf.

Harrys Augen funkelten gefährlich, „Professor! Bei allem schuldigen Respekt, das werde ich nicht. Sie sind nicht mein Vormund. Meine Verwandten wollen mich nicht und ich will sie nicht. Sie haben mir in dieser Hinsicht nichts zu sagen. Dabei bleibt es."

Dumbledore schluckte sichtlich, „Ich möchte, dass du deine Lektionen mit Professor Snape fortsetzt."

„Wozu?" fragte Harry kalt.

„Du musst Okklumentik lernen."

„Muss ich nicht. Ich beherrsche bereits Okklumentik."

„Das werden wir sehen... legilimens!"

Harry hatte damit gerechnet, doch da er sowieso seinen Geist permanent abgeschirmt hatte, konnte Dumbledore nicht in seinen Geist eindringen, doch er öffnete für Dumbledore ganz bewusst ein kleines Fenster und ließ ihn seine bitteren Erinnerungen erleben, sein Leben bei den Dursleys, den Verlust von Cedric und Sirius und das Empfinden, Ziel des Cruciatus-Fluches zu sein. Dann verdrängte er ihn wieder. Dumbledore stöhnte.

„Zufrieden?" fragte Harry kalt und fügte mit eisiger Stimme hinzu, „Versuchen sie das nie wieder, Professor. Wie sie wissen, ist es eine Straftat, in den Geist eines anderen einzudringen..."

„Wir müssen dich auf den Kampf vorbereiten, du musst noch viel lernen. Ich könnte Stunden mit McGonagall arrangieren. Du könntest Animagus werden und apparieren lernen." versuchte Dumbledore verzweifelt Harry zu ködern.

„Professor, sie können mir nichts bieten. Ich kann Voldie nicht mit einem Stupor betäuben. Das was ich lernen muss, werden sie mir nicht beibringen." 

Harry stand auf, „Ich respektiere sie als Lehrer und Direktor. Wir stehen auf der selben Seite. Wenn das so bleiben soll, kommen sie mir nicht in die Quere. Und wenn sie mir wirklich helfen wollen, dann geben sie mir Informationen, aber wie gern sie das tun, habe ich ja gesehen."

Damit ging er.

Als er aus dem Büro war, verwandelte er seine Klamotten wieder zurück und ging in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turms.

In einem langen Korridor kam er dazu, wie zwei Gryffindor Zweitklässler auf einen gleichaltrigen Slytherin eindrangen.

Harry ging schnellen Schrittes zu ihnen herüber und zog schwungvoll die beiden Gryffindors weg. Sie schlitterten ein Stück über den Boden und krachten gegen die Wand.

„Was soll das?" fauchte er sie an. „Seit wann braucht es zwei Gryffindors für einen Slytherin? Von einem Sly hätte ich das erwartet, aber von euch? Ihr seid eine Schande für unser Haus. Seit froh, dass ich kein Vertrauensschüler bin. Außerdem, was hat er euch getan?"

Sie schauten ihn wütend an, „Er ist ein Slytherin."

„Ach und deswegen, dürft ihr ihn verprügeln ja? Ihr seid nicht besser als sie. Warum wählt ihr euch nicht auch einen Lord und ermordet unschuldige Menschen."  
Sie sahen ihn entsetzt an und fingen an zu zittern.

„Verpisst euch!" sagte Harry kalt. Sie rannten davon.

Dann wandte sich Harry an den Slytherin, „Alles in Ordnung?"

Er nickte verängstigt.

„Dann hau ab."

Harry ging weiter zum Gemeinschaftsraum und trat durch das Portrait.

Dort fuhr ihn Ron sofort an: „Was denkst du dir?" man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er wütend war.

„Ron, was willst du?" fragte Harry genervt.

„Was hast du mit den beiden Zweitklässlern gemacht?"

Hermine trat an sie heran und versuchte Ron zu beruhigen.

Doch Ron schüttelte sie ab.

„Die beiden haben zu zweit ohne Grund einen Slytherin angegriffen."

„Na und?" fragte Ron.

„Sind wir Gryffindors, oder was? Zwei auf einen!" fauchte Harry, „Außerdem sind wir dann nicht besser als dieser Abschaum. Oder sollen wir auch durch die Straßen ziehen und unschuldige quälen, nur weil sie in Slytherin waren? Wo ist dann der Unterschied zwischen uns und den Todessern?" fragte Harry kalt.

Ron kochte vor Wut, doch Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an und nickte, „Du hast recht Harry."

Ron explodierte: „Ja, stell dich doch auf seine Seite! Vielleicht lässt du dich auch von ihm in aller Öffentlichkeit abknutschen oder wer weiß was sonst noch?"

Jetzt langte es Harry, er sagte mit gefährlich leiser Stimme: „Ron, zum letzten Mal, halt dich aus meinen Privatangelegenheiten raus. Ich küsse wen ich will und wo ich will. Das ist nicht deine Sache. Und wenn ich Hermine küssen will, tu ich es einfach. Zum Beispiel so."

Er drehte sich um und gab Hermine einen ganz leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, nichts ernstes. Hermine zuckte nicht zurück und schaute ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick nach, als er sein Gesicht zurück zog.

Ron brüllte: „Jetzt reichts, wir sind geschiedene Leute. Du musst ja immer alles haben, Ruhm, Geld, alles. Jetzt stielst du mir noch meine Freundin. Du Bastard. Du kannst sie haben, sie ist ja eh nur ein Schlamm..." WHAM! Er flog quer durch den Raum, als Harry ihm eine verpasst hatte.

„Sag nichts, was du später bereust." sagte Harry kalt, ohne seine Stimme zu erheben.

Dann wandte er sich an Hermine, „Ist es wahr, dass ihr ein Paar seid."

Sie sah ihn verzweifelt und tränenüberströmt an, dann nickte sie. „Bitte, wir wollten es dir sagen, aber..."

Er winkte ab, „Kein Problem. Ist eure Angelegenheit. Nur, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich nicht geküsst. Ich wollte nicht zwischen euch kommen, Hermine. Es tut mir wirklich leid." sagte Harry ehrlich und aufrichtig, „Und bitte vergiss, was er gerade gesagt hat. Er war nur wütend. Ok?"

Sie nickte, dann eilte sie auf Ron zu.

Er wandte sich von ihr ab, warf seinen Mantel auf einen Sessel und setzte sich hin.

Dean saß ihm gegenüber und sah ihn unsicher an, dann fiel sein Blick auf Harrys Arm.

„Harry! Ist das da auf deinem Arm, was ich glaube, was es ist?"

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Das da... ist das ein Tattoo?"

Jetzt grinste Harry und zog seinen Ärmel hoch, um den Drachen zu enthüllen.

„Wow... cool."

Harry zwinkerte ihm zu und zog den anderen Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihm den Seraphim.

„Noch eins? Ein Engel... krass."

Plötzlich kam Ginny tränenüberströmt zu ihnen gerannt: „Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Was?" fragte er.

„Ron." schluchzte sie.

„Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er Hermine beleidigt. Niemand beleidigt meine Freunde."

„Und Ron... ist er nicht dein Freund?"

„Wenn es nach mir geht, schon, Ginny. Aber das hängt ganz von ihm ab. Ich war im recht und ich werde ihm nicht nachlaufen."

Sie schluchzte verzweifelt: „Ja, du hattest recht... aber er ist mein Bruder... er ist immer noch bewusstlos..."

Harry runzelte seine Stirn und drehte sich um zu Ron. Tatsächlich lag er immer noch am Boden. Er stand auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und ging zu Ron. Hermine kauerte neben ihm. Sie zuckte vor ihm zurück, als er mit dem Zauberstab auf Ron zu kam.

Harry murmelte einen Zauberspruch und blaues Licht breitete sich über Rons Körper aus.

„Er ist nur bewusstlos. Sieht aus als hätte er ein Glaskinn." murmelte er.

„Ein Glaskinn?" fragte Ginny, doch Dean lachte.

„Das ist ein Muggelausdruck. Manche Leute sind sehr empfindlich am Kinn und wenn sie dort getroffen werden, gehen sie leichter KO als andere. Deswegen heißt das Glaskinn. Und ich habe ihn genau an diesem Punkt getroffen."

Er murmelte einen weiteren Spruch und der blaue Fleck an Rons Kinn verschwand, dann murmelte er „Enervate!"

Ron erwachte und starrte Harry wütend an: „Wir sind geschiedene Leute, Potter!"

Damit stand er auf und ging.

Hermine rief ihm hinterher: „Ron, warte. Er hat dich geheilt."

Er starrte sie wütend an, „Entscheide dich, dein Freund oder Potter."

Sie hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen und blickte hilflos zwischen Harry und Ron hin und her.

Harry erlöste sie: „Geh zu ihm. Ihr beide seid ein Paar und ohne mich besser dran."

Jetzt liefen die Tränen ungehemmt, aber sie ging zu Ron.

Ginny starrte ihnen hinterher, dann wandte sie sich Harry zu: „Danke, du hast wirklich ein gutes Herz."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und meinte nachdenklich: „Nicht mehr, Gin, nicht mehr. Ich wollte eigentlich meine Freunde nicht verlieren, egal, wie ich mich geändert habe. Aber vielleicht ist es besser so."

Dann schnappte er seinen Mantel und verschwand im Schlafsaal. Er zog sich aus, warf sich aufs Bett und schloss die Vorhänge. Er belegte sie mit einem Zauber, dass ihn niemand stören würde. Dann leerte er seinen Geist und schloss die Augen zum Schlafen.

**@MAX88:** Ich habe vermutet, dass mich alle jünger schätzen, deswegen dachte ich, es wäre Zeit mal was in das Profil zu schreiben ;-)

Das mit dem Apostroph ist dank KLEINWEICH WORD, es hält meinen Text für English sobald ein Satz mit Harry anfängt und manchmal übersehe ich das... aber solange ihr wisst, was gemeint ist... ;-)

**@Cosma:** Ich wollte Draco nicht als Weichei darstellen, er ist nur ‚etwas' schwächer als Harry. Und ich muss dich korrigieren, ich habe geschrieben, dass Harry sich in einen Wolf verwandelt (Szene: Kellerraum). Harry musste das leider in 4 Wochen lernen, weil die Ferien nicht länger sind ;-)  (aber dafür hat er ja auch dieses Ritual zur Steigerung der Auffassungsgabe durchgeführt. Ich hoffe das gleicht es wenigstens ein bisschen aus). Danke für die Legilimentik... ich hatte nur das englische Buch gelesen und habe mir grad erst das deutsche ausgeliehen. Daher passen einige Begriffe vielleicht nicht hundert pro.

**@MadJay und **

**@Belgaran:** Ich habe bei Harrys erstem ‚Abenteuer' mit Sheila gezeigt, dass Harry auf Verhütung achtet. Er macht das selbstverständlich auch bei seinen anderen Bekanntschaften, wie (ob mit Zauberspruch oder –Trank) überlass ich eurer Phantasie. Vielleicht bring ich es noch zur Sprache wenn er die ‚Richtige' gefunden hat, später in der Story, aber er verhütet

**@Eeus:** Kobolde? Goblins? Sind doch beides kleine häßliche Viecher oder? *grins*. Sorry für den Fehler. Ich werde es in meiner nächsten Story berücksichtigen (wenn ich es nicht vergesse)


	5. Abenteuer Schule

**Kapitel 5 – Abenteuer Schule**

Am nächsten Morgen ging er wie gewohnt zum Frühstück. Seine komplette Ausrüstung gut getarnt wie immer am Mann. Er setzte sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch und begann, zu essen.

Hermine und Ron kamen kurz nach ihm, doch Ron zog Hermine weiter und ging zum anderen Ende des Tisches.

Hermine sah immer wieder verzweifelt zu Harry, doch Harry beachtete sie bewusst nicht. Dann kam Ginny. Auch sie sah unsicher zwischen Harry und Ron hin und her, doch Ron sandte ihr einen drohenden Blick und rief: „Komm her, Ginny."

Harry schenkte ihr einen ermutigenden Blick und nickte leicht. Mit hängenden Schultern gab sie nach und ging zu Ron. Er hörte, wie Ron zu ihr sagte: „Es ist nicht gut, wenn du dich mit so einem Abschaum rumtreibst." 

Ginny schoss ihm einen drohenden Blick zu und wollte ihm ihre Meinung sagen, doch Harry sandte ihr einen Blick, der sagte, sie sollte es sein lassen.

Dann machte er mit seinem Finger eine schnippende Bewegung und Rons Becher mit Kürbissaft kippte um und ergoss sich über seine Robe. Nur Ginny hatte das gesehen und fing an zu lachen. Ron sprang zurück und rief: „Shit!"

McGonagall rief quer durch den Saal zu ihm herüber: „Mr. Weasley. Achten sie auf ihre Sprache!"

Ron fixierte Harry mit seinem Blick, doch der hatte sich schon längst wieder seinem Essen zugewandt und verzog keine Miene.

Ron eilte daraufhin frustriert zurück in die Unterkunft, um seine Robe zu säubern.

„So ein Idiot!" murmelte Harry, „Ist er nun ein Zauberer, oder nicht?"

Ginny hatte das gehört und fing schon wieder an zu grinsen und selbst Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Als erstes hatten sie Zaubertränke mit den Slys. Harry schlenderte zu den Kerkern und war der erste im Unterrichtsraum. Er setzte sich in die letzte Reihe und wartete.

Fünf Minuten später kamen die Slys. Draco sandte ihm einen bösen Blick zu, traute sich aber nicht, eine Bemerkung zu machen.

Dann kamen die wenigen Gryffindors, Hermine und Neville.

Neville setzte sich einen Tisch neben Harry und Hermine überlegte, ob sie sich neben Harry setzen sollte, doch Neville bedachte sie mit einem flehendem Blick und so setzte sie sich neben Neville. Harry beobachtete das und als sie sich zu Neville setzte, richtete er seinen Blick stur geradeaus. Hermine war es, als hatte sich eine eisige Faust um ihr Herz geschlossen und drückte langsam zu, als sie Harrys Reaktion bemerkte. Es standen ihr schon wieder Tränen in den Augen, doch sie riss sich zusammen.

Dann kam schon Snape in den Raum gestürzt.

„Dieses Jahr werde ich euch ernsthaft testen. Die Faulenzerei der letzten Jahre hat hier ein Ende. Ich frage mich sowieso, wie es einige geschafft haben, in diesen Kurs zu kommen."

Dabei warf er Harry einen stechenden Blick zu. Harry erwiderte seinen Blick cool und schenkte Snape ein eisiges Lächeln. Snapes Blick wandelte sich von abwertend zu fragend.

„Heute werden wir Wahrheitsserum herstellen, es ist einer der schwierigeren Tränke. Wenn auch nur ein kleiner Fehler gemacht wird, ist es mehr als nur wahrscheinlich, dass der Kessel das nicht überlebt." Nun starrte er Neville an, doch zu Harrys Überraschung ließ sich Neville diesmal nicht einschüchtern. Sein ‚Hervorragend' in Zaubertränke schien Wunder für sein Selbstbewusstsein getan zu haben. Harry schenkte ihm einen anerkennenden Blick, doch als Hermine zu ihm herüber sah, wandte er seinen Blick wieder ab und sah nach vorn.

Snape hatte derweil mit einem Zauberspruch das Rezept an der Tafel erscheinen lassen.

Harry nahm seine Zutaten heraus und begann mit seinem Trank. Schnell hatte er seine Zutaten vorbereitet und sehr viel Wert auf die sorgfältige Vorbereitung seiner Zutaten gelegt. Dann gab er die Zutaten in der korrekten Reihenfolge in den Kessel.

Snape schlich langsam durch die Klasse und blieb hinter Harry stehen. Harry bemerkte es, trotzdem er nichts gehört hatte. Er ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern.

Snape beugte sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Du wirst diesen Kurs nicht bestehen, Potter."

Harry ignorierte Snape und gab langsam genau drei Tropfen Fledermausblut in den Trank.

Jetzt musste er genau eine halbe Stunde leicht köcheln. Dabei musste Harry dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn rühren, danach viermal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Dann musste das den Rest der Zeit wiederholt werden. Ließ man nur eine Drehung aus, würde das den Trank ruinieren.

Harry machte das unterbewusst. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Er sah, dass Hermine gut mit ihrem Trank fortgeschritten war, jedoch noch nicht alle Zutaten drin hatte. Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn vor Konzentration. Auch Neville lag gut im Rennen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Blaise, die schräg vor ihm saß. Sie wollte gerade das Blut hereintropfen lassen, doch Harry sah, dass die Meryt-Käfer-Flügel noch auf dem Tisch lagen.

Harry räusperte sich laut, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckte. Sie sah ihn fragend an und Harry schickte einen bedeutenden Blick auf die Flügel, dann auf die Tafel.

Blaise folgte dem Blick, dann schenkte sie Harry ein dankbares Lächeln.

Snape hatte den Austausch nicht gemerkt. Harry ließ seinen Blick weiterschweifen. Malfoy setzte gerade an, sein Fledermausblut in den Kessel zu tropfen, während Pansy, die neben ihm saß, gerade einen Flügel in ihren Kessel fallen lassen wollte. Schnell sah Harry zu Snape. Dieser sah gebannt auf Harrys Kessel. Harrys Zauberstab lag sichtbar neben seinem Kessel. Das passte Harry perfekt.

Eine Hand unter dem Tisch übte er schnell einen Bannzauber aus, der den Flügel von Pansy in Dracos Kessel wehte. Der Flügel landete mit dem letzten Tropfen Fledermausblut in dem Kessel. Es gab eine Explosion und rot leuchtende Flüssigkeit spritzte über Pansy und Draco. Dort wo die Tropfen auf die Haut fielen, erzeugten sie rote Brandblasen, doch als sie auf das Haar von Draco und Pansy trafen, färbte es das Haar der beiden feuerrot.

Snapes Blick fiel sofort auf Draco und Pansy. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, dann schoss sein Blick auf Harry. Der tat so, als würde er sich voll auf seinen Kessel konzentrieren, dann sah er, wie durch den Krach aufgeschreckt auf und auf Draco. Erst täuschte er Konfusion vor, dann ließ er ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen, allerdings ganz bewusst, als hätte er nichts damit zu tun.

Snapes Augen bohrten sich in die seinen, doch er ließ nicht erkennen, dass er dafür verantwortlich war.

„Draco, Pansy... geht in den Krankenflügel." sagte Snape endlich.

Harry hatte derweil seinen Trank beendet und füllte ihn in ein Fläschchen. Er verkorkte es sorgfältig und reinigte seinen Kessel.

Hermine blickte überrascht zu ihm herüber, weil er schon fertig war. Dann schaute sie sich genau seine Flasche an, doch die Farbe war perfekt, genau wie die Konsistenz. Sie schüttelte hilflos den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Arbeit.

Snape schlenderte zu ihm herüber und nahm das Fläschchen. „Ah, sie an. Potter meint er sei fertig. So so. Dann wird er sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich das Veritas-Elixier an ihm teste."

„Professor Snape. Wie sie sehen können, ist das Elixier perfekt in Farbe und Konsistenz." erwiderte Harry sachlich.

„Aber weiß ich, ob es wirkt? Ich denke, ich werde ihnen drei Tropfen geben." sagte Snape mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. Hermine und Neville sahen ihn ängstlich an, doch Harry begegnete Snapes Blick mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht.

„Wohl eher nicht Professor. So gern ich das Serum auch an mir ausprobieren würde, so wissen wir beide doch, dass es gegen das Gesetz ist. In Paragraph 23a der Zaubertrankverordnung heißt es, dass Veritas-Serum nicht ohne die ausdrückliche Genehmigung des Ministeriums und des Zaubergamots verwendet werden darf. Außerdem darf es unter gar keinen Umständen an Minderjährige verabreicht werden, Paragraph 51. Wir wollen doch nicht gegen das Gesetz verstoßen, oder?"

Snape sah ihn überrascht an. Die Schüler waren so baff, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

„Aber... Hem! Hem!", räusperte sich Snape, „Dann kann ich nicht sicher wissen, ob es funktioniert."

„Professor, sie als Meister der Zaubertränke wissen sicherlich, dass es einen sicheren Teststreifen dafür gibt, den Delycra-Streifen. Schließlich muss das Zaubergamot ja auch wissen, ob das Serum wirkt, bevor es dem Angeklagten verabreicht wird, oder?"

Snape kochte vor Wut, doch nur das Blitzen seiner Augen verriet ihn. Er war geschlagen. Er drehte sich schwungvoll, dass seine Robe hinter ihm flatterte und ging zurück zu seinem Lehrertisch. Eins zu Null für Harry.

„Ähm, Professor?"

„Ja, Potter?"

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen." sagte Harry sehr respektvoll, „Aber Sie haben bisher in jeder Stunde Schülern für einen perfekten Trank Punkte gegeben."

„Ja und?"

„Was ist mit meinem Trank, Professor?"

„Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, Potter, dass ich IHNEN Punkte gebe?" fauchte Snape.

„Oh. Wenn ich mich nicht gerade verhört habe, Professor Snape, haben sie mich gerade vor der ganzen Klasse diskriminiert. Hinzu kommt, dass sie sehr offensichtlich die Gryffindors schlechter behandeln, insbesondere mich, als die anderen Schüler. Darf ich, mit Verlaub, fragen, ob ich sie in dieser Stunde in irgendeiner Form respektlos behandelt habe?"

„Ähmm.... nein."

„Gut, und sie wollen mir keine Punkte geben?"

„Nie im Leben."

„Alles klar." sagte Harry und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück.

Sowohl Snape, als auch alle anderen starrten ihn überrascht an. Sie hatten irgendwie erwartet, dass diese extrem zielsicher wirkende Fragerei zu etwas führen würde.

„Potter?" fragte Snape.

„Ja, Professor Snape?"

„Warum fragen sie mich das alles, wenn es zu nichts führt?"

„Aber ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es zu nichts führt, Professor Snape."

„Was? Ich kann nicht sehen, was sie erreicht haben." fuhr Snape ihn an.  
"Noch nicht, Professor." sagte Harry gelassen.

„Dann klären sie mich auf Potter!" schnauzte er ihn an.

„Wie sie wünschen, Professor. Sie haben mehrere offensichtliche Verstöße gegen die Schulordnung und das Gesetz begangen in diesem Unterricht."

Snape starrte ihn an, Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Sie haben mir verdiente Hauspunkte verweigert, sie haben Schüler aus unterschiedlichen Häusern unterschiedlich behandelt und sie haben mir gegenüber nicht den geringsten Respekt gezeigt. Schüler meines Alters werden mit Mister angeredet, Professor. Sie beleidigen mich dadurch sowohl persönlich, als auch die ehrenwerte und alteingesessene Zaubererfamilie Potter, sowie Gryffindor von denen ich abstamme und deren Wurzeln wesentlich weiter in die Vergangenheit reichen, als die der Snapes. Ich habe den vorgeschriebenen Dienstweg eingehalten, indem ich zunächst sie auf ihre Fehler aufmerksam gemacht habe. Sie haben nicht nur nicht reagiert und es nicht richtig gestellt, sondern sie haben sogar zu erkennen gegeben, dass sie sich ganz bewusst so verhalten haben. Der nächste Schritt des Dienstwegs ist der Schulrat und parallel vielleicht die entsprechende Abteilung im Ministerium. Da sich der Fall damit außerhalb der Schule fortsetzt, darf ich dann auch die Presse hinzuziehen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mir irgendjemand weiterhin auf der Nase rumtanzt, Professor Snape und mir ist es völlig gleich, ob es sich bei dieser Person um einen Schüler, einen Professor, den Direktor oder einen Minister handelt." ratterte Harry den Text wie ein Rechtsanwalt runter, ohne den Ton zu heben und drohend oder abwertend zu wirken, er war einfach sachlich.

Snape sank verdattert in seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Also schön, Potter... Mister Potter, ich werde ihnen die Punkte geben... fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Ist der Fall damit erledigt?" seufzte er.

„Professor, ich fürchte, da diese Reaktion erst nach meiner Aussage gemacht wurde, führt das für mich zu einem unbefriedigendem Ergebnis."

Snape starrte ihn an.

„Was wollen sie POTTER?" fuhr er ihn an.

„Mit allem schuldigen Respekt, Professor Snape," sagte Harry höflich, „Aber sie haben soeben bewiesen, dass sie nichts an ihrer Attitüde geändert haben."

Snape schluckte sichtlich, „Verzeihen sie bitte diesen Ausrutscher, Mister Potter. Dürfte ich sie fragen, was für sie zu einem befriedigendem Ergebnis führen würde, ohne den Schulrat oder das Ministerium hinzuzuziehen oder die Presse einzuschalten?"

Harry spielte abwesend mit seiner Schreibfeder. Nach einigen Sekunden antwortete er: „Hmm... Da sie sich gegenüber allen Schülern außer den Slytherins so verhalten haben, mache ich das nicht nur für mich, sondern für alle Schüler. Wenn sie sich vor der gesamten Schule für ihr unangemessenes Verhalten entschuldigen würden, könnte ich sicher von einer weiteren Verfolgung dieses Falles absehen."

Snape kochte und fuhr ihn an: „WAS? Sind sie von Sinnen Potter?"

„Vergessen Sie es, Professor Snape!" sagte Harry in einem Ton, der klar machte, dass er keine weiteren Diskussionen führen würde.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, ließ sich Harry viel Zeit. Hermine und Neville gingen vor.

Die nächste Stunde war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und dieses Jahr hatten sie den Unterricht mit den Slytherins. Das würde ein Spaß werden.

Er nahm seine Sachen und schlenderte durch das Schloss in Richtung des Klassenraumes.

Plötzlich hörte er Aufruhr vor sich.

Er sah Hermine und Neville nebeneinander stehen, Hermine den Tränen nahe.

Vor ihnen Standen Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle. Letzterer hielt Neville fest, der sich wand, doch er konnte sich nicht wehren.

Draco drang auf sie ein: „Na kleines Schlammblut. Stehst wohl nicht mehr auf Potters guter Seite, oder? Tut, Tut, Tut. Kein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung, der dich rettet ?"

Neville schrie: „Lass sie in Ruhe, Malfoy!"

„Und was, wenn nicht? Wart nur ab, du bist auch gleich dran, Trampel."

Harry griff Malfoy an seiner Robe und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zurück.

Als dieser sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte, sagte Harry mit eisiger Stimme:

„Ich hab dich gewarnt, Malfoy. Hatte ich nicht gesagt, du sollst meine Freunde in Ruhe lassen?"

Malfoy schluckte: „Aber... aber... sie sind doch nicht mehr deine Freunde."

„Wer sagt das?" fragte Harry mit kalter Stimme und seine Augen funkelten drohend.

„Aber... sie wollen doch nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben."

„Hast du Angst, oder warum stotterst du so; Malfoy? Oder hast du plötzlich einen Sprachfehler?"

„Ich habe vor niemandem Angst, Potter!" erwiderte Malfoy nun wieder arrogant und von sich selbst überzeugt.

Harry griff Malfoy an der Kehle und hob ihn mit einer Hand hoch, seine Füße berührten nicht mehr den Boden. Die anderen starrten Harry mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Dass sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, heißt noch lange nicht, dass für mich das selbe gilt, Malfoy. Und jetzt nimm deine Schatten und beleidige meine Augen nicht länger mit deiner erbärmlichen Gestalt." Damit warf er Draco, dessen Gesicht inzwischen rot angelaufen war, auf den Boden, wo er ziemlich unsanft auf dem Hintern landete.

Er drehte sich um, starrte Harry kurz wütend an und ging dann eilig weg.

Harry sah Crabbe und Goyle drohend an, doch sie suchten ebenfalls schnell das weite.

Neville eilte auf Hermine zu, „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte und wollte auf Harry zu gehen, doch er sah sie kalt an, drehte sich um und ging.

Hermine brach in Tränen aus und Neville führte die schluchzende Hermine zum Unterricht.

Vor dem Klassenraum wartete Ron auf Hermine und als er sie mit Tränen in den Augen sah, rannte er auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hände und fragte sanft: „Hermine, was ist mit dir?"

Sie schluchzte nur: „Harry..."

Ron sah rot. Er drehte sich um und rannte zu Harry, der einige Meter hinter ihm war.

„POTTER!" schrie er und stürzte sich auf ihn.

Harry wich dem Faustschlag geschickt aus.

„Ron, tu nichts, was du später bereust!" warnte er ihn.

Hermine rief: „RON! NICHT!" doch er hörte nicht auf sie.

Ron stürzte sich auf ihn und wollte ihn einfach umwerfen.

Harry griff ihn am Arm, setzte einen einfachen Hebel an und nutzte Rons Schwung, um ihn gegen die Wand zu schleudern. Dort drückte Harry ihn immer noch im Hebelgriff mit dem Gesicht an die Wand.

Leise sagte er zu ihm: „Bring dich unter Kontrolle, Ron. Ich habe ihr nichts getan. Hör dir erst mal an, was geschehen ist, bevor du urteilst. Wenn du es wissen willst, frag Hermine, Neville oder Draco. Und wenn du mich noch einmal angreifst, vergesse ich unsere Freundschaft."

Dann ließ er ihn los und ging in den Klassenraum.

Hermine war inzwischen herbeigeeilt und rief ihm hinterher: „Harry..." doch er ignorierte sie.

Dann drehte sie sich wütend zu Ron um und fuhr ihn an: „Was sollte das? Warum hast du das gemacht? Er hat mir nichts getan, er hat mich und Neville gerettet du IDIOT!" damit drehte sie sich um und ging in den Klassenraum.

Der Platz neben Harry war zwar frei, aber er hatte ihn mit seiner Tasche blockiert.

Also suchte sie sich einen freien Tisch. Ron setzte sich neben sie. Sie warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, aber sie gestattete es.

„Hermine, es tut mir leid. Bitte verzeih mir."

„Ich bin es nicht, die du um Verzeihung bitten musst, Ron." sagte sie nun etwas weniger kalt.

Neville kam in den Raum und blickte sich um, dann ging er zielstrebig zu Harry und fragte ihn: „Darf ich mich zu dir setzten, Harry?"

Harry zuckte locker mit den Schultern, nahm seine Tasche weg und meinte: „Klar Nev."

Neville blickte ihn dankbar an und sagte dann: „Wegen vorhin... danke Harry."

„Ey, Mann. Kein Problem. Wofür sind Freunde da?" dann sagte er mit einem kalten Blick zu Ron: „Außerdem sollten Gryffindors zusammenhalten."

Hermine hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen und Malfoy lachte.

Doch es erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als Harry sich langsam umdrehte und einen drohenden Blick aus seinen furios glühenden Augen auf ihn warf.

Remus war der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er war inzwischen in den Raum getreten und hatte den Austausch mit besorgtem Blick beobachtet.

Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass die Freundschaft zwischen den dreien auf diese Weise auseinanderbrechen könnte und er wusste, dass er einen Teil der Schuld trug, genau wie Dumbledore.

„Guten Morgen, Schüler!" sagte er laut.

Die Schüler grüßten zurück.

„In diesem Schuljahr wird ein großer Teil des Unterrichts aus praktischen Übungen bestehen, hauptsächlich Duellen. Doch zunächst werden wir wiederholen, was ihr alles gelernt habt."

Die Schüler sahen Remus begeistert an, selbst Harry freute sich auf den Unterricht.

„Wir werden zunächst testen, welche Angriffszauber und welche Verteidigungszauber ihr beherrscht. Ich brauch zwei Freiwillige."

Draco und Hermine meldeten sich.

„Draco! Komm nach vorn." sagte Remus, „Und wer noch?"

Schlagartig waren alle Hände unten und Draco grinste überheblich.

Harry hob seine Hand und Remus sah ihn unsicher an, doch als er die Entschlossenheit in Harrys Blick bemerkte, gab er nach.

„Harry, bitte komm nach vorn."

Hermine stöhnte überrascht auf, während Dracos Grinsen sich vergrößerte.

„So, einer wir einen Schild- oder Abwehrzauber ausführen, der andere wird angreifen. Keine unverzeihlichen Flüche, oder Zauber, die den Gegner direkt verletzten würden. Harry, du bist in der Defense, danach wird gewechselt."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte cool: „Protego!" ein roter Schild leuchtete um Harry herum auf. Remus nickte beeindruckt und selbst Draco schaute überrascht, dann kehrte sein Grinsen zurück. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Gladeo!"

‚Der Schmerzfluch!' dachte Harry, ‚Nicht so stark wie der Cruciatus, aber vom Protego nicht blockbar. Du wirst dich wundern, Draco'

Kurz bevor der weiße Strahl Harry erreichte rief Harry ‚Deflecto!'

Sein roter Strahl traf den weißen von Draco und der weiße Strahl wurde auf Draco zurück reflektiert. Dieser war zu verblüfft, um auszuweichen und wurde getroffen. Er schrie auf vor Schmerzen und ging zu Boden.

„Oops!" sagte Harry, „Tat das etwa weh?"

Die Schüler starrten entsetzt zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her, wobei letzterer vor Wut kochte.

Remus eilte auf Draco zu. Er wirkte zornig, doch half er Draco auf die Beine.

„Bist du in Ordnung? Willst du zur Krankenstation?"

„Nein! Ich mache weiter."

Dann wandte sich Remus an die Klasse:

„Ich wiederrufe meine Aussage von vorhin. Was Draco gerade angewandt hat, war ein Schmerzfluch. Dieser ist zwar nicht verboten, aber in einem sauberen Duell würde er niemals angewandt werden. Ich verbitte mir diesen und ähnliche Flüche, die dem Gegner Schmerzen zufügen. Nun zu Harry. Der Protego-Schild ist sehr effektiv gegen viele Flüche, jedoch nutzlos gegen den Todesfluch und diesen speziellen Fluch. Deswegen hat Harry sehr gut reagiert und den Fluch direkt reflektiert. Wer diese beiden Abwehrzauber nicht kennt, sollte sie für die nächste Stunde lernen. Wir werden sie dann üben. Für die hervorragende Leistung und die schnelle Reaktion: 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. So, jetzt umgekehrt."

Draco war wütend und rief laut: „Protego!" Auch um ihn baute sich ein roter Schild auf, jedoch leuchtete er viel schwächer, als der von Harry.

„Professor, sie haben vergessen zu erwähnen, dass dieser Schild auch anderen Flüchen nicht standhält, wenn sie sehr stark sind." sagte Harry trocken, schwang seinen Zauberstab und rief mit lauter fester Stimme: „Expilliarmus"

Er hatte jedes Quäntchen Energie in diesen Spruch gepackt, das in ihm steckte.

Der goldene Strahl seines Zauberstabs war mindestens dreimal so dick, wie normal und auch dreimal so lang. Die Luft knisterte vor Energie, als der Fluch auf Draco zuraste und den Schild durchbrach, wie ein Ziegelstein eine dünne Glasscheibe. Während der Schild zersplitterte, traf der Fluch Draco voll in die Brust, hob ihn von seinen Füßen und schleuderte ihn nach hinten. Sein Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand.

Er wäre mit unglaublicher Wucht gegen die Wand gekracht, hätte Harry nicht blitzschnell gerufen: „Wingardium Leviosa!" 

Draco schwebte Zentimeter von der Wand in der Luft und fiel unsanft auf seinen Allerwertesten, als Harry den Spruch beendete.

Harry ging cool auf seinen Platz zurück, während alle ihn ungläubig anstarrten.

Remus schluckte. Niemand durchbrach so leicht diesen Schild mit einem so einfachen Fluch. Flitwick vielleicht oder Dumbledore, aber Harry?

Er räusperte sich: „Harry hat natürlich recht. Wenn die Magie, die in einen Fluch gesteckt wird, überproportional stärker ist, als die, mit welcher der Schild aufgebaut wurde, kann er diesen Schild durchbrechen. Jedoch gibt es nicht viele Zauberer, die das schaffen. Noch mal 10 Punkte für Gryffindor und weitere 10 Punkte für die schnelle Reaktion, ohne die Mr. Malfoy mit ziemlicher Sicherheit im Krankenflügel gelandet wäre. 5 Punkte für Slytherin für den Schild, Mr. Malfoy."

Danach wurden andere Paare getestet, doch niemand konnte sich wirklich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, nach dem, was gerade geschehen war.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, eilte Harry aus dem Klassenraum. Er hatte Nachmittag keinen Unterricht, Ron würde Wahrsagen haben und Hermine Arithmantik.

Doch zunächst... Mittagessen.

Harry war der erste am Tisch und aß genüsslich sein gegrilltes Hühnchen. Solche Anstrengungen kosteten Unmengen an Energie.

Kurz drauf kamen die anderen Gryffindors schnatternd, sie unterhielten sich über Harrys Stunt bei Remus und Snape. Er rollte mit den Augen, er war wieder mal Schulgespräch.

Er leerte seinen Teller schnell und ging in die Bibliothek.

Da er jetzt Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung und Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke lernte, hatte er auch die Genehmigung für die verbotene Abteilung. Er lieh sich ein paar Bücher über Zaubertränke und Flüche aus und lernte.

Einige Stunden später wurde er von Ginny gestört.

„Harry? Was machst du in der Bibliothek?"

Er sah überrascht auf.

„Lernen?" erwiderte Harry sarkastisch.

„Aber... du... freiwillig?" fragte Ginny ungläubig.

„Ich muss mich auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereiten."

Ginny zuckte zusammen, als er den Namen erwähnte.

„Da... darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Von mir aus. Ich beiße nicht... jedenfalls solange mich keiner anpisst. Apropos, was wird dein Bruder sagen?"

„Ich lasse mir von niemandem vorschreiben, wer meine Freunde sind."

„Gin, hör mal zu. Ich möchte nicht zwischen dich und deine Familie oder deine anderen Freunde kommen, ok? Ich finde es gut, dass du mich nicht nach meinem Äußeren beurteilst, ich glaube, das hast du noch nie gemacht und dafür bin ich dir dankbar."

„Was hast du eigentlich gegen Ron?"

„Ich? Nichts. Er hat was gegen mich. Aber vielleicht ist es besser so. Wenn ihr nicht mehr meine Freunde seid, steht ihr vielleicht nicht mehr in der Schusslinie."

„Und wenn ich das nicht will?" sagte Ginny, „Wenn... wenn ich... sogar mehr will, als nur Freundschaft?" Sie lief rot an.

Harry war überrascht und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ginny, du bist sehr nett, schenkst mir immer ein offenes Ohr und du bist wunderschön. Unter anderen Umständen würde ich diese Aussage vielleicht sehr begrüßen. Aber so wie es jetzt ist, werde ich weder deinen noch meinen Gefühlen nachgeben. Ich bin die Nummer eins auf Voldies Abschussliste und meine Freundin wäre die Nummer zwei. DAS werde ich nicht zulassen, egal was mir mein Herz sagen würde.

Was du auch nicht weißt, ist, dass ich bestimmt bin, diesen Bastard umzubringen... oder er mich. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass eine potentielle Freundin mit diesen Konsequenzen leben muss, weder mit meinem Tod, noch einem Mörder als Mann. No Way. Das ist mein Schicksal und meins allein. Glaubst du, ich hätte sonst nur zum Spaß mit Mädchen geschlafen? Nein, eigentlich ist das nicht meine Art, ich bin eher der Typ, der eine Beziehung bevorzugen würde, aber anders geht es nicht. Und ich habe mir im Sommer vorgenommen, mein Leben zu genießen, so lange es dauert."

Ginny liefen inzwischen Tränen über die Wangen und sie schluchzte verzweifelt: „Würdest du... würdest du auch mit mir Schlafen... ohne Beziehung."

„Nein! Du gehörst zu meinen besten Freunden, ja, vielleicht bist du sogar die einzige Freundin, die ich noch habe. Das würde ich dir nicht antun, ganz besonders nicht, weil ich genau weiß, dass du dir mehr wünscht. Es würde uns beide unglücklich machen."

Sie schluchzte und rannte weg. Er hasste sein Leben.

Er schüttelte missmutig den Kopf und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Bücher.

Als Hermine später in die Bibliothek kam, gefolgt von Ron und sich an seinen Tisch setzten wollte, packte er seine Bücher zusammen und ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Ron blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher und Hermine seufzte traurig:

„Ich wünschte, er würde uns eine Chance geben."

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm ist. Er ist so anders... böse und doch nicht böse."

„Wir müssen ihm helfen.... er ist doch unser Freund." schluchzte sie.

Ron ließ den Kopf hängen, „Ich weiß. Wenn wir es nicht wieder hinkriegen, ist es meine Schuld. Was war eigentlich mit Ginny? Hast du mit ihr reden können?"

Sie seufzte, „Du weißt doch, dass sie schon immer in Harry verliebt war, oder?"

„Ja... was hat der..."

„RON! ... Sie hat ihn gefragt, ob er mit ihr gehen würde und er hat nein gesagt. Er hat gesagt, dass er es nicht zulassen würde, dass er sich bindet und seine Freundin damit ein Ziel für Du-weißt-schon-wen wird. Sie sagte, dass sie den Eindruck hatte, dass er anders reagiert hätte, wäre ihm Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht auf den Fersen. Deswegen ist sie so zerstört und Harry so kalt. Er hat wohl so etwas gesagt, dass er derjenige wäre, der du-weißt-schon-wen umbringen müsste oder bei dem Versuch sterben werden würde."

„Wie kommt er darauf? Er ist doch erst sechzehn?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wir müssen es herausfinden."

„Ich hab ihn immer beneidet, aber je mehr Einblick ich in sein Leben bekomme, desto mehr bedaure ich ihn."

„Ich auch, Ron, ich auch. Bitte halt mich fest." schluchzte sie und er umarmte sie sanft.

Harry war derweil in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen und zu seiner Überraschung hatte er sich in einen gut ausgestatteten Dojo verwandelt, in dem sogar ein animierter Dummy mit einem Bambusschwert auf ihn wartete. Harry zog sein Schwert und der Dummy verneigte sich vor ihm. Dann griff der Dummy ihn an und eine schweißtreibende Trainingsstunde begann.

Eine halbe Stunde später lag der Dummy in Stücken am Boden.

„Ich brauch was stärkeres." sagte Harry und plötzlich stand ein weiterer Dummy vor ihm, diesmal blau. Kampf um Kampf arbeitete er sich durch unterschiedliche Dummys, bis er zu einem Schwarzen kam. Als er diesen besiegt hatte, sank er erschöpft zu Boden.

Schließlich kehrte er in sein Quartier zurück.

Er sah seine Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen. Er warf Ginny einen ehrlichen bedauernden Blick zu, den sie mit einem zarten verstehenden Lächeln beantwortete.

Ohne seinen anderen Freunden einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen, ging er in seinen Schlafsaal.

Dort las er noch eine Weile in dem Buch über Seraphim, dann schlief er ein.

**Brisana-Brownie:** Hermine wird ihre Abscheu noch überwinden und wieder Harry hinter dem Kostüm erkennen. Außerdem strebt sie nach Harrys Freundschaft, sie war nur gezwungen, sich vorerst zwischen ihm und Ron zu entscheiden und hat Ron gewählt, weil sie mit ihm geht.

**Cosma:** Du weißt doch, wenn Ron wütend wird, und er wird sehr schnell sehr wütend, sagt er Dinge, die er nicht so meint... hier halt Schlammblut...

**Kissymouse:** Warts ab, Ron und Hermine werden schon irgendwann über ihren Schatten springen. Was den Rest angeht... warten und lesen ;-) Und Voldie hat keine Ahnung, was ihm blüht und das wird noch ne weile so bleiben. Warum sollte es ihn interessieren, dass Harry gerade seine pubertäre rebellische Phase hat?

**Sina:** Sorry, Draco ist hier ein Gegenpart zu Harry. Aber in meiner nächsten Geschichte und im Kristall der Macht wird er bessere und wichtigere Rollen einnehmen.


	6. Attacken

Kapitel 6 - Attacken 

So vergingen schließlich die Tage und Wochen.

Er lernte und trainierte und lernte und trainierte. Malfoy ging ihm aus dem Weg und er mied seine Freunde. Auch sie näherten sich ihm nicht, sie wussten nicht, ob sie erwünscht waren, oder nicht.

Wenn es im Unterricht hieß, dass Paare erforderlich waren, führte er seine Übungen mit Neville durch, der durch Harrys unglaubliches Wissen sehr profitierte und selbst sehr viel lernte.

Inzwischen war er, zu Hermines Überraschung und leichtem Unmut, mindestens gleichauf in allen Klassen, die sie zusammen hatte, wenn nicht sogar besser.

In Zaubertränke hatte Snape es aufgegeben ihn zu malträtieren, als er sah, dass Harry sich nicht darum scherte und trotzdem immer als erster einen perfekten Trank abgab. Er hatte sich nicht vor der ganzen Schule entschuldigt, doch er hatte sich gegenüber allen Schülern gebessert und behandelte alle gleich. Er wusste, dass Harry nicht eine Sekunde zögern würde, seine Drohung wahr zu machen. Er würde nicht nur seine Stelle hier verlieren, sondern er wäre auch nutzlos für den dunklen Lord, wenn er nicht mehr in Hogwarts wäre und nutzlos hieß tot. Oh, wie er es hasste, dass sich Harry so verändert hatte, er war jetzt nicht mehr der kleine verhätschelte Junge sondern stark und selbstsicher. Insgeheim war er sogar stolz auf ihn.

Beim Quidditch-Training, an dem Harry jetzt wieder als Sucher teilnehmen durfte, hielt er sich abseits von den anderen. Er hatte bewusst den Posten als Team-Kapitän abgelehnt und Ron vorgeschlagen. Der war überrascht, doch Harry hatte dem Team erklärt, er hätte einfach keine Zeit und Ron wüsste eh mehr über Quidditch und Strategie, als er.

Schließlich näherte sich das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende.

Er streunte allein durch die Straßen, ging zu Honeydukes und zum Eberkopf. Dort traf er einige Slys und gab Blaise einen Feuerwhiskey aus.

Die anderen starrten ihn an, doch er scherte sich nicht darum.

Danach ging er mit Blaise weiter und gab ihr noch ein Eis aus.

Am späten Nachmittag machten sie sich auf den Rückweg und unterhielten sich locker.

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss kam plötzlich Ginny heulend zu ihnen gerannt und fiel Harry um den Hals.

Blaise betrachtete sie besorgt, ohne ein Funken Eifersucht. Sie wusste, dass zwischen Harry und ihr keine Gefühle existierten, nur Spaß und eine leichte Freundschaft und war deswegen auch nicht eifersüchtig.

„Was ist, Gin?" fragte Harry ernst.

„Harry... Hermine und... und Ron. Todesser... sie kamen aus dem Wald, haben sie gefesselt und... und haben sie mitgenommen. Ich bin weggerannt und sie haben mir hinterhergerufen, sie würden auf dich warten... zwei Stunden, sonst bringen sie sie um. Bitte... hilf ihnen."

„Sie hätten den Idioten sagen sollen, dass sie nicht mehr meine Freunde sind." sagte Harry kalt. Ginny brach in einen neuen Schwall Tränen aus.

„Blaise, kann ich dir vertrauen?" fragte er und bohrte seinen Blick in ihre Augen.

„Selbstverständlich, Harry." aus ihren Augen sprach nichts als Ehrlichkeit und Besorgnis.

„Gut, nimm Ginny und bring sie zum Schloss, zu einem Lehrer. Dann geh zu Dumbledore und berichte ihm, was vorgefallen ist."

„Aber... Harry, du willst doch nicht... das sind Todesser."

„Ich weiß. Ich kann sie nicht im Stich lassen. Für mich sind es immer noch meine Freunde. Ich komm schon klar. Jetzt geht und seid wachsam."

Blaise nahm Ginny bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich zum Schloss.

Er rannte zu der Stelle, wo der Überfall stattgefunden hatte und ging in den verbotenen Wald.

Als er sicher war, dass ihn keiner sah, verwandelte er sich in einen Wolf.

Er schnupperte den Boden ab und nahm die Spur der Todesser auf. Mit ihren Geiseln konnten sie nicht apparieren und mussten zu Fuß gehen. So konnte er sie leicht verfolgen.

Alle seine Wolfssinne aktiviert schlich er schnell durch den Wald. Er war nicht mehr, als ein Schatten. Nach zehn Minuten erreichte er eine Lichtung. An je einen Baum gebunden, waren Ron und Hermine. Beide waren bei Bewusstsein.

Um sie herum standen sechs Todesser mit Masken und... Wurmschwanz.

Die Todesser starrten alle in Richtung Wald, bis auf ihn. Einer stand in Harrys Nähe, doch er sah den Wolf nicht und hatte ihn auch nicht gehört.

„So, ihr sagt also, Potter wäre nicht mehr euer Freund. Nun, wir werden sehen. Wir können auch so ein bisschen Spaß haben. Und wenn ich euch umbringe, freut sich der dunkle Lord, dass ein Schlammblut und ein Weasley weniger die Welt verunzieren. CRUCIO!"

sagte er und feuerte den Fluch auf Ron. Dieser schrie und wand sich. Nach zehn Sekunden löste Wurmschwanz den Fluch.

„Nun zu dir, Schlammblut. Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Freunden hier mal eine Freirunde mit dir geben, wenn ich dich genug gefoltert habe. Unter dem Imperius wirst du machen, was immer ich will."

Das war Harry zu viel.

Er sprang aus dem Gebüsch, dem nächsten Todesser direkt an die Kehle und schon sprintete er weiter. Der Todesser sackte Blut verspritzend und röchelnd zu Boden.

Er rannte quer über die Lichtung. Vom Röcheln seines Kameraden aufgeschreckt drehte sich der Todesser vor ihm um. Im selben Augenblick sprang Harry ihm an die Kehle und der Aufprall schleuderte beide in den Wald.

Auch dieser Todesser war Geschichte.

Blitzschnell rannte er einen Viertelkreis nach links, verwandelte sich zurück und betäubte mit stillen Zaubersprüchen die nächsten beiden Todesser, die zu der Stelle schauten, wo er mit dem Todesser im Wald verschwunden war.

Dann apparierte er ans entgegengesetzte Ende der Lichtung und fällte mit seinem Schwert die restlichen beiden Todesser, indem er einen köpfte und im selben Schwung dem anderen das Schert ins Herz stach.

Es blieb nur noch Wurmschwanz.

Harry machte einen dämonischen Eindruck, wie er mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht und bluttriefendem Schwert auf Wurmschwanz zuging.

Er spuckte das Blut auf den Boden, was er immer noch von seiner Wolfattacke im und am Mund hatte.

„Wurmschwanz. Du hättest es besser wissen müssen. Niemand legt sich mit meinen Freunden an. ... Du brauchst gar nicht versuchen zu apparieren. Ich habe einen temporären Bann erzeugt. Damals habe ich dein Leben verschont, doch deine zweite Chance hast du vertan. Es endet heute für dich."

„Du... du.... AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

Hermine schrie auf, als der grüne Strahl auf Harry zuschoss.

Doch Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab, den er in der anderen Hand hatte und vor ihm schoss ein Skelett aus dem Boden. Der Fluch traf das Skelett, doch diesem passierte nichts.

Wieder schrie Hermine auf und Wurmschwanz fing an zu zittern.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ er das Skelett verschwinden.

„Dein Meister wird nicht erfreut sein, dass du mich umbringen wolltest, Wurmschwanz. Ich dachte, er wollte das persönlich erledigen."

„Was... was bist du Potter?" stammelte er.

„Dein schlimmster Albtraum, Peter und dein Ende."

„Aber du.. du kannst nicht..."

„Nekromantik? Ja, so ein Skelett ist schon ein nützlicher Leibwächter, besonders da es durch den Todesfluch nicht beeinflusst wird. Es ist ja schon tot." lachte Harry.

„Ach ja, bevor du noch auf dumme Gedanken kommst..." er schwang seinen Zauberstab und vor Ron und Hermine entstanden je ein Skelett, diesmal mit Rüstungen, Schilden und Schwertern, „Mit diesen gepanzerten Schrecken würde ich mich nicht anlegen, Peter. Sie sind zehnmal mächtiger, als du. Es bleibt zwischen dir und mir, also?"

„REDUCTO!" schrie Wurmschwanz.

„PROTEGO!" rief Harry und der Fluch prallte an seinem Schild ab und verirrte sich im Wald.

Wurmschwanz schickte einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Harry, doch der wich mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit aus.

Dem letzten Fluch, einem Todesfluch, wich er aus, in dem er hoch in die Luft sprang, dort einen Salto schlug und dann während der Landung einen Schwerthieb auf Wurmschwanz ausführte.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, Peter einen entsetzten Ausdruck in den Augen, den Mund halb geöffnet. Harry wischte sein Schwert ab und steckte es zurück in die Scheide.

Dann wie in Zeitlupe klappte Wurmschwanz auseinander, Harry hatte ihn in der Mitte gespalten. Er hörte, wie sich Hermine übergab.

Harry beschwor ein Stück Pergament und schrieb etwas darauf, dann zog er einen Dolch aus einem Gürtel eines Todessers und nagelte damit das Pergament an Pettigrews Brust. Dann tippte er es mit seinem Zauberstab an und Pettigrew verschwand.

Anschließend wandte er sich zu seinen Freunden.

Beide waren kreidebleich und Ron stammelte: „Was ... was hast du geschrieben und wo ist er jetzt?"

Harry sagte cool, „Auf dem Pergament steht, ‚Sirius Black war unschuldig hier habt ihr den Beweis' und er sollte jetzt im Hauptflur des Ministeriums erscheinen."

Ron fragte: „Machst du uns jetzt los?"

Harry sah ihn kalt an und zog wieder sein Schwert.

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Für meine Freunde hätte ich nicht gezögert, aber für euch?"

Rons Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und hefteten sich auf das Schwert.

„Harry ... bitte..." schluchzte Hermine.

Sein Blick wanderte zu ihr und erwärmte sich in Mitleid.

Für ihn waren es noch immer seine Freunde, er konnte einfach nicht über seinen Schatten springen. Er schwang zweimal sein Schwert und sie rutschten aus den zertrennten Fesseln, dann ging er.

„Wie kommen wir zurück?" rief ihm Hermine schluchzend hinterher.

„Also ehrlich." sagte Harry leicht genervt, hob einen Stock auf und murmelte ‚Portus'.

„Hier, fangt!" rief er und warf ihnen den Stock zu.

Als sie ihn beide hatten rief er: „Aktivieren!" und sie verschwanden.

Dann trottete er in Richtung Schloss. Kaum aus dem Wald, sah er schon wieder jemanden auf ihn zu rennen.

Ron und Hermine taumelten, als sie im Büro von Dumbledore landeten.

Sie starrten in die Zauberstäbe von Remus und Dumbledore.

Kurz darauf fiel ihnen Ginny um den Hals. Blaise war schon vor einer Weile wieder gegangen, gleich nachdem sie Ginny abgeliefert hatte.

„Miss Granger, Mister Weasley... würden sie uns erklären, was passiert ist und wie sie hierher kommen?" stammelte Dumbledore, als er seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte.

Hermine und Ginny schluchzten.

„Harry..." stammelte Ron, „Er ... es war ein Portschlüssel, der uns hierher gebracht hat."

Und er reichte ihm den Ast.

Dumbledore untersuchte ihn und fragte: „Harry hat den gemacht?"

Hermine und Ron nickten.

„Beeindruckend. Und was ist nun geschehen?"

Ron stammelte: „Erst haben uns die Todesser paralysiert und in den Wald geschleift. Sie haben uns an einen Baum gefesselt und mich mit dem Cruciatus belegt. Dann haben sie Hermine gedroht sie.... sie zu..."

„Schon gut, ich glaube ich weiß, was sie und sagen wollen, Mr. Weasley." beruhigte Dumbledore ihn.

Ron sammelte sich und fuhr fort, „In diesem Augenblick kam ein riesiger schwarzer Wolf aus dem Wald geschossen und zerfleischte einem Todesser die Kehle und kurz darauf noch einem und verschwand mit diesem im Wald."

„Harry!" sagte Remus erschüttert.

„Harry?" fragten Dumbledore und Ginny wie aus einem Mund.

„Er ist ein Wolfanimagus. Er hat mir beim letzten Vollmond Gesellschaft geleistet und ich versprach ihm, nichts zu sagen." seufzte Remus.

„Dann... betäubte er zwei Todesser aus dem Wald heraus, ohne dass ich einen Zauberspruch gehört habe."  
"Stille Magie." sagte Dumbledore erschüttert.

„Und dann plötzlich erschien er zwischen den restlichen beiden Todessern mit einem großen Schwert und ... er .... köpfte einen und stach dem anderen ins Herz in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung. So etwas habe ich noch nicht gesehen. Dann... Wurmschwanz..."

„Peter?" rief Remus überrascht.

Ron nickte, „Harry drohte ihm und sagte ihm, er bräuchte nicht zu apparieren, er hätte einen Bann gesprochen, der das verhindert."

„Er hat sicher geblufft." sagte Dumbledore erschüttert.

„Nein," schluchzte Hermine, „Ich hab gesehen, wie Pettigrew es versucht hat. Es ist wahr."

„Oh Merlin!" stöhnte Dumbledore, „Weiter, Mr. Weasley."

Ron sammelte sich sichtlich, „Er hat den ... Todesfluch auf Harry gesprochen."

„Oh nein!" rief Remus.

„Aber... plötzlich erschien ein Skelett vor Harry und fing den Fluch auf. Es war Neko... Nekri.."

„Nekromantik! Dunkle Magie!" stammelte Dumbledore blass.

„Ja, jedenfalls ließ er es wieder verschwinden und beschwor zwei weitere, um uns zu schützen, doch die waren anders... in Rüstung und mit Schild und Schwert und rote leuchtenden Augen."

„Gepanzerte Schrecken!" rief Dumbledore, „Er ist mächtig geworden, doch das ist dunkle Magie... Hoffentlich wird er nicht zum nächsten Dunklen Lord!" sagte Dumbledore erschüttert.

„Ist sie verboten?" fragte Ginny

„Nein, das nicht. Warum?" fragte Remus.

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, er schert sich wenig darum, ob er dunkle Magie einsetzt oder nicht, er scheint sich allerdings an die Gesetze zu halten."

„Das ist ein gefährlicher Pfad für jeden Zauberer. Dunkle Magie zieht einen immer mehr zu der dunklen Seite und verführt zu Machtgier. Man benötigt einen sehr starken Willen, um standhaft zu bleiben."

„Wenn einer einen starken Willen hat, dann Harry." sagte Ginny sicher.

„Was geschah weiter?" fragte Dumbledore ernst.

„Wurmschwanz deckte ihn mit Flüchen ein, doch Harry wich aus. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie sich jemand so schnell bewegen kann. Dann sprach Pettigrew einen Todesfluch und Harry... er sprang hoch in die Luft, mindestens fünf Meter, drehte einen Salto und während der Landung aus der Drehung heraus führte er einen Schwerthieb auf Wurmschwanz aus."

Ron schluckte, „Er hat ihn in der Mitte gespalten. Dann hat er eine Notiz geschrieben ‚Sirius Black ist unschuldig hier ist der Beweis' und das Pergament mit einem Dolch an Pettigrew genagelt. Dann ließ er ihn verschwinden. Er hat gesagt, er wäre im Ministerium gelandet. Dann hat er uns befreit und uns den Portschlüssel gemacht. Vorher hat er uns noch klargemacht, dass er sauer ist, dass wir nicht mehr seine Freunde sind."

„Und trotzdem hat er uns gerettet, obwohl wir es nicht verdient haben." schluchzte Hermine.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist nur aus ihm geworden?" fragte er, „So kalt und gnadenlos."

„Dennoch ist er absolut gerecht und fair." sagte Remus.

„Was erwarten sie?" fauchte Ginny Dumbledore an, „Sie haben ihm seine Freunde versagt, als er sie gebraucht hat, sie haben ihn zu diesen widerlichen Verwandten gesteckt, die ihn nur gequält haben, als er Liebe brauchte. Sie haben alles vor ihm verheimlicht und ihn behandelt, wie einen Bauer auf einem Schachbrett. Er ist ein Mensch, Professor! Er hat Gefühle, zumindest hatte er sie bis zu diesem Sommer! Sie sind zumindest zum Teil schuld, dass er so geworden ist. Wie können sie nur noch in den Spiegel schauen?"

„Ginny!" riefen Ron und Hermine.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, sie hat recht. Ich habe alles falsch gemacht. Seine verwandten haben sogar versucht, ihn umzubringen, mit einer Schrotflinte. Harry hat sie verzaubert und sie ist nach hinten losgegangen. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte ihm die Prophezeiung schon viel früher sagen müssen."

„WAS?" rief Ron.

„Sie wollten ihn erschießen?" schrie Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Er kennt die Prophezeiung?" schrie Hermine.

„Sie sind fast so schlimm wie Voldemort!" schrie Ginny und stürmte aus dem Büro.

Dumbledore schluckte entsetzt und war kreidebleich.

Er sah in die stahlharten Gesichter der Teenager und auch Remus sah nicht viel ruhiger aus.

Die Teenager stürmten aus dem Büro und Remus Blicke bohrten sich kalt in seine Augen.

„Sie wollten ihn erschießen, Albus?"

Dumbledore nickte müde.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" fragte Remus, „Nein, vergiss es. Ich bin nur ein weiterer Bauer auf deinem Schachbrett." Damit stürmte auch er aus dem Büro und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Was hab ich nur getan?" fragte Dumbledore leise.

Plötzlich schlug die Tür zu seinem Büro wieder auf und Goyle flog regelrecht herein. Harry stürmte mit vor Wut glühenden Augen hinterher und Remus und seine Freunde folgten ihm mit überraschten Gesichtern.

„Mr. Potter, was soll das?"

„Ich bin gerade von einer kleinen Eskapade aus Hogsmeade zurück, da kommt Smith aus Slytherin auf mich zu gerannt und sagt mir, dass er gesehen hätte, wie Malfoy und seine beiden Konsorten Blaise entführt hätten. Zufällig lief mir mein Freund Goyle hier über den Weg. Ich möchte, dass sie ihm Veritasserum geben, er sagt mir nicht, wo sie ist oder was sie mit ihr gemacht haben." fauchte Harry. Man konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Luft um ihn herum von Energie und Wut geladen war.

„Ist das wahr, Mr. Goyle?" fragte Dumbledore ernst das Häufchen Elend vor seinem Schreibtisch. Seine Augen waren geschwollen, Harry schien nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm gewesen zu sein.

„Ich... ich sage nichts. Ich habe nichts getan." stammelte Goyle.

„Ich kann ihm kein Veritasserum geben, Mr. Potter. Das darf nur das Ministerium befehlen. Wir müssten die Auroren rufen."

„Das dauert zu lange! Wer weiß, was sie ihr gerade antun. Aber wenn sie nicht helfen wollen, dann werde ich ihn befragen." sagte Harry noch wütender.

Ehe irgend jemand etwas dagegen tun konnte, war Harry über Goyle und schleuderte ihn scheinbar ohne Anstrengung gegen die Wand. Sie hörten deutlich Knochen knacken.

Schon war Harry wieder über ihm, fasste ihn mit seiner rechten Hand um den Hals, hob ihn hoch und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Er sah aus, wie ein Dämon aus der Hölle, mit seinen grünen leuchtenden Augen und seinem Umhang, der noch immer voller Blut aus dem Wald war.

„So, Goyle. Ich geb dir drei Sekunden. Entweder du plauderst und stellst dich dem Urteil von Dumbledore, oder ich richte über dich und das wird nicht angenehm. Eins... zwei...."  
"Ich rede. Malfoy will sich an dir rächen... und sie bestrafen... weil sie Slytherin verraten hat. Er... will..."  
"Was will er? Rede!"

„Sie foltern mit dem Cruciatus!" 

Hermine und Ginny ächzten auf.

„Und weiter?"

„Er will... noch etwas Spaß .. mit ihr haben und Crabbe auch. Ich ... ich steh nich auf so was. Deswegen bin ich gegangen."

Die Temperatur in dem Büro schien plötzlich um einige Grade kälter zu werden, als Harrys ohnehin schon wütenden Augen gefährlich aufblitzten.

„Wo sind sie?" fauchte er.

„Ich.."

„WO?" schrie Harry jetzt und drückte seine Hand um Goyles Kehle zu.

„Im ungenutzten Gewächshaus, Nummer 3" röchelte Goyle.

Harry ließ ihn los. Er kochte vor Wut und Zorn.

„Dafür wird er zahlen! ... Professor, das ist doch unter diesem Fenster da, oder?"

Dumbledore nickte entsetzt.

Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung überwand er die Entfernung bis dahin und brach durch die Scheibe.

Hermine und Ginny stürmten zum Fenster, doch sie konnten nicht nach unten sehen, es war zu hoch und die Mauer war zu dick.

Dumbledore fesselte Goyle mit einem ‚Petrificus Totalus!', griff sich einen Stab und sagte: „Schnell fasst ihn an, alle!"

Remus, Ron, Ginny und Hermine griffen nach dem Stab.

Dumbledore richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Stab und sagte ‚Portus!' der Stab leuchtete blau auf, dann versanken sie im Wirbel des Portschlüssels, der sie nach unten vor das Gewächshaus transportierte.

Währenddessen flog Harry mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit fünfzig Meter in die Tiefe. Er breitete kurz seine Flügel aus, um den Fall zu bremsen, doch kurz vor dem Dach das Gewächshauses ließ er sie wieder verschwinden und brach mit voller Wucht durch das Glasdach. Praktischer Weise landete er direkt auf Crabbe, was sowohl seinen Fall bremste, als auch Crabbe ausknockte.

Wütend richtete er sich auf. Blaise war an einen Pfosten gefesselt. Ihre Robe hing nur noch in Fetzen von ihr herunter und sie war praktisch nur noch in Unterwäsche. Malfoy rief gerade Crucio und Blaise schrie vor Schmerz. Harry stürzte auf Malfoy zu und hörte im selben Moment, wie die Tür aufflog.

„MALFOY!" schrie Harry. Der drehte sich überrascht um und hätte Harry fast mit dem Fluch getroffen. Harry sprang über den Strahl und Malfoy hinweg und landete hinter ihm.

Malfoy drehte sich blitzschnell um, doch Harry war schneller. Er landete einen gewaltigen Uppercut und Malfoy flog in hohem Bogen durch die Glaswand weit nach draußen.

Harry sah, dass Dumbledore und seine Freunde ins Glashaus gestürmt waren.

Hermine und Ginny schluchzten und stürmten zu Blaise.

„Kümmert euch um sie!" rief er mit glühenden Augen, dann sprang er mit seiner übernatürlichen Kraft mit einem Satz hinter Malfoy her, direkt durch die Glaswand. Von seinen Armen lief bereits Blut, weil er sich schon am Glas des Daches tiefe Schnitte zugezogen hatte, doch er spürte sie nicht und es interessierte ihn nicht, dass noch weitere dazukamen.

Ron, Remus und Dumbledore stürzten wieder aus der Tür.

„Wir müssen ihn aufhalten!" sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das schaffen." antwortete Remus.

„Bei Merlin! Was ist aus ihm geworden? Er hat mehr Kraft als du, Remus."

Remus nickte nachdenklich.

Sie sahen, wie Malfoy sch gerade aufrappelte. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er bei dem Flug durch das Fenster verloren. Doch ungewöhnlicher Weise hatte er ein Schwert an seinem Gürtel und das zog er gerade.

Harry landete mit seinem Sprung direkt vor Malfoy und dieser nutzte seine Chance und verpasste Harry einen Hieb. Mit unglaublichen Reflexen wich Harry aus, doch er schaffte es nicht ganz und fing sich einen tiefen Schnitt am linken Arm ein.

Harry sprang zurück und Malfoy verhöhnte ihn, „Jetzt werde ich dem dunklen Lord sein Leben erleichtern und deins auslöschen, Potter."

„Ich wär' mir da nicht so sicher, Malfoy."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, dass Hermine und Ginny mit Blaise aus der Tür traten. Sie stützten sie. Blaise sah sehr blass aus.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, Malfoy. Ich habe gesagt, lasst die Finger von ihr und ich habe dir gesagt, für das was irgendein Slytherin ihr antut, stehst du gerade. ... Zahltag!" rief er mit einer Stimme, die allen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

Malfoy holte mit seinem Schwert aus und schlug zu. Harry zog sein eigenes getarntes Schwert von seinem Rücken und Malfoys Augen weiteten sich, als er das sah.

Harry blockte den Schlag mit Leichtigkeit ab und führte selbst einen geraden Stoß auf Malfoy aus. Dieser war nicht unbedarft, was Schwerter anging, dafür hatte sein Vater gesorgt. So versuchte er, den Stoß abzuwehren und brachte seine Klinge in den Weg von Harrys Schwert. Doch seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als er sah, wie Harrys Klinge einfach durch seine hindurchging und seine Schwertklinge brach während Harrys Klinge sich in sein Herz bohrte.

Blut lief ihm aus dem Mund als er röchelte: „Fahr zur Hölle, Potter!"

Harry zog sein Schwert aus Malfoys sterbendem Körper und sagte mit kalter Stimme: „Nach dir, Malfoy!"

Er wischte sein Schwert an Malfoys schwarzer Robe ab und steckte es wieder ein.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging auf Blaise zu. Blut lief aus Schnitten auf seiner Brust und seinen Armen.

Er streichelte ihr sanft über das Gesicht und fragte mit besorgter Stimme: „Wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht so. Du bist gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Ich dachte erst, ein Engel käme vom Himmel herab mit großen stahlgrauen Flügeln, doch du warst es, der durch das Glasdach brach. ...Ich ... habe noch Schmerzen vom Fluch. Sie wollten... sie wollten..." schluchzte sie.

Harry umarmte sie und sagte leise: „Sch...! Es ist vorbei. Sie werden dir nichts mehr tun."

Dann löste er sich von ihr, legte seine Hand über ihr Herz und murmelte etwas. Ein blassblauer Schein ging von seiner Hand aus und wanderte in ihren Körper.

Dann fragte er lächelnd, „Geht es besser?"

Sie nickte und lächelte zurück, „Ja. Die Schmerzen sind weg. Wie hast du das gemacht? Und wie du dich bewegt hast. Wie geht das?"

Harry grinste teuflisch und sagte nur: „Berufsgeheimnis." Dann beschwor er eine neue Robe für sie, die sie sich über zog.

Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen um und starrte in erschütterte und überraschte Gesichter.

Hermine und Ginny waren blass und schauten immer wieder zu Malfoy herüber.

„Er... du hast ihn getötet." stammelte Hermine.

„Er hat es nicht anders verdient." sagte Harry kalt, „Und als ich Pettigrew getötet hab, um euch zu retten, hat es euch auch nicht gestört."

Hermine und Ron schluckten und sahen betreten zu Boden.

„War das wirklich nötig?" fragte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen.

„Wenn es nach ihnen gegangen wäre, Direktor," sagte Harry wütend, „Dann wäre Blaise schlimmeres passiert und ich bezweifle, dass sie sie am Leben gelassen hätten. Sie war eine Zeugin. Und ich habe mich außerdem nur verteidigt. Er hat mich zuerst mit einem Schwert angegriffen. Solange habe ich meins nicht gezogen." stellte Harry klar.

„Du kannst hier nicht mit einem Schwert herumrennen, Harry." sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Welches Schwert? Sehen sie ein Schwert, Professor?" fragte Harry unschuldig.

Dumbledores Augen blitzen zornig und Hermine stöhnte auf.

Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab und rief: ‚Finite Incatatem', doch es erschien kein Schwert. Dann ging er hinter Harry und griff nach dem vermeintlichen Schwert, doch er griff nur in Luft. Alle starrten ihn entsetzt an und Harry sagte locker, „Da ist offensichtlich kein Schwert."

Remus nickte lächelnd, dann weiteten sich seine Augen, „Harry, du musst zu Poppy, deine Arme."

„Ja..." setzte Dumbledore an

Doch Harry hob abwehrend die Hand und sah an sich herunter.

„Halb so wild. Sie sind verheilt, bis ich an der Tür bin." sagte er, hakte sich bei Blaise ein und ging zum Haupteingang des Schlosses. Die anderen starrten ihm fassungslos hinterher.

„Danke, dafür dass du mich gerettet hast, Harry. Leistest du mir noch ein wenig Gesellschaft? In deiner Nähe fühle ich mich sicher. Keine Hintergedanken, versprochen."

„Natürlich, Blaise. Das ist das mindeste." antwortete er ernst.

Blaise betrachtete mit geweiteten Augen, dass sich seine Wunden tatsächlich schlossen und komplett heilten, während sie ins Schloss gingen. Nur von dem Schwertstreich an seinem Arm blieb eine feine rote Narbe, die jedoch ebenfalls schon langsam verblasste.

AN: Noch mal an alle... ich bevorzuge es, meine Geschichten halbwegs fertig zu schreiben, bevor ich anfange, sie zu Posten. Diese hier ist fertig bis auf das Finale. Was ich jetzt noch tue ist, die Story in Kapitel zu unterteilen und dann lese ich das nächste Kapitel Korrektur und ändere meist noch ein paar Feinheiten. Gelegentlich ändere ich noch was, wenn in den reviews etwas interessantes auftaucht. Nie könnte ich anders jeden Tag ein Kapitel hochladen. Ich habe den Fehler bei Kristall der Macht gemacht, dass ich postete, nachdem ich ein Kapitel fertig hatte... ihr seht, dass es im Augenblick hängt und ich habe es bei dunkle Zeiten so gemacht, da hat es ausnahmsweise funktioniert. Doch die Story war wenigstens schon halb fertig, als ich anfing zu posten. Und nein, ich schaffe es nicht, mehr als ein Kapitel zu Posten, weil meist nur ne Stunde pro Tag Zeit hab und nebenbei an neuen Geschichten arbeite.

Sina und 

Tolotos: Sorry wegen Draco... rest in peace. Nächstes Mal ist er ein besserer Charakter ;-)


	7. Quidditch

Kapitel 7 - Quidditch

Harry ging mit Blaise in die große Halle und fragte: „Zu dir oder zu mir?" als er an die Tische der einzelnen Häuser blickte.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Setzten wir uns an den Slytherin-Tisch. Du hast schon genug Probleme. Außerdem bin ich auf die Reaktion gespannt und ich hab im Moment keinen Bock, mir das Gelaber meiner Freunde anzuhören." entschied Harry.

„Das macht Sinn. Also los."

Sie schlenderten zum Tisch der Slytherins herüber und setzten sich ans Ende. Dort saßen nur ein paar der jüngeren, die noch nicht nach Hogsmeade durften und zwei Fünftklässler. Letztere starrten böse zu ihnen rüber, trauten sich aber nicht, etwas zu sagen. Die jüngeren allerdings, starrten Harry und Blaise mit Ehrfurcht und Neugier an.

„Hm, der alte Hut hatte wohl doch recht, von wegen die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern sollte aufhören. Die Kiddies scheint meine Anwesenheit nicht zu stören." stellte Harry amüsiert fest.

„Eher im Gegenteil, sie scheinen dich zu vergöttern." sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

„Oder bewundern deine scharfen Kurven." lachte er.

„Touché!" antwortete sie lachend.

„Also, kommst du klar?" fragte er besorgt.

Sie sah ihn dankbar an und nahm seine Hand, „Ja Harry. Ich glaube nicht, dass Crabbe oder Goyle noch mal etwas versuchen. Die anderen sind nicht ganz so aggressiv, wie Draco. Wenn auch viele etwas gegen dich haben, würden sie nicht ohne weiteres gegen einen anderen Slytherin vorgehen, jedenfalls nicht so drastisch. Sie haben mir schon zu verstehen gegeben, dass unsere Freundschaft nicht erwünscht ist, doch mehr auch nicht."

„Hmm, nicht gerade optimal, aber akzeptabel, denke ich."

„Genau. Ich danke dir, dass du mich gerettet hast. Auch wenn du dich noch so in deinen coolen Klamotten versteckst, du bist und bleibst ein strahlender Held."

„Hör auf!" seufzte er und verdrehte die Augen.

„Doch, allerdings inzwischen einer, der über Leichen geht." sagte sie bedauernd.

„Das mit Draco war nicht erwünscht, doch ich konnte es in diesem Augenblick nicht vermeiden. Was die Todesser im Wald angeht... das bedaure ich nicht wirklich. Sie haben es nicht anders verdient."

„Du hast dich verändert, Harry. Ich finde das nicht gut. Dein ‚sauberes' Ich hat mir besser gefallen, doch nach dem, was du alles erlebt hast, kann ich dir wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen. Zumindest, so lange du nicht auf die dunkle Seite abstürzt, Harry."

„Keine Angst, das werde ich nicht."

Kurz darauf kam Dumbledore in Begleitung zweier Auroren in die Halle und sie kamen zielstrebig auf Harry zu.

„Mr. Potter, Miss Zabini. Würden sie uns bitte folgen." fragte Dumbledore höflich. Er führte sie in sein Büro. Dort mussten sie die Ereignisse des Tages noch mal schildern.

Harry tat ihnen einen Gefallen und begann seinen Bericht in Hogsmeade und deckte so seine Erlebnisse im Wald und den Vorfall mit Blaise ab. Er verschwieg ihnen jedoch, dass er sich in einen Wolf verwandelt hatte und dass er einen illegalen Portschlüssel erstellt hatte.

„Mr. Potter, zwei der toten Todesser wiesen schwere Verletzungen im Halsbereich auf, sie sahen aus, als wären sie von einem wilden Tier verursacht worden. Können sie uns dazu etwas sagen?"

„Nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Die Aussagen der beiden Opfer deuten darauf hin, dass es ein Wolf war." bemerkte einer der Auroren.

Harry schlug sich überrascht mit der Hand an die Stirn und sagte aufgeregt, „Ja, klar. Jetzt wo sie es sagen. Da war ein Wolf, ein riesiger schwarzer Wolf, der hat erst den einen angegriffen und dann den zweiten, mit dem ist er dann im Wald verschwunden. Ich hab es in der Aufregung ganz vergessen. In dem Moment war ich gerade dabei, die zwei Todesser zu betäuben. Haben sie die eigentlich gefasst?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Selbstverständlich."

„Puh, da bin ich ja beruhigt." sagte Harry.

„Sie sagten, Pettigrew hat sie mit dem Todesfluch angegriffen?"

„Ja, mehrmals. Ich konnte nur knapp ausweichen. Außerdem hat er noch Reduktor-Flüche, Cruciatus-Flüche und noch einige harmlosere benutzt. Er hätte mich fast erwischt. Ich hatte nicht mal Zeit, meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Bloß gut, hatte ich mein Schwert noch in der Hand."

„Und sie sind zu den anderen beiden Todessern appariert?" fragte ein Auror ernst.

„Ähm... nicht direkt. Ich hatte solche Angst um meine Freunde und dachte nur daran, wie ich unbemerkt zwischen sie kommen konnte. Ich wollte schon losrennen, als ich plötzlich ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen verspürte und zwischen den beiden stand. Gott sei dank, konnte ich meine Überraschung etwas schneller überwinden, als sie ihre." sagte Harry scheinbar erleichtert.

„Muss wohl ein spontaner Ausbruch unkontrollierter Magie gewesen sein, wie damals, als ich meine Tante aufgeblasen habe." fügte er nachdenklich hinzu.

Die Auroren nickten, sie hatten die Erklärung offenbar akzeptiert.

Dann wurden sie von den Auroren entlassen.

„Ich dachte, du wärst ein Gryffindor. Drinnen hast du dich angehört, wie ein Slytherin." scherzte Blaise.

Er grinste sie teuflisch an und sagte: „Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass mich der sprechende Hut zuerst nach Slytherin stecken wollte?"

Die Kinnlade klappte ihr runter; „Du machst Witze."

„Nein. Es ist wahr. Ich geh jetzt zurück in meine Unterkunft. Ich möchte mich vor dem Abendessen noch mal frisch machen. Es sei denn, du hast Lust auf ein Bad im Bad der Vertrauensschüler." sagte er mit funkelnden Augen.

„Wollen sie mich etwa verführen, Mister Potter?"

„Wenn ich mich für würdig halten würde, einer solch bezaubernden Dame etwas Vergnügen zu bereiten, dann würde ich das versuchen."

„Unter diesen Umständen, wäre es mir eine Ehre, sie zu einem Bad begleiten zu dürfen."

Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und er führte sie zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Er nannte das Passwort, das seit dem Trimagischen Turnier nicht geändert worden ist und trat nach Blaise ein.

„Wow, das allein wäre Grund, Vertrauensschüler zu werden." staunte sie, als sie die Wanne betrachtete, die so groß war wie ein Pool.

Harry verschloss die Tür und verriegelte sie zusätzlich mit einem Zauber. Dann sprach er noch einen Bannzauber für Geister.

„Wofür ist das denn?" fragte Blaise überrascht.

„Ich hab keine Lust, von Myrthe beobachtet zu werden. Die Vertrauensschüler beim Baden zu beobachten, ist ein Hobby von ihr."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Sag ich nicht." grinste er und zog sich aus. Anschließend half er Blaise, sich von ihren Sachen zu befreien und sie stiegen gemeinsam in das warme duftende Badewasser.

„Blaise, bist du sicher, dass das hier in Ordnung ist. Ich meine, nach dem, was du gerade erst erlebt hast?"

„Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin ok. Und es ist ja nichts passiert, dank dir."

Dann fing sie an ihn zu waschen und...

Sie kamen frisch gebadet, erschöpft und doch entspannt pünktlich zum Abendessen in die große Halle.

Mit einem kleinen Kuss verabschiedete er Blaise in Richtung des Slytherin-Tisches und setzte sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Diesmal setzten sich seine Freunde wieder zu ihm, auch Ron.

„Wo wart ihr?" fragte Hermine.

„Die Auroren haben uns verhört." sagte Harry.

„Die sind schon seit zwei Stunden weg." bemerkte Ginny.

„Nun, wir waren schmutzig und geschafft, so haben wir beschlossen, erst mal ein Bad zu nehmen."

„Ach so." sagte Hermine beruhigt.

Doch Ginny fragte erschüttert: „WIR?"

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, doch seine funkelnden Augen verrieten ihn.

Hermine wurde rot und Ginny sah ihn enttäuscht an.

„Warum..." setzte sie enttäuscht an, doch Harry unterbrach sie und legte seine Hand auf die ihre.

„Nicht! Ich habe dir gesagt, es geht nicht. Und ich werde nicht nur so zum Spaß mit dir etwas anfangen. Du verdienst etwas besseres, Gin." sagte er einfühlsam. Sie war etwas rot, doch sie nickte niedergeschlagen.

Ron und Hermine starrten zwischen ihnen hin und her und Ron sah ihn verblüfft an. Er setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch Harry fuhr dazwischen.

„Lass es Ron! Das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen Gin und mir. Ich will ihr nicht weh tun, und das ist das einzige, was dich etwas angeht."

Ron schluckte und Hermine verstand langsam, worum es gerade ging und sah Ginny mitfühlend und Harry dankbar an.

Dumbledore stand auf und bat um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler.

„Werte Schüler, ich habe die traurige Aufgabe euch über einen tragischen Vorfall zu informieren, der sich heut Nachmittag hier ereignet hat.

Drei Schüler, namentlich Mister Malfoy, Mister Crabbe und Mister Goyle haben eine Mitschülerin aus ihrem eigenen Haus überfallen, gefesselt und grausam gefoltert. Nur dem schnellen Eingreifen von Mister Potter ist es zu verdanken, dass ihr nicht noch schlimmeres passiert ist. Mister Crabbe und Mister Goyle wurden mit sofortiger Wirkung der Schule verwiesen. Mister Malfoy hat Mister Potter angegriffen, mit der eindeutigen Absicht, ihn zu töten. Es kam zu einem Kampf, bei dem Mr. Malfoy tragischer Weise sein Leben verlor. Mister Potter wurde von den untersuchenden Auroren von jeder Schuld frei gesprochen.

Ich möchte mich bei ihm für seinen tapferen Einsatz bedanken.

Dennoch, es ist tragisch, wenn ein junges Leben auf so grausame Weise von uns gerissen wird. Niemand kann sagen, ob er nicht auf den Pfad der Tugend zurück gefunden hätte, so lasst uns trotz der Umstände eine Minute schweigen."

Die Schüler schwiegen betreten und viele schauten entsetzt, auch viele jüngere Slytherins, während einige der älteren Slytherins drohende Blicke zu Harry warfen.

„Vielen Dank. Ich hoffe, alle Schüler lernen etwas aus dieser Tragödie und treten in Zukunft für ihre Mitschüler ein, anstatt ihnen irgend etwas anzutun."

Damit setzte er sich wieder. Es herrschte Grabesstimmung am Lehrer-Tisch und auch an den Tischen der einzelnen Häuser herrschte unübliche Stille. Man hörte nur leises Flüstern.

Dean fragte Harry leise: „Was ist denn passiert?"

Harry sah ihn ernst an und sagte mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete: „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

Dann stand er auf und ging. Doch seine Schritte führten ihn nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern auf den Astronomieturm, wo er lange in die untergehende Sonne starrte und über sein Leben nachdachte.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen recht schnell für Harry. Seine Freunde versuchten, sich ihm wieder anzunähern, doch er hielt weiterhin Abstand. Er wollte allein sein mit sich und seiner Wut. Außerdem wusste er, dass es mehr auf Hermines Drängen hin geschah. Er bezweifelte, dass Ron es ernst meinte. Wenn es nur um Hermine gehen würde, wäre er jetzt schon wieder eng mit ihr befreundet, aber er konnte nicht wieder nett zu Hermine sein und Ron die kalte Schulter zeigen. 

Er trainierte noch immer täglich und spürte, dass seine Macht und seine Kraft noch immer wuchs.

Er hatte seit dem Hogsmeade Wochenende kein Intermezzo mehr mit Blaise, doch sie unterhielten sich ab und an. Ginny ließ sich von Harrys Kühle nicht abweisen und leistete beiden oft Gesellschaft. Schließlich akzeptierte Harry ihre Freundschaft wieder und so war letztendlich auch der Weg zu seinen alten Freunden wieder geebnet, doch noch immer ließ Harry es ruhig angehen. Er vertraute Ron immer noch nicht und bei Hermine war er sich noch nicht ganz sicher. Doch Ginny freundete sich auch mit Blaise an, sie hatte augenscheinlich nicht so viele Vorurteile, wie Ron. Blaise war bei ihren Unterhaltungen überrascht, wie viel Harry inzwischen über die dunklen Künste wusste und meinte scherzhaft, er hätte tatsächlich nach Slytherin gehört und seine Einordnung in Gryffindor wäre wohl sein bester Coup. Daraufhin hatten sie herzlich gelacht. Anschließend musste er Ginny natürlich erklären, wie Blaise zu dieser Bemerkung kam und so erfuhr schließlich auch sie Harrys wohlgehütetes Geheimnis, dass der Hut ihn zuerst nach Slytherin stecken wollte.

Schließlich nahte das erste Quidditchspiel für Gryffindor

Es war gegen Slytherin. Ginny spielte als Jägerin und Harry hatte seine Position als Sucher wieder. Ron war Keeper. Der Rest bestand aus neuen Spielern, die miesen Treiber der letzten Saison hatten sie ersetzt.

Der Sucher von Slytherin warf ihm einen fiesen Blick zu, genau wie die Treiber. Harry wusste, das würde ein hartes Spiel für ihn werden.

Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel an und Ginny fing den Quaffel. Innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten ging Gryffindor 10 zu 0 in Führung. Sie bauten in der ersten halben Stunde die Führung auf 70 zu 20 aus. Doch Slytherin konzentrierte sich mehr auf Harry, als auf das Spiel. Er war nur damit beschäftigt, den Klatschern auszuweichen und schon drei mal musste Madam Hooch ein Foul pfeifen, weil der Sucher oder einer der Jäger ihn vom Besen stoßen wollte. Harry wurde es langsam zu bunt.

Plötzlich sah er einen Klatscher auf sich zu kommen. Mit einer schnellen Rolle wich er aus. Doch plötzlich schrie Ginny warnend auf und ihn traf ein harter Schlag am Hinterkopf. Diesmal konnte er sich nicht auf dem Besen halten und er stürzte in die Tiefe. Er war im Moment des Angriffs über fünfzig Meter hoch gewesen. Harry drehte sich so, dass seine Füße nach unten zeigten und konzentrierte sich. Er ließ seine Flügel wachsen und machte sie gleichzeitig unsichtbar. Niemand hatte es bemerkt. Er fing mit den Flügeln seinen Fall gerade so weit ab, dass er sich nicht verletzen würde. Bei seiner verstärkten Konstitution sah das sicher immer noch haarsträubend aus für die Zuschauer. Dazu kam, dass er seinen Fall erst auf den letzten Metern bremste. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch, schlug er auf den Boden auf und federte in den Knien ab, dass er mit einem Bein kniend auf dem Boden landete. Eine Staubwolke wirbelte um ihn herum auf.

Wütend starrte er nach oben. Seine grünen Augen blitzten vor Zorn. Er sah, dass es einer der Treiber war, der ihn geschlagen hatte und er sah noch etwas, den Schnatz. Mit ausgestreckter Hand rief er seinen Besen, schwang sich rauf und schoss, so schnell es der Besen zu ließ, in den Himmel, dem Schnatz entgegen. Die Menge war in Ehrfurcht oder Entsetzen erstarrt.

Pech für den Treiber, dass er sich genau in Harrys Flugbahn befand. Harry änderte weder den Kurs noch die Geschwindigkeit, als er auf den erstarrten Treiber zuraste. Er streifte ihn mit seinem Knie und traf ihn am Kopf. Der Treiber drehte sich mit seinem Besen einige Male um die horizontale Achse und flog dann trudelnd nach unten, wo er sich den Kopf hielt.

Dort wurde er von einer wütenden Madam Hooch in Empfang genommen.

Harry floh unterdessen unbeirrt weiter und der gegnerische Sucher folgte ihm. Sie waren schließlich gleichauf und folgten dem Schnatz, der wild durch das Stadion flog.

Der Sucher rammte Harry, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. Er sah, dass der Schnatz dicht an einer der Tribünen vorbeiflog. Harry hielt seinen Kurs so, dass er die Tribüne fast streifen würde. Der gegnerische Sucher achtete nur auf Harry.

‚Was du kannst, kann ich auch!' dachte Harry und rammte den Sucher. Dieser krachte mit vollem Speed in die Tribüne, dass das Holz des Turmes splitterte. Eine Sekunde später hatte Harry den Schnatz. und Gryffindor gewann das Spiel mit großem Vorsprung.

Harry landete ohne Ehrenrunde und eilte aus dem Stadion. 

Auch zur anschließenden Party im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum ging er nicht. Nach dem Stunt war ihm einfach nicht nach Feiern zumute und er wollte den neugierigen Fragen seiner Freunde ausweichen.

Ginny fand ihn schließlich auf dem Astronomie-Turm.

Sie setzte sich schweigend zu ihm.

Nach einer Weile fragte Harry sie, „Warum bist du nicht bei den anderen und feierst den Sieg?"

„Weil ich bei dir sein will und nicht bei den anderen. Außerdem, was ist die Party ohne den, der den Sieg gebracht hat?"

„Ich hab nur meinen Job gemacht."

„Und wie." seufzte sie, „Du hast gespielt, wie ein Slytherin. Brutal und rücksichtslos."

„Und?" fragte er kalt.

„Hey, kein Grund ablehnend zu werden. Das war nur eine Feststellung. Sie haben es provoziert und nicht anders verdient. Sie wollten dich umbringen, verdammt." fluchte sie wütend.

„Hey, was ist denn das für ein rüder Ton? Das gehört sich nicht, für eine junge bezaubernde Lady." zog er sie auf.

Sie sah ihn erzürnt an und gab ihm einen Hieb auf den Arm.

„Du benutzt viel schlimmere Wörter, ganz zu schweigen von deinen neuen Freizeitaktivitäten mit gewissen Damen. Und seit wann hältst du mich für eine Lady?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Du bist erwachsen geworden und hast dich von einem kleinen schüchternen Mädchen in eine schöne selbstbewusste Frau verwandelt."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an und seufzte: „Wenn du mir nicht eindeutig deinen Standpunkt klar gemacht hättest, würde ich mir glatt Hoffnungen machen."

„Hmm, gut, dass du es verstehst."

Sie blickten eine Weile in die Sterne.

„Was wirst du Weihnachten machen, Harry? Es sind schließlich nur noch ein paar Wochen."

„Nach Hause fahren und vielleicht eine Bekannte besuchen. Mit Sicherheit werde ich nicht hier abhängen und mich zu Tode langweilen. Ich werde meine Freiheit genießen und einen drauf machen."

„Nach Hause? Zu deiner Tante?"

„Nein."

„Zum Grimmauld Place?"

„Damit ich die ganze Zeit unter Aufsicht stehe bei Remus und dem Orden? Ich denke nicht daran."

„Wo dann?" fragte sie verblüfft.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Gin. Dorthin, wo ich auch den Sommer über war."

„Warum nicht? Ich würde es niemandem sagen."

„Ich weiß, trotzdem nicht. Vielleicht, wenn alles vorbei ist."

„Und... und welche Bekannte willst du besuchen?"

„Sheila und ihren Bruder. Ich habe sie in einem Club kennen gelernt."

„Club?"

„Eine Disco, ein Ort, wo sich Jugendliche treffen, wo laute Musik gespielt wird und getanzt wird und wo man mal einen Trinken kann und, wo man Leute kennen lernen kann."

„Einen trinken? Was hast du getrunken?"

„Erst Whiskey, dann Cuba Libre, ein Mix aus Cola und Rum."

„Das ist Alkohol Harry!" schalt sie.

„Eben."

„Und Sheila, was bedeutet sie dir?" fragte sie zögernd.

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin, falls du darauf hinaus willst. Ich gebe zu, wenn die Situation anders wäre, sähe das vielleicht anders aus... vielleicht auch nicht. Sie ist jedenfalls etwas besonderes." seufzte Harry völlig ehrlich.

Ginny schluckte, „Habt ihr..."

„Miteinander geschlafen? Ja, sie war meine erste und vice versa." antwortete Harry verträumt.

Ginny seufzte traurig.

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich.

„Gin, warum fragst du mich das alles? Du tust dir doch nur selbst weh."

„Ich weiß auch nicht... es scheint, als ob alle anderen Mädchen von dir das kriegen, was ich mir wünsche... sie brauchen dich nur zu fragen. Und ich..." sie schluckte schwer.

„Überleg doch mal!", sagte er sanft, „Ist es nur Sex, was du willst? Du weißt, ich kann und will keine Beziehung eingehen, solange Voldemort existiert. Selbst wenn er tot ist, es gibt noch genug Todesser, die etwas gegen mich haben. Und wenn ich mit dir schlafen würde, nur so, ohne Bindung, wärst du dann glücklich?"

Sie dachte nach, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen.

„Siehst du, das wusste ich. Ich hätte dir damit mehr weh getan, als wenn ich dich abweise. Du bist eine wirklich gute Freundin, Gin. Ich würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich dir weh tun würde."

„Und wenn wir es schaffen, die Bedrohung auszuschalten?" schluchzte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, Gin. Ich glaube, es wäre besser, du würdest nicht auf mich warten. Das kann ewig dauern oder ich könnte dabei drauf gehen. Dann hättest du deine Jugend verschenkt. Ich bin im Augenblick nicht bereit, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, was mit uns oder irgend jemand anderem wäre wenn..."

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber! Außerdem habe ich mich verändert."

„Ich weiß, du bist härter geworden und kälter. Du bist bereit, zu töten. Und du lebst deine Wut aus. Das akzeptiere ich, denn ich weiß, dass du nur deinen Feinden gegenüber so bist."

„Es ist noch schlimmer, als du denkst."

„Trotzdem, in deinem tiefsten Inneren bist du immer noch Harry, ein guter Mensch."

„Selbst wenn. Da ist noch mehr."

„Du bist mächtiger geworden. Ich weiß."

„Ja, aber ich habe mich auch körperlich verändert." seufzte er abwesend.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Gin, ich vertraue dir. Ich tue es nur, weil du dich so sehr sorgst und trotz all meiner Veränderungen und meines schlechteren Benehmens noch zu mir hältst. Doch du musst mir schwören, dass du niemandem verrätst, was ich dir jetzt offenbare."

„Ich schwöre es, bei meinem Herzen." sagte sie ernst und offen.

Er zog seinen Mantel aus, er hatte nach dem Spiel wieder seine Freizeitsachen angezogen.

Anschließend zog er sein T-Shirt aus.

Ginny betrachtete staunend und seufzend die stahlharten Muskeln, die sich deutlich im Licht der untergehenden Sonne abzeichneten. Ihre Augen blieben einen Augenblick auf den prächtigen Tattoos hängen.

„Ich glaube, du willst das jetzt nicht unbedingt hören, Harry, aber du siehst einfach umwerfend aus."

Er grinste scheu und meinte, „Danke."

Dann ließ er seine Flügel wachsen, diesmal waren sie strahlend weiß. Er stellte fest, dass sie sich seiner Gemütsverfassung anpassten. War er zufrieden und glücklich waren sie hell oder weiß, doch je wütender oder böser er wurde, desto dunkler wurden sie.

Ginny trat einen Schritt zurück vor Überraschung, stolperte und fiel mit einem kurzen Schrei über die Brüstung.

Wie ein Blitz schoss Harry hinter ihr her, und fing sie nach zehn Metern freien Falls sanft auf. Er trug die zitternde Ginny wieder auf den Turm und setzte sie behutsam ab.

Dann lächelte er und meinte: „Ich dachte eigentlich nicht, dass ich so schlimm aussehe, dass du es so eilig hast, von mir weg zu kommen."

Sie sah ihn konfus an, dann lachte sie und warf sich ihm um den Hals.

„Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast... schon wieder."

„No Problem."

„Harry, was... was bist du?" stammelte sie überrascht.

„Am besten ich erzähle dir gleich alles... Ich habe im Sommer Schwertkampf gelernt und mein Sensei war mir sehr zugetan. Er hat mir ein altes Schwert gegeben, das förmlich nach Magie roch und sagte mir, wenn ich es aus der Scheide ziehen könnte, gehöre es mir. Ich tat es und ich schaffte es ohne Problem. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte das Schwert dem letzten Seraphim auf Erden gehört. Er hatte gegen einen mächtigen Drachen gekämpft und verloren. Ich denke, es war ein uralter Drachenlord, ein Elder-Dragon. Jedenfalls hat er all seine Macht auf das Schwert transferiert, um sie dann später auf einen würdigen Nachfolger zu übertragen. Es scheint, als wäre ich derjenige welcher, denn das Schwert leuchtete kurz in gleißendem Licht und dann wanderte das Licht in mich hinein. Seitdem bin ich mächtiger geworden, ich kann ohne Probleme stablos zaubern und ähnliches. Ich bin viel stärker und schneller geworden. Ich habe sogar Remus im Nahkampf besiegt... einen Werwolf. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, was ich noch alles kann, obwohl ich inzwischen viel über Seraphim weiß. Ich weiß, dass sie nahezu unsterblich sind, sehr mächtig und dass sie übermäßig gerecht sind. Doch sie neigen dazu, bei der Durchsetzung ihrer Gerechtigkeit und ihrer Ziele hart und gnadenlos vorzugehen. Ich bin mir bei allem, was ich weiß, nicht sicher, welche dieser Fähigkeiten sich auf mich übertragen haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich länger lebe, als ein normaler Zauberer... noch ein Grund, der gegen eine Beziehung spricht."

"Und deine Brutalität? Kommt sie davon?"

„Nicht nur. Ich habe vorher schon begonnen, mich in dieser Hinsicht zu verändern. Meine aufgestaute Wut ist einfach durchgebrochen als ich bei den Dursleys war und ich habe entschieden, mich nicht mehr rumschupsen zu lassen oder mich ausnutzen zu lassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es überhaupt vom Seraphim kommt."

„Wow, ein Seraphim. Ich habe Legenden davon gehört... die obersten der Engel. Wissen Ron und Hermine davon?"

„Machst du Witze? Inzwischen denken sie, ich wäre ein Freak, Abschaum oder noch schlimmeres. Ron tut, als wäre ich schlimmer als alle Slytherins zusammen. Warum sollte ich ihnen das sagen?"

Ginny sah ihn verzweifelt an. Er hatte recht, doch er sprach von ihrem Bruder und ihrer besten Freundin. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen und Harry hatte sich zwar wieder etwas gebessert, aber nicht viel.

Plötzlich begann Harrys Narbe leicht zu kribbeln. Seitdem er seine Fähigkeiten in Leglimens und Okklumentik perfektioniert hatte, war das alles, was auf Voldemorts Stimmung hindeutete ... ein leichtes Kribbeln. Harry dachte kurz nach, dann sah er Ginny ernst an. 

„Gin, würdest du mir helfen?"

„Natürlich, wenn ich kann." stimmte sie zögernd zu.

„Es ist nichts schlimmes. Ich werde mich in Meditation versetzen. Wenn ich aufwache und nicht mehr ich selbst bin, betäube mich. Versprichst du mir das?"

„HARRY! Was hast du vor?"

„Versprich es!" forderte er ernst.

Sie schluckte und nickte.

Er meditierte und tastete seine Verbindung zu Voldemort ab.

Langsam baute er eine Verbindung zu ihm auf und nach kurzer Zeit konnte er ihn sehen. Voldemort sammelte sich mit einigen seiner Anhänger vor einem kleinen Dorf. Es sah aus, als würden sie einen Angriff planen. Er merkte sich die örtlichen Gegebenheiten und löste sich aus der Meditation.

Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er in den zitternden Zauberstab von Ginny.

Er lächelte und drückte ihren Zauberstab beiseite.

Dann sah er sie ernst an, „Das nächste mal, halt etwas Abstand und lass den Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet, bis du überzeugt bist, dass ich es bin." sagte er mit schneidender Stimme.

„Aber..."  
"Du hättest tot sein können, Ginny!"

Sie schluckte und nickte.

„Was hast du getan? Du bist verschwitzt und atmest heftiger." fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Ich habe nachgeschaut, was old Voldie grad macht und ich werde ihm einen Besuch abstatten. Er will ein Dorf angreifen und ich werde ihm die Suppe versalzen."

„Aber, du kannst nicht..."

AN: Übler Cliffie, ich weiß. Aber irgendwie beginnt damit ein leicht neuer Abschnitt... Harry geht nun aktiv gegen Voldemort vor und der hat noch immer keine Ahnung, was Harry ist, oder was ihm blüht. Sorry, dass ihr meint, Harry wäre zu übermächtig... Im Prinzip, ist er nur ein klein wenig kräftiger als ein Werwolf und ist in der Lage, mächtigere Zaubersprüche zu sprechen, wie z.B. Nekromantik. Das ist noch nicht mal halb so wild, wie in dunkle Zeiten. Und er ist bei weitem kein Superman oder so. Er.. ist nur etwas besser vorbereitet und geht etwas anders an die Sache heran, aktiver und rücksichtsloser. Er hält sich nicht mehr mit ‚Stupor' oder ‚Tarantallegra' auf, sondern schlägt richtig zu. Und wenn ihr es wissen wollt. Harry hat seine Freunde nie aufgegeben. Er wartet nur darauf, dass sie ihn akzeptieren, wie er ist. Doch vorher will er nicht auf sie zugehen. Sie haben ihm zuerst den Rücken gekehrt, als sie sein neues Ich verabscheut haben und sie müssen aktiv den ersten Schritt machen, so wie Ginny in gewissem Sinne.

Kissymouse: Seine Freunde kennen die Prophezeiung nicht, sie wissen nur, dass es sie gab und Harry hat ja eindeutig gesagt, dass eine Prophezeiung über seinem Kopf hängt, die sagt, töte oder werde getötet (Als sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt sind)

Cosma: Du denkst in den richtigen Bahnen ;-) Aber warte ab, was geschieht. Nur eins versprech ich dir jetzt schon, er wird nicht wieder ‚normal'

Brisana-Brownie: Langweilig? In Hogwarts? Never, jedenfalls nicht in dieser Story. Ich kann dir sagen, die ist auch nicht entfernt so lang wie dunkle Zeiten. Es sollte eigentlich immer spannend bleiben, bis zum Finale... auch ohne Malfoy.


	8. Action

**AN:** Na schön, weil heut Sonntag ist...

**Kapitel 8 – Uuunnd Action!**

Harry war bereits aufgestanden und rief sein Schwert zu sich. Er schnitt damit zwei Schlitze in den Rücken seines Mantels und seines T-Shirts. Die Schnitte waren so fein, dass sie kaum zu erkennen waren. Dann zog er die Sachen an, schulterte sein Schwert und ließ seine Flügel wieder wachsen. Diesmal traten sie sauber durch T-Shirt und Mantel.

„Harry... bitte!"

„Ich pass auf mich auf. Es wird Zeit, dass dem Bastard das Handwerk gelegt wird." Seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich grün.

„Aber wie willst du dahin kommen?"

„Apparieren."

„Apparieren? Du kannst apparieren? .... Aber du kannst in Hogwarts..."

„Ich weiß, aber von Hogsmeade."

„Und wie..."

„Sch... bis morgen früh." sagte er und küsste sie zum Abschied auf die Stirn.

Er dreht sich um, breitete seine prächtigen Flügel aus, die inzwischen wesentlich dunkler waren, und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Sie wurden unsichtbar.

„So hast du dich also gerettet." stellte Ginny fest.

Harry drehte sich noch einmal um und zwinkerte ihr zu. Er zog eine seiner Federn aus seinem linken Flügel und hielt sie ihr hin.

„Hier, für dich. Das dürfte eine einzigartige Schreibfeder abgeben... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

Dann sprang er vom Turm und glitt schnell wie ein Falke in Richtung Hogsmeade davon. Unterwegs tarnte er noch den Rest seines Körpers.

Ginny seufzte und betrachtete die strahlend weiße Feder. Sie war wunderschön und er hatte recht. Das war ein einzigartiges Geschenk. Hin und hergerissen zwischen Trauer über die verwehrte Liebe und tiefer Freundschaft ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Party noch immer in vollem Gang war.

Hermine sprach sie an: „Wo warst du?"

„Bei Harry." Murmelte sie abwesend. Die Feder hatte sie in ihrer Robe versteckt.

„Wo... wo ist er?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

Ginny traten die Tränen in die Augen und Hermine sah sie entsetzt an.

„Hat er dir etwas getan?"

Ginny wurde plötzlich wütend, „Warum sollte er mir etwas tun? Er ist mein bester Freund... unser aller Freund. Und außerdem reden wir von Harry. Er würde uns nie etwas tun, es sei denn vielleicht wir tun ihm zuerst etwas." fuhr sie Hermine an.

Hermine schluckte überrascht.

„Ihr denkt alle, Harry sei böse, ein Verbrecher oder wer weiß was, doch ihr irrt euch alle. Harry ist noch immer ein Held! Und während ihr gemütlich hier sitzt und feiert, riskiert er sein Leben für euch und das obwohl ihr ihn alle hasst und ihm die kalte Schulter zeigt trotzdem er schon so viel für ALLE Zauberer getan hat. Mal abgesehen davon wurde er heut fast umgebracht und niemanden interessiert es, nicht mal seine sogenannten FREUNDE!" Damit drehte sie sich um und stürzte in ihren Schlafraum.

Alle Gryffindors starrten ihr entsetzt hinterher. Als durchgesickert war, was sie gesagt hatte, erstarb die Party schnell und die Leute trollten sich nachdenklich.

Harry erreichte Sekunden später die Grenzen Hogwarts und apparierte im selben Augenblick absolut lautlos. Er wandte wieder das Wissen der Seraphim an.

Einen Augenblick später erschien er am Rand des Dorfes, versteckt zwischen Bäumen.

Voldemort befahl gerade seinen Anhängern auszuschwärmen und das Dorf von vier Seiten anzugreifen.

Das kam Harry gerade recht. Er folgte einer Gruppe, indem er lautlos hinterher flog.

Als sie ihren Ausgangspunkt erreicht hatten, kam er unter sie wie ein Racheengel.

Noch immer desillusioniert, zog er einfach drei Meter über ihnen seine Flügel wieder ein.

Dadurch sprang er praktisch drei Meter in die Tiefe und riss einen der völlig überraschten Todesser zu Boden. Er hatte im Fall sein Schwert gezogen und hieb es ihm voll in den Schädel. Blut und graue Masse spritzte auf den Boden.

„Hinterhalt!" schrie einer der Todesser überrascht.

Diese Stimme kannte Harry doch... Snape. Den würde er nicht hinrichten können, dachte Harry, doch ungeschoren durfte er auch nicht davon kommen. Sonst wäre er sofort verdächtig.

Harry verpasste ihm ein Hieb mit der flachen Schwertseite an die Schläfe und er ging bewusstlos zu Boden.

Dann kümmerte er sich um die anderen acht Todesser auf dieser Seite. Da er mitten unter ihnen war, konnten sie nicht effektiv mit Flüchen angreifen, sie würden sich selbst treffen. Er war noch immer desillusioniert und das verhinderte, dass die Todesser ihn genau ins Visier nehmen konnten. Und bewaffnet waren sie auch nicht.  Harry dagegen hieb furios mit seinem Schwert um sich, ohne Rücksicht, ohne Gnade. Einige versuchten, sich zu entfernen und schrieen die ganze Zeit, um die anderen zu alarmieren, doch er war etwas schneller als sie. Als er den letzten niedergestreckt hatte, stürzten plötzlich die anderen Gruppen der Todesser auf ihn zu und feuerten wild Flüche in seine ungefähre Richtung. Voldemort apparierte keine zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt und beendete seine Desillusionierung mit ‚Finite Incatatem!'

Danach rief er kalt „Es ist feige, sich zu verstecken, wer auch immer du bist. ... Tötet ihn!"

Harry disapparierte selbst und eine ganze Salve Todesflücher verfehlte ihr Ziel. Er tauchte hinter den verblüfften Todessern wieder auf. Er feuerte nun eine Salve Feuerbälle in die Gruppe, was mindestens drei weitere Todesser das Leben kostete und fünf verletzte. In dem Chaos wurde er selbst zweimal von Flüchen getroffen, die ihm jedoch nur Schnitte zufügte,... nichts was er nicht heilen konnte.

Als plötzlich viele Apparationsgeräusche ertönten und Harry sah, dass es Auroren waren, verschwand er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Eine Sekunde später verschwanden auch die Todesser. So fielen den Auroren nur die in die Hände, die bereits außer Gefecht, verletzt oder bewusstlos waren.

Einer der Auroren nahm seine Kapuze runter und fluchte: „Was zur Hölle ist hier geschehen?" Es war Kingsley Shacklebolt, ein Mitglied des Ordens.

„Genau, was sie sagen, Boss... die Hölle ist ausgebrochen."

„Hab ich gerade geträumt, oder war das ein einziger, der das ganze Chaos hier angerichtet hat." fuhr er mit seiner Tirade fort.

„Korrekt erkannt, einer gegen fünfzig. Egal wer es war, er hat das Dorf gerettet, ohne Frage. Allerdings war er dabei nicht zimperlich... zwölf Leichen. Wenn nicht das Abendessen ausgefallen wäre... wäre es jetzt rausgefallen." sagte der junge Auror erschüttert.

Kingsley überließ die Leichen seinem Team und untersuchte die Bewusstlosen. Mit Schrecken erkannte er Snape. Er drückte ihm einen kleinen Portschlüssel in die Hand und aktivierte ihn. Sekunden später erschien er in Dumbledores Büro.

Harry erschien in der heulenden Hütte wieder. Er eilte durch den geheimen Tunnel zurück ins Schloss und ging fröhlich pfeifend durch die Gänge zurück. Es war nahezu Mitternacht. Plötzlich lief ihm Filchs Katze über den Weg und fauchte ihn an.

Harry zog sein Schwert und richtete es drohend auf die Katze, dann sagte er mit einer eisigen Stimme: „Verpiss dich Mistvieh, oder ich verarbeite dich zu Geschnetzeltem."

Die Katze winselte und verschwand, als wäre Satan höchstpersönlich hinter ihr her.

Grinsend steckte er sein Schwert wieder ein und erreichte ohne weitere Zwischenfälle die Fette Lady. Nachdem er das Passwort gesagt hatte, trat er gut gelaunt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Dort sah er überrascht Ginny, wie sie auf der Couch vor dem Kamin schlummerte. Er näherte sich ihr leise und weckte sie sanft.

Sie schlug sofort die Augen auf und als sie ihn erkannte, fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

„Harry! Merlin sei dank, du bist zurück."

„Schh... Alles in Butter, Kleine."

Sie löste sich von ihm und gab ihm einen Hieb auf die Schulter und meinte: „Was heißt hier Kleine? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

Doch damit traf sie eine der Wunden und Harry stöhnte auf.

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, „Was ist?"

Er zog sich seinen Mantel aus und schob sein T-Shirt hoch. Damit entblößte er eine tiefe Fleischwunde.

Ginny wurde blass und stammelte: „Du musst in den Krankenflügel..."

„Ach was." Winkte Harry ab. Er legte seine Hand über die Wunde, murmelte einen langen Zauberspruch und seine Hand leuchtete kurz blau auf.

Als er sie weg nahm, war lediglich eine leicht rosafarbene Narbe zu sehen.

„Siehst du, no Problem."

Sie sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf, „Was soll ich nur mit dir machen? Was... was ist überhaupt geschehen?"

„Versprichst du, es für dich zu behalten?"

Sie nickte ehrlich.

„Es war old Voldie... er wollte ein Dorf voller Muggel angreifen. Zu meinem Glück haben sie sich aufgeteilt und ich habe eine Gruppe komplett ausgeschaltet."

„Was... was meinst du mit... ausgeschaltet."

„Von Zehn war nur einer bewusstlos, der Rest... hat das Zeitliche gesegnet."

Ginny sah ihn erstarrt an und schluckte schwer: „Und... und weiter?"

„Dann kamen die anderen Gruppen auf mich zu und feuerten wild Flüche auf mich, sie konnten mich nicht sehen, einer oder zwei haben mich getroffen. Dann erschien Voldie und hat meine Desillusionierung aufgehoben. Dann begann der Spaß richtig... meine Feuerbälle haben noch mal ein paar gegrillt. Die, welche das überlebt haben, wurden sicher von den Auroren festgenommen, die Sekunden später erschienen sind. Ach ja, ich nehme an, Snape wird morgen nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen." sagte er grinsend.

„Hast... du.... hast du ihn..."

„Nein, er war der Bewusstlose. Die Gelegenheit konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen, doch er kämpft schließlich auf unserer Seite. Ich konnte und wollte ihn auch nicht umbringen." grinste er.

„Wie... wie hast du die Todesser getötet?"

Er zog leise sein Schwert und reichte es ihr. Ihre Hände sackten ein Stück nach unten, sie war durch das Gewicht der Waffe überrascht.

„Wow." flüsterte sie.

Er nahm ihr das Schwert wieder aus der Hand und steckte es in die Scheide. Es verschwand sofort wieder.

„So, jetzt wo du weißt, dass es mir gut geht, ab ins Bett."

Sie umarmte ihn noch mal erleichtert und zog sich dann zurück.

Snape erschien am nächsten Tag tatsächlich nicht zum Unterricht und so fiel Zaubertränke für Ginny aus. Gespannt las Harry den Tagespropheten. Tatsächlich hatte die Nachricht von dem missglückten Angriff den Weg auf die Titelseite gefunden:

Angriff von Todessern auf ein Muggeldorf vereitelt 

_Gestern nacht plante scheinbar eine Gruppe von Todessern unter Führung von ‚Du-weißt-schon-wem' persönlich einen Angriff auf ein kleines Dorf voller Muggel. Doch ein Unbekannter vereitelte den Plan. Nach Berichten der untersuchenden Auroren, war es ein einzelner, der den Angriff aufgehalten hat. Und nicht nur das, er hat zwölf Todesser getötet und fünf weitere verletzt. Die Verletzten wurden von den Auroren in Gewahrsam genommen. Niemand weiß, um wen es sich bei dem Unbekannten gehandelt hat. Fest steht nur, dass er unter die Todesser gekommen ist, wie ein Racheengel._

Die Auroren, die kurz nach dem Drama am Dorfrand auftauchten, sahen sich einem Bild des Schreckens und des Chaos gegenüber. Die Todesser waren brutal hingeschlachtet worden. Die Auroren äußerten sich zu der offensichtlichen Brutalität des Fremden und meinten, er hätte kaum eine andere Wahl gehabt, als schnell und rücksichtslos zuzuschlagen. Schließlich waren es fast fünfzig Todesser gegen einen, da könne man seine Gegner nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen sondern müsse sie schnell und effektiv kampfunfähig machen. Die Todesser seien außerdem auch nicht gerade zimperlich, schließlich sind sie bekannt für den Einsatz von Schmerz- und Todesfluch. Nach den Worten des leitenden Aurors vor Ort, Kingsley Shacklebolt, haben sie bekommen, was sie verdient haben und da der Fremde keinen der Unverzeihlichen angewandt hat, sondern es auf die altmodische Art mit einem Schwert oder einer ähnlichen Waffe getan hat, wird er nicht belangt werden, falls seine Identität je bekannt werden sollte. Für die Auroren war es, zumindest rein rechtlich, eine angemessene Notwehrreaktion, wenn ihre Blicke und blassen Gesichter doch etwas anderes aussagten.

_Auch wenn wir die Brutalität seines Vorgehens verurteilen, bedanken wir uns von der Redaktion des Tagespropheten für seinen selbstlosen Einsatz._

_M. Orion_

_Redakteur_

Harry legte den Tagespropheten zufrieden beiseite. Ginny hatte den Artikel ebenfalls gelesen und warf ihm einen bedeutenden Blick zu. Hermine war blass, als sie den Artikel las und schluckte schwer während sie den Tagespropheten zu Ron weitergab. Der las ihn mit leuchtenden Augen und gab seinen Kommentar ab:

„Cool, wenn der Unbekannte so weiter macht, hat ‚du-weißt-schon-wer' bald keine Todesser mehr."

Harry hätte sich vor Lachen fast verschluckt und Hermine schalt Ron, wegen seiner nach ihrer Meinung unangemessenen Reaktion. 

Die Woche verging schnell. Der Freitag war etwas besonderes für Harry. Er hatte Zaubertränke bei Snape und der war wieder gesund. Als er etwas hinter den anderen in den Kellerraum ging, raunte er Snape zu: „Das letzte Treffen lief wohl etwas aus dem Ruder. Könnte in Zukunft etwas ungesund werden, an solchen Treffen teilzunehmen. Insbesondere, wenn der Racheengel aufgrund der Masken, nicht unterscheiden kann, wer Freund oder Feind ist. War wohl ein glücklicher Zufall, dass ein gewisser Spion gerade in letzter Sekunde etwas von einem Hinterhalt gerufen hat und sich durch seine Stimme zu erkennen gab."

Ohne Snapes erstarrte Miene zu beobachten, ging er weiter und setzte sich an seinen Platz. Snape ließ ihn und die anderen Gryffindors in dieser Stunde in Ruhe und warf ihm nur ab und an fragende oder nervöse Blicke zu. Hermine entging das nicht, doch sie konnte sich beim besten Willen keinen Reim darauf machen.

Am Wochenende durften die Sechst- und Siebentklässler wieder nach Hogsmeade. Doch diesmal waren viele Lehrer im Dorf, um ein Auge auf die Schüler zu haben.

Harry schlenderte wieder allein durch die Straßen. Ihm Honigtopf traf er Ginny und unterhielt sich kurz mit ihr, zog dann aber allein weiter. Diesmal ging er nicht in den Eberkopf, sondern in das Drei Besen. Er sah dort Ron, Hermine, Luna und Neville an einem Tisch sitzen, doch da sie ihm offensichtlich keinen Platz machten, setzte er sich an einen anderen Tisch wo noch etwas frei war, genauer gesagt, setzte er sich zu den Patil Zwillingen. Sie begrüßten ihn freundlich und betrachteten ihn mit einem anhimmelnden Blick.

„Hi Padma, Parvati. Wie gehts euch beiden hübschen denn so?" fragte er lässig.

Padmas Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, doch Parvati hatte weniger Hemmungen.

„Jetzt viel besser, wo du dich an unseren Tisch gesetzt hast, Harry."

„Gut zu hören. Wollt ihr was trinken?"

„Klar, schlag was vor." erwiderte Parvati.

Harry stand auf und ging zu Madam Rosmerta an die Bar.

„Hallo Harry. Was kann ich für dich tun?" grüßte diese ihn freundlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr so etwas wie Cola hier habt?"

„Doch, tatsächlich fragen viele der Muggelgeborenen nach Cola oder Limo. Wir haben immer etwas da. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich trink selbst gern mal was davon. Auf Dauer Kürbissaft oder Butterbier zu trinken ist auch nicht das wahre."

„Da ist was dran. Habt ihr auch Rum, Madam Rosmerta?"

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, „Bist du dafür nicht noch etwas jung?"

Er setzte sein freundlichstes Lächeln auf und erwiderte, „Nein, ich bin sechzehn. Ich darf offiziell leicht alkoholische Getränke zu mir nehmen. Und ich möchte ihn ja auch nicht pur trinken, sondern gemixt mit Cola."

„Das habe ich ja noch nie gehört." sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Ich zeige ihnen wie man das macht und sie können es selbst kosten, ok?"

Sie nickte und stellte ihm eine Flasche Cola und eine Flasche Rum auf den Tresen. Harry goss großzügig einen doppelten in jedes der vier Gläser und füllte sie mit Cola auf. Dann bedachte er die Getränke noch mit einem leichten Kühlzauber.

„Gekühlt schmecken sie besser, Madam Rosmerta. So und jetzt kosten sie."

Sie roch erst an dem Getränk, dann nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck. Dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht, „Das schmeckt gut, Harry. Aber meinst du nicht, dass es ein wenig zu viel Alkohol für dich ist?"

„Keine Sorge. Ich pass auf mich auf." versprach er, „Was macht das?"

„Wenn du mir sagst, wie der Drink heißt, sind wir quitt für diese Runde."

„Das nennt man einen Cuba Libre. Danke."

„Ich danke dir, Harry. Übertreibt es nicht."

„Keine Sorge." Er nahm die drei Gläser und ging zurück zu den Zwillingen.

„Was hat so lange gedauert?" fragte Padma neugierig.

„Ich habe Madam Rosmerta einen neuen Drink gezeigt. Aber der ist nicht von mir, sondern von den Muggeln. Hier, probiert selbst."

Er stellte beiden ein Glas hin, „Prosit."

Alle drei tranken einen Schluck.

„Hmm... das schmeckt gut. Ist da Alkohol drin?" fragte Padma.

„Ja, ein wenig Rum. Stört es dich?" fragte Harry ehrlich.

„Nein, wollte nur sicher gehen. Wie heißt das andere Getränk, mit dem der Rum gemischt ist?"

„Das ist Cola. Koffeinhaltige Limonade. Das ist sehr beliebt bei den Muggel-Kids."

„Kann ich verstehen." seufzte Parvati.

Sie genehmigten sich noch einige mehr von den Drinks und so wurden sie doch leicht beschwipst.

Inzwischen saß Harry zwischen den beiden Zwillingen, um jede einen Arm geschlungen. Mit beiden hatte er schon leichte Küsse ausgetauscht.

Hermine betrachtete das mit Abscheu, Ron mit Neid.

Ginny, die sich inzwischen zu Hermine und ihrem Bruder gesellt hatte, hatte sich gleich mit dem Rücken zu ihm gesetzt, damit sie dieses Schauspiel nicht mit ansehen musste.

„Hmm... du Harry, glaubst du... glaubst du, wir könnten noch etwas Spaß zusammen haben?" fragte Parvati schüchtern.

„Meinst du Sex?" fragte Harry offen.

Beide Zwillinge wurden rot, doch Parvati nickte.

„Warum nicht. Aber nur, wenn dir klar ist, dass ich keine Beziehung eingehe... keine Verpflichtungen."

„Ein One Night Stand, genau das meinte ich auch. Für eine Beziehung bist du nicht ganz mein Typ und du lebst mir zu gefährlich."

„Gesunde Einstellung. Also gut, ich muss sagen, ich freue mich drauf, du siehst echt scharf aus, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."

Parvati wurde schon wieder leicht rot, doch sie freute sich und war erleichtert, „Darfst du."

„Das gilt übrigens auch für dich, Padma." fügte Harry hinzu, „Allerdings... ihr seid ja auch Zwillinge."

Padma lief tiefrot an, sie war es scheinbar nicht gewohnt, dass man ihr so direkte Komplimente machte.

„Was ist mit Padma?" fragte Harry.

Parvati sah zu ihrer Schwester, dann zu Harry und plötzlich grinste sie diebisch, „Wir könnten sie doch mitnehmen. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, mit zwei Frauen zu.. schlafen, oder?"

„Nein, wär' mal ne neue Erfahrung. Was meinst du, Padma? Bist du dabei?"

Sie wurde noch einige Stufen röter, doch sie nickte schüchtern.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Parvati.

„Oh, ich habe da schon eine Idee." sagte Harry und führte sie aus dem Pub.

Minuten später standen sie vor der heulenden Hütte.

„Hier dürften wir ungestört sein." sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Aber... das Haus ist verflucht. Hier spukt es." sagte Parvati unsicher.

„Quatsch. Ich war schon ein paar mal hier. Vertraut mir."

Er ging durch die Tür in das Haus und hielt den Mädchen die Tür auf. Padma war zu seiner Überraschung die erste, die der Einladung folgte und kurz darauf Parvati.

Harry schloss die Tür und verriegelte sie mit einem Zauber.

Dann suchten sie das Schlafzimmer.

„Hmm... noch ein wenig ungemütlich hier." sagte Harry und säuberte das Zimmer mit einem Zauber. Anschließend verschloss er die Fensterläden, versah den Kamin mit einem rauchlosen Feuer und erneuerte mit einem weiteren Zauber das Bett. Außerdem beschwor er frische saubere Bettwäsche, Decken und Kissen herbei.

„Zufrieden?" fragte er die beiden Mädchen.

Sie nickten eifrig und Padma meinte, „Wow, du bist echt spitze Harry."

Harry ging dann auf Parvati zu und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, was ihr ein Stöhnen entlockte.

„Wow." Sagte sie, als sich Harry von ihr löste und zu Padma ging.

Sie zuckte erst ein wenig zurück. Harry ließ es langsamer angehen und küsste sie erst sehr sanft auf die Lippen. Als sie das mit sich geschehen ließ, setzte er langsam und zärtlich seine Zunge ein und kurz darauf stöhnte auch sie leise.

„Schon besser." grinste Harry.

„Sei zärtlich zu ihr." sagte Parvati lächelnd, „Es ist ihr erstes mal."

Harry sah Padma überrascht an, die schon wieder tief rot war.

„Padma, ist das wahr?" fragte er überrascht.

Sie nickte und sah zu Boden.

Harry hob ihr Kinn etwas an und sah ihr in die Augen. Er lächelte ihr beruhigend zu, dann fragte er sie, „Das ist kein Problem für mich, Padma. Aber ich möchte von dir wissen, ob du dir sicher bist, dass du das auch willst. Ein Dreier ist eigentlich eher ein Experiment oder ein Abenteuer, nicht gerade das ideale Ambiente für das erste Mal. Nicht zu vergessen, ich bin nicht hier, um eine Beziehung anzufangen."

„Ist schon ok, Harry. Wirklich. Ich möchte es so sehr. Ich finde dich wirklich absolut heiß und ich möchte mit dir schlafen. Außerdem habe ich gehört, du sollst sehr gut sein." sagte sie schüchtern.

„Von wem das denn?"

„Indirekt von Blaise. Sie hat es ihrer besten Freundin erzählt, und sie konnte es nicht für sich behalten... nun weiß es die ganze Schule, bis auf Ginny und Hermine."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, aber er lächelte. „Also gut, meine Qualitäten sind Schulgespräch. Ich kann wohl nichts dagegen tun, aber warum die zwei Ausnahmen?"  
"Wir alle wissen, was Ginny von dir will und wir wissen auch, dass es ihr weh tun würde, wenn wir darüber reden würden. Deswegen ist es ungeschriebenes Gesetz, wenn es um dich geht, gelangt von uns keine Info an sie. Aus diesem Grund auch nicht an Hermine, die beiden stehen sich zu nahe und außerdem wissen wir, dass Hermine deine neuen Ambitionen nicht gut heißt und wir wollen deine Privatsphäre wenigstens insofern achten, dass wir nicht bewusst ihre Freundschaft zu dir stören und bevor du fragst, sie ist noch deine Freundin. Es ist hauptsächlich Ron, der ein Problem hat." erklärte Parvati offen.

„Danke, das ist nett von euch. Also gut, wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ah ja." sagte Harry und führte beide ans Bett. Zuerst entkleidete er Parvati mit gekonnten Griffen und streichelte sie dabei so, dass sie äußerst erregt wurde. Dann wandte er sich Padma zu und entblätterte sie sanft, wobei er auch ihr hier und da ein Stöhnen entlockte. Er schaffte es, ihr etwas von ihrer Unsicherheit zu nehmen. Dann sagte er auffordernd, „So, jetzt seid ihr dran."

Sie begannen, ihn ebenfalls von den Sachen zu befreien. Parvati führte Padmas Hand zu seiner Männlichkeit. Dann begann Padma instinktiv ihn zu stimulieren, was die entsprechende Reaktion erzeugte. 

Er stöhnte nun selbst etwas auf und murmelte: „Und du bist sicher, dass du das vorher noch nicht gemacht hast?"

Padma wurde wieder rot und Parvati grinste frech. Doch mit diesem Spruch hatte er Padma die Unsicherheit vollends genommen. Sie legten sich beide aufs Bett und Harry kniete sich zwischen sie er streichelte beide sanft, bis seine Hände ihren Weg zwischen ihre Schenkel gefunden hatten. Dann widmete er sich zuerst Padma und anschließend Parvati mit hingebungsvoller Leidenschaft während er die jeweils andere mit einer Hand weiter anheizte.

Als sie zwei Stunden später erschöpft im Bett lagen und die Zwillinge sanft schlummerten, hörte Harry plötzlich laute Geräusche draußen auf der Straße. Vorsichtig stand er auf, um die Zwillinge nicht zu stören und ging ans Fenster.

Was er dort sah, ließ ihn erstarren. Draußen auf der Straße, direkt vor der Hütte, standen drei Todesser. Er sah, dass sich noch ein paar weitere in Hogsmeade herumtrieben, doch sie schienen nach etwas zu suchen. Die vereinzelten Schüler, die noch im Dorf waren, strömten in Richtung Schloss zurück und die Lehrer mit ihnen. Sie schienen die Todesser noch nicht gesehen zu haben. Die Todesser ließen sie in Ruhe. Harry konnte sich denken, wen sie suchten. Bis auf die drei vor der Hütte, hielten sich die Todesser auch sehr versteckt. Kein Wunder, wenn sie entdeckt würden, wären Minuten später die Auroren da.

‚Die Zwillinge!' dachte Harry entsetzt. Er schlich leise zum Bett und hielt beiden die Hand auf den Mund. Dadurch erwachten sie abrupt aus ihrem Schlummer. Als er sicher war, dass sie ruhig bleiben würden, nahm er die Hände von ihnen und deutete mit dem Finger an, dass sie leise sein sollten.

„Zieht euch an! Schnell! Todesser sind vor dem Haus, also keine Geräusche."

Sie sahen ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

„LOS!" flüsterte er etwas schärfer und nun kam Bewegung in die beiden.

Die drei zogen sich an. Dann bedeutete Harry ihnen, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Erst zeigte er ihnen am Fenster, dass er keine Witze machte. Sie sahen die drei Todesser entsetzt an.

Dann schlichen sie bis in den Keller.

„Was machen wir hier?" fragte Padma ängstlich. Sie hielt Parvatis Hand.

„Ich würde mich liebend gern um die drei da draußen kümmern, aber ich muss euch sicher zum Schloss bringen. Hier gibt es einen Geheimgang. Wir gehen jetzt da rein und laufen bis zum Ende. Das liegt unter der peitschenden Weide. Ich zeige euch, wie man daran vorbei kommt."

Er öffnete die Falltür und die Mädchen stiegen hinein. Er schloss die Tür und verrammelte sie ordentlich, indem er Möbel darüber platzierte, so dass sie völlig unauffällig verdeckt wurde. Zuletzt führte er noch einen kleinen Zauber aus, der sowohl die Möbel, als auch den Boden gleichmäßig mit Staub bedeckte. Niemand würde vermuten, dass diesen Raum in den letzten zehn Jahren jemand betreten hatte, geschweige denn, ihn verändert hatte. Dann apparierte er lautlos nach unten. Die Mädchen zuckten entsetzt zusammen.

„Alles ok?" fragte er. Die beiden nickten. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und rief: ‚Lumos'

Der Gang wurde von dem magischen Licht erhellt und er führte die beiden verängstigten Mädchen den Gang entlang. Nach einer halben Stunde kamen sie unter der Peitschenden Weide an. Harry sah nach, ob die Luft rein war, dann trat er heraus und bedeutete den beiden zu folgen. Er berührte den Wurzelknoten und die Weide kam zum Stillstand. Schnell eilten sie in sichere Entfernung.

„Wow, Harry. Woher weißt du davon?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Wer weiß, vielleicht erzähle ich sie euch mal. Aber jetzt möchte ich, dass ihr mir versprecht, nichts zu sagen über den Gang, außer Dumbledore oder Lupin fragen euch, die beiden kennen ihn. Jetzt gehen wir drei erst mal zum Direktor und berichten ihm über die Todesser."

Ehe sie etwas sagen konnten, zog er sich schon in Richtung des Direktor-Büros, wo sie zehn Minuten später völlig außer Atem ankamen.

Er sagte das Passwort und die Statue glitt nach oben.

Er klopfte oben an die Tür und Dumbledore bat ihn herein.

„Ah, Miss Patil, Miss Patil und Mr. Potter. Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte er. Auch McGonagall war im Büro anwesend und musterte sie mit ihrem typischen strengen Blick.

„Professor, es sind Todesser in Hogsmeade."

Die Augen von McGonagall weiteten sich und auch das Funkeln aus Dumbeldores Augen verschwand abrupt.

„Aber... die Lehrer. Sie haben nichts gesehen." sagte McGonagall.

„Ich wusste, dass sie mir nicht glauben würden, doch die Zwillinge können es bestätigen. Wir haben drei Stück von der heulenden Hütte aus gesehen. Einige weitere sind durch die Straßen geschlichen und haben etwas gesucht, ich würde mal raten eher irgendjemanden." berichtete Harry und die Zwillinge nickten.

„Mr. Potter, was haben sie drei in der heulenden Hütte gesucht?" fragte McGonagall ernst und sah streng zwischen Harry und den Zwillingen hin und her. 

Harry bedachte sie mit einem kühlen Blick, „Bei allem schuldigen Respekt, Professor McGonagall, ich ziehe es vor, auf diese Frage nicht zu antworten. Meine Freizeitgestaltung, soweit sie außerhalb des Schulgeländes stattfindet, obliegt nicht ihrer Zuständigkeit und ist meine Privatangelegenheit. Ich bin mir sicher, Parvati und Padma sehen das genau so, also bitte, stellen sie den beiden die Frage erst gar nicht."

Sie sah ihn erst entsetzt an, doch dann resignierte sie. Er hatte natürlich recht, es ging sie nichts an. Die Zwillinge warfen ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Ich nehme an, sie haben die Zwillinge durch den Geheimgang geführt?" fragte Dumbledore.

Harry nickte bestätigend.

„Ich glaube, sie werden nicht mehr dort sein, wenn ich jemanden losschicke, doch ich fürchte, die zukünftigen Hogsmeade-Wochenenden werden ausfallen müssen." seufzte Dumbledore.

„Ich denke das gleiche Professor." sagte Harry nüchtern und stand wieder auf, „Ich gehe davon aus, das war dann alles?"

Dumbledore nickte und die Zwillinge folgten ihm hinaus.

Harry ging mit den beiden zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Padma luden sie beim Ravenclaw-Raum ab.

„Danke Harry, das war echt ein toller Samstag, wenn man vom Schluss absieht und ich bereue es nicht." verabschiedete sie sich und er gab ihr einen letzten leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Dann ging Harry mit Parvati weiter, den Arm um ihren Rücken geschlungen. So traten sie dann endlich auch in den Gemeinschaftraum ein, sehr zum Missfallen von Hermine.

„Eines ist gewiss, Harry. In deiner Nähe ist es nie langweilig." Damit löste sie sich von ihm und flüsterte ihm zum Abschied ins Ohr, „Es war toll, Harry. Du wirst deinem Ruf mehr als gerecht." Dann ging sie.

Hermine kam auf ihn zu und fragte: „Wo wart ihr? Wir haben euch gesucht."

„Warum das denn?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Wir wollten uns mit dir unterhalten." seufzte sie.

„Ach so. Ich hab den beiden die heulende Hütte gezeigt. Da sich aber plötzlich einige Todesser in Hogsmeade rumtrieben, habe ich sie durch den Geheimgang zurückgebracht. Wir waren eben bei Dumbledore und haben ihm berichtet."

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Keine Sorge Hermine. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie mich gesucht haben. Sie haben sich versteckt gehalten und niemanden belästigt."

Sie sah nicht sehr erleichtert aus, als sie sich mit ihm zu Ron und Ginny setzte. Ginnys Blick drückte schon wieder Bedauern aus, doch ein ernster Blick Harrys reichte, dass sie ihr Verlangen beiseite schob.


	9. Aussprache

**Kapitel 9 - Aussprache**

„Worüber wolltet ihr mit mir reden?" fragte er offen und fläzte sich auf den Sessel. Die Arme seines eng anliegenden T-Shirts waren etwas nach oben gerutscht und enthüllten seine gestählten Muskeln und seine beiden Tattoos. Hermine warf einen missbilligenden Blick darauf. Harry bemerkte es und brachte es gleich zur Sprache.

„Gefallen sie dir?" fragte er und schob seine Ärmel hoch. 

Ginny, die sie bereits gesehen hatte, grinste ihn an.

Hermine rümpfte die Nase, doch dann riss sie sich zusammen: „Ehrlich gesagt, ich halte Tattoos für eine Verunstaltung des Körpers. Doch objektiv gesehen ist es dein Körper und du kannst damit machen was du willst. Ein Urteil darüber steht mir nicht zu, doch gefallen muss es mir auch nicht." antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Also ich finde sie cool." sagte Ginny.

„Du hast sie ja auch schon mal gesehen." antwortete Harry grinsend und seine anderen beiden Freunde schauten überrascht zwischen ihnen hin und her. 

„Danke, für deine Offenheit, Hermine. Aber darüber wolltet ihr sicher nicht reden, oder?"

„Nein, wir... wir wollten wissen, warum du dich so verändert hast und wie es weiter gehen soll. Außerdem wollten wir uns bei dir entschuldigen."

„Ah, und wofür genau?" hakte er nach.

„Du machst es uns nicht leicht." seufzte Hermine.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete offen: „Objektiv betrachtet, habt ihr es mir auch nicht gerade leicht gemacht, oder?"

Hermine wurde rot und nickte.

Ron antwortete zu seiner Überraschung: „Das ist wahr und sogar noch untertrieben. Wir wollten uns bei dir entschuldigen, weil wir unfair zu dir waren, uns in deine Privatangelegenheiten eingemischt haben und dich wie ein... Arschloch... behandelt haben, nur weil du dich äußerlich verändert hast." ratterte Ron runter.

Harry schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln, „Schön, Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung."

„Wir meinen es ernst, Harry. Es tut uns leid." sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme, „Du hast dich verändert und nicht nur äußerlich, du bist auch härter und rücksichtsloser geworden. Das hat, zumindest mich, abgeschreckt und abgestoßen. Doch wenn ich mir das genau betrachte, hast du uns nie etwas getan, im Gegenteil. Trotz dem wir dich so behandelt haben, hast du wieder mal dein Leben riskiert, um uns zu retten. Und wie danken wir es dir? Du wirst fast von ein paar Slytherins getötet und wir feiern hier eine Party. Wir waren dir in letzter Zeit wirklich keine guten Freunde und das tut uns leid." sagte Hermine traurig und sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Harry nickte ernst, „Das ist zwar wahr, zumindest wenn man von Ginny absieht," sagte er und warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu, „Doch ich habe mich auch von euch zurückgezogen. Ich sage euch eins vorneweg, ich werde mich nicht ändern. Wie wollt ihr, dass es weiter geht?"

Hermine und Ron sahen sich ernst an, dann antwortete Hermine: „Wir wollen einen Neu-Anfang. Wir wissen, dass du unser Verhalten nicht vergessen kannst, doch wir erhoffen uns, dass du uns noch eine Chance gibst. Wir wissen nicht, warum du dich so schnell so sehr geändert hast, doch wir wollen es gern rausfinden. Uns gefällt nicht unbedingt und in allen Aspekten, wie du dich geändert hast, aber das ist deine Sache. Mir muss es nicht gefallen, was du in deiner Freizeit tust, doch ich werde nichts mehr dagegen sagen."

Ron nickte bestätigend.

„Und es stört euch nicht, dass ich inzwischen auch Blaise, als eine Freundin betrachte?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und Ron schluckte, bevor er antwortete:  „Du kannst dich anfreunden mit wem du willst. Sie scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Mann, ehrlich gesagt, ich kann es dir nicht verdenken, sie IST heiß." fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Auch Harry grinste, doch Hermine warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu, der ihm schnell das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischte und Harry erging es ähnlich, als er Ginnys traurigen Blick bemerkte. 

Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Du bist auch heiß, Ginny. Du wirst schon einen absoluten Traum-Mann finden." Sie wurde rot und lächelte, doch ihre Augen sagten ihm deutlich, wer ihr Traum-Mann war und warum sie nicht glücklich sein konnte.

„Also schön, ich gebe euch gern eine neue Chance... ich hab euch vermisst." gab er schließlich zu. Ginny sprang förmlich zu ihm herüber und fiel ihm um den Hals, „Danke!" rief sie.

Harry lachte und schob sie etwas von sich, „Du hast nichts getan, was einer Verzeihung bedarf Ginny, eher im Gegenteil."

„Aber ich habe es gehasst, euch so getrennt zu sehen."

„Das ist jetzt hoffentlich vorbei. Was wollt ihr zuerst wissen, warum ich mich äußerlich so verändert habe, warum ich so brutal bin oder warum ich plötzlich mit so vielen Mädchen ins Bett steige?" fragte er herausfordernd.

Alle drei starrten ihn entsetzt an und schluckten.

„Ehrlich gesagt, alles drei's und ich würde gern wissen, wie hast du dich gerettet und wieso bist du so übernatürlich stark geworden?" antwortete Hermine.

„Ja, deine Aktion mit Malfoy und auch den Todessern war verdammt cool, brutal und krass, aber cool." fügte Ron aufgeregt hinzu.

Harry fuhr sich nachdenklich über das Kinn und antwortete Hermine ansehend: „Dir entgeht auch nichts, oder?"

Dann fuhr er fort, „Letzteres bin ich noch nicht bereit, euch mitzuteilen. Es ist nichts schlechtes und keine schwarze Magie, soviel kann ich euch versichern."

Hermine schaute enttäuscht doch sie nickte verstehend.

„Ich kann euch jedoch sagen, dass ich viel studiert, trainiert und gelernt habe im Sommer. Ich habe bei einem Muggel-Sensei den Schwertkampf gelernt und mich dabei und danach mit allen möglichen Zaubern beschäftigt. Um das zu beschleunigen habe ich zweimal ein Ritual zur Steigerung der Auffassungsgabe durchgeführt."

Hermine sah ihn interessiert an, dann konnte man sehen wie ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Ist das nicht das Ritual, was mit unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen verbunden ist?"

„Genau das ist es. Aber ich habe mir gesagt, ich habe den Cruciatus überstanden, da bringt mich das Ritual auch nicht um. Außerdem muss ich lernen, um Voldemort besiegen zu können und was sind ein paar Schmerzen, gegen Folter und Tod?"

Hermine schüttelte sich: „Man sagt, die Schmerzen entsprechen dem eines Cruciatus. Ich könnte das nicht."

„Ich kann das bestätigen, Hermine."

„Was ist weiter passiert? Warum bist du von den Muggeln abgehauen? Dumbledore sagte etwas von einer Schrotflinte?" fragte Ron ernst.

„Sie haben mich weiter behandelt, wie Abschaum. Ich habe mich am Ende des Schuljahres entschlossen, dass ich mich von niemandem mehr herumschubsen oder ausnutzen lasse. Sie haben mich geschlagen und verhöhnt, wie jeden Sommer und ich hatte einfach die Schnauze voll. Vernon hat mich bedroht und ich habe ihn zur Rede gestellt. Dann kam mein Cousin dazwischen und ich habe ihn KO-geschlagen. Daraufhin hat Vernon eine Schrotflinte gegriffen. Ich habe mit einem Transfigurationszauber den Lauf blockiert und ihn gewarnt sie abzufeuern. Er hat nicht auf mich gehört und abgedrückt. Ihr wisst, was dann passiert?"

„Nein." antwortete Ron.

Hermine erklärte es ihm, „Wird bei diesen Schusswaffen der Lauf blockiert, dann kann der Schuss nicht entweichen und die Waffe explodiert, der Schuss geht sprichwörtlich nach hinten los."

„So ist es. Ich habe ihn untersucht und festgestellt, dass seine Verletzungen nicht tödlich waren, dann bin ich abgehauen."

„Wohin?" fragte Ginny nun interessiert.

„Na ja. Ich bin auf dem Weg in Richtung ‚Tropfender Kessel' geflogen. Da hab ich einen Club gesehen und dachte mir, warum soll ich nicht endlich mal das Leben genießen. Also bin ich gelandet, hab meine Sachen in etwas cooleres transfiguriert und bin rein. Zuerst wollte mich der Türsteher nicht rein lassen, doch ich hab ihm statt meines Ausweises Zehn Pfund in die Hand gedrückt und ihm gesagt, ich wäre achtzehn. So bin ich doch reingekommen." erzählte Harry grinsend.

Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem strafenden Blick.

„Jedenfalls hab ich dort was getrunken und dann Sheila kennen gelernt. Sie hat mich verführt und zu sich nach Hause mitgenommen. Wir waren uns von Anfang an einig, dass es bei dieser einen Nacht bleibt und so habe ich Geschmack daran gefunden. Dann kreuzte ihr Bruder auf, ein bulliger Typ und einer der Türsteher. Er hat mir zu diesen Tattoos verholfen. Die beiden sind echt in Ordnung. Von dort aus bin ich zum tropfenden Kessel.

Ich habe mir Bücher gekauft und Sirius' Erbe angenommen, daher auch das Bike. Dann bin ich in die Nockturnengasse."

„Was wolltest du denn da?" fragte Ginny.

„Mein Schicksal ist es, Voldemort umzubringen und das kann ich nun mal nicht mit einem ‚Stupor' oder? Ich habe mir Bücher gekauft, die an der Grenze zur Legalität sind und nebenbei noch ein paar coole Klamotten besorgt und ein ‚nettes' Pub gefunden. Ich hatte mich natürlich getarnt, wenn ihr versteht."

„Du weißt schon, dass das Anwenden dunkler Magie ein gefährlich schmaler Grat ist, Normalerweise löst sie einen erhöhten Durst nach mehr Macht aus, was dazu führt, dass man sich tiefer und tiefer in die dunklen Künste stürzt." warnte Hermine ihn.

„Ich weiß, Hermine, doch davon bin ich nicht wirklich betroffen. Ich habe bereits mehr Macht, als ich mir je erträumt habe." sagte er mit einem bedeutenden Seitenblick auf Ginny, „Hast du dich nach Hogsmeade mal über Nekromantik informiert?" fragte er Hermine.

Sie nickte.

„Wieviele Necromancer gibt es heute?" fragte er nach.

„Keine soweit ich weiß."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil niemand genug Macht hat, die Beschwörung durchzuführen, geschweige denn, die Monster zu kontrollieren, nicht mal... Voldemort, Oh mein Gott…" sie schlug sich überrascht die Hände vor den Mund. Ginny und Ron starrten ihn an.

„So, nun wisst ihr, woher ich mein Outfit habe, meine Tattoos und den Spaß am freien Leben und an Sex gefunden habe. Was wollt ihr noch wissen?"

„Woher kommt deine Brutalität?" fragte Ron ernst.

„Hmm... angefangen hat es, weil mich die Dursleys geschlagen haben. Dann plagte mich noch immer der Tod von Cedric und Sirius. Ich habe mir geschworen, so etwas würde ich nie wieder zulassen. Zusammen damit und der Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass ich entweder Voldie töte, oder er mich, habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich musste mich darauf vorbereiten, zu töten. Mal abgesehen davon, dass mir gegenüber den Dursleys eine Sicherung durchgeknallt ist, versuche ich seitdem, mein Gewissen zu verdrängen und sage mir immer wieder, dass die Leute nur bekommen, was sie verdienen, getreu nach dem Spruch Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. Ihr werdet sicher bemerkt haben, dass ich niemandem ohne Grund Gewalt antue, doch wer mir, meinen Freunden oder Unschuldigen etwas tut, darf keine Gnade mehr erwarten. Bis jetzt, kann ich erstaunlich gut damit umgehen. Es mag noch einen Faktor geben, der das erleichtert, aber das weiß wohl niemand so genau."

„Also schön, wie schon mal gesagt, das ist etwas an dem neuen Harry, was mir nicht gefällt, doch ich erkenne die Notwendigkeit. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, kennst du die ganze Prophezeiung?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, doch mehr sagt sie kaum aus. Ich bin der, der die Macht hat ihn zu töten, es heißt, einer wird durch die Hand des anderen sterben und nur einer kann leben und es heißt, ich hätte eine Macht, die er nicht kennt, was ich nun auch bestätigen kann." erklärte Harry nahezu emotionslos.

„Gibt es jemanden, der darüber Bescheid weiß?" fragte Hermine.

Ginny schaute schuldig zu Boden.

„Ich habe zwei Leute informiert, denen ich mein Leben anvertrauen würde. Doch ich habe sie eingeschworen, niemandem etwas zu sagen, also fragt sie erst gar nicht!" sagte Harry ernst.

Mit einem Blick erkannte Hermine, dass Ginny eine der beiden war und sie blickte Harry in die Augen. In ihrem Blick lagen Enttäuschung, Verzweiflung, Schuld aber auch Verständnis und ihre Augen wurden sichtbar feucht.

„Hermine, irgendwann... aber nicht jetzt und heute. Nicht nach dem, was passiert ist."

Sie nickte.

Ron hatte das nicht bemerkt, als er fragte: „Hast du etwas mit diesen Angriffen auf die Todesser zu tun?" fragte Ron.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an, doch dann sagte er emotionslos: „Kein Kommentar."

„Ich wusste, dass du es warst." sagte Ron mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Ron, überleg doch mal. Woher soll ich von den Treffen erfahren? Wie soll ich von hier zu den Treffen kommen? Bei allem, was ich inzwischen kann und weiß, kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich allein gegen fünfzig Todesser kämpfen kann? Und vor allen Dingen, warum sollte ich das tun?"

Sein Grinsen verschwand und er nickte bedächtig: „Wer weiß, ob du inzwischen apparieren kannst, ein Animagus zumindest bist du ja schon. Aber von Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren und ich glaube auch nicht, dass selbst du gegen fünfzig Todesser antreten würdest. Einen Grund hast du auch nicht. Ok, du hast etwas gegen ‚Du-weißt-schon-wen' und vielleicht Lestrange, eventuell noch etwas weniger gegen Malfoy, aber sonst hast du keinen Grund. Ich gebe zu, das war etwas vorschnell, aber ich würde gern wissen, wer oder was dieser ominöse Unbekannte ist." seufzte Ron enttäuscht.

Hermine sah nachdenklich zu Boden, Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihr Verstand auf Hochtouren arbeitete. Niemand außer ihm bemerkte es, als Ginny lautlos mit ihren Lippen ein Wort formte und grinste: ‚Slytherin!'

Harry musste mit sich kämpfen, ebenfalls ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Eines würde ich noch gerne erfahren, Harry." fragte Hermine nachdenklich, „Wo warst du über den Sommer? Du warst nicht bei deinen Verwandten und nicht im Grimmauld Place und doch musst du genug Freiraum zum Training und zur uneingeschränkten Ausübung von Magie gehabt haben. Nach deinen Aussagen, warst du nur Tage in der Winkelgasse bzw. Nockturnengasse."

„Gut kombiniert, Watson." grinste Harry und Ron und Ginny fragten wie aus einem Mund „Watson?"

Harry lachte, „Ein Detektiv aus einem Muggelroman, bzw. der Partner eines Detektiven, der Sherlock Homes hieß. Homes liebster Spruch war ‚Gut kombiniert' und meistens sagte er das zu seinem Partner."

Auch über Hermines ernstes Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln.

„Lenk nicht ab!" forderte sie ihn auf.

„Das habe ich gar nicht nötig, Hermine. Ich habe noch niemandem gesagt, wo ich war und das wird sich nicht ändern."

„Aber..."

„Macht euch keine Sorgen. Niemand hat mich bisher dort vermutet, wie ihr selbst wisst, nicht mal die, die mich am besten kennen. Zudem ist es dort so sicher wie in Hogwarts. Der Ort wird von allerlei mächtigen Schutzzaubern umgeben und ich selbst habe einige interessante Additionen durchgeführt, die selbst Dumbledore und old Voldie nicht kennen." erwiderte er grinsend.

„Wenn alles vorbei ist, dann werde ich es vielleicht meinen besten Freunden sagen. Im Augenblick steht einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel und außerdem kann euch Wissen, das ihr nicht habt auch nicht zu Gefahr werden."

„Also schön... Harry! Was ist?"

Harry fuhr sich in diesem Moment mit seiner Hand über die Narbe.

Er blickte Ginny ernst in die Augen und sagte: „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?"

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und nickte. Diesmal zog sie sich etwas zurück und ihr Zauberstab zitterte nicht mehr. Er schenkte ihr ein ehrliches Lächeln, bevor er in Trance versank.

"Was zur Hölle..." rief Ron erschrocken.

„Ginny! Was ... was geschieht hier?" stammelte Hermine.

„Schht! Er hat eine Gefühlsregung von Voldemort aufgefangen. Er versucht über seine Narbe Verbindung zu ihm aufzunehmen. Es besteht wohl die Gefahr, dass Voldemort ihn benutzt, wie damals im Ministerium. Darum hat er mich gebeten, ihn auszuschalten, wenn er nach dieser Trance besessen ist." antwortete sie ernst und entschlossen.

Hermine sah ihren Freund hilflos an und schluckte.

„Macht... macht er das öfter?" fragte Ron und wurde immer blasser. Er wusste, wie seine Verbindung zu dem dunklen Lord Harry über die Jahre hinweg zu schaffen gemacht hatte und nun ging er sie freiwillig ein?

„In meiner Anwesenheit so ein zwei mal." antwortete Ginny und ließ ihren Blick nicht von Harry.

Nach fünf Minuten erwachte er und sah sie ernst an: „Du kannst den Stab runter nehmen!"

„Nicht so schnell! Wer war die erste Frau, mit der du Sex hattest und wo?"

Hermine und Ron sahen sie überrascht an, doch sie wirkte entschlossen.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln huschte über Harrys Lippen, als er antwortete: „Sie heißt Sheila, sie hat einen Bruder der Frank heißt und Türsteher im Blue Star ist und sie hat mich zunächst vor dem Club verführt und dann mit nach Hause genommen, aber vielleicht solltest du dir eine Frage überlegen, die dir nicht so weh tut, Ginny."

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab runter und setzte sich neben ihn. Er umarmte sie dankbar.

„Wieso fragst du ihn ausgerechnet das?" wollte Ron nun wissen.

Hermine fragte zu selben Zeit: „Das Blue Star? Selbst ich habe schon davon gehört. Das ist ein sehr bekannter Club."

„Ist doch ganz klar. Voldemort hätte nie die Zeit gehabt, so weit in Harrys Gedanken einzudringen und das ist sicher einer der Gedanken, die für Harry sehr wertvoll sind und daher würde er hart darum kämpfen. Außerdem kann Voldemort mit diesem Vergnügen, wo es um Zärtlichkeit und Zuneigung geht, nichts anfangen und egal, was Harry uns sagt, etwas empfindet er für Sheila, wenn es vielleicht nicht ganz Liebe ist. Hinzu kommt, dass sie ein Muggel ist und als er geantwortet hat, hätte sicher nicht ein verträumtes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielt, sondern ein Ausdruck des Abscheus, so gut kann sich nicht mal Voldemort unter Kontrolle haben."

„Wow. Das war sehr gut durchdacht." erkannte Hermine.

„Danke." sagte Harry ehrlich und sah ihr tief in die Augen, „Ich weiß, das muss schwer sein für dich."

„Ich...  ich finde mich damit ab und ... das hier war wichtiger als meine Gefühle."

„Egal, was geschieht, du bist meine beste Freundin, Ginny."

Sie schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln.

Dann stand er auf: „Ich muss zu Dumbledore!"

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Später!" sagte er und ging.

Minuten später stand er vor Dumbledores Büro. Er klopfte an und trat ein, diesmal ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Snape saß in dem Büro und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick des Abscheus und der Entrüstung, Dumbledore schien nur etwas überrascht.

Harry hob die Hand, um jeden Kommentar zu ersticken.

„Ich weiß, das war ungebührlich, doch es ist dringend. Voldemort wird sie gleich zu sich rufen, Professor Snape. Er vermutet, nach den Anschlägen auf seine Todesser, dass es einen Verräter gibt und sie sind sein erster Verdacht. Er hat niemandem von dem Treffen erzählt und wird nur sie einweihen, wo das nächste Treffen und der nächste Überfall stattfinden. Wenn der Unbekannte dann auftaucht und diesen Überfall vereitelt, vermutet er, dass sie der Verräter sind. Er wird wieder ein Dorf angreifen."

Snape sah ihn entsetzt an und Dumbledore war leichenblass.

Er murmelte: „Aber es gibt keine Verbindung zwischen Serverus und dem Unbekannten. Was wenn er auftaucht?"

Snape bedachte Harry mit einem fragendem Blick und Harry nickte ihm zu, „Er wird nicht auftauchen. Er wusste bei seinem ersten Angriff, dass Snape ein Spion ist und so wie er von den Angriffen erfahren hat, weiß er auch, dass in diesem Augenblick Snape verdächtigt wird. Er wird wieder eingreifen, wenn jemand anderes in Verdacht steht... vielleicht Malfoy?"

Dumbledore sah ihn überrascht an: „Woher wissen sie das alles? Kennen sie ihn?"

„Sie wissen, dass ich schwerwiegende Ereignisse über meine Narbe verfolgen kann, Professor und ich habe gesehen, was er in seinen zwei Angriffen getan hat. Er war jedoch beide Male desillusioniert."

Snape sah ihn nachdenklich an und Dumbledore fragend, er schien die richtigen Schlüsse noch nicht zu ziehen.

Snape hielt sich plötzlich den Arm und stand auf: „Ich muss los. Können wir irgendwas für das Dorf tun?"

„Wir können nur die Auroren vorwarnen, dass sie etwas schneller da sind als gewöhnlich. Das ist nicht so verdächtig." sagte Harry ernst.

Snape nickte und verschwand.

Dumbledore wandte sich an Harry: „Sagst du uns, wenn du den Unbekannten identifizierst?"

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" fragte Harry kalt.

Dumbledore schluckte ob der überraschend kühlen Abfuhr.

„Wir müssen wissen wer er ist! Wir können nicht zulassen, dass da draußen ohne unser Wissen jemand einfach so agiert."

„Warum darf der Orden gegen Voldemort opponieren und er nicht? Wer sind sie, das zu entscheiden... natürlich bei allem schuldigen Respekt, Professor? Sie suchen doch nur einen weiteren Bauern für ihr Schachbrett."

Wieder schluckte Dumbledore schwer, „Harry... können wir nicht wieder zusammen..."  
"Es tut mir leid, Professor... ich lasse mich nicht mehr manipulieren und ich werde nichts tun, damit jemand anderes das selbe Schicksal erleidet. Was den Unbekannten und mich angeht, es ist offensichtlich das er auf ihrer Seite steht und bei mir wissen sie es. Lassen sie es dabei bewenden."

Damit ging er aus der Tür.

Eine einzelne Träne kullerte aus Dumbledores alten Augen, die sonst immer so weise und wissend funkelten. Fawkes, sein treuer Phönix, flog zu ihm herüber und rieb seinen Kopf an Dumbledores Wange.

„Diesmal bin ich wirklich zu weit gegangen." seufzte Dumbledore traurig.

Harry ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und er erzählte seinen Freunden nur, dass in den nächsten Tagen ein Angriff Voldemorts auf ein Dorf drohte, mehr nicht. Dann ging er ins Bett.

Es kam, wie Harry es vorhergesagt hatte. Doch dadurch, dass die Auroren bereits vorgewarnt waren und wussten, wo sich der Überfall abspielen würde, konnten zivile Opfer verhindert werden, ohne dass der Verdacht auf Snape fiel. Crabbe war der nächste, den Voldemort prüfte und auch diesmal blieb Harry untätig. Auch dieser Angriff konnte verhindert werden... ohne den Unbekannten.

Bis Weihnachten fand kein weiterer Angriff statt und die Zeit verflog rasend.

Kurz vor Weihnachten kamen Ron, Hermine und Ginny zu ihm.

„Harry, möchtest du nicht zu uns in den Fuchsbau kommen?" fragte Ginny ihn offen.

„Ja, komm doch bitte. Hermine kommt auch schon zum Heiligabend, weil ihre Eltern zu einem Kongress müssen und wir könnten zusammen sein, wie früher." sagte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Ich will ein paar Besuche machen und ich muss die Zeit nutzen, um zu trainieren. Ich kann nicht drei Wochen auf der faulen Haut liegen, sorry."

„Aber du kannst doch auch bei uns trainieren, wir könnten dir helfen." flehte Ginny ihn an.

Harry lächelte dankbar: „Ich weiß, ihr würdet das für mich tun, doch was würde Molly sagen, wenn ich in ihrem Garten Skelette oder Schrecken beschwöre? Was würde sie überhaupt sagen, wenn ich in meinem neuen Outfit bei euch erscheine, wenn sie sich nicht mal mit Bills Ohrring anfreunden kann?"

Ginny schluckte und schaute beschämt zu Boden, „Es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, du hast recht. Sie beurteilt Leute sehr nach ihrem Äußeren."

„Was das Training angeht, könnt ihr mir auch nicht helfen, sorry. Es liegt mir fern, zu prahlen, aber ihr könnt da nicht mithalten."

„Kannst du uns nicht mal zeigen, was du machst?" fragte Ron.

Harry seufzte: „Warum eigentlich nicht. Kommt mit."

So gingen sie abends um sieben zu viert in den Raum der Wünsche, der sich inzwischen vom ursprünglichen Dojo eher in ein militärisches Trainingslager gewandelt hatte, das diesmal um eine durch eine Glaswand geschützte Tribüne ergänzt wurde.

„Wow." flüsterte Ginny beeindruckt, während Ron einfach sein übliches „Krass!" rief.

„Macht es euch bequem und genießt die Show."

Harry ging ans Ende der Halle und zog sein Schwert.

„Training, Level fünf!" rief er laut. Plötzlich erschienen zwei Gegner mit Schwertern vor ihm und drangen auf ihn ein, während weiter weg zwei Zauberer mit Flüchen auf ihn schossen. Mehrere weitere Gegner bewegten sich auf ihn zu.

Harry konterte einen Schlag mit seinem Schwert und beschwor während des heftigen Kampfes der nun ausbrach zwei Schrecken, die sich um die beiden Zauberer kümmerten. Sekunden später hatte er die zwei Schwertkämpfer ausgeschaltet. Mit beinahe unmöglichen Sprüngen und Saltos wich er zahllosen Flüchen aus und schoss seinerseits zahllose auf die Gegner. Er fällte einen nach dem anderen mit Flüchen oder seinem Schwert und er hatte nicht mal den Zauberstab gezogen. Einige der Flüche reflektierte er sogar mit seinem Schwert auf andere Zauberer.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er schließlich insgesamt Gegner besiegt, die jedoch nicht alle auf einmal auf ihn eingedrungen waren.

Kaum erschöpft ging er zurück zu seinen erstarrten Freunden.

„Wow, das war einfach unglaublich!" rief Ron.

„Kannst du dich dabei nicht verletzen?"

„Wie ihr gesehen habt, wird kein Todesfluch von den anderen Dummies eingesetzt. Insofern besteht keine akute Lebensgefahr, doch sowohl die anderen Flüche als auch die Schwerter waren echt. Ich hätte verletzt werden können, ja... wäre auch nicht das erste mal gewesen," sagte er grinsend, „Aber der Raum verhindert, dass ich getötet werde. Fatale Angriffe werden abgebrochen, wenn sie durchbrechen. Und bevor ihr etwas sagt, das ist nötig, schließlich werfen die Todesser auch nicht mit Wattebällchen."

Hermine schluckte und fragte „War das das höchste Level, auf dem du trainierst?"

„Gehst du davon aus, dass ich euch gerade alles gezeigt habe, was ich kann?" antwortete er etwas kühl mit einer Gegenfrage.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Normalerweise trainiere ich auf Level 9." antwortete er nun ohne nähere Erläuterung, „Das hier taugte kaum zum warm machen."  
"Also ich glaube, ich verstehe nun, warum wir dir nicht mehr helfen können beim Training." gab Ginny enttäuscht zu.

„Und wir wissen, warum du dich nun so gut mit Heilzaubern auskennst." grinste Ron.

„Jep." lachte Harry, „aber eins sollte euch klar sein. Niemand darf das erfahren, auch nicht Dumbledore. Klar?"

Sie nickten gleichzeitig stolz auf ihn und was er konnte und betrübt, weil er sie so sehr aus seinem Leben ausschloss. Sie konnten es ihm nicht verdenken.

Cosma: Ich versuche es zumindest ;-) Und je, er empfindet etwas für Ginny... nur was?

Kissymouse: Snape und Ginny sind die einzigen, die wissen dass Harry der Racheengel ist. Voldemort hat Harry nicht erkannt, wer würde hinter diesem brutalen und auch mächtigen Kämpfer einen sechzehnjährigen Jungen vermuten? Voldemort ist sich der äußeren Veränderungen Harrys auch nicht bewusst und er hatte überdies keine Zeit, sich Harry während des Kampfes ‚in Ruhe' anzuschauen. Dazu kommt, dass er Harry nicht durch die Verbindung über die Narbe erkennen kann, wie Harry sie zu gut abschirmt mit seiner Okklumentik. Sowohl Dumbledore, als auch Voldemort werden es erst im Finale erfahren.

Obelix72: interessante Umschreibung, aber spätestens wenn er die richtige findet, wird seine wilde Phase wohl vorbei sein.


	10. Weihnachten

**AN: Nun... es kommt eine kleine Wendung der Ereignisse auf euch zu. Viel Spaß!**

**Kapitel 10 – Weihnachten**

So verflogen auch die letzten Tage bis Weihnachten. Harry tat seinen Freunden den Gefallen und reiste mit ihnen im Hogwarts-Express zurück nach London. Das Verhältnis zu ihnen hatte sich in den letzten Tagen drastisch gebessert und sie sahen über seine Attitüden hinweg, wo sie ihnen nicht gefielen.

Sie unterhielten sich fast wie in alten Zeiten mit ihm und spielten Zaubererschach und Exploding Snap. Am späten Nachmittag rollte der Zug in London am Bahnhof ein. Er verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden und ging noch mal rüber zu Blaise.

„Hi." sagte er.

„Hi, Harry. Was machst du über Weihnachten?"

„Mal sehen. Spaß haben vielleicht und du?"

„Familienfest mit meinen Eltern, sehr traditionell."

„Schön, das finde ich gut. Ich wollte dir nur ein schönes Fest und schöne Ferien wünschen. Und ich habe ein kleines Geschenk für dich." sagte er und überreichte ihr ein kleines Päckchen.

„Aber erst Weihnachten öffnen, versprochen?"

„Oh, danke Harry. Jetzt habe ich aber nichts für dich." schmollte sie.

„Na und?"

„Hmm... wie wärs mit einem Kuss?"

Als Antwort beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Er löste sich wieder von ihr, sagte „Machs gut und fröhliche Weihnachten!" damit ging er.

Ginny hatte das schweigend beobachtet und ihre Miene drückte sehr deutlich aus, was sie fühlte. Ron legte überraschend mitfühlend seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und versuchte sie zu beruhigen: „Gin, du bist um Klassen besser als sie. Du findest schon jemanden, der dich liebt und zärtlich zu dir ist. Du weißt selbst, dass zwischen den beiden nichts läuft, jedenfalls keine Gefühle. Du bedeutest ihm viel mehr als sie."

Sie sah ihn überrascht und sehr dankbar an.

„Danke, Ron. Mein Verstand weiß das, doch mein Herz... und warum hat er ihr etwas geschenkt und uns..."

„Das weiß nur er selbst, Ginny." sagte Hermine abwesend. Auch sie schien über diese Szene nicht besonders glücklich zu sein.

Harry war derweil durch die Barriere verschwunden. Er zog sich in eine dunkle Ecke in der nächsten Gasse zurück und apparierte unsichtbar vor das Haus von Sheila. Als er sicher war, dass ihn kein Muggel sehen konnte, machte er sich wieder sichtbar und klingelte.

Augenblicke später öffnete Frank und strahlte ihn an.

„Hi, Harry. Schade, dass ich weg muss. Bleibst du länger?"

„Ich bin ne weile in der Stadt oder in der Nähe. Ist Sheila da?"

„Das schon aber... frag sie selbst. Sie ist oben. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert, aber vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch. Falls nich..."

„Wir sehen uns noch, Frank. Ich schaue über die Tage hundert pro mal im Club vorbei."

„Cool. Bis denn dann."

Harry ging durch die offene Tür und klopfte noch mal an die Tür, bevor er in die Küche trat.

Sheila stolperte fast aus ihrem Zimmer und war mitten dabei, sich ihre Bluse zuzuknöpfen. Als sie ihn sah, erstarrte sie und lief rot an.

Harry schaltete sofort und lächelte freundlich.

„Harry?" flüsterte sie überrascht

Er umarmte sie freundschaftlich.

„Ich hab Besuch." stammelte sie und er flüsterte ihr freundlich ins Ohr, „Das war nicht zu übersehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Er löste sich wieder von ihr, in diesem Moment ging ihre Zimmertür erneut auf und ein etwa achtzehn oder neunzehn Jahre alter gut aussehender Junge kam heraus.

„Sheila, wer ist das?"

„Harry, das ist mein Freund Mark. Mark, das ist ein guter Freund von mir. Er heißt..."

„... Harry Potter." vollendete Mark den Satz fassungslos und schluckte.

Sheila sah verblüfft zwischen den beiden hin und her. Harry rollte mit den Augen und Mark hatte seinen Blick auf Harrys Narbe fixiert.

„Du kennst Harry Potter, DEN Harry Potter?" stammelte Mark völlig platt.

„Sheila, ist das dein Freund, ich meine etwas ernsteres?" fragte Harry ernst.

Sie nickte, immer noch sprachlos, über das was sich gerade abspielte.

„Tust du uns einen Gefallen und kochst du uns einen Kaffee, während wir uns mal kurz dein Zimmer ausleihen? Ich muss kurz mal ein paar Worte mit Mark wechseln." sagte er, griff den verdutzten Mark am Arm und zog ihn in das Zimmer.

„Tu ihm bitte nichts!" rief Sheila ihm hinterher.

Harry drehte sich um und grinste: „Keine Angst, ich bin einer von den guten, schon vergessen? Und Marky hier weiß das. Ist doch so Marky?"

Mark nickte verdattert.

„Bis gleich." sagte Harry und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Er stieß Mark aufs Bett und sah ihn ernst an.

„Was... was willst du von mir?" fragte Mark.

„Mit dir reden, hab ich doch gerade gesagt."

„Wa... was läuft zwischen dir und Sheila?" fragte Mark niedergeschlagen.

Harry musterte ihn, dann antwortete er ernst, „Nichts. Sie ist eine gute Freundin, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Weiß sie was du bist?"

„Sie... nein."

„Meinst du es ernst mir ihr?"

Sein strahlender Blick verriet Harry alles was er wissen musste: „Ja, ich... ich liebe sie."

„Dann sag ihr was du bist."

„Spinnst du? Wir dürfen das nicht und selbst wenn..."  
"...hast du Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Sie mag dich und sie wird Verständnis haben. Wenn nicht, weißt du wenigstens woran du bist. Und wenn es dir ernst ist, spricht nichts dagegen, dass du es ihr sagst. Du wirst ihr sowieso erklären müssen, warum du grade so übermaßen dämlich reagiert hast, als du mich gesehen hast. Mann ich hasse es, wenn das passiert."

„Sorry. Aber man sieht nicht jeden Tag einen der größten Zauberer vor sich und das mitten in Muggel-London."

„Mann, ich bin auch nicht anders, als du. So und jetzt gehen wir wieder raus und du erklärst ihr, was wir sind und kannst ihr bei der Gelegenheit verklickern, was ich bin und warum du mich kennst."

Mark schluckte und nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Keine Angst, wenn mir gefällt, was ich höre, leg ich ein gutes Wort für dich ein." munterte Harry ihn auf und schleifte ihn wieder in die Küche.

Sheila saß mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck am Tisch und wartete auf die beiden.

Harry grinste ihr zu und sagte: „Keine Sorge, Marky ist noch in einem Stück."

„Wie... wieso nennst du ihn Marky?"

„Wer so reagiert wenn er mich sieht, wie eine Vierzehnjährige gegenüber Take That, hat es nicht anders verdient, also ehrlich. Man könnte meinen ich wäre berühmt. Apropos, Marky hat dir was zu beichten."

Sie sah Mark fragend und ängstlich an.

„Keine Angst, es ist nichts schlimmes." beruhigte er sie und goss allen dreien einen Kaffee ein. „Mark?"

Mark nahm in einer rührenden Geste Sheilas Hand und Harry wurde richtig warm ums Herz.

„Weißt du, es ist so... wir, das heißt Harry Potter und ich, sind anders als normale Menschen... wir sind ... sind..."

„Nun sag ihr schon, dass wir Zauberer sind, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." fuhr Harry dazwischen und grinste amüsiert.

Ihr Kopf flog zu ihm herum, „Ihr seid was? Zauberer?" sie lachte.

Harry schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und seufzte: „Zeig es ihr!"

„Aber wir dürfen nicht vor Muggeln..."

„Muggel?"

„Muggel sind nichtmagische Menschen und DU, Mark, zeigst es ihr jetzt sofort, es ist deine Erklärung und deine Freundin." erwiderte Harry ungeduldig.

Mark seufzte und zog seinen Zauberstab. Dann levitierte er ein paar Dinge durch das Zimmer.

„Cool." sagte Sheila begeistert.

„Das ist doch langweilig Mark. Wenn du eine Frau beeindrucken willst mach so etwas wie..." Er nahm eine Salzstange, warf sie in die Luft, ließ sie dort schweben und verwandelte sie in eine Rose, die er gekonnt auffing und Sheila mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung übergab.

„Wow... und du bist auch ein Zauberer, Harry?" fragte sie.

Mark antwortete: „Machst du Witze? Harry ist DER Zauberer. Jeder Zauberer auf der Welt kennt ihn."

„Wie..." stammelte Sheila, doch Harry fuhr dazwischen: „Jetzt hast du den Salat, Mark. Ich überlasse es dir, ihr meine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen, aber übertreib nicht so." fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Dann fragte er Sheila: „Ändert das irgendwas zwischen euch?"

Sie sah ihren Mark verträumt an und schüttelte den Kopf. Man konnte Mark die Erleichterung ansehen.

„Siehst du, ich hab es dir gesagt. Sheila ist ein gutes Mädchen. So und jetzt überlass ich dich ihren Fragen. War schön, dich wiederzusehen, Sheila. Ich komme vielleicht vor Ende der Ferien noch mal wieder, falls ich noch willkommen bin."

„Das bist du immer." sagte sie ernst.

Harry umarmte sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich freu mich für euch beide, Sheila. Geh nicht so hart mit ihm zu Gericht."

Dann verabschiedete er sich von Mark und sagte: „Machs gut, Mark. Wir sehen uns bestimmt mal wieder. Du kennst zwar sicher schon Frank, aber ich warne dich. Wenn du ihr weh tust, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun, und du weißt, dass selbst Frank gegen mich ein Waisenknabe ist."

Mark schluckte und nickte. Dann schien es als wollte er noch was sagen und griff nach einem Stift.

Harry fragte drohend: „Mark, sehe ich aus, als würde ich Autogramme verteilen? Nicht? Dann pack den Stift weg!" Damit ging er.

Er hörte noch wie Sheila sagte: „Ich fand das ein wenig übertrieben mit der Drohung, süß, aber übertrieben."

Leise bekam er noch die Antwort von Mark mit und feixte: „Glaub mir, er meinte das völlig ernst."

„Echt? Und was sollte das mit dem Autogramm? Ist er nun berühmt, oder was?"

„Am besten ich erzähl dir seine ganze Geschichte..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und trat auf die Straße. Dort sah er, wie gerade eine bullige Gestalt von zwei Typen in eine Gasse gedrängt wurde.

Das war doch Frank! schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.

Festen Schrittes eilte er hinter ihm her. Er hatte natürlich seinen Mantel aus Drachenhaut an und eines seiner coolen T-Shirts.

Ohne die beiden eines Blickes zu würdigen trat er neben Frank und fragte cool: „Ey, Frank. Alles klar?"

Frank schien erschrocken, Harry zu sehen und er deutete besorgt mit seinen Augen auf die beiden.

Harry drehte sich cool um und musterte die beiden.

„Was ist mit denen? Wollen sie was von dir?"

„Das sind Bullit und Blade aus meiner alten Gang. Sie sind gefährlich." flüsterte er.

„Halt dich da raus, Bürschchen wir haben eine Rechnung mit Frank zu begleichen."

„Hmm... Frank ist aber mein Freund und ich glaube nicht, dass mir das gefällt." antwortete Harry cool.

„Ach ja?" fragte Bullit und zog eine Pumpgun unter seinem Mantel hervor, während Blade zwei Messer zog.

„Und soll ich jetzt Angst haben?" fragte Harry cool. Er war zwar ein Zauberer, doch er wusste sehr wohl, was eine Pumpgun war, aber er wusste etwas, was die beiden Muggel nicht wussten.

Die beiden Gangster sahen sich verblüfft an, dann zuckte Bullit mit den Schultern und lud die Schrotflinte durch, „Was solls, einer mehr oder weniger."

Harry drehte sich um und zog seinen Mantel weit auseinander, damit er auch Frank abdeckte, als Bullit abdrückte und wieder durchlud. Durch die Wucht des Aufschlags wurde Harry nach vorn gerissen und warf Frank um, als er über ihm auf dem Boden landete.

Er stand wieder auf und klopfte sich imaginären Staub von der Schulter.

„Das war aber nicht nett, auf einen wehrlosen Jungen zu schießen. Ts.Ts." sagte er.

Bullit entlud den Rest der Schrotflinte auf ihn, doch diesmal war Harry auf den Aufschlag vorbereitet und blieb stehen. Keines der Geschosse durchschlug seinen Mantel aus Drachenhaut.

Bullit warf die Schrotflinte enttäuscht auf den Boden. Blade warf blitzschnell ein Messer, aber nicht auf Harry, sondern auf Frank. Harry streckte seinen linken Arm aus und fing das Messer so ab, allerdings steckte es nun tief in seinem Unterarm. Doch sonst hätte es Frank direkt ins Herz getroffen. Frank starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

Harry bekam aus dem Augenwinkel mit, wie Bullit eine Pistole zog und auf ihn zielte. Er zog in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung das Messer aus seinem Arm und warf es. Bullit wurde voll ins Herz getroffen und sank mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zu Boden.

Blut lief Harrys Arm hinunter, doch es schien ihn kaum zu kümmern, als er sich an Blade wandte: „Bleibt noch einer. Hast du noch so ein paar Wurstspieker?"

Blade warf das zweite Messer auf Harry, doch er wurde blass, als Harry es am Griff auffing.

„Was nun?" fragte er teuflisch grinsend und spielte mit dem Messer.

Blade zog ein weiteres etwas längeres Messer und ging in Kampfstellung. Dann drang er auf Harry ein.

Harry reagierte gekonnt und der Kampf war schnell zu Harrys Gunsten entschieden, als Blade mit einem im Hals steckenden Messer zu Boden sackte. Erst dann stöhnte Harry auf und betrachtete sich seinen Arm genauer.

Harry wandte sich zu Frank, der ihn immer noch völlig baff anstarrte.

Harry ging zu ihm und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Alles noch heile?" fragte er grinsend. Den Schmerz im Arm drängte er zurück so gut er konnte, er konnte ihn nicht vor Franks Augen heilen.

„Wie... wie hast du das gemacht?" stammelte Frank.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, mir ist ständig jemand auf den Fersen. Ich kann mich wehren." antwortete Harry schulterzuckend.

Er zog seinen Mantel aus und betrachtete das gute Stück.

Frank musterte ebenfalls den Mantel. Man sah deutlich, wo das Schrot eingeschlagen war.

Harry bemerkte Franks fragenden Blick: „Spezialanfertigung. Dürfte den meisten Geschossen stand halten."

Er zog den Mantel wieder an. Dabei fiel Franks Blick auf Harrys Arm und das Blut, das aus der tiefen Wunde lief.

„Dein... Dein Arm. Komm mit zu uns, das muss verbunden werden."

Harry winkte ab, „Das ist in Nullkomma nichts wieder verheilt und ich möchte nicht, dass Sheila oder Marky etwas davon erfährt."

„Marky? Das muss ich mir merken." erwiderte Frank lachend.

„Jep, aber er ist in Ordnung."

„Er verbirgt etwas, genau wie du, aber ich glaube du hast recht."

„Ach ja, das. Er sitzt gerade oben und erklärt es Sheila. Er hat sich nämlich verraten, als er mich gesehen hat. Nein, ich werde dir das jetzt nicht erklären."

Harry ging zu Bullit und hob die Schrotflinte auf.

„Hmm... das kann ich vielleicht gebrauchen." meinte er und nahm sich, was Bullit noch an Munition in seinen Taschen hatte.

„Das hättest du mir auch früher sagen können, Harry. Ich kann dir so was besorgen."

„Danke, eine Waffe reicht. Hmm... ich habe neulich mal was über Infrarot-Technologie gesehen. Damit kann man Wärmebilder sehen, nicht wahr. Kannst du so was auch besorgen, bzw. gibt es so was überhaupt als Brille?"

Franks Augen leuchteten auf, „Ich glaube ich kenn da jemanden. Hast du noch Zeit, ist nur ein paar Blocks von hier."

„Klar, lass uns gehen. Was ist mit den Leichen?"

„Lass sie liegen. Die Polizei kennt die beiden, es sind gesuchte Verbrecher. Die sind froh, wenn sie die los sind und werden das als Bandenkrieg abtun."

„Na dann, ich folge dir." sagte Harry und versteckte die Schrotflinte unter seinem Mantel. Er nahm ein sauberes Taschentuch aus seiner Manteltasche und verband die Wunde notdürftig. Als er den Ärmel seines Mantels darüber streifte, war sie unsichtbar für Frank durch einen stillen Zauberspruch bereits fast wieder verheilt.

Frank führte ihn in eine dunkle Gasse, knapp dreihundert Meter entfernt und klopfte an eine rostige Metalltür. Zweimal kurz, zweimal lang und einmal kurz.

Ein kleines Fenster in der Tür öffnete sich.

„Mike, ich bin's, Frank und ein Freund."

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und sie wurden schnell rein gezogen.

„Was wollt ihr hier?"

„Mein Freund hier sucht spezielles Equipment. Vielleicht kannst du ihm helfen. Und ja, ich bürge für ihn. Verdammt, er hat mich gerade vor Bullit und Blade gerettet und ich habe noch nicht mal danke gesagt."

„Nicht der Rede wert Frank." winkte Harry ab.

„Also schön, was suchst du?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob es Infrarotbrillen oder so was gibt, etwas das auf Wärmebildbasis läuft, nicht auf Restlichtverstärkung." antwortete Harry kompetent.

Mike rieb sich die Hände und seine Augen leuchteten auf, „Ich glaube, ich hab da was für dich. Komm mit."

Er führte sie in ein Zimmer hinter einer versteckten Tür.

‚Sieh an, selbst die Muggel haben so was' dachte Harry.

„Hier!" sagte er und hielt ihm eine Brille hin. Sie war etwa so groß, wie eine normale Sonnenbrille, nur lief ein Kabel am Bügel entlang und bis zu einem kleinen Kasten mit einer Gürtelschnalle.

„In der Brille sind zwei kleine Displays eingebaut mit hoher Auflösung, links und rechts von den Gläsern befinden sich Mikrokameras. Das Kabel führt zu den Batterien und den Bildprozessoren. Das ist das neueste vom neusten, Mann. Du kannst über die Displays ganz normal sehen, da sie transparent sind. Wenn du den IR-Modus aktivierst, werden die Wärmebilder drübergelegt."

Harry probierte sie aus.

„Cool, genau das was ich brauche. Was macht das?"

Mike sah ihn abwägend an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und meinte: „Du hast Bullit und Blade ausgeschaltet, die gingen mir schon lange auf den Senkel. Ich schenk sie dir, aber nicht, dass das zu Gewohnheit wird."

„Danke."

„Ja, du hast was gut bei mir." meinte auch Frank.

Damit verließen sie den Laden wieder und Harry verabschiedete sich von Frank.

Mit seinem neuen Equipment apparierte er zurück nach Godrics Hollow.

Sofort ertönte neben ihm ein Plopp.

„Master Potter ist zurück."

„Minx, nenn mich bitte Harry und ja, ich bin zurück. Wir haben Ferien, aber ich werde vielleicht nicht die ganze Zeit hier sein. Für morgen brauche ich jedoch die Trainingsräume fertig, ok? Und etwas Abendessen wäre auch nicht schlecht. Ich esse im Wohnzimmer."

„Wird sofort serviert, Master Harry."

„Danke. Ging es euch auch gut hier?"

„Selbstverständlich Master Harry. Wir sind glücklich hier."

„Das freut mich."

Damit ging er in seine Suite und vergrößerte sein Gepäck wieder. Sein Motorrad schaffte er nach draußen, wo er es auch wieder vergrößerte. Dann setzte er sich ins Wohnzimmer und aß.

Anschließend nahm er sich die Schrotflinte vor und die Munition.

Ihm fiel augenblicklich ein, gegen wen er die verwenden könnte, wenn man etwas an der Munition ändern würde... Werwölfe.

Er zerlegte eine Schrotpatrone in seine Bestandteile und sah sie sich näher an. Dann holte er einige Bücher aus der Bibliothek, die sich mit dem verzaubern von Objekten befasste. So arbeitete er bis tief in die Nacht an seiner Schrotflinte und an der Munition. Er packte das Magazin voller Patronen, diese waren nur soweit modifiziert, dass das Bleischrot durch reines Silber ersetzt wurde. Der Zündmechanismus war so frisiert, dass kein Schutzzauber das Zünden der Patronen verhindern würde. Die Flinte selbst hatte er mit einigen reichlich komplexen Zaubern versehen. Ihm würde nun nie die Munition ausgehen. Das Magazin würde sich stets automatisch mit der zuerst geladenen Munition nachladen. Als er fertig war, ging er ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er früh auf und begann sein Training. Diesmal bezog er seine Pumpgun mit ein. Sie funktionierte besser, als er gedacht hatte. Bis Mittag lernte er neue Zaubersprüche. Dann aß er genüsslich und apparierte noch mal in die Winkelgasse, wo er fast den ganzen Nachmittag verbrachte bevor er schließlich wieder nach Hause zurückkehrte.

Plötzlich flatterte eine unbekannte Eule zu ihm herein.

Neugierig nahm er den Brief. Komisch, er war mit Kugelschreiber geschrieben.

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich habe mir Marks Eule ausgeliehen, nachdem er mir euer Postsystem erklärt hat. Frank hat mir gesagt, dass du ihm das Leben gerettet hast, nur hat er sich ausgeschwiegen, wann und wie._

Deswegen (und weil ich dich wiedersehen möchte) haben wir uns entschlossen, dich zum Heiligabend zum Abendessen einzuladen. Bitte, Bitte komm vorbei. Mark wird auch da sein. Wir haben Frank übrigens ‚eingeweiht' und er war total von den Socken. Und er hat ein paar Fragen an dich, z. B. wozu du überhaupt das Equipment brauchst... was auch immer damit gemeint ist.

_Deine Sheila._

_P.S.: Frank nennt Mark jetzt auch nur noch Marky und das gefällt ihm gar nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm ja sagen, dass ich das eigentlich total süß finde._

Harry musste grinsen, als er das Post Scriptum las, da hatte er ja was angerichtet. Aber warum eigentlich nicht. So musste er heut abend nicht allein verbringen.

Er packte ein paar Sachen in einen Rucksack unter anderem seine IR-Brille.

Dann besorgte er noch schnell einige Geschenke und freute sich auf den Abend.

Gegen sieben apparierte er in die Wohnung von Sheila und Frank.

Beide schrieen überrascht auf, als er so aus dem Nichts erschien, nur Mark schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Ich wusste, dass du es nicht lassen kannst." sagte er grinsend.

„Hi alle zusammen. Schönen Dank für die Einladung."

Sheila deckte den Tisch und holte den Braten aus der Röhre. Beim Essen unterhielten sie sich offenherzig und auch Mark schien seine Ehrfurcht vor Harry verloren zu haben, als er bemerkte, dass Harry auch nicht anders war, als sie alle.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Lizenz zum Apparieren?" fragte Mark.

„Seh ich so aus? Ich bin doch noch nicht volljährig." grinste Harry.

„Hmm... dachte ich mir. Von mir erfährt niemand was. Hast du es selbst gelernt?"

Harry nickte.

„Respekt." sagte Mark.

„Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich überrascht war, von Magie und dann von deiner Geschichte zu hören, ist noch untertrieben. Aber bevor ich dich den neugierigen Fragen meiner Schwester überlasse... wozu brauchst du .... das Equipment?" fragte Frank.

„Hmm... ich habe Bullits ‚Geschenk' etwas modifiziert. Es könnte sich nützlich gegen Werwölfe erweisen. Was die Brille angeht... das kann ich euch zeigen." antwortete Harry grinsend.

Er stand auf und zog einen silbrig schimmernden Umhang aus seinem Rucksack und die Brille. Die Brille gab er Frank und der setzte sie auf.

„Aktiviere sie noch nicht!" forderte Harry, dann schwang er den Umhang um sich herum und verschwand vor den überraschten Augen der anderen.

„Wow, ein Tarnumhang. Die sind sehr selten." keuchte Mark.

„Hab ich von meinem Dad geerbt. So jetzt schalte sie an!" kam Harrys Stimme aus dem nichts.

Frank drückte einen Knopf an dem Kasten und stieß einen Pfiff aus, „Cool, jetzt kann ich dich sehen."

„WAS?" fragte Mark verblüfft und Frank reichte ihm die Brille. Er konnte es kaum fassen, als er die leuchtenden Umrisse von Harrys Gestalt ausmachen konnte.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, das ist Magie." stammelte er.

Nachdem auch Sheila es ausprobiert hatte, nahm Harry die Sachen wieder an sich.

„Damit rechnet old Voldie bestimmt nicht, dass jemand Muggel-Technik gegen ihn einsetzen könnte."

Überrascht sahen sie, wie Mark anfing leicht zu zittern, als Harry den Namen nannte.

Harry hieb ihm lachend auf die Schulter und sagte: „Komm schon Marky. Es ist nur ein Name. Nur weil du seinen Namen aussprichst, kann er dir nichts tun. Hier schau: VOLDEMORT!... und ist mir was passiert?"

Mark schüttelte den Kopf.

„Siehst du? Ah... ich glaube, jetzt habe ich Sheila neugierig gemacht..." grinste Harry und nun war er den Rest des Abends damit beschäftigt seine Sicht von seinen Abenteuern zu erzählen, bevor er nach Mitternacht in sein Haus zurückkehrte. Zum Schluss hatte er Mark soweit, dass er Voldemorts Namen aussprach. Er ging natürlich nicht, ohne die Geschenke zu verteilen. Sheila bekam ein Buch über die Welt der Zauberer, Mark eines über die der Muggel. Und Frank bekam von Harry eine Bomberjacke aus Drachenleder, die wie sein Mantel halbwegs kugelsicher war.

Am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag erwachte er sehr spät, der gestrige Abend war relativ lang gewesen.

Er aß mehr oder weniger gleich Mittag und packte dann die Geschenke aus, die er von seinen Freunden bekommen hatte. Dann schenkte er seinen Elfen noch je ein Set neue Kleidung, was sie zutiefst erfreute.

Nachmittag dann, zog er sich um, schnappte sich seine übliche Ausrüstung und seinen Rucksack und apparierte zum Fuchsbau. Er hoffte, es würde eine positive Überraschung werden.

„Ho! Ho! Ho! Und fröhliche Weihnachten!" rief er in künstlich tief gehaltener Stimme, als er mitten im vollen Wohnzimmer der Weasleys apparierte. Schweigen umgab ihn und er musste kämpfen, ein Lachen angesichts der erstarrten Gesichter zurückzuhalten.

„Harry?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig und Harry verbeugte sich vor ihr galant und erwiderte: „Der Selbe. Zu ihren Diensten, holde Lady."

Er grinste und umarmte sie freundschaftlich.

„Wow!" flüsterte sie, „Wie ein neuer Mensch!"

Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Seine wilden langen Haare hatte er gekämmt, so gut es ging und sie in einen eleganten Zopf zusammen gebunden. Seinen Ohrring trug er noch. Seine üblichen Shirts und Lederkluft war allerdings nicht zu sehen. Statt dessen trug er ein feines dunkelgrünes Seidenhemd, einen legeren Blazer darüber, eine elegante schwarze Hose und normale schwarze Schuhe, statt der Springerstiefel, die er sonst bevorzugte.

„Ich konnte ja nicht zulassen, dass deine Mum einen Herzinfarkt bekommt, wenn sie mich sieht." erwiderte er und feixte.

„Das hast du auch so bald geschafft, Harry mit deinem unverhofften Auftauchen." rief Fred fröhlich und begrüßte ihn nun, genau wie der Rest der Weasleys. Er drückte jedem gleich ein Geschenk in die Hand.

„Deswegen hast du uns am Bahnhof nichts geschenkt, sondern nur Blaise. Du wusstest die ganze Zeit, dass du kommen würdest." schalt sie ihn freundschaftlich.

Er ersparte sich eine Antwort und grinste nur hinterhältig.

Dann kam Molly: „Harry! Ich bin ja so froh, dass du doch noch gekommen bist. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. Aber... soll ich dir nicht mal die Haare schneiden? Und der Ohrring..."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von offenherziger Freude zu tiefer Enttäuschung. Molly entging das nicht und es versetzte ihr ein Stich ins Herz.

„MUM!" rief Ginny entrüstet, „Er hat sich extra fein gemacht für dich und du ziehst immer noch über ihn her?"

Molly schluckte schwer. Ihre Kinder hatten ihr erzählt wie sehr sich Harry geändert hatte und sie hatte genau das getan, wovor ihre Kinder sie gewarnt hatten.

„Entschuldige bitte!" sagte sie ernst.

Harry nickte nur und winkte ab. Ein wenig von dem Funkeln in seinen Augen kehrte zurück, doch noch lange nicht alles. Auch die Begrüßung durch Ron fiel wesentlich kühler aus, als er erwartete. Er bemerkte zufällig, dass Hermine ihm dafür einen sehr zornigen Blick zuwarf.

Sie setzten sich und Molly forderte ihn auf: „Erzähl doch mal, was hast du in den letzten Tagen gemacht?"

„Du meinst, außer zwei Verbrecher gekillt und einem alten Freund das Leben gerettet?" fragte er und grinste. Zunächst sahen ihn alle entsetzt an, doch dann lachten sie über den vermeintlichen Scherz. Manchmal war es die Wahrheit, die unglaubwürdig war.

„Ich hab eine gute Freundin besucht, Sheila." Er warf Ginny einen bedeutenden Blick zu und als er sah, dass Traurigkeit in ihre Augen trat, zwinkerte er ihr zu und grinste spitzbübisch.

„Ist das nicht die Muggelfreundin, die du im Sommer kennen gelernt hast? Ginny und Ron haben mir davon erzählt." fragte sie offen, ohne jegliche Wertung. Entweder hatten sie ihr nicht alles erzählt, oder sie besserte sich.

„Jep, genau die. Sie hat jetzt einen Freund." Harry stellte amüsiert fest, dass Ginny anfing erleichtert zu strahlen, „Und was macht der, als er mich sieht?"

„Was denn?" fragte Hermine.

„Er fing an zu stammen... Ha… Harry Potter! Sheila hat vielleicht Augen gemacht, sag ich euch."

Die Weasleys starrten ihn verblüfft an, nur Hermine lachte herzlich. Dann fiel auch bei den anderen der Groschen und sie stimmten mit ein.

„Und dann? Was habt ihr dann mit der Armen gemacht?" fragte Molly.

„Nun, ich habe mich ernsthaft mit ihm unterhalten und dann haben wir sie eingeweiht. Sie haben mich gestern zum Abendessen eingeladen und wir haben gemütlich zusammen gesessen und ich habe ihnen meine Lebensgeschichte erzählt, nachdem ihr Freund sie neugierig gemacht hatte."

„Cool." seufzte Ginny.

Irgendwann nachdem sie alle ihre Geschenke ausgepackt hatten und zu Abend gegessen hatten, zog sich Ron mit Hermine zurück.

Molly ging mit Arthur in die Küche und die Zwillinge hatten sich bereits verabschiedet.

„Was ist zwischen den beiden?" fragte Harry, der die starke Anspannung zwischen den beiden den ganzen Nachmittag beobachtet hatte.

Ginny seufzte: „Sie haben sich gestritten und es ist sehr ernst. Ron ist manchmal so ein Idiot!" schimpfte sie.

„Was hat er jetzt wieder getan?" fragte Harry.

„Sorry, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber wenn er so weiter macht..."

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und ein wütender knallroter Ron stürmte durch das Zimmer und nach oben. Er hatte einen deutlichen Handabdruck auf seiner Wange.

„Ich gehe zu ihr." seufzte Harry und ging nach draußen.

Ginny nickte ihm zu und wünschte ihm viel Glück.

Er fand Hermine, wie sie schluchzend auf der Bank im Garten saß, ihren Kopf schwer auf ihre Hände gestützt.

Er setzte sich neben sie, umarmte sie sanft und zog sie eng an sich heran.

Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken.

Mit sanfter Stimme fragte er: „Was ist passiert, Hermine?"

„Ron," schluchzte sie, „Er... er drängte mich immer mehr ... wollte immer weiter gehen. Gestern fing er an, mich ... ich kann es nicht..."

„Schh!" flüsterte er beruhigend, „Du kannst mir alles sagen, Hermine. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, ok?"

Sie nickte.

„Also, ich nehme an, er hat dich begrapscht, wenn ich das mal so ausdrücken darf?"

Wieder nickte sie und frische Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Und er wollte, dass du Sex mit ihm hast?"

„Ja."

„Aber du warst noch nicht bereit dazu." stellte Harry mit beruhigender Stimme fest. Doch seine Gedanken waren alles andere als beruhigend.

„Nein. Noch lange nicht."

„War noch mehr?"

„Ja, er hatte mir ein Ultimatum bis Weihnachten gestellt und gesagt, dann wäre es aus."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte: „So ungern ich dir das jetzt sage, Hermine, aber du solltest dir einen anderen Freund suchen. Er hat so ein nettes Mädchen wie dich nicht verdient. Ich könnte einem Mädchen so etwas nie antun, das muss grausam sein."

„Du? Aber du..." fragte sie überrascht.

„Ich? Ach du meinst, weil ich schon mit ein paar Mädchen geschlafen habe?"

Sie nickte und sah ihn zum ersten mal an... fragend und etwas unsicher.

„Das ist doch etwas ganz anderes Hermine. Keines der Mädchen hat aus Liebe zu mir mit mir geschlafen. Wir alle wollten nur Spaß, keine Beziehung, keine Liebe, keine Zuneigung. Purer Sex aus Spaß an der Freude."

„Und du hast nie etwas für sie empfunden?"

„Na ja, nach meinem ersten Mal mit Sheila habe ich etwas für sie empfunden, doch ob es Liebe war? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war etwas überrascht, dass sie einen Freund hat, doch ich freue mich für sie."

„Du bist so gut, Harry." seufzte sie und umarmte ihn, Nähe und Zärtlichkeit suchend.

Harry erwiderte die Umarmung und küsste ihr auf die Stirn. Plötzlich liefen seine Gefühle Amok. Hitze breitete sich in ihm aus und sein Magen schien sich zu verknoten. Sein Herz schlug sofort ein paar Takte schneller.

Er schloss die Augen. ‚Nein! Nein, dass darf nicht sein!' dachte er, als er seine wahren Gefühle für Hermine realisierte.

Sanft löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Und jetzt?" fragte er, als er sich wieder im Griff hatte.

„Ich will hier weg, doch bei uns zu Hause ist niemand. Ich weiß nicht wo ich hin soll." seufzte Hermine niedergeschlagen.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und verbannte seine Gefühle in das tiefste Innere seines Herzens.

„Nein, hier bleiben wäre keine gute Idee und in deiner Verfassung allein zu sein schon gar nicht. Wenn du mir versprichst, es für dich zu behalten und keine Fragen zu stellen, nehme ich dich mit zu mir. Ich habe genug Platz."

Etwas Freude kehrte in ihre gequälten Augen zurück und sie nickte: „Ich verspreche es dir."

„Komm mit, wir sagen Bescheid und du kannst deine Sachen holen."

Drinnen wurden sie von Ginny und überraschender Weise von Molly erwartet.

„Es tut mir so leid, Hermine." sagte Molly ernst.

Als sie Hermines fragenden Blick bemerkte fuhr sie fort: „Ich habe Ron reinstürzen sehen und den Blick, mit dem Harry raus ist. Da Ron seine Tür versperrt hat, habe ich Ginny gefragt. Sie hat mir nur gesagt, dass ihr euch gestritten habt und ich habe eine Ahnung warum. Ich habe bemerkt, wie er reagiert hat, als Ginny von Harrys Abenteuern mit den Frauen berichtet hat... nichts für ungut Harry. Sein Blick, gleichzeitig voller Verlangen und Enttäuschung und Wut hat mir alles gesagt. Ich werde ihn mir bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zur Brust nehmen und etwas Verstand in seinen leeren Schädel prügeln, das verspreche ich dir."

Hermine schluckte schwer und neue Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Harry legte ihr beruhigend den Arm um die Hüfte.

„Dann haben sie sicher Verständnis dafür... wenn... wenn ich den Rest der Ferien bei Harry verbringe?" schluchzte sie. In Mollys Blick lag nichts als Zuneigung und Verständnis, als sie nickte.

Ginny sah Harry überrascht an, dann sah er deutlich die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen. Das entging auch Hermine nicht und wieder schluckte sie schwer. Im Moment konnte sie nichts für Ginny tun und instinktiv wusste sie, dass Harry das nur tat, um ihr zu helfen. Auch Ginny wusste, dass es keine Chance gab, dass Harry sie mitnehmen würde und so sagte sie nichts.

Ginny ging mit Hermine nach oben, um die Sachen zusammen zu packen.

„Du passt gut auf sie auf, ja?" fragte Molly ihn.

„Selbstverständlich, Molly. Sie ist meine beste Freundin, nach Ginny."

„Nach Ginny?"

„Ja, Ginny war die einzige, die die ganze Zeit zu mir gehalten hat, trotz dem ich mich so verändert habe."

„Es... es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so reagiert habe... ich... ach zur Hölle. Immer, wenn ich jemanden mit solchen Sachen sehe, Ohrringe oder lange Haare oder so, denke ich er sei ein Taugenichts und doch hast du mehr als alle anderen bewiesen, dass du das absolute Gegenteil bist. Und trotzdem war es wieder meine erste Reaktion und ich denke, wenn du in deinen normalen Sachen aufgetaucht wärst, wäre sie noch viel schlimmer gewesen und das tut mir aufrichtig leid. Wenn... wenn du willst, kannst du das nächste mal gern auch in deinen normalen Sachen kommen, Harry."

„Danke, Molly." sagte Harry ehrlich berührt.

„Ich bin zu alt, um mich so sehr zu ändern, dass ich so ein ... wie sagt man...Outfit cool finden würde, Harry. Deswegen, nimm eventuelle Äußerungen nicht persönlich. Ich meine es nicht so."

„Kein Problem. Danke, dass du so offen zu mir bist, Molly. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Sie schloss ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung.

In diesem Moment kamen Ginny und Hermine die Treppe herunter, den schweren Koffer zwischen sich.

„Also ehrlich!" sagte Harry und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „Seid ihr Zauberer oder nicht?"

Er streckte seine Hand aus und der Koffer flog sanft auf ihn zu. Er schrumpfte auf das Volumen eines Hühnereis und landete auf seiner Hand, dann steckte er ihn in seine Hosentasche.

Hermine schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf. Ginny feixte und Molly lächelte stolz.

„Seid ihr auch gut versorgt? Habt ihr genug zu essen?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Molly, selbst wenn wir nach diesem köstlichen Mahl noch Hunger hätten, es ist bestens gesorgt für uns, ich verspreche es dir."

„Schön. Schön. ... Wie kommt ihr hin?"

Hermine sah ihn nun fragend an und Harry sagte cool: „Wir apparieren."

Wie aus einem Mund sagten Ginny und Hermine: „Man kann niemanden mitnehmen beim Apparieren."

Sie sahen sich überrascht an und grinsten.

Harry lachte und sagte dann: „Lass dich überraschen, Hermine und du Ginny, solltest es eigentlich besser wissen, als mich zu unterschätzen."

Sowohl Molly als auch Hermine sahen Ginny fragend an.

Harry rettete sie: „Fragt sie erst gar nicht, sie hat mir geschworen, nichts zu erzählen."

„Also schön. Viel Glück euch beiden." seufzte Molly.

Hermine verabschiedete sich von den beiden Weasleys und auch Harry verabschiedete sich. Er küsste Ginny zum Abschied auf die Stirn und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Spätestens wenn Old Voldie keine Gefahr mehr ist, zeige ich dir wo ich wohne, ok?"

„Und was ist dann mit uns?" flüsterte sie zurück.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und antwortete ihr: „Ginny, vergiss mich einfach. Niemand weiß, wie lange es dauert und ob ich überlebe. Und selbst wenn, ich weiß es einfach nicht. Warte nicht auf mich!"

**fire-key:** Frage beantwortet?

**fratze:** Ob Blaise Junge oder Mädchen ist, ist mir nicht ganz klar und in diversen Fanfics ist das auch mal so mal so dargestellt. Ich brauchte ein heißes Slytherin-Girl und habe entschieden, dass Blaise ein Mädchen ist. Und wenn es im Original nicht so ist... ICH bin hier der AUTHOR! SO! grins

**Cosma:** Nicht verwirren lassen. Voldemort ist KEIN Necromancer (Das war in dunkle Zeiten g) Hier ist Harry ein Necromancer und Voldemort nur ein überdurchschnittlicher Zauberer, dessen Macht auf seinen Anhängern beruht und die dezimiert Harry gerade munter.

**Eduard:** Kann ich dir noch nicht sagen. Erstens bin ich noch nicht fertig und zweitens unterteile ich die Story gerade erst in Kapitel. Ich kann dir sagen, dass wir bei 75% des fertigen Teils sind und danach evtl. noch zwei vermutlich nicht mehr ganz so lange Kapitel folgen werden, die ich aber noch schreiben muss

**Altron:** Ich finde auch, dass der Anfang ziemlich holperig ist und ich Harrys Gefühle und Entscheidungen nicht richtig gut darstellen konnte. Ich habe eine Weile versucht, das zu verbessern. Vielleicht hast du recht und ich hätte diesen Teil länger und umfassender schreiben sollen. Aber ich wollte auch voran kommen... wie dem auch sei, vielen Dank für die ernst gemeinte Kritik. Ich hoffe aber, dir gefällt der Rest der Geschichte.


	11. Godrics Hollow

**Kapitel – 11 Godrics Hollow**

Er nahm Hermine unter dem Arm und spazierte mit ihr in die Nacht hinaus.

Als sie um die nächste Wegbiegung kamen und außer Sichtweite des Fuchsbaus waren blieben sie stehen.

„Harry, ich kann noch nicht apparieren."

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass du es lernst:" grinste er.

„Ja, aber wie kommen wir..."

Er legte ihr sanft den Finger auf die Lippen und sie sah ihm tief in die bezaubernden grünen Augen.

„Schließ die Augen und schmiege dich dicht an mich. Öffne deine Augen nicht, bevor ich es sage, auch nicht, wenn du spürst, dass wir da sind, versprochen?"

Sie sah ihn verwundert an, aber nickte und schloss die Augen.

Harry umarmte sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Sie hatte die Hände an ihre Seite gelegt.

Mit offenen Augen hätte sie gesehen, wie Harry zwei prächtige strahlend weiße Flügel wuchsen, die sich langsam um sie herum schlossen, bis sie völlig von ihnen verdeckt war. Lautlos verschwanden sie von dem Sandweg, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten.

Und sie tauchten weit entfernt in Harrys Haus auf. Dort zog er schnell seine Flügel wieder ein und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Nun kannst du deine Augen öffnen."

Sie sah sich erstaunt um. Sie befanden sich in einer geräumigen Empfangshalle aus weißem Marmor. Er führte sie in ein großes aber sehr gemütliches Wohnzimmer.

Plötzlich ertönte ein ‚Plopp' und eine kleine Hauselfe stand neben ihnen.

„Oh, Master Harry hat Besuch mitgebracht." freute sie sich mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme.

Hermine schaute Harry überrascht an und der lächelte über ihren verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hermine, das ist Minx, sie leitet meine Hauselfen. Minx, das ist Hermine Granger, eine sehr gute Freundin von mir. Sie ist mein Gast. Dennoch möchte ich nicht, dass sie erfährt, wo wir uns befinden. Bitte weise alle Elfen an, dass sie ihr auf diesbezügliche Fragen die Antwort verweigern. Außerdem möchte ich, dass mir jeglicher Versuch in dieser Richtung gemeldet wird. Ansonsten behandelt sie, wie meinen wichtigsten Gast und erfüllt ihr alle Wünsche, so weit möglich. Ich denke, ich zeige ihr kurz das Haus und wo sie schläft, dann setzen wir uns noch auf ein Butterbier zusammen, oder?"

Hermine nickte und Minx verschwand.

„Harry, das war unnötig." seufzte sie.

„Hermine, nimm das nicht persönlich. Meine Freiheit ist mir sehr wichtig und dass niemand weiß, wo ich bin ist ein integraler Bestandteil davon, ok?"

Sie nickte und schenkte ihm ein verständnisvolles Lächeln. Wenn einer etwas persönliche Freiheit verdient hatte, war er es.

„Schon gut. Ich muss gestehen, du hast mich neugierig gemacht. Ich hatte erwartet, wir kommen zu einem kleinen Unterschlupf, vielleicht tief im Wald versteckt oder so, nicht in so ein riesiges luxuriöses Haus."

Er lächelte bescheiden und führte sie durch das Haus. Schließlich kamen sie zu dem Zimmer, in dem sie nächtigen würde.

Er öffnete die Tür und sagte: „Nach ihnen holde Maid." und deutete eine leichte Verneigung an.

Sie betrat das Zimmer und staunte. An der linken Seite war ein großer gemütlicher Kamin, in dem bereits ein heimeliges Feuer brannte. Davor stand eine Couch, zwei Sessel und ein kleiner runder Tisch. Gleich links neben der Tür stand ein alter Schreibtisch mit einigen Blättern Pergament, einer Schreibfeder und einem Tintenfässchen sowie mit einem kleinen wenn auch leeren Bücherregal über dem Schreibtisch. Auf der rechten Seite stand ein großes Himmelbett, in dem bequem zwei Leute schlafen konnten, rechts und links daneben waren kleine Nachtschränke. Die ganze Wand geradeaus war ein Bücherregal, das nur durch das große Fenster unterbrochen wurde. Anstelle des Fensterbretts gab es ein breites Polster, dass man bequem ‚Im' Fenster sitzen konnte und die schöne Landschaft beobachten konnte.

„Das Zimmer ist wunderschön, Harry."

„Die kleine Tür links neben dem Kamin führt in kleines Bad mit Toilette. Dort kannst du dich frisch machen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es dir gefällt, besonders, wo der Bonus direkt gegenüber deines Zimmers ist."

„Was denn? Dein Zimmer?" fragte sie keck. Zu ihrer Überraschung schloss Harry die Augen und schüttelte leicht betrübt den Kopf.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? fragte sie sich.

Er führte sie zu der Tür gegenüber, es war eine massive Doppeltür aus kunstvoll gearbeitetem Holz und als er sie öffnete, um sie hereinzulassen, klappte ihre Kinnlade herunter. Es war eine riesige Bibliothek, die sich fast über die gesamte Hausbreite erstrecken musste, denn auf dieser Seite des Flurs waren keine weiteren Türen. Und sie war gefüllt, voller Bücher.

„Wow." war alles, was sie sagen konnte. Sie schritt das erste Regal ab und fuhr mit ihrer Hand die Buchrücken entlang. Es enthielt Bücher zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste von uralten Exemplaren bis zu den allerneusten. Sie nahm ein Exemplar heraus und kleine gelbe Klebezettel zeigten ihr, dass Harry in letzter Zeit daran gearbeitet haben musste. Dieser Eindruck wurde auch bestätigt, als sie auf den großen Schreibtisch blickte, der über und über bedeckt war von Schriftrollen, Notizzetteln und zwei offenen Büchern.

„Gefällt es dir?" fragte er in seiner sanften beruhigenden Stimme. Sie sah ihn mit ihren strahlenden braunen Augen an und nickte euphorisch, doch sie hielt ein, als ein Schatten der Traurigkeit für einen Sekundenbruchteil sein Gesicht verdunkelte.

‚Was ist nur mit ihm los?' dachte sie.

Doch er hatte sich sofort wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Komm, ich zeig dir noch schnell den Rest, dann können wir uns im Wohnzimmer noch etwas hinsetzen." Er streckte ihr seine Hand hin und sie nahm sie dankbar. Zielstrebig führte er sie durch den Flur auf die große Tür am Ende zu. Sie bemerkte, dass sie an einer weiteren Tür vorbeigingen.

Unbedacht hielt sie ihn fest, dass er anhalten musste und fragte: „Was ist hier für ein Raum?"

Tiefste Trauer erfüllte nun sein Gesicht und diesmal bekam er sich nicht so schnell wieder in den Griff. Er schloss für Sekunden die Augen, bevor er antwortete: „Ich möchte dir dieses Zimmer nicht zeigen, Hermine."

Sie schluckte, so verletzlich hatte sie Harry noch nie gesehen und das schockierte sie bis ins Mark, insbesondere, nachdem er in letzter Zeit so viel Härte gezeigt hatte.

Sie ließ sich schnell von ihm weiter führen und sie geriet wieder ins Staunen, als sie die Pracht dieses Zimmers sah, nein, es war kein Zimmer, es war eine Suite.

Noch mal ein gemütlicher Sitzbereich, ein wunderschön gearbeitetes Doppelbett, ein schönes großes Fenster und eine Tür, die zweifelsohne wieder in ein Bad führte. Die Decke war verzaubert, so dass sie den klaren Sternenhimmel zeigte, ähnlich wie die Decke in der großen Halle in Hogwarts.

An der Wand über dem kleinen Schreibtisch, der auch hier zu finden war, hingen einige Fotos, die ihre Augen etwas feucht werden ließen. Unbewusst fasste sie seine Hand fester. Dort hingen Fotos von ihnen, ihrer Schulzeit, von der gesamten Weasley-Familie und... von seinen Eltern.

Er lächelte ihr zu und sagte: „Hier schlafe ich, wenn du mich suchst. Wenn du magst, zeige ich dir morgen die Trainingsräume unten im Keller, aber ich glaube für heute hast du genug gesehen."

„Wer hat hier früher gewohnt, Harry?"

Wieder huschte kurz ein Ausdruck der Trauer über sein Gesicht, kaum sichtbar, doch im Augenblick war sie dafür sensibilisiert und so bemerkte sie es, bevor er lächelte: „Ich wohne jetzt hier, das ist alles, was du zur Zeit wissen musst."

„Gehört das Haus dir?"

„Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich es abstreiten würde?"

„Nein."

„Also streite ich es nicht ab." sagte er und grinste, er hatte ihre Frage nicht in aller Konsequenz beantwortet, doch im Augenblick war es ihr egal. Dieses phantastische Haus, die riesige Bibliothek und die traumhaften Zimmer hatten alle schlechten Gedanken verdrängt, insbesondere die an Ron.

Harry konnte ihre Gedanken an ihrem Gesicht ablesen und lenkte sie ab: „Was hältst du von meinen Hauselfen?"

Sie sah ihn an und begann wieder zu strahlen: „Sie haben Kleidung. Sie sind frei? Wie viel hast du?"

„Zehn und sie sind alle frei. Ich habe ihnen zu Weihnachten sogar neue Sachen geschenkt und ja, ich bezahle sie und sie bekommen auch Urlaub."

„Zehn? Womit beschäftigen sie sich den ganzen Tag?"

„Oh, das Haus ist groß, du hast ja nur eines von vielen Gästezimmern gesehen und das Anwesen ist auch nicht gerade winzig. Es gibt einen schönen Garten, sogar ein kleines Quidditchfeld und einen kleinen See, doch ich möchte nicht unbedingt, dass du allein draußen rumstromerst, du bist zu neugierig und zu clever, ich könnte dir auch gleich sagen, wo wir sind."

„Harry, du kannst mir vertrauen." sagte sie ernst und mit einem leichten Unterton der Enttäuschung.

„Hmm...  ich konnte es mal, ja." Er sah, wie sich die Verzweiflung in ihrem Gesicht breit machte, doch auch sie war nicht wirklich für ihn eingestanden.

„Vielleicht könnte ich es auch jetzt, doch es besteht die Gefahr, dass jemand ohne dein Wissen diese Information aus deinem Gedächtnis fischt. Z.B. Snape und Dumbledore beherrschen Leglimens ganz zu schweigen vom dunklen Lord."

„Aber Dumbledore ist doch auf..."  
"Lass es Hermine. Wir stehen auf der selben Seite, ja. Aber mehr nicht. Ich lasse mich nicht mehr manipulieren und Dumbledore ist der größte Puppenspieler den es gibt." sagte er harsch mit einer plötzlich eisigen Stimme, die Hermine sagte, dass er über dieses Thema nicht weiter reden würde und insofern hatte er sogar leider recht. Dumbledore war ein Leglimens und es gab noch einfachere Methoden, wie den Imperius-Fluch den jeder Todesser anwenden konnte.

„Harry?"

„Hmm."

„Kannst du mir etwas beibringen?"

„Was denn?"

„Ich möchte Apparieren lernen, lernen, den Imperius-Fluch abzuwehren und glaubst du, ich könnte es schaffen, Okklumentik zu lernen?"

„Wer weiß, du hast einen scharfen Verstand. Doch warum möchtest du das alles lernen?"

„Ich habe dich einmal verraten Harry. Ich möchte, dass du mir vertrauen kannst und zwar ohne jegliche Einschränkung. Ich möchte dich nie wieder verraten, weder bewusst noch unbewusst oder weil mich der Wille eines anderen beherrscht."

Er sah ihre Entschlossenheit und nickte, „Also gut, ich helfe dir gern."

Nach einer relativ kurzen Unterhaltung gingen sie ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen trat Harry frisch geduscht in die Küche und war überrascht, Hermine am Tisch sitzen zu sehen. Vor ihr stand eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffees und in ihrer Hand hielt sie den Tagespropheten.

„Hi, Hermine. Gut geschlafen?" fragte er.

„Ja, danke. Wie im Himmel. Wo warst du?" fragte sie ihn und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Er trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein weißes eng anliegendes ärmelloses Shirt mit einem schwarzen Tribal-Symbol auf der Brust. Sie schluckte, als sie die stahlharten Muskeln sah, die sich an seinen freien Armen und unter dem Shirt deutlich abzeichneten. Ihr Blick wanderte etwas höher, zu den unendlich tiefen grünen Augen und dem wilden, vom Duschen noch feuchten rabenschwarzem Haar.

„Ich war vor einer halben Stunde in deinem Zimmer, weil mir niemand geantwortet hat, aber das Bett war schon gemacht und du warst nicht da." fuhr sie schließlich fort.

„Ich habe trainiert." sagte er, nachdem er sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

„Seit wann?"

„Ich bin gegen vier aufgestanden." antwortete er, während Minx ihm einen Kaffee und Toast brachte.

„Um vier? Aber wir waren erst nach Mitternacht im Bett." erwiderte Hermine verblüfft.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und erklärte: „Ich stehe immer um vier auf und ich brauch nicht viel Schlaf. Wenn man jahrelang von Albträumen geplagt wird, ist man kurze Nächte gewohnt und als sie nun fort waren, dachte ich, ich nutze die Zeit sinnvoll. Ich hab den ganzen Sommer über nur vier Stunden geschlafen, wenn überhaupt und sonst nur studiert und trainiert, wenn ich nicht mal unterwegs war."

„Wow. Deswegen bist du inzwischen besser als ich im Unterricht."

„Mach dir nichts draus. Ich habe schließlich auch das Ritual durchgeführt und stehe unter etwas anderem Druck, als du. Bei mir geht es nicht um Noten."

„Nein, bei dir geht es um dein Leben." seufzte sie bedrückt.

Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an und schüttelte den Kopf: „Um mein Leben? Nein, es geht mir um euer Leben und darum, dass ihr von Voldies Machtwahn befreit werdet. Ob ich das überlebe ist nebensächlich. Ich habe mir nur eins geschworen, wenn ich ins Gras beiße, nehme ich ihn mit." sagte er todernst.

Hermine schluckte schwer, doch sie erwiderte nichts. Tief in ihrem Innern wusste sie, dass Harry keine Antwort wollte und noch weniger ihr Mitleid. Sie musste ihn langfristig wieder vom Sinn des Lebens überzeugen, sie und seine Freunde.

„Apropos unterwegs... ich habe Frank versprochen, dass ich noch mal im Club vorbeischaue, hast du Lust?"

„Im Blue Star?" fragte sie und ihre Augen leuchteten auf.

„Jep. Heut ist Samstag, da dürfte einiges los sein."

„Aber wir sind doch erst sechzehn..." sagte sie schüchtern.

„Hermine!" rief sie Harry zur Besinnung.

„Also... ich habe einiges über den Club gehört. Ich würde gern mal hin gehen."

„Abgemacht. Heut abend um zehn geht es los, wir brauchen etwa ne Stunde bis hin, wenn wir fliegen. Besser du legst dich nachmittag noch mal hin. Was möchtest du sonst so tun?"

„Zuerst möchte ich lernen, den Imperius abzuschütteln, Harry."

„Dir ist es ernst? Also schön. Dann lass uns in den Trainingsraum gehen."

Er führte sie in den Keller und zeigte ihr den Fitnessraum und den Raum für das Magie-Training.

Harry setzte sich leger auf einen Tisch und fragte: „Bereit?"

„Ja, aber bitte lass mich nicht so schwere körperliche Sachen machen, damit ich heut abend noch fit bin."

„Ach ja, rein aus formalen Gründen, du möchtest wirklich, dass ich dich mit dem Imperius belege?"

„Harry! Ich vertraue dir. Ja ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das möchte, also los."

„Gut... Imperio!" sagte er, ohne seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen.

Sofort umwölkte sich Hermines Geist und ihre Augen wurden glasig.

„Knie nieder!" befahl Harry ihr in scharfem Ton.

Ohne zu zögern kniete sie sich hin.

Harry hob den Fluch auf und Hermine wurde rot, als sie bemerkte, dass sie auf dem Boden kniete.

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Hermine. Es gibt nur ein paar Zauberer die einem normalen Imperius widerstehen können."

„Ich weiß, und deiner ist sicher einer der mächtigsten."

„Das hast du gesagt."

„Ach komm schon. Ich weiß, dass deine Zauber in letzter Zeit mächtiger sind, als es sich wahrscheinlich selbst Dumbledore in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellt."

„Wie dem auch sei, was hast du gespürt?"

„Hmm... du hast gesagt, ich solle mich niederknien und mir erschien es, als wäre es das schönste auf der Welt, genau das zu tun."

„Nichts weiter?"

„Naja, ich habe eine leise Stimme, die geflüstert hat: ‚Warum sollte ich das tun?'"

„Bingo! Das ist dein eigenes Bewusstsein. Du musst dich auf diese Stimme konzentrieren, auf sie hören, egal, wie schön und logisch dir alles andere erscheint. Und du musst lernen, sie in jeder Situation von dem Imperius zu unterscheiden. Wie Dumbledore es immer so schön sagt: Tue was richtig ist, nicht was einfach ist!"

„Nochmal." Forderte sie ihn auf.

Er sagte locker: „Imperio!.... setz dich auf den Fußboden!"

Sie zögerte kurz, dann setzte sie sich hin. Wieder hob er den Fluch auf und sie wurde rot.

„Das war schon wesentlich besser, Hermine. Nochmal... Imperio!"

Sie wiederholten das wieder und wieder bis zum Mittag. Zuletzt musste er schon all seine Macht ballen, damit sie tat, was er sagte und dennoch zögerte sie lange und kämpfte sichtbar.

„Das reicht. Wir gehen essen. Minx hat sicher bereits etwas vorbereitet." entschied Harry.

Hermine schleppte sich die Treppe herauf. Harry hatte auf schwere körperliche Einlagen verzichtet, doch auch der Kampf gegen den Imperius an sich forderte seinen Tribut.

„Ich bin so erschlagen." seufzte Hermine, als Minx das Essen auftrug, es gab Brathähnchen mit Reis und Mischgemüse.

„Das ist normal, es ist anstrengend, gegen den Fluch anzukämpfen."

„Ja, aber ich fühle mich so schwach und hilflos und es war umsonst." sagte sie niedergeschlagen.

Er grinste und schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Im Gegenteil."

„Was meinst du? Du hast mich jedes mal bezwungen."

„Ja, aber zum Schluss musste ich meine volle Power in den Spruch packen und selbst da hast du sichtbar gezögert. Ich wette, wenn du jetzt voll ausgeruht wärst, könntest du ihn abschütteln und den eines Todessers alle mal. Du könntest vermutlich auch gegen Voldie bestehen wenn du ausgeruht wärst, denn du würdest gegen seine Anweisungen von Natur aus heftiger kämpfen, als gegen die kleinen Dinge, die ich dir auferlegt habe."

„Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte sie begeistert.

Er sah ihr tief in ihre Augen und erwiderte: „Ich schwöre es dir. Du hast es fast geschafft."

Sie fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals.

„Ist ja schon gut." lachte er, „Morgen, wenn du ausgeschlafen bist, testen wir dich noch mal. Wenn du das kannst, können wir was anderes lernen, vielleicht apparieren. Doch mit deinem scharfen Verstand ist das vielleicht nur ein Klacks."

„Cool. Hmm... was meinst du. Könnte ich auch das Ritual ausführen?" fragte sie scheu.

Er sah sie überrascht an, dann wurde sein Blick stahlhart: „Nein! Auf keinen Fall werde ich dir dabei helfen. Du hast keine Ahnung, was du dir damit antust."

Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, das war der Harry, den sie in den letzten Monaten kennen gelernt hatte, nicht mehr der lockere fast offene Harry der letzten paar Tage. „Aber..."

„Hermine, Nein!" sagte er scharf, „Mein letztes Wort."

Etwas sanfter fuhr er fort, „Du hast es gar nicht nötig. Du bist so clever, du steckst mich selbst jetzt noch in die Tasche."

Sie wurde etwas rot, doch sie gab sich mit einem Nicken geschlagen.

„So, und jetzt solltest du dich etwas ausruhen. Die Nacht wird lang. Und, wie ich im vierten Jahr erfahren habe, brauchst du genau so lange, dich fertig zu machen, wie alle anderen Mädchen." fügte er grinsend hinzu, was ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm einbrachte.

„Und du?"

„Ich? Ich werde jetzt mit meinem Studium anfangen... du findest mich in der Bibliothek."

Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, dann begab sie sich in ihr Zimmer, während Harry in die Bibliothek ging.

Die Zeit verging rasend schnell und gegen halb sieben kam Hermine leise in die Bibliothek. Harry vollendete sein letztes Diagramm und schlug das dicke Buch zu, was er gerade am Wickel hatte. Hermine betrachtete die Unordnung auf seinem Schreibtisch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du musst dringend System in das Chaos bringen." sagte sie ernst.

Sie nahm sich das Diagramm, was er zuletzt bearbeitet hatte und ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Er hatte versucht darzustellen, wie man zwei mächtige Zauber kombinieren konnte und welche Wirkung es haben würde.

„Wow." flüsterte sie.

„Du kannst dir den Kram später anschauen. Jetzt essen wir erst mal einen Happen, dann machen wir uns fertig." sagte er grinsend und nahm ihr das Pergament weg.

Sie gingen zusammen in die Küche, wo Minx, dienstbeflissen wie immer, bereits ein leichtes Abendessen serviert hatte.

„Oh, Minx, was würde ich ohne dich nur machen." freute sich Harry ehrlich und bedankte sich artig, „Hab vielen Dank und bestell das bitte auch den anderen. Wie geht es eigentlich Max und Ellis?"

„Oh, danke Master Harry. Sie wird bald ihr Baby bekommen."

„Das freut mich. Bestell ihr schöne Grüße von uns."

„Eine deiner Elfen bekommt ein Baby? Oh wie schön." freute sich Hermine.

„Jep, aber nicht, dass du auf dumme Gedanken kommst, Hermine." warnte Harry.

Sie schluckte und sagte dann leise: „Mit wem denn?"

„Es... es tut mir leid, Hermine. Das war unbedacht. Aber Kopf hoch, du bist ein gut aussehendes Mädchen, noch dazu clever und absolut nett und liebenswürdig. Es sollte nicht das Problem sein, einen Mann für dich zu finden. Dir würde jeder zu Füßen liegen."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an und wurde rot.

„Danke, ich... ich wusste nicht, dass du mich schön findest. Oder sagst du das allen Mädchen?"

Er schloss die Augen und antwortete leise: „Hermine, das sage ich nicht allen Mädchen, sondern nur, wenn ich es auch meine und ja, ich finde, du bist wunderschön. Ich... ich geh mich jetzt fertig machen. Wir treffen uns im Wohnzimmer."

Ohne sie noch einmal anzuschauen stand er auf und ging nach oben.

Völlig verunsichert schaute sie ihm hinterher. Schließlich seufzte sie und ging auch nach oben, sich fertig machen.

Harry war eine knappe dreiviertel Stunde später wieder unten und las in einem Buch.

Er hatte eine schwarze Jeans an, ein dunkles T-Shirt mit einem großen roten Herz, das von Flammen und dornigen Rosenranken umgeben war. Neben ihm auf dem Sessel lag wieder sein Mantel und er hatte natürlich wieder Springerstiefel an. Seine Haare trug er wieder offen und sie hingen ihm lose über die Schulter.

Er hatte wieder seine Kette um und auch sein Ohrring glitzerte unter seinen langen Haaren hervor. Er trug eine nicht allzu dunkel getönte Sonnenbrille mit blauen Gläsern.

Seine Ausrüstung hatte er wie immer griffbereit dabei. Seinen Zauberstab jedoch ließ er zu Hause. Außerhalb der Schule, benutzte er ihn sowieso kaum noch.

Kurz vor Zehn kam Hermine die Treppe herunter. Unbewusst nahm er die Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen, als er sie sah. Sie glich überhaupt nicht mehr der Hermine, die er kannte, die man nur in Schuluniform oder höchstens in einem eleganten Kleid sah. Er musterte sie eingehend, jedoch ohne sie anzustarren.

Sie trug einen engen schwarzen Minirock, hohe Schuhe und dunkle Stumpfhosen oder Strümpfe.

Oben trug sie ein eng anliegendes Top, dass deutlich ihren weiblichen Rundungen schmeichelte. Sie hatte etwas Make-Up aufgetragen, trug ein Paar silberne Ohrringe und sie hatte ihre Haare geglättet und hochgesteckt. Über der Schulter trug sie eine schöne schwarze Lederjacke und eine kleine Handtasche.

„Wow, du siehst echt... heiß aus. Wow." schilderte offen und ehrlich seinen Eindruck.

Ihre Wangen färbten sich zart rosa.

„Das gilt auch für dich."

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich etwas und sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Herz zusammen zog.

„Ich... ich gebe zu, zuerst war ich über deine Klamotten schockiert Harry, aber ich habe mich daran gewöhnt und inzwischen finde ich sie wirklich... cool, um es mal mit Ginnys Worten zu sagen."

Er sagte nichts weiter dazu und sie wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war.

„Wie... wie kommen wir hin?" fragte sie.

„Wir fahren... oder besser gesagt fliegen. Sirius' Bike ist die standesgemäße Art, vor dem Blue-Star aufzuschlagen. Übrigens, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf Hard-Rock oder Metal stehst."

„Ab und zu schon. Und vom Blue-Star hab ich schon einiges gehört und ich sage ja nicht, dass ich von nun an ausschließlich in solchen Clubs abhänge." erwiderte sie grinsend.

Er öffnete die Haustür und geleitete sie nach draußen.

„Besser du ziehst dir deine Jacke an, es wird windig." riet er ihr und zog sich selbst seinen Mantel an. Sie folgte dem Rat und setzte sich hinter ihm auf das Motorrad.

„Flieg nicht so schnell, ja?"

„Du musst keine Angst haben, Hermine. Uns geschieht nichts."

Mit einem tiefen Grollen erwachte die Maschine zum Leben und Harry fuhr sachte an. Dann aktivierte er den Unsichtbarkeitsmodus.

„Hören die Muggel die Maschine nicht?" rief ihm Hermine zu.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und rief: „Der Zauber ist so angelegt, dass nur der sie hören kann, der sie auch sieht, wenn sie unsichtbar ist. Wenn sie sichtbar ist, hört sie jeder. Und jetzt halt dich fest!"

Er spürte, wie sich ihre Hände um seinen Bauch schlossen und er hob ab.

Auf dem direkten Weg flogen sie nur eine halbe Stunde, bevor Harry die Maschine in einer dunklen Gasse landete und wieder sichtbar werden ließ.

Langsam und mit dröhnendem Motor rollte er aus der Gasse und reihte sich in den Verkehr ein. Fünf Minuten später stiegen sie vor dem Blue-Star ab.

„Na, war's schlimm?" fragte er sie, doch sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie an der Schlange vorbei. Er hatte Frank bereits am Eingang gesehen.

„Willst du dich nicht anstellen?"

„Nö, ich hab keine Lust." erwiderte er grinsend.

Plötzlich blieb er neben der Schlange stehen und zog einen jungen Mann heraus.

„Marky, was machst du hier?" fragte Harry lachend.

„Harry? Wow. Äh... ich wollte mich mit Sheila im Club treffen."

„Warum stellst du dich dann an? Wenn Sheila hier ist, dann ist auch Frank hier und wer den Türsteher so gut kennt, wie wir, brauch sich nicht anstellen. Los komm. Das ist übrigens Hermine. Du hast bestimmt schon von ihr gehört."

„Oh, natürlich. Wer hat das nicht. Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Hermine Granger. Ich habe zwar gehört, du wärst abgesehen von deinen Abenteuern mit Harry ein zurückgezogener Bücherwurm, aber... wow, du siehst wirklich toll aus."

„Danke." erwiderte sie schüchtern und sie wurde rot.

„Hey, ich petze Sheila, dass du mit anderen Frauen flirtest!" warnte Harry und zwinkerte Hermine zu, und sie wurde noch röter.

Dann zog Harry sie weiter.

„Hey Frank!" begrüßte er den bulligen Türsteher und gab ihm ‚Fünf'

Dieser zog ihn an sich heran und umarmte ihn brüderlich.

„Cool dass du reinschaust. Wen hast du denn hier aufgegabelt? Marky?" fragte er und fing an zu grinsen.

Mark wurde rot.

„Jep, erklär ihm mal, dass er sich nicht anstellen muss, so lange er sich gut mit dir stellt. Das hier ist übrigens Hermine, meine beste Freundin, neben Sheila natürlich."

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Sheila ist irgendwo drinnen. Ach und Harry, halt dich diesmal aus Schlägereien raus, das ist mein Job, klar?"

„Klar Mann, alles cool." erwiderte Harry lässig und ignorierte Hermines und Marks fragende Blicke. Frank gab zum Unmut der anderen Wartenden den Weg frei und blaffte sie an: „Wenn ihr mir mal das Leben rettet, lass ich euch vielleicht auch so rein. Also Kusch!"

„Schlägerei? Was für eine Schlägerei? Und wie hast du ihm das Leben gerettet?" fragte Hermine. Zu ihrem Unmut rollte Harry mit den Augen, dann grinste er plötzlich teuflisch du sagte: „Letzteres hab ich euch schon mal erzählt und das mit der Schlägerei kannst du Sheila fragen."

Harry führte sie durch den Club und an die Bar, wo sie wie er erwartet hatte, Sheila trafen. Sie begrüßte zunächst Mark mit einer innigen Umarmung und einem heißen Kuss, dann wandte sie sich Harry zu. Er umarmte sie freundschaftlich.

„Hi Sheila. Darf ich dir Hermine vorstellen. Hermine, das ist Sheila."

„Hi Hermine, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

„Gleichfalls Sheila. Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört."

„Hoffentlich nur gutes." sagte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry. Dann fragte sie: „Seit ihr..."

„Nur Freunde." erwiderte Hermine, doch Sheila bemerkte den kurzen Schatten der Enttäuschung der sich über Harrys Gesicht legte.

„Schade, ihr würdet ein schönes Paar abgeben." sagte sie locker und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hermine sah Harry lange und nachdenklich an, während er vier Drinks bestellte.

Er verteilte die vier Cuba Libre.

„Hier Hermine. Lass es dir schmecken."

Sie stießen an und tranken einen Schluck.

„Das ist ja Alkohol." sagte Hermine überrascht. Sheila lachte, als sie sah, wie Harry mit den Augen rollte.

Dann klärte sie Hermine auf: „Jep. Zwo cl Rum, der Rest Cola. Du kannst ruhig ein oder zwei trinken, ohne dass sie dir zu Kopf steigen."

„Hmm... ich gebe zu, sie schmecken nicht schlecht." sagte sie und nahm noch einen Schluck.

Eine halbe Stunde später gab es einen Zwischenfall.

Harry hatte schon bemerkt, dass ein Typ an der Bar seinen gierigen Blick nicht von Hermine nehmen konnte, nicht dass er es ihm verdenken konnte, doch er wusste, der Typ würde Ärger machen.

Schließlich stellte er sich sehr dicht neben sie, zu dicht für Harrys Geschmack und sprach sie an: „Na, Baby. Wie wär's mit ´nem Drink?"

Hermines Blick zeigte sehr deutlich, was sie von dem Angebot hielt, doch sie blieb höflich, als sie ablehnte.

Er griff ihr um die Hüfte und zog sie zu sich, „Ach komm schon Baby. Zier dich nicht so. Niemand widersteht Slick."

Sie versuchte angewidert, ihn von sich zu stoßen, doch er hielt sie fest.

Das war zu viel, er hatte die Grenze überschritten. Sheila eilte bereits davon, vermutlich um Frank Bescheid zu sagen.

Doch nach Harrys Ansicht, hatte Hermine schon zu lange unter der Penetranz des Typs gelitten.

Er drängte sich zwischen die beiden und schob Hermine hinter sich.

„Was hast du für ein Problem, Mann? Die Lady hat dir doch deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie nicht an dir interessiert ist, nicht dass ich es ihr verdenken kann und nebenbei bemerkt, sie ist mit mir hier und ich mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn sich irgendjemand an meine Freundin ranmacht."

Der Typ wollte Harry schubsen, doch dank seiner großen Körperkraft bewegte er sich kaum.

„Verpiss dich, Milchbubi. Die Schlampe braucht einen richtigen Mann." rief der Typ und holte aus. Er schlug mit voller Wucht zu und traf Harry am Kinn. Der drehte zwar durch den Schlag etwas seinen Kopf zur Seite, doch schien nicht weiter beeindruckt.

Er fuhr sich über das Kinn, wie um zu testen, ob es noch heil war und dann grinste er.

„Danke, Mann."

Der Typ sah ihn verdutzt an, dann fragte er: „Danke? Wofür?"

„Du hast mich angegriffen, also darf ich mich jetzt wehren."

Nun holte Harry aus, schlug ihm voll auf den Solar-Plexus, dann in den Magen und der Typ krümmte sich zusammen. Schließlich beendete Harry das Spielchen mit einem mächtigen Kniestoß voll in die Fresse.

Der traf den Typ so heftig, dass er von den Füßen gehoben wurde und fünf Meter nach hinten flog und zwei andere Typen umriss. Mit stark blutender Nase und Lippen blieb er wimmernd liegen.

Nun war Frank da, bedachte Harry mit einem missmutigen Blick, schüttelte den Kopf und schaffte den Typen nach draußen.

Harry wandte sich wieder Hermine zu und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Mark ihn ungläubig anstarrte.

„Alles ok?" fragte er seine Freundin.

Ihr Mund stand zwar halb offen, doch sie nickte: „Musstest du so hart sein?" fragte sie.

„Der Typ kann froh sein, dass er noch lebt." sagte Harry in einer eiskalten Stimme, die ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, dann fuhr er etwas sanfter, aber immer noch missmutig fort, „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte nicht eingegriffen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Na also. Außerdem hätte ich ihm nichts getan, wenn er nicht mich angegriffen hätte. Ich mag zwar nicht gerade zimperlich sein, aber ich suche auch keine Schlägerei, jedenfalls nicht hier." fügte er hinzu und dachte an die Todesser.

„Danke, Harry." sagte sie ernst und dann lächelte sie wieder. Sie verdrängten den Vorfall und genossen wieder den schönen Abend.

Sie gingen sogar einige Male auf die Tanzfläche, bevor sie sich dann gegen zwei auf den Heimweg machten. Hermine hatte natürlich von Sheila erfahren, was es mit der anderen Schlägerei auf sich hatte, doch sie zerbrach sich noch immer den Kopf über die mysteriöse Lebensrettung. Sie würde es schon herausfinden. Sie hatte sich gut mit Sheila und Mark angefreundet.

Sanft landete Harry die Maschine vor dem Haus. Da es absolut finster war und das Haus abgelegen vom nächsten Ort war, hatte Hermine noch immer keine Idee, wo sich das Haus befand.

Sie gingen gerade durch die Haustür, als Harry sich mit der Hand an den Kopf fuhr.

„Was hast du?" fragte sie ihn besorgt.

„Es ist Voldie, hilfst du mir?" fragte er sie nachdem sie ins Haus getreten waren und ins Wohnzimmer gegangen waren.

Sie nickte und zog den Zauberstab. Wie sie es von Ginny gesehen hatte, nahm sie etwas Abstand und wartete.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten erwachte er aus seiner Trance und ein böses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Er wollte aufstehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück: „Was ist ein Cuba Libre?"

„Cola-Rum" kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Wie viele hattest du heute und wo?"

„Drei und im Blue-Star."

„Wie hast du Frank das Leben gerettet?"

Er sah sie überrascht an, doch dann grinste er: „Ich hab dir vorhin schon gesagt, dass du das schon weißt und ich erzähl es dir nicht noch mal."

Sie seufzte und steckte den Zauberstab weg, „Hätte ja klappen können." sagte sie grinsend.

„Fast." sagte er und grinste zurück. Dann stand er auf und eilte an den Kamin.

Er warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver ins Feuer und rief: „Dumbledore, Hogwarts."

„Harry, es ist schon spät." rief Hermine überrascht.

„Harry?" erklang Dumbledores überraschte Stimme aus dem Feuer und tatsächlich sahen sie kurz darauf ein verschlafenes Gesicht im Feuer.

„Professor, ich habe erfahren, dass Voldie einen weiteren Hinterhalt für seinen Verräter plant. Ist Snape bei Ihnen?"

„Er ist noch in Hogwarts, hundert prozentig. Er meldet sich immer ab, wenn er gerufen wird."

„Danke. Wenn sie sich irren, kostet ihn das sein Leben, denn ich habe das Gefühl, als würde der Unbekannte heute wieder zuschlagen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er hier ist."

„Gut. Ich wünsche ihnen noch eine gute Nacht, Professor. Ich werde mich jetzt auch hin legen, es war ein langer Tag."

„Harry, wo findet der Angriff statt?"

„Sorry Professor. Diese Runde geht an den Unbekannten. Wenn die Auroren zu früh auftauchen würden, wären sie nur im Weg."

Damit beendete er die Verbindung.

„Was sollte das alles?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Geh ins Bett Hermine! Ich muss noch was erledigen."

„Aber..."

„Hermine, vertraust du mir?"

Sie nickte.

„Dann geh ins Bett! Ich muss noch mal weg." Sein Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

Ohne eine weitere Reaktion abzuwarten ging er nach draußen, machte sich unsichtbar und verschwand damit vor ihren Augen.

Sie seufzte und ging nach oben. Was hatte er vor? Wer war dieser Unbekannte? Warum war er so abweisend gegenüber Dumbledore?

Als sie vor ihrem Zimmer stand, warf sie einen Blick auf Harrys Zimmertür und als sie sich abwandte, blieb ihr Blick auf der anderen Tür hängen.

Wie unter Zwang führten ihre Schritte sie zu der Tür.

Leise drückte sie die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür.

Niemals hätte sie geahnt, was sich dahinter verbarg...

**y.psilon:** Ja, ich weiß. Du hast recht, Harry bietet nicht mehr viel Raum für Steigerungen, aber dafür ist die Geschichte nicht mehr sehr lang. Dass Harry mal richtig cool ist, war irgendwie der Sinn der Geschichte ;-)

Ich gebe zu, die Szene war schon etwas... na ja übertrieben. Ich meine wer stellt sich schon ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einem Typ mit ner Pump-Gun?

Matrix, Blade, es gibt viele Inspirationen... Ich hoffe die Geschichte wirkt nicht so hohl, dass sie dir nicht mehr gefällt oder dass du sie nicht bis zu Ende liest.

**Max88:** Ähm, ein Besuch in Sirius Haus steht nicht mehr an, bis jetzt jedenfalls.

**Liz-Black** und

**xXJoeyXx:** Danke, jetzt habe ich Gewissheit

**Brisana-Brownie:** Was weiß ich denn schon? Ich steh nich auf Take That und ich finde den Hype um gecastete Boygroups übertrieben, daher das Kommentar ;-) Du darfst den Namen auch durch eine andere beliebige Boygroup ersetzen, nach der sich die Mädchen 1996 verzehrt haben...

Und ich bin nicht böse, ich mag Kritik viel lieber, als ständig: Tolle Story! Weiter so! (was nicht heißt, das man das nicht gern hört g), denn nur mit Kritik kann ich mich verbessern.

**Torence:** Ich hock nicht den ganzen Tag am PC, an den Wochentagen meist ne Stunde und am Wochenende etwas mehr, schließlich muss man ja noch leben ;-)

Aber Seraphim hab ich vor nem halben Jahr angefangen, sonst würde ich nie im Leben jeden Tag ein Kap posten können. Im Augenblick schreib ich an ner Harry/Luna Geschichte und etwas an Kristall der Macht. Außerdem liegen noch zwei weitere angefangene Storys brach (schon seit nem halben Jahr oder so) Ich hoffe das erklärt, wie ich so viel schreibe ;-)

**fire-key:** ca. ein halbes Jahr (s. Torence)

**t-wosz:** dein Wunsch wird dir noch erfüllt ;-)

**blue-unicorn:** Nicht böse sein! Meine Harry/Ginny Storys beschränken sich auf Vermächtnis der Magi und das Sequel Kristall der Macht. Das Pairing ist nicht unwahrscheinlich, aber ich finde es inzwischen (zumindest im Augenblick) etwas langweilig


	12. Entdeckung und Enttäuschung

Kapitel 12 – Entdeckung und Enttäuschung  
  
Als sie das Zimmer betrat, ging magisch das Licht an. Es war ein Kinderzimmer mit zartblauer Tapete, die mit lauter Besen und kleinen Bällen bedruckt war. Neben dem Fenster stand eine kleine Wiege und darüber hing ein kleines niedliches Mobile mit Sternen, Besen und geflügelten Bällen. Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und schloss leise die Tür, als sie in ihr Zimmer ging. Was war an einem Kinderzimmer so furchtbar? fragte sie sich. Sie machte sich bettfertig und dachte sich, dass sie sich genau so ein Zimmer für ihre eigenen Kinder vorstellen würde. Vielleicht ergab sich ja morgen eine Gelegenheit, mit Harry darüber zu reden, was ihn an diesem Zimmer, offensichtlich für ein kleines niedliches Baby gemacht, so traurig machen konnte. Plötzlich fuhr sie aus dem Halbschlaf nach oben und flüsterte leise: „Oh mein Gott!" Es gab nur eine Erklärung, warum Harry dieses Zimmer mied und nun wusste sie auch, wo sie war. In diesem Zimmer war seine Mutter gestorben und das vor seinen eigenen Augen, auch wenn er damals grad ein Jahr war. Voldemort hatte sie vor fünfzehn Jahren in diesem Zimmer umgebracht. Leise schluchzend weinte sie sich in den Schlaf.  
  
Harry war derweil an dem Treffpunkt der Todesser angekommen. Lautlos landete er in der blattlosen Krone eines vertrockneten Laubbaumes und saß schräg hinter Voldemort. Der alte Baum bildete die Mitte einer kleinen Lichtung. Vor ihm stand Voldemort und neben ihm vermutlich sein innerster Zirkel, jeweils drei rechts und links. Vor Voldemort kniete eine weitere Gestalt, wie Harry von seinem erhöhten Standpunkt deutlich sehen konnte. Er setzte seine Brille auf und aktivierte den IR-Mode. Plötzlich sah er deutlich die Umrisse von mindestens zwanzig Todessern, die sich im Wald versteckt hielten und zumindest desillusioniert waren. Das würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, dachte Harry und begann, sich zu konzentrieren und seine Magie zu sammeln. Lautlos begann er eine komplizierte Beschwörung und doch vernahm er mit einem halben Ohr die Worte des dunklen Lord. „So, Lucius. Wie du siehst, bist du heute derjenige, der getestet wird. Du allein wusstest im voraus von diesem Treffen und was unser Ziel sein würde. Wenn der Unbekannte heute zuschlägt, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass du derjenige bist, der mich verraten hat, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass du, meine getreue rechte Hand, mir das antun würdest. Doch das wird sich bald erweisen. In zehn Minuten werden wir mit dem Angriff beginnen." „Ich würde euch nie hintergehen, mein Meister."sagte Lucius ergeben „Schweig!"fauchte Voldemort ihn ungeduldig an. Wenn Harry nicht so stark konzentriert wäre, hätte er sich ins Fäustchen gelacht, doch es kam auf den Sekundenbruchteil an, wenn er die Todesser überraschen wollte und diese Beschwörung verlangte das absolut Äußerste von ihm. Eine Minute später erschienen hinter den ahnungslosen Todessern ohne das geringste Geräusch je ein Skelett mit einem scharfen Schwert. Bevor sie auch nur das geringste merkten, wurden die Todesser von hinten mit dem Schwert durchbohrt und starben lautlos. Die Skelette verschwanden spurlos so wie sie gekommen waren.  
  
Harry wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und verfolgte weiter das Schauspiel. Harry war gerade am überlegen, ob er die Todesser des inneren Zirkels genauso ausschalten sollte, als Voldemort diesen Plan vereitelte. „Ach was soll's. Lucius ist sicher nicht der Verräter. KOMMT HERVOR MEINE GETREUEN DIENER!"rief er laut in den Wald, doch zu seiner und vor allem Lucius' Überraschung kam keine Reaktion. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand schickte er zwei weitere seiner Todesser in den Wald. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Harry aber. Zwei Skelette waren überhaupt kein Problem und diese mussten auch nicht so perfekt synchron und lautlos handeln wie die zwanzig vorhin. „Meister! Sie sind alle tot!"riefen die beiden fast gleichzeitig aus dem Wald. Dann erstickten ihre Rufe in einem grauenhaften Gurgeln, als ihnen von den Skeletten, die plötzlich hinter ihnen aufgetaucht waren, die Kehlen aufgeschlitzt wurden. „Dafür zahlst du, Lucius. AVADA KEDAVRA!"schrie Voldemort außer sich. Der gleißende grüne Strahl des Todesfluches löschte Malfoys Leben aus. Einen völlig überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, sank er leblos zu Boden. Lautlos schwebte Harry zu Boden. Mit seinen Angriffen auf die Todesser verfolgte Harry zwei Ziele. Erstens, er wollte Voldemorts Anhänger dezimieren und sie verunsichern. Zweitens, er wollte Voldemort reizen, bis er einen Fehler machte. Es wurde Zeit, den Einsatz zu erhöhen.  
  
Außer Voldemort waren nun lediglich vier Zauberer übrig und diese machten einen etwas verstörten Eindruck. Harry hob seine Tarnung auf und lehnte sich locker an den Baum. Seine langen Haare hingen ihm locker über die Schultern und in sein Gesicht. Dadurch war sein Gesicht verborgen in den Haaren und den Schatten die sie und die Äste des Baumes im Mondlicht warfen .Er klatschte laut in die Hände. „Bravo Tom. Du hast gerade deinen treuesten Diener hingerichtet. Ts. Ts. Ts. Was werden jetzt deine anderen Anhänger von dir denken? Lucius hat dich nicht verraten, er war dir so treu ergeben, dass er sein Leben für dich geopfert hätte. ... Na ja, genau genommen hat er das wohl." Voldemort schoss einen Todesfluch auf ihn, doch er wich aus und stand nun auf der anderen Seite des Baumes. „Weißt du, ich kann dir den Verräter zeigen, von dem ich all die geheimen Treffpunkte und Daten habe."lockte Harry ihn. „Zeig ihn mir! Dann lasse ich dich vielleicht leben."hisste Voldemort in seiner unnatürlichen Stimme. „Du solltest an deiner Aussprache arbeiten, Tom. Ich kenne einen guten Logopäden. ... Hier hast du deinen Verräter Tom."rief Harry und beschwor einen mannsgroßen Spiegel direkt vor Voldemort. Er hörte den schrillen schrei, des dunklen Lords und schoss zwei große Flammenbälle direkt in die Gruppe von Zauberern, bevor er disapparierte. Er sah auch, dass Voldemort ebenfalls dem Flammeninferno entkam, genau, wie zwei der anderen Todesser. Genau so wollte er es. Diesmal musste es Überlebende geben, welche die Fehler Voldemorts verbreiten konnten.  
  
Erschöpft, doch wieder einmal unversehrt erschien er in der Eingangshalle des Hauses. Leise schlich er in sein Zimmer. Er hörte ein leises Schluchzen aus Hermines Zimmer. Er hörte noch kurz hin und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, doch das Schluchzen erstarb gerade, vermutlich war sie eingeschlafen. Er ging weiter in sein Zimmer und schlief bis in den Morgen. Diesmal wachte er erst um acht auf, er hatte in der Nacht ja auch genug ‚Training' gehabt. Er trank gelassen einen Kaffee und las den Tagespropheten. Da es diesmal keinen Angriff gegeben hatte, stand auch nichts in der Zeitung der Zauberer. Eine halbe Stunde später kam Hermine mit dunklen Augenringen und leicht geröteten Augen die Treppe herunter. „Morgen."sagte sie leise. Harry musterte sie, das sah überhaupt nicht nach der gelassenen Hermine von gestern Abend aus. „Morgen, Hermine. Hat dir der Abend gestern gefallen?"fragte er freundlich. Sie nickte und antwortete: „Ja, es war schöner, als ich gedacht hatte. Danke, dass du mich mitgenommen hast."Doch noch immer sah sie ihn nicht an. „Tja, wer hätte das gedacht, dass unsere zielstrebige, lern- und regelbegeisterte Musterschülerin so dermaßen viel Spaß in einer Hard-Rock- Disco hat." Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, doch sie lächelte. Dennoch mied sie Augenkontakt mit ihm.  
  
„Hermine?"fragte er sie und das zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich zwei unverkennbare Gefühle, Schuld und Mitleid. Harry seufzte: „Du weißt also, wo wir hier sind."stellte er fest, „Wie..." Doch plötzlich verhärteten sich seine Augen und Hermine wurde blass. „Du warst im Kinderzimmer!"stellte er mit einer sehr kühlen Stimme fest. Hermine schluckte, sie wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, doch er zog sie zurück. Schwer stützte er seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Eine eiskalte Hand schloss sich um Hermines Herz, sie machte sich schwere Vorwürfe, denn sie hatte Harrys Vertrauen und seine Gastfreundschaft missbraucht. Sie hatte ihm ausdrücklich versprochen, dass sie nicht versuchen würde, herauszufinden wo sie waren und sie war in seine innerste Privatsphäre eingedrungen, als sie neugierig wie sie war, in das Zimmer gegangen war, obwohl er ihr ausdrücklich klar gemacht hatte, dass dieses Zimmer eine besondere und negative Bedeutung für ihn hatte. „Harry ich..."setzte sie an, doch er ignorierte sie und ging hinunter in den Keller. Bestürzt blieb sie am Küchentisch sitzen und dicke Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinab. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie alle Chancen auf eine Erneuerung ihrer engen Freundschaft nun für immer verspielt hatte. Nach einer Weile raffte sie sich auf und ging nach oben , um ihre Sachen zu packen. Sie ging natürlich davon aus, dass Harry sie nun nicht weiter in seinem Haus dulden würde und sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Schon vor Weihnachten war ihr nichts wichtiger gewesen, als Harrys Freundschaft und vor allen Dingen sein Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen und trotz all des Negativen, das Rons Verhalten bewirkt hatte, brachte sie es doch wieder enger mit Harry zusammen und das war ihre große Chance. Und was tat sie? Sie zerstörte das alles aus purer Neugier. Sie hasste sich selbst, für das was sie ihm damit angetan hatte. Mit ihrem Koffer ging sie nach unten in die Eingangshalle des Hauses.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Krachen und noch eines, wie von heftigen Explosionen. Das ganze Gebäude schien davon erschüttert zu werden. Sie ließ ihren Koffer stehen und lief in den Keller, wo sie Harry vermutete. Sie eilte durch den langen Gang. Der Trainingsraum, dachte sie, die Geräusche kommen von dort. Sie öffnete die Tür und zuckte überrascht zurück. Seine Augen, glühend vor Wut und Verzweiflung, schleuderte er Blitze, Feuerbälle und Explosionszauber auf Dummies, die davon zerfetzt wurden. Die Explosionszauber waren so heftig, dass das ganze Gebäude erbebte. Und er nutzte weder einen Zauberstab, noch hörbare Zaubersprüche. Ihr lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und doch lief sie zu ihm und hielt ihn fest. Der zornige und enttäuschte Blick seiner Augen bohrte sich in ihr tiefstes Inneres, direkt bis in ihr Herz, doch diesmal schluckte sie ihre Tränen herunter. „Harry, bitte hör auf. Es... es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und ich habe dich bitter enttäuscht. Aber bitte hör auf, das ganze Haus bebt. Mein Fehler ist kein Grund, dass du dein Haus zerstörst." „Du hast recht."sagte er kalt. Er riss sich von ihr los und ging nach oben. Erschüttert bis ins Mark rannte sie ihm hinterher. Als er durch die Tür in die Eingangshalle trat, blieb er stehen.  
  
„Was soll das?"fragte er und deutete auf die Koffer. „Ich... ich dachte, du wirfst mich raus."stammelte sie verwirrt. Seine Stimme wurde wieder etwas sanfter: „Hermine, du willst nicht zu den Weasleys zurück und kannst nicht nach Hause, denn dort ist keiner und es wäre nicht sicher. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde dich rauswerfen?" „Aber... aber..."sie schluckte und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, „Nein. Nein, du würdest mich nicht rauswerfen. Trotzdem du dich so sehr verändert hast, würdest du das nicht tun. Und doch... ich habe dich so schwer enttäuscht. Du hast begonnen, mir wieder zu vertrauen... und ich... ich..."schluchzte sie. Nun verkrampfte sich Harrys Herz. Er konnte es nicht sehen, wenn Frauen weinten, schon gar nicht bei Hermine. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie sanft in das Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa. Er schloss die Augen und brachte seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle. „Hermine,"begann er in seiner sanften beruhigenden Stimme, „es ist richtig, dass ich nicht wollte, dass du erfährst, wo wir sind. Aber ich wusste von Anfang an in meinem tiefsten Inneren, dass du es heraus bekommen würdest. Und ich habe dir nicht direkt verboten in das Zimmer zu gehen, wenn ich es recht bedenke." Sie schluckte schwer: „Aber ich hätte es wissen müssen, als du gesagt hast, dass du nicht rein gehen wolltest."schluchzte sie. Er umarmte sie leicht und zog sie etwas zu sich heran. „Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich erleichtert, dass du es weißt. Es ist mir zwar wichtig, dass es niemand erfährt, doch andererseits fiel es mir sehr schwer, das Wissen vor meinen Freuden geheim zu halten. Die ganze Zeit war ich in Versuchung, es euch mitzuteilen, zumindest Ginny und dir." „Und dennoch habe ich dich enttäuscht. Ich verstehe, wenn du mich jetzt nicht weiter ausbilden möchtest." Er sah sie ernst an: „Machst du Witze? Jetzt ist es wichtiger denn je, dass du Okklumentik lernst." „Ähm... so gesehen, hast du recht."  
  
„Also folgendes. Wir können nicht ändern, was geschehen ist. In gewissem Sinne hast du mein Vertrauen missbraucht, aber du hast nichts getan, was ich dir untersagt hätte. Wir trainieren heute den Imperius und wenn es klappt, gehen wir weiter zum Apparieren. Derweil kühlen wir erst mal unsere erhitzen Gemüter ab, beruhigen uns wieder und schlafen eine Nacht drüber. Und morgen sehen wir das alles in einem ganz anderen Licht. Ich muss sowieso meine Sinne beisammen halten, denn ich glaube Voldie ist ziemlich wütend. Er muss bald reagieren und ich denke, dass sich Dumbledore im Verlaufe der nächsten Tage mal melden wird." „Was hast du letzte Nacht getan, Harry?"fragte sie ernst. „Das weiß niemand." „Aber Ginny weiß es."stellte sie enttäuscht fest. „Hmm... das ist richtig. Sie weiß allerdings noch einige andere Dinge über mich, genau genommen weiß sie nahezu alles über mich, bis auf den Fakt, wo wir beide gerade sind." Sie schluckte, dann sah sie ihn offen und ehrlich an, „Andererseits habe ich das Vertrauen auch nicht verdient, wie ich gerade bewiesen habe. Und es ist deine Sache, wem du dich anvertraust. Ich werde dich nicht weiter fragen."  
  
Er lächelte und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter: „Bald Hermine. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir sagen werde, doch das Wissen bedeutet eine große Last und Gefahr. Aber ich habe so den Eindruck, dass es bald jeder wissen wird, wenn ich gezwungen bin, meine Macht voll einzusetzen." „Wann... was denkst du das geschehen wird?"fragte sie und bekam bei seinen Worten eine Gänsehaut. „Die finale Konfrontation zwischen Voldemort und mir ist nahe. Unser mysteriöser Unbekannter hat ihn gereizt, geschwächt und seine Autorität unter den Todessern untergraben. Er muss reagieren, wenn er sie nicht völlig verlieren will. Und egal, ob ich dabei zur Hölle fahre oder nicht, das wird sein Ende." Er ließ sie los und starrte in weite Fernen. „Harry, du wirst nicht sterben, du darfst dich nicht opfern."sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Warum nicht? Ich bin ein kaltblütiger Killer geworden, der gnadenlos über seine Feinde richtet. Die Welt wäre ohne mich besser dran. Und abgesehen davon, was gibt es hier, das mich hält? Vielleicht sehe ich ja meine Eltern wieder oder Sirius." Seine Stimme war niedergeschlagen und hoffnungslos, fast als würde er es begrüßen, wenn es nicht nur Voldemorts Ende, sondern auch seins wäre. Sie musste sich unbedingt mal mit Ginny zusammen setzen, sie mussten ihn dazu bringen, dass er wieder Spaß am Leben hatte, dass er sich besann, dass Leben nicht nur Kampf bedeutete. „Los komm, wir gehen wieder in den Keller. Minx bringt deine Sachen wieder nach oben." Mit einem Plopp erschien eine Hauselfe. „Hallo Spike."begrüßte Harry die Elfe freundlich. „Master Potter hat nach Minx gerufen, doch sie ist gerade beschäftigt." „Ah, nicht so wild. Spike, könntest du bitte Hermines Gepäck wieder nach oben bringen? Und eh ich es vergesse, das Verbot, ihr gegenüber über diesen Ort zu reden ist ab sofort aufgehoben. Ihr dürft ihr alle Fragen beantworten." „Wie sie wünschen, Master."sagte Spike freundlich und verschwand mit dem Koffer.  
  
Sie übten den Imperius, und wie Harry vorausgesagt hatte, konnte Hermine in ausgeruhtem Zustand den Fluch abschütteln. Dann zeigte er ihr das Apparieren und erklärte ihr die Grundzüge der Okklumentik. Bei beiden Sachen würde sie jedoch erst die Theorie lernen müssen und so verbrachten sie die nächsten zwei Tage in der Bibliothek. Dann begann Harry sie in der Praxis zu unterweisen. „Hmm... bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst, Hermine? Wenn ich jetzt versuche, Leglimens bei dir anzuwenden, ist es möglich, dass ich einige deiner intimsten Gedanken erfahre, sie sogar nacherlebe." Sie wurde rot, doch sie nickte entschlossen, „Ich bin mir sicher. Du hast mir versprochen, dass du dich zurückziehst, sobald du den Widerstand durchbrichst und ich vertraue dir. Und außerdem ist mir das lieber, als wenn ich ständig in dem Bewusstsein leben müsste, dass jemand wie Snape ohne Probleme in meinen Geist eindringen könnte. Und vor allen Dingen möchte ich, dass du mir wieder vertrauen kannst und da ich dein Geheimnis nun erfahren habe, würde ich alles tun, damit ich es schützen kann." Etwas von dem typischen Leuchten in Harrys Augen kehrte wieder zurück, bei ihren ernst gemeinten Worten.  
  
„Also schön, ich gehe davon aus, dass du im Gegensatz zu mir, geübt hast deinen Geist zu leeren. Du weißt, dass es am einfachsten ist, zu versuchen, sich einen Schild über deinem Bewusstsein vorzustellen, sobald du das Eindringen spürst. Und wenn du das geschafft hast, und das genau fühlen kannst, zeige ich dir etwas, was du in keinem Buch findest."sagte er und ein teuflisches Grinsen trat in sein Gesicht. Er übte in den nächsten Stunden mit ihr und versuchte beständig in ihren Geist einzudringen. Bereits beim ersten mal spürte er ihren starken Widerstand und es wurde von mal zu mal schwerer. „Also gut Hermine. Du hast es fast geschafft. Ich komme nicht mehr herein, doch ich muss noch einen Versuch machen. Diesmal möchte ich, dass du dich vorher etwas ausruhst und entspannst. Beim nächsten Versuch, werde ich probieren, deinen Schild mit brachialer Gewalt zum Einsturz zu bringen und das könnte dir weh tun. Doch du musst dir bewusst sein, dass Voldemort davor nicht zurückschrecken würde, wenn auch Dumbledore oder Snape das nicht machen würden." Sie wurde erst blass, dann nickte sie entschlossen.  
  
„Gut, wenn du das noch überstehst, werden wir morgen zu Stufe 2 übergehen." Sagte er grinsend. „Stufe 2? Ich dachte das wäre alles, was man wissen muss." „Das erkläre ich dir morgen. Nun entspann dich." Sie ruhten sich eine halbe Stunde aus, dann machten sie sich bereit. Beim ersten Mal schaffte er den Durchbruch und zitternd sackte Hermine zu Boden, als ihre mentale Barriere durch Harrys überwältigenden Angriff zerschmettert wurde, doch sie sammelte sich sofort und stand entschlossen wieder auf. Harry nickte ihr anerkennend zu und konzentrierte sich. Wieder führte er einen vernichtenden Angriff aus und diesmal hielt sie stand, egal was er versuchte. Nach endlosen fünfzehn Minuten, die von beiden das äußerste abverlangte, brach er ab und strahlte sie an. „Du hast es geschafft, Hermine. Ich bin so stolz auf dich."sagte er und umarmte sie glücklich. Sie wurde etwas rot, doch auch sie war erleichtert und glücklich.  
  
„Was ist nun Stufe 2?"fragte sie. „Jetzt warst du auf die Attacke vorbereitet und konntest dich bereit machen. Morgen Vormittag werde ich unverhofft versuchen, dich zu überraschen. Wenn ich zufrieden bin, zeige ich dir, wie du den Angriff nicht nur abblockst, sondern zurückschlägst. Nebenbei wirst du die Praxis des Apparierens üben." „Das geht?" „Ja. Prinzipiell ist dein Schild eine mentale Projektion deines Schutzbedürfnisses. Di spürst das Eindringen, wie das Tasten von Fingern oder ähnlich, nicht wahr?" Sie nickte bestätigend. „Wenn diese mentale Projektion eines Schildes ausreicht, um dich zu schützen, was würde es bewirken, wenn du zusätzlich projizierst, dass vom Schild, sagen wir mal, starke Blitze auf die tastenden Finger überschlagen?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Richtig, es würde dem Angreifer körperlichen Schmerz zufügen, denn er erlebt, zumindest zum Teil mit, was sich in deinem Geist abspielt. Es würde ihn nicht verletzen, ihm aber weh tun." „Wow." „Jep. Und wenn wir damit fertig sind, vermutlich am frühen Nachmittag, gehen wir ein Stück draußen spazieren und ich zeige dir das Grundstück, wenn du magst. Wir hatten kaum Gelegenheit dazu und übermorgen müssen wir wieder zurück in die Schule." Sie strahlte ihn an und nickte.  
  
So führten sie diesen Plan durch und Hermine erwies sich als äußerst leistungsfähiger Okklumens, was sicher auf ihren scharfen Verstand, ihre hervorragende Auffassungsgabe und ihre starke Entschlossenheit zurückzuführen war. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, Harry nicht noch einmal zu enttäuschen und er schien ihr nicht nachzutragen, dass sie sich ins Kinderzimmer geschlichen hatte. Im Gegenteil, nachdem sie sich beide beruhigt hatten, schien er sogar erleichtert zu sein, dass sie sein Geheimnis rausgefunden hatte und sogar, dass sie das Zimmer gesehen hatte, in dem er dieses traumatische Ereignis seiner frühesten Kindheit erlebt hatte. Auch das Apparieren lernte sie ganz gut.  
  
Sie aßen zu Mittag und dann nutzten sie den Nachmittag für den Spaziergang. Sogar der Himmel schien ihnen wohlgesonnen, denn dafür, dass es Anfang Januar war, war es überraschend schön. Der Himmel war blau und die Sonne schien strahlend vom Himmel. Hermine hatte sich bei Harry untergehakt, als sie über das schöne Grundstück spazierten. Sie gingen den Sandweg entlang bis zum Tor und traten zwischendurch mal an des Ufer des kleinen Sees. Dann gingen sie weiter am Zaun entlang über die Wiese, wo die Torpfosten den Bereich des Quidditchfeldes markierten. „Ich stelle mir immer vor, wie mein Dad hier das Fliegen gelernt hat."sagte er leise. Zum ersten Mal hatte Hermine den Eindruck, dass es ihm nicht schwer fiel, über seine Eltern zu reden, dass er sich gern an sie erinnerte und dass er diese Erinnerungen mit ihr teilen wollte. Ihr wurde plötzlich ganz warm ums Herz und sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn. Sie kamen an einem kleinen Garten und an einem schönen Pavillon vorbei. „Hier hat sich sicher meine Mum verwirklicht. Ich könnte wetten, sie hat weiße Lilien in diesem Garten angebaut und in dem Pavillon hat sie sicher mit ihren Freundinnen Kaffee getrunken." „Ja, ich kann es fast bildlich vor mir sehen."stimmte Hermine zu. „Genau wie ich."erwiderte Harry sanft.  
  
Er führte sie weiter und sie kamen an eine kleine Hecke, die ein viereckiges Stück Erde eingrenzte. Langsam führte er sie durch die Öffnung in der Hecke und ihr Herz schien auszusetzen. Es war das Grab seiner Eltern. Sie ließ ihren Blick wandern und sah zwei weiße bereits verwelkende Lilien, die auf den beiden Gräbern lagen. Dann sah sie den Grabstein und sie sah die letzten Worte, die offenbar erst kürzlich hinzugefügt worden waren, da die goldene Schrift hell glänzte, während der Rest der Schrift etwas ermattet war: ‚Geliebte Eltern' Zwei warme Tränen kullerten über ihre durch die Winterkälte erkalteten Wangen und sie sah, dass auch Harry feuchte Augen hatte. Er kniete sich nieder und legte zwei neue Lilien auf die Gräber. Er hatte sie mit einer Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk beschworen, doch das konnte Hermine nicht mehr schocken. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er während der Ferien noch nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab getragen hatte. Als er wieder aufstand umarmte sie ihn freundschaftlich und er strich ihr sanft durch das Haar. Das jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken und davon wurde sie völlig überrascht und verwirrt. Dann führte er sie wieder ins Haus zurück. Sie machten sich noch einen gemütlichen Abend, doch sie gingen recht früh ins Bett, da sie morgen früh aufbrechen würden.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück, verstauten sie ihre Sachen und verkleinerten ihre Koffer. „Bike oder apparieren?"fragte er und seine Augen blitzten tückisch. Hermine schien wirklich mit sich zu kämpfen, dann erwiderte sie: „Das Bike hat etwas reizvolles, obwohl ich das nie geglaubt hätte, doch es würde sicher Ginny weh tun, wenn wir so vor der Schule oder dem Bahnhof auftauchen. Ich würde sagen, wir apparieren zum Bahnhof und fahren dann mit unseren Freunden zurück." Er nickte, „Schön, aber diesmal tust du es allein." „Aber ich habe bis jetzt immer das Ziel verfehlt."erwiderte sie unsicher. „Ja, aber du hast bei den letzten Versuchen wenigstens keine Sachen mehr verloren."erwiderte er und grinste. Sie verpasste ihm einen Hieb auf die Schulter und wurde etwas rot. Sie hatte wirklich leichte Probleme beim Apparieren gehabt, obwohl sie die Theorie schnell gelernt hatte. „Sieh es doch mal so. Wir beide wissen, dass du gut genug bist, dich nicht zu zersplintern und deine Abweichung beim letzten Mal war nicht mal einen Meter. Und du weißt, dass du, wenn du die versteckte Ecke neben dem Schaffnerhäuschen verfehlst und gesehen wirst, mächtig Ärger bekommen wirst. Das dürfte dir genug Ansporn geben, dich stark genug zu konzentrieren." „Du bist gemein." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Manchmal schon, aber ich bin mir sicher, du schaffst es." „Also gut. Bereit?" Er nickte und sie sagte: „Dann los." Beide erschienen einen Moment später neben dem Bahnhofshäuschen, nur das Harry lautlos appariert war. „Siehst du, hat doch geklappt. Und jetzt gehen wir in den Zug und warten auf die anderen." Sie folgte ihm strahlend.  
  
AN: wie bitte soll sich das Grab seiner Eltern hinter der Tür befinden, wo es doch draußen auf dem Grundstück ist? grins Weiterhin, ich gebe zu, es ist unwahrscheinlich, das Dumbledore so blöd ist und nicht zwei und zwei zusammen zählen kann, andererseits weiß er nicht, dass Harry mächtig und kalt genug ist, das mit den Todessern durchzuziehen. Nur Hermine könnte etwas ahnen...  
  
Laser-jet: Ja, bevor ich eine neue Story poste, werde ich Kristall der Macht fertig machen.  
  
Max88: Tja, die ganze Story ist auf Gewalt und Wut aufgebaut und so wird sie auch zu ende gehen, Sorry. Und der Cliffhanger war pure Absicht. Freut mich, dass er euch allen so gut gefällt böse grins  
  
alle: danke für die reviews 


	13. Die Zeit läuft ab

Kapitel 13 – Die Zeit läuft ab  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später kamen Ron und Ginny in das Abteil. Ron schien etwas verlegen zu wirken und er vermied Augenkontakt mit Harry und Ginny. „Ähm... Hermine, können wir uns mal kurz unter vier Augen unterhalten?" fragte er schüchtern. Sie nickte und wollte aufstehen, doch Harry hielt sie zurück. „Hier seid ihr ungestört. Ginny und ich warten draußen und ihr sagt uns Bescheid, wenn ihr alles geklärt habt, Ok?" Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu und Harry verließ mit Ginny das Abteil und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Du bist wirklich nett, Harry."sagte Ginny. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Versteht ihr beide euch wieder besser?"fragte sie ihn. „Hmm... es geht so. Ich nehme mal an, Ron wird sich entschuldigen?" „Ja, oh ich habe mir gewünscht, ich hätte mit euch gehen können. Bei uns hat im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Luft gebrannt. Ich habe Mum noch nie so sauer erlebt und Ron hat sich eine Abreibung eingefangen, wie noch nie von jemand vor uns... nicht dass er es nicht verdient hatte. Ich glaube, er will es noch mal mit ihr versuchen."  
  
Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich sichtbar: „Er wird sich nicht ändern, Ginny und Hermine hat wirklich etwas besseres verdient, aber das ist ihre Entscheidung." „Du hast recht, Harry. Ich... ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen Harry." „Was denn?" „Glaubst du, wenn Vo.... Voldemort besiegt ist, könnte es eine Chance geben... für... für uns?" Harry schluckte schwer, doch er wollte ehrlich mit ihr sein. „Ginny... ich..."er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, „Ich habe in den Ferien viel darüber nachgedacht und etwas realisiert. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, Ginny... aber für uns beide gibt es keine Zukunft, auch nicht, wenn alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen ist." Tränen traten ihr in die Augen; „Aber ich..." Er hob die Hand unterbrach sie: „Bitte lass mich ausreden, das hier fällt mir sehr schwer. Ich weiß, was du für mich empfindest oder zumindest glaubst zu empfinden. Ich habe lange darüber gegrübelt, was genau du mir bedeutest, denn ich weiß, was ich für dich empfinde, geht über Freundschaft hinaus. Ginny, das wird dir jetzt sehr weh tun, aber ich liebe dich nicht, wie ein Mann eine Frau liebt, sondern wie ein Bruder seine Schwester liebt." Sie schluckte schwer und nickte, dann schien sie ihn zu mustern und nachzudenken. Sie sammelte sich, dann antwortete sie mühsam: „Es gibt nur eins, was dir zu dieser Erkenntnis verholfen haben kann. Du hast dich verliebt, wirklich und wahrhaftig verliebt, nicht wahr?" Er sah sie überrascht an, dann schloss er seine Augen und nickte.  
  
„Oh nein!"sagte sie und fing an zu schluchzen. Weinend sank sie auf den Boden des Ganges. Sofort setzte er sich neben sie. Er hob ihr Kinn an und sagte: „Lass mich dir etwas zeigen, Ginny." Bevor sie irgendetwas tun konnte, küsste er sie voll auf den Mund. Doch er empfand keine Zärtlichkeit bei dem Kuss und keine Leidenschaft. Jeglicher Funke fehlte diesem Kuss und als er sich von ihr löste, sah er, dass Ginny das gleiche gefühlt hatte. „Fühlt sich so der Kuss eines Geliebten an?"fragte er ernst. Sie fuhr sich abwesend mit ihren Fingern über die Lippen und dann fing sie an zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hoffe nicht. Danke, dass du mir das gezeigt hast, mein... Bruder." „Gern geschehen, kleine Schwester." „So, und jetzt verrätst du mir, wer die glückliche ist."sagte sie und feixte. Sie erschrak, als sie den Ausdruck der Trauer bemerkte, der sein Gesicht erfüllte. „Nein, werde ich nicht. Sie darf es nicht erfahren."sagte er fest entschlossen. „Warum nicht?"fragte sie überrascht.  
  
"Aus den gleichen Gründen, warum ich auch uns beiden keine Chance gegeben habe. Und ich möchte nicht weiter darüber reden." Sie wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Abteiltür hinter ihnen öffnete. Hermine schaute heraus und sah sie fragend an. Ginny sah noch immer verheult aus und Harry verzweifelt. „Was... was ist denn mit euch los?"fragte sie besorgt. „Nichts."sagte Harry und stand auf. Galant half er auch Ginny auf die Beine. „Ginny?"fragte Hermine. „Nichts, alles in Ordnung. Mir sind nur gerade zwei Sachen klar geworden." „Und was?" „Das geht nur Harry und mich etwas an, aber es ist nichts schlimmes und ist bereits alles geklärt." Hermine sah die beiden abwechselnd fragend an, doch sie gab sich geschlagen, denn sie wusste, dass sie nichts aus ihnen herausbekommen würde.  
  
Sie traten in das Abteil, als der Zug losfuhr und setzten sich, Hermine neben Ron und Harry neben Ginny. Auch Ron musterte sie, doch er sagte nichts. „So, Hermine. Erzähl mal, wie war es in Harrys Versteck? War es ein kleiner Unterschlupf, ein Haus, ein Hotel?"fragte Ginny neugierig. Hermine sah sie ernst an und sagte: „Ich habe Harry etwas versprochen. Ich habe ihn schon einmal enttäuscht und ich werde es nicht wieder tun. Es ging uns gut, wir haben nicht gehungert, eher im Gegenteil, und ich habe viel gelernt. Mehr werde ich dir nicht sagen. Wenn Harry so weit ist, wird er es dir selber sagen." „Ach komm schon!"schmollte sie. „Ginny! Ich meine es ernst. Außerdem bewahrst du auch ein Geheimnis von Harry, oder?" Ginny sah ihn fragend an, „Hast du...?" „Nein, sie weiß es nicht. Das einzige, was du nicht über mich weißt, ist, wo ich war und damit weißt du mehr über mich, als alle anderen."erwiderte er mit seiner sanften beruhigenden Stimme. „Hmm.... also schön, ich frage nicht weiter." „Gut. ... Hermine, du kannst ihr ja sagen, was wir die ganze Zeit so gemacht haben." „Meinst du?" „Klar. Erzähl ihr, was du gelernt hast und wo wir in der Freizeit waren und wen wir getroffen haben, wenn du Ron wieder so weit vertraust, natürlich." Ron schoss ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, doch dann sah er beschämt zu Boden.  
  
„Hmm... also gut. Was willst du zuerst wissen?"fragte Hermine ihre Freundin. „Wo wart ihr und wen habt ihr getroffen?" „Wir waren in Harrys Lieblings-Club, dem Blue-Star." „Ehrlich? Oh, da möchte ich auch mal hin."seufzte Ginny. „Vergiss es!"fuhr Harry dazwischen, „Erstens, selbst wir sind noch zu jung, um dort offiziell rein zu dürfen und zweitens ist es eine Hard-Rock- Disco und ich bezweifle, dass dir die Musik dort gefällt und drittens werde ich nicht zulassen, dass so ein heißes Mädchen wie du, das mir dazu noch sehr viel bedeutet, den gierigen schleimigen Blicken der Typen und ihren plumpen Anmachen ausgesetzt wird. Ich hatte genug damit zu tun, sie von Hermine fern zu halten." Hermine schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Wie... erzähl!"forderte Ginny Harry auf, doch der schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf Hermine. „Also schön. Wir wollten in den Club, da haben wir Mark getroffen, Sheilas Freund. Harry hat ihn einfach aus der Schlange gezogen und ihn mit nach vorn geschleift. Mir war auch nicht ganz wohl dabei, als wir uns an den ganzen Wartenden vorbei vorgedrängelt haben. Dann haben wir Frank getroffen und der hat uns rein gelassen. Er ist wirklich ... cool. Im Club haben wir Sheila getroffen... Sie ist wirklich ein nettes und hübsches Mädchen." Und so erzählte Hermine von dem Abend in der Disco. Dann berichtete sie, was sie gelernt hatte.  
  
„Du... du kannst apparieren?"fragte Ginny verblüfft. Hermine wurde leicht rot und nickte schüchtern, „So halbwegs." „Und du hast Okklumentik gelernt? Und kannst den Imperius abwehren?" Wieder nickte sie und Harry betrachtete mit Missfallen den neidischen Blick von Ron. Nun stand nicht nur Harry im Rampenlicht, sondern auch seine Freundin. Auch Ginny bemerkte das. Er warf sarkastisch ein: „Harry hat dich also mit einem Unverzeihlichen belegt?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an, doch dann wurde ihr Blick ernst und sie bemerkte die warnenden Blicke von Harry und Ginny. „Nein, hat er nicht. Und ich werde dir auch nicht sagen, wie wir es gelernt haben. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich weiß, dass ich es kann. Ich... ich habe nämlich Harrys Vertrauen und seine Gastfreundschaft missbraucht und herausgefunden, wo wir waren. Ich habe das gelernt, damit ich ihn nicht unwissentlich verraten kann."Sagte sie leise und mit einem deutlichen Ausdruck der Schuld in den Augen. Ginny sah sie an und schluckte. Doch Harry lächelte und winkte ab: „Hermine, das habe ich dir längst verziehen. Ich war wirklich sauer auf dich und enttäuscht, das gebe ich zu, doch im Nachhinein betrachtet, war es besser so. Es hat mir geholfen. Also zerbrich dir nicht mehr den Kopf darüber, ok?" Ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen und sie nickte und auch Ginny blickte ihn dankbar an. Sie erzählte noch etwas von dem was sie gelernt hatte, während der Zug nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte.  
  
Am Haupteingang wurden sie von McGonagall abgefangen. Da sich Dumbledore nicht bei Harry gemeldet hatte, konnte er sich denken, dass es jetzt um seine Ausflüge ging. „Ja, schon gut, Professor. Ich komme zum Direktor."sagte er deswegen sofort. „Ich... äh... gut, Mr. Potter, aber der Direktor hat auch um die Anwesenheit von Miss Granger gebeten und es schien sehr wichtig zu sein." Ron sah missmutig zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her und schnaubte verächtlich, was ihm einen Tritt von Ginny einbrachte. Harry und Hermine folgten McGonagall zum Büro des Direktors, wo sie den Weg freigab indem sie der Statue das Passwort sagte. Harry und Hermine glitten auf der Treppe nach oben und traten in das Büro. Dumbledore machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Kommt herein ihr beiden. Setzt euch und macht es euch bequem. Ich hoffe ihr hattet angenehme Ferien."sagte er. „Es ging eigentlich."sagte Harry reserviert. „Miss Granger, es hat uns große Sorge bereitet, dass sie so überraschend von den Weasleys abgereist sind. Darf ich fragen, wo sie waren?" „Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe versprochen, das niemandem zu sagen. Ich kann ihnen nur versichern, dass ich gut aufgehoben war und gut für mich gesorgt war." Dumbledore seufzte niedergeschlagen, doch dann schien er sich zu konzentrieren und Harrys Blick sondierte Hermine. Sie machte plötzlich ein angestrengtes Gesicht und runzelte die Stirn. Dann stand sie auf und ging aus dem Büro. An der Tür wandte sie sich noch mal um, „Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, ich bin enttäuscht, Professor. Als ich auf die Möglichkeit aufmerksam gemacht wurde, dass sie versuchen könnten, mir dieses Geheimnis mit Leglimens zu entreißen, hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten, dass sie sich solch verwerflicher Methoden bedienen würden. Harry hatte recht, für sie sind Menschen nichts weiter als Bauern auf einem Schachbrett. Übrigens ist das anwenden von Leglimens ohne Einverständnis ein Verbrechen, Professor, das ähnlich schwer wiegt, wie der Imperius. Ich werde sorgfältig darüber nachdenken, welche weiteren Schritte ich einleiten werde. Darüber hinaus habe ich ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen."Damit ging sie festen Schrittes aus dem Büro.  
  
Dumbledores Gesicht fiel zusammen und als er in die wütenden Augen von Harry blickte, bekam er zum ersten Mal wirkliche Angst. Er schluckte heftig, dann sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme: „Es... es tut..."  
  
"Sparen sie sich das."fuhr ihm Harry kalt ins Wort, „Nichts als leere Worte. Was wollen sie?" Wiederholt schluckte Dumbledore heftig, „Der Unbekannte hat eine Lawine ins Rollen gebracht. Die Todesser sind unsicher, zweifeln an der Macht des dunklen Lords und an seinen Fähigkeiten, seitdem er Lucius umgebracht hat, für einen Verrat, den er wohl nicht begangen hat. Voldemort ist außer sich." „Das weiß ich bereits alles. Sie verschwenden meine Zeit."sagte Harry harsch. „Es bleibt ihm nur noch eine Möglichkeit, ein frontaler Angriff... ein Angriff auf Hogwarts, auf dich und mich. Er ist dabei seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Severus hat sich endgültig von ihm losgesagt und hat seine Spionagetätigkeit aufgegeben. So wissen wir nicht, wann er zuschlagen wird und mit welchen Kräften. Es scheint, als wären die Riesen noch in Frankreich und er kann sicher nicht mehr so lange warten, bis er sie hier rüber gebracht hat." „Das wird auch langsam Zeit."sagte Harry zufrieden. „Was?"fuhr Dumbledore auf. „Dass sich dieser feige Bastard seinem Schicksal stellt." „Aber... du kannst ihm noch nicht ... entgegentreten." „Nicht? Warum nicht? Vielleicht hilft mir ja auch der Unbekannte?" „Wer ist es, Harry?" „Das werde ich ihnen nicht sagen. Sie haben mir doch gerade bewiesen, dass sie mein Vertrauen... nein, das Vertrauen irgend eines Menschen nicht verdienen." Dumbledore entgleisten die Gesichtszüge und er schlug die Hände vor die Augen. Harry stand auf und ging, an der Tür drehte er sich um und sagte: „Er hat vor Ort die Todesser, Dementoren und Werwölfe. Damit er sie einsetzen kann, wird er zum Vollmond angreifen und damit er sie kontrollieren kann und nicht seine eigenen Leute anfallen, muss er sie mit dem Wolfsbane-Trank versorgen. Wenn plötzlich große Mengen des Trankes oder dessen Zutaten vom Markt verschwinden, wissen sie, wann er angreifen wird."  
  
Dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Büro.  
  
Harry überprüfte diesen spontanen Einfall noch einmal und er wusste, dass er richtig war. Das hieß, sie hatten noch einen knappen Monat Zeit bis zum Angriff. Bis dahin würde Voldemort seine Todesser auch noch unter Kontrolle halten können. Er erreichte die fette Lady und sagte ihr das Passwort. Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren nur noch seine Freunde, die anderen waren schon im Bett. Hermine saß schluchzend neben Ron, der sie zur Abwechslung mal liebevoll tröstete. Ginny sah ihm gespannt entgegen. „Was ist passiert?"fragte Ron besorgt. „Nichts, was ich nicht erwartet hätte."erwiderte Harry und kniete sich vor Hermine hin. „Hey, ist alles In Ordnung?" Sie nickte, dann schluchzte sie: „Ich... ich hätte nur nie geglaubt, dass mir das irgend jemand mal antun würde. Schon gar nicht Dumbledore. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst..." „Ist doch alles in Ordnung, Hermine. Er wird es nie wieder tun."sagte Harry in seiner sanften und beruhigenden Stimme und sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und nickte. „Was... Was hat er ihr getan?"fragte Ron außer sich. Harry sah sie fragend an und sie nickte ihm zu. Dann stand Harry auf und setzte sich neben Ginny. „Er hat versucht mit Leglimens in ihren Geist einzudringen und so von ihr zu erfahren, wo ich mich versteckt hielt." Ginny sah ihn mit offenem Mund an und stammelte: „Aber... aber das ist ja furchtbar!" „Dieser...."fuhr Ron auf. Doch Harry stoppte ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Lass es gut sein, Ron. Er denkt, er tut, was er tun muss. Doch dabei vergisst er, dass es sich bei uns allen um Menschen mit Gefühlen handelt, selbst bei mir. Er ist dabei, dies zu realisieren, soweit habe ich ihn gebracht. Er wird so etwas nicht wieder versuchen, und wenn doch, werde ich persönlich ihn vor Gericht zerren, egal was er in der Vergangenheit Großartiges geleistet hat." Ron setzte sich, doch er schien nicht zufrieden damit. Kurze Zeit später gingen sie ins Bett.  
  
Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen für Harry wie im Fluge. Er war wieder eng mit Ginny und Hermine befreundet und er traf sich oft mit Blaise, meist sogar in Begleitung von Hermine und Ginny. Doch zu Blaises Überraschung lief überhaupt nichts mehr an Zärtlichkeiten zwischen ihnen. Als er sie einmal allein traf, fragte sie ihn: „Gefall ich dir nicht mehr?" „Warum?" „Du weichst mir aus, jedes Mal, wenn ich versuche, dir etwas näher zu kommen." „Das ist es nicht, Blaise. Du bist so attraktiv wie immer." „Was ist es dann? ... Oh nein, du hast dich verliebt, nicht wahr?" Er schlug die Hände vor die Augen und seufzte. „Ist das für alle so offensichtlich?" „Das ist die einzige Erklärung, warum mein unwiderstehlicher Charme bei dir nicht wirkt."sagte sie. Er sah auf und merkte, dass sie grinste. „Ja, ich bin verliebt. Aber wehe, irgend jemand erfährt es." „Weiß es sonst noch jemand?" „Ja. Gin." „Ist sie..."  
  
"Nein, ich habe ihr klar gemacht, dass es zwischen uns nie mehr geben wird, als Freundschaft oder geschwisterliche Liebe." „Liebe zwischen Geschwistern ist illegal."feixte Blaise. Er starrte sie entsetzt an, dann grinste er, „Typisch Sly, dreht einem andauernd die Worte im Mund um. Aber ich meinte das ernst." „Also gut. Ich sage niemandem was. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass du mir sagst, wer die glückliche ist?" „Korrekt." „Wie du willst, aber ich bekomme es schon heraus. Wir bleiben trotzdem Freunde?" „Klar doch. Das hat doch nichts mit unserer Freundschaft zu tun, nur der ‚Spaß' fällt flach." „Kein Problem. Nicht, dass ich deine heißen Küsse und den geilen Sex mit dir nicht vermissen würde, aber ich verstehe es. Mir würde es genau so gehen. Und um offen zu sein, es gibt da diesen einen heißen Ravenclaw..." „Spar dir die Details. Stell ihn mir vor, wenn du ihn erobert hast."lachte Harry.  
  
Den letzten Samstag vor dem Vollmond saß er allein mit Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte mehrfach versucht, über seine einzigartige Verbindung Kontakt mit Voldemort aufzunehmen, doch vergebens. Er schottete sich ab. Dumbledore hatte ihm über Remus inzwischen zu verstehen gegeben, dass seine Vermutung sich als richtig erwiesen hatte. Remus würde mit den Lehrern am kommenden Donnerstag Wache schieben, natürlich nur, wenn sie sicher waren, dass der Trank bei ihm wirkte. Die Lehrer bereiteten sich auf einen massiven Angriff vor und nach und nach quartierten sich immer mehr Ordensmitglieder im Schloss ein. Die Auroren hatte Fudge, feige wie er war, im Ministerium zusammengezogen. Harry war es egal, er wusste, dass die finale Schlacht zwischen ihm und dem dunklen Lord stattfinden würde. Die Schüler waren, bis auf ihn und seine Freunde nicht informiert und wunderten sich nur über die zusätzlichen Leute. Der Unterricht jedoch lief normal weiter. Und so saß Ginny über ihren Hausaufgaben und schrieb mit ihrer Feder, die sie von Harry erhalten hatte. Sie war hellgrau. Harry saß gedankenversunken vor dem Feuer und dachte über sein Leben nach. Plötzlich ging die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf und eine weinende Hermine stürmte in den Raum. Sie war auf dem Weg in ihren Schlafsaal, doch Harry stellte sich ihr in den Weg und hielt sie fest. Sie umarmte ihn schluchzend und er strich ihr beruhigend über das Haar. Ginny betrachtete die Szene mit einem Stirnrunzeln, diesmal hat Ron es zu weit getrieben, dachte sie sich.  
  
„Sch! Ist ja gut. Hermine. Beruhige dich!"flüsterte er sanft. „Es... es war Ron."schluchzte sie, „Wir ... ich habe ihm noch mal verziehen und ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben, doch... es war irgendwie nicht mehr wie früher. Und jetzt... ich komme gerade aus der Bibliothek... da ..."sie schluchzte noch heftiger und frische Tränen rannen über ihre geröteten Wangen. „ich habe Geräusche aus einem leeren Klassenraum gehört und ich bin rein. Es war Ron und... Lavender und sie haben... sie haben" „Sie hatten Sex?" Sie nickte heulend. Er drückte sie ganz fest an sich. „Du hättest ihn in die Wüste schicken sollen, Hermine."sagte er leise, doch seine Augen hatten sich bedrohlich verhärtet. Ginny beobachtete die ganze Szene und spielte gedankenverloren mit ihrer Feder, sie war plötzlich tiefschwarz. ‚Ich glaube es wäre nicht gut, wenn Ron in diesem Moment in den Raum kommen würde' dachte sie sich, sie selbst war im Moment überhaupt nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Harry mit ihm machen würde.  
  
Harry hatte Hermine beruhigend durch das Haar gestreichelt und jetzt setzte er einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an, dass sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Er ist es nicht wert, dass du ihm nachtrauerst. Es gibt genug Männer, die sich nach dir verzehren." „Meinst du?"fragte sie schüchtern. „Aber ja. Vertrau mir. Du bist nett, clever und wunderschön. Aber das habe ich dir ja schon mal gesagt." Sie lächelte zaghaft und er wischte ihr mit seinem Daumen die Tränen von den Wangen. „Das schönste an dir, ist dein bezauberndes Lächeln. Ich wette, mit einem Lächeln von dir, würdest du die Herzen einer ganzen Armee von Männern entflammen." Sie umarmte ihn fest und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner starken Brust. Sanft streichelte er ihr über den Rücken. „Oh, Harry. Was würde ich ohne dich nur machen. Das bedeutet mir so viel." seufzte sie und plötzlich schweig sie und schluckte hörbar. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihm in seine unendlich tiefen ausdruckstarken grünen Augen. Als er ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen sah, entflammte sich sein Herz erneut und diesmal erkannte er, dass sie in diesem Augenblick das selbe für ihn empfand. Für diesen einen kurzen Moment, als sich ihre Blicke berührten, war er der glücklichste Mensch der Welt, seine ganze äußerliche Härte war wie weggeblasen, er schien zum ersten Mal seit Sirius Tod wieder zu fühlen und der Moment schien ewig anzudauern. Plötzlich hörte er ein „OH!"von Ginny. Er erwachte aus diesem wunderschönen Traum und sein Verstand erinnerte ihn an die harte Realität. Sein Kopf flog herum und er sah, wie sie mit geweiteten Augen auf seine Feder starrte und Hermine folgte seinem Blick. Die Feder leuchtete in einem strahlenden Gold und der Ausdruck, von Ginnys Augen verriet ihm alles.  
  
Ruckartig nahm er seine Hände von Hermine und stammelte nur: „Nein!"und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Eine überraschte Ginny und eine am Boden zerstörte Hermine sahen ihm hinterher. Doch Ginny fing sich sofort und eilte auf Hermine zu. Bevor sie in ihr Zimmer flüchten konnte, zog Ginny sie auf die Couch, wo sie gerade gesessen hatte. Nachdenklich fiel ihr Blick auf die Feder. Sie war nun in einem tristen, hoffnungslosen grau. Frische Tränen liefen über Hermines Wangen und nun war es Ginny, die sie in eine Umarmung zog. „Hey, das ist doch kein Grund zum Weinen."sagte Ginny beruhigend. „Doch." „Warum? Du hast dich gerade verliebt... in Harry, nicht wahr?" Hermine sah sie überrascht an und schluckte, „Wie könnte ich.. du bist doch in ihn..." „Hermine, du babbelst dummes Zeug. Harry hat mir schon vor einer Weile klar gemacht, dass er mich nicht liebt und er hat es mir bewiesen. Er liebt mich wie eine Schwester und er hat mir gezeigt, dass meine Gefühle für ihn, die für einen Bruder sind, nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger. Deswegen habe ich mich die ganzen Jahre so zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt, nur dachte ich, es sei mehr. Und du, du hast endlich erkannt, dass Ron ein Arschloch ist und dass es bessere als ihn gibt. Du hast erkannt, dass Harry der richtige für dich ist, genau wie du die richtige bist für ihn." „Harry? Er wird mich nie lieben. Was will er von so einem besserwisserischen muggelgeborenen Mädchen wie mir? Er könnte alle haben und mehr, die zehnmal besser aussehen als ich." „Hermine, du magst zwar viel wissen, doch manchmal bist du einfach blöd. Wann ist er das letzte mal mit einem Mädchen ausgegangen?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung." „Dann frag ich anders. Wie viele Abenteuer mit Frauen oder Mädchen hatte er, seitdem du mit ihm zusammen gewohnt hast?" Hermine dachte kurz nach: „Da war Blaise..."  
  
"Zwischen ihm und Blaise ist nichts gelaufen, nicht mal das geringste Küsschen. Nicht als wir dabei waren und auch nicht, als wir nicht dabei waren." „Woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Weil sie es mir gesagt hat. Genau wie ich, weiß sie schon seit einer Weile, dass Harry sich verliebt hat. Nur dass ich seit fünf Minuten weiß, in wen."sagte sie und grinste.  
  
„Aber... wie kannst du das wissen? Ich meine, ich gebe zu, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe. Es ist ganz anders als... mit Ron. Da habe ich nur gedacht, er sieht halbwegs gut aus, ich kenne ihn, also versuche ich es mal. Bei Harry ist es anders... ich weiß einfach, dass... ich ihn liebe. Aber woher willst du wissen, dass er mich liebt?"  
  
"Hermine, er hat dich in sein Versteck mitgenommen und nichts war ihm wichtiger, als seine Freiheit. Er hat sich so liebevoll um dich gekümmert, als du Ärger mit Ron hattest, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass Ron sein bester Freund war. Er hat dir ohne weiteres verziehen, dass du, in welchem Umfang auch immer, sein Vertrauen missbraucht hast und dich trotz allem ausgebildet. Und wie er dich ansieht, sagt eigentlich alles. Außerdem hat es mir die Feder hier verraten." Hermine nahm ihr die Feder aus der Hand und musterte sie. „So eine Feder habe ich noch nie gesehen. Wo hast du sie her? Und warum ändert sie ihre Farbe?" „Ich habe sie von Harry und niemand außer ihm, kann dir eine solche Feder geben. Sie ändert ihre Farbe je nach Stimmung."  
  
"Wenn sie deine Stimmung anzeigt, wie konnte sie dir..:"  
  
"Sie zeigt nicht meine Stimmung, sondern die von Harry. Und als ihr euch gerade in die Augen gesehen habt, hat sie..."  
  
"Golden gestrahlt."vollendete Hermine den Satz. „Ja, und das beste was ich bisher gesehen habe war strahlendes weiß. Sie pendelt immer zwischen weiß und schwarz, doch dass sie gerade golden geleuchtet hat, kann nur eins bedeuten. Er liebt dich, Hermine."  
  
„Aber... warum... warum ist er dann weggerannt? Und wohin?" „Ich denke mal, er sitzt jetzt auf dem Astronomieturm und starrt ins Leere oder schreit seine Wut in die Welt hinaus."  
  
"Auf dem Turm?"fragte Hermine und wollte aufstehen, doch Ginny hielt sie fest. „Nicht, Hermine, bleib hier. Du kannst dir sicher denken, warum er weggerannt ist. Aus den gleichen Gründen, aus denen er auch uns keine Chance gegeben hat." „Du meinst, weil er es sich nicht leisten, kann, eine Freundin zu haben. Weil er damit rechnet, dass er den Kampf mit Voldemort nicht überlebt. Und weil er fürchtet, sie könnte gleich nach ihm auf der Abschussliste Voldemorts oder der Todesser landen." „Genau das ist es. Zudem steht der Kampf kurz bevor und wenn Harry recht hat, wirst du auch bald sein Geheimnis erfahren und das der Feder." „Du willst es ..."  
  
"Nein, Hermine."  
  
"Schon gut, ich verstehe. Wenn auch ich nur von Anfang an so zu ihm gehalten hätte, wie du."seufzte sie. „Was kann ich tun?"fragte Hermine, „Ich möchte, dass er mich liebt und vor allen Dingen möchte ich, dass er den Sinn am Leben wiederfindet, damit er sich nicht ohne Grund opfert." „Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Ich war lange in deiner Situation, doch ich weiß es einfach nicht. Die Zeit ist knapp geworden und ich glaube nicht, dass wir noch irgendetwas ändern können. Am besten, wir tun nichts in dieser Richtung und unterstützen ihn einfach, wo es geht. Er braucht uns jetzt als Freunde, alles andere hat Zeit bis nach dem Kampf."  
  
„Aber... wenn er stirbt... und ich ihm nicht mehr sagen kann, dass ich.. dass ich ihn liebe."stammelte Hermine. „Kopf hoch. Er weiß, dass du ihn liebst. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht sterben wird. Ich kann dir zumindest eins versprechen, Voldemort ist fällig für die schlimmste Überraschung seines Lebens."sagte Ginny und grinste zuversichtlich. „Aber..." „Hermine vertrau mir einfach." „Weißt du, wer dieser mysteriöse Unbekannte ist, der Voldemort so viel Ärger zu machen scheint?" „Jep, das war Harry." „Ich dachte mir schon so was. Er wusste durch seine Narbe, was wann passieren würde und er war, nein ist mächtig genug und hart genug, so was durchzuziehen. Aber... weiß Voldemort dann nicht, was er kann?" „Soweit ich weiß, nicht. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, dass Voldemort mitbekommen hat, dass Harry ein Necromancer ist, ganz sicher jedoch nicht, was er außerdem ist. Das einzige was er weiß ist, dass sein Gegner mächtig und furchtlos ist. Er weiß noch nicht mal, dass Harry sein Gegner ist." feixte Ginny, „Der einzige, der das vermutet ist Snape, weil Harry ihn am Leben ließ und eine entsprechende Bemerkung zu ihm machte, aber gerade weil er Harry schon mehrfach sein Leben schuldet, wird er es nicht mal Dumbledore verraten." „Wow." „Jep, du hast dir einen starken Freund ausgesucht. Aber eins würde mich doch noch interessieren, Hermine." „Was denn?" „Als er am ersten September in seinem Ledermantel, Sonnebrille, kurz gesagt seinem ‚coolen Outfit' erschienen ist, hast du angewidert reagiert. Was hat deine Meinung darüber geändert."fragte Ginny ihre Freundin grinsend. Hermine wurde rot, „Es war nur eine erste Reaktion... um ehrlich zu sein, es hat etwas gedauert, aber ich habe realisiert, dass unter den Klamotten immer noch Harry steckt, wenn er sich auch ein wenig verändert hat, doch es ist nicht so viel, wie er uns weis machen will. Als mir das klar geworden ist, haben mich auch seine Klamotten nicht mehr gestört und als ich dann mit ihm auf seinem Motorrad zum Club geflogen bin... nun ja, er ist cool." „Siehst du, habe ich doch gleich gesagt."lachte Ginny. Auch Hermine schmunzelte darüber. „Nun weine nicht mehr, denk an die glücklichen Stunden die ihr haben könnt und geh ins Bett." „Danke, Ginny."sagte Hermine ehrlich und umarmte ihre Freundin. „Hey, du bist die Frau, die mein liebster Bruder liebt und dazu meine beste Freundin. Es war mir ein Vergnügen und ich möchte nur eins... euch beide glücklich sehen, ok?" Dann gingen sie beide ins Bett.  
  
Harry war derweil auf dem Astronomieturm, genau wie Ginny gesagt hatte und dachte nach. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was sich gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum abspielte und er war Ginny dankbar, dass sie gerade für Hermine da war. Diesmal war es anders, als mit Ginny. Seine Gefühle für Hermine waren real und er wollte sie lieben, sein Herz schrie danach, insbesondere weil er wusste, dass sie ihn auch liebte, doch er wollte sie nicht dem damit verbundenen Risiko aussetzen. Vielleicht nach dem Kampf, dachte er sich. Falls er überlebte. Doch nun war er sich nicht so sicher, dass er sich todesmutig in den Kampf stürzen würde, egal ob er überlebte oder nicht. Ginny und Hermine ahnten es noch nicht, doch ihr wichtigstes Ziel hatten sie fast erreicht, Harry vor dem Kampf Überlebenswillen einzubläuen. Nachdenklich schaute Harry in die Nacht heraus und folgte dem Weg der Sterne. Er machte sich unsichtbar, stieß sich ab und entschwand in die Nacht. Er würde diese Nacht nicht mehr in das Schloss zurückkehren.  
  
Spät am Morgen kehrte er in das Schloss zurück und schlenderte zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er die Tür öffnete, verhärtete sich sein Blick. Hermine saß auf der Couch und Ginny hielt ihre Hand. Sie sahen beide unzufrieden aus. Ron stand vor ihnen und stammelte etwas vor sich hin, was wohl eine Entschuldigung sein sollte, dass er nicht schon früher offen mit ihr war und mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte und sie feige hintergangen hatte. Lavender stand etwas abseits und schaute verlegen zu Boden. Die ganze aufgestaute Wut kam wieder in ihm hoch, als er förmlich zu Ron herüberflog und ihn mit einem einzigen Haken auf die Bretter schickte. „Niemand tut meinen Freunden so etwas an, Ronald Weasley."sagte Harry in eisigem Ton. Ron lag wimmernd auf dem Boden und sein Blick zeigte nichts als Furcht vor dem unbändigen Zorn, der in Harrys Augen stand. Harrys Augen schienen von innen zu leuchten, so intensiv war seine Wut. Dann drehte sich Harry zu Lavender. Auch sie sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Sie holte überrascht Luft, als sie sah, dass sein Blick plötzlich warm und herzlich wurde und ein sanftes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sie trat ängstlich einen Schritt zurück. Harry murmelte einen kurzen Spruch, dann schenkte er ihr ein weiteres herzliches Lächeln. Er fragte sie: „Warst du im letzten Monat noch mit einem anderen Mann intim, außer Ron?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und es wirkte ehrlich und aufrichtig, allerdings etwas beschämt, denn das besagte, dass Ron Hermine schon öfter betrogen hatte. Doch sie konnte sich Harrys bohrendem Blick nicht widersetzten.  
  
Schließlich wandte er sich wieder Ron zu und in harschem Ton fragte er: „Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen?" „Ja... ich... gehe mit Lavender." „Gut. Liebst du sie?" Ron starrte ihn überrascht an. Harrys Blick war nicht mehr zornig, nur hart wie Stahl und Ron wusste, dass er ihm im Augenblick in seine tiefste Seele schaute. „Ich... ja." „Gut, ich hoffe du bist ihr ein besserer und treuerer Freund, als du Hermine warst und vor allen Dingen hoffe ich, du bist eurem Kind ein besserer Vater." Alle vier starrten ihn überrascht an und Harry grinste böse. „Was meinst du, Ginny? Geben wir ihm einen Tag Vorsprung, bevor wir Molly einen Brief schreiben, oder hat er soviel Fairness nicht verdient?" Er sah Ginny tief in die Augen und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Das kommt wohl darauf an, wie er sich benimmt."sagte sie von oben herab. „Bitte, sagt ihr nichts, ich tue alles für euch."flehte Ron. Harrys Blick blieb kurz auf Hermine hängen, doch sie schien es halbwegs gelassen aufzunehmen. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Ron und fragte nun wieder mit ernster kalter Stimme: „Für uns? Lavender ist es, die deine Aufmerksamkeit verdient. Ich denke, ich spreche in Hermines Sinn, wenn ich sage, halte Abstand von ihr, aber das ist auch schon alles, was wir von dir wollen. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen! Pass auf sie auf, wenn Voldemort seinen Zug macht." Ron schluckte und nickte. „Vo... Du-weißt-schon-wer?"stammelte Lavender und hielt sich schützend den Bauch. Harry sah sie ernst an und nickte, „Wenn meine Vermutung richtig ist, wird er noch in dieser Woche Hogwarts angreifen. Doch ich würde an deiner Stelle trotzdem hier bleiben. Nirgendwo ist es sicherer als hier und wenn Hogwarts fällt, fällt auch der Rest Englands soviel ist sicher." Sie schluckte, doch der Ton ließ keinen Zweifel an Harrys Worten.  
  
„So wie ich das sehe, solltet ihr beide mal zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und dann solltet ihr überlegen, wie ihr das euren Eltern und McGonagall beibringt. Wenn ihr es richtig dreht, könnt ihr McGonagall vielleicht verklickern, dass es während der Ferien passiert ist, dann kann sie euch nicht wegen Missachtung der Schulordnung rausschmeißen."sagte Harry. Sie nickten und Ron nahm rührend Lavenders Hand und führte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny nahm das zum Anlass und verabschiedete sich in die Bibliothek. Harry setzte sich neben Hermine und fragte sie sanft: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sie nickte. „Wegen gestern, es tut mir leid."begann er, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn. „Ist schon gut. Ginny hat mir alles erklärt. Sag jetzt nichts mehr dazu. Wir bereden das nach dem Kampf, einverstanden?" Er sah sie überrascht an, er sah Traurigkeit in ihren Augen aber auch Entschlossenheit, das Richtige zu tun. Er schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln und umarmte sie freundschaftlich. „Danke."sagte er ehrlich. „Harry?"fragte sie leise. „Ja?" „Versprichst du mir etwas?" „Was denn?"fragte er etwas verwundert. „Versprich mir, dass du dein Leben nicht unnötig opferst!"flehte sie ihn an und er verlor sich für einen Moment in ihren braunen Augen. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und antwortete: „Ich verspreche es dir, Hermine." Nun leuchteten ihre Augen ein wenig. „Was ist das für eine Feder, die Ginny von dir hat?" „Warum, möchtest du auch eine?" „Darum geht es nicht. Ich habe eine solche Feder noch nie gesehen." „Sie ist von einem Engel."sagte er und lächelte. „Harry, du sollst mich nicht auf den Arm nehmen." Und wieder war es die Wahrheit, die unglaublich war.  
  
AN: Tja, manchmal esse ich in meiner Frühstückspause auch was ;-) dann lade ich nach Feierabend hoch, bevor ich anfange zu schreiben. Und ich schlaf gern noch mal drüber, bevor ich was poste. Aber nach dem nächsten Kap wird es eh ne weile dauern bis der Rest kommt, ich habe das Finale noch nicht fertig.  
  
Brisana-Brownie: Woher soll ich wissen, ob sie ALLE Sachen beim Apparieren verloren hat, ich war doch nicht dabei ;-) Aber sie hat auf jeden Fall einige Sachen verloren 


	14. Fight

Kapitel 14 – Fight  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Und am Donnerstag mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit, schickten die Lehrer die Schüler plötzlich in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand plötzlich an seine Narbe und murmelte „Es geht los."Er küsste Ginny und Hermine noch mal auf die Stirn, rannte die Treppe zu seinem Schlafraum hoch und erschien eine Minute später wieder, diesmal in schwarzen Hosen und einer schwarzen Weste aus starkem Drachenleder. Seine muskulösen Arme waren frei. Den Zauberstab hatte er in einem Holster um den nackten Arm und in dem Moment, wo er oben an der Treppe erschien, sah Hermine, dass er noch Waffen auf dem Rücken hatte, zumindest sein Schwert. Doch sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, da er sie sofort unsichtbar machte. Er trug eine merkwürdige Sonnenbrille, von der ein Kabel zu einem kleinen Kasten lief, der an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. Als er an ihnen vorbei eilte, sah Hermine noch, dass seine Weste am Rücken zwei lange Schlitze hatte, dann war er weg. Sie und Ginny nickten sich zu, zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und rannten in die große Halle, gefolgt von Neville und Luna. Der Kern der DA war wieder im Einsatz, nur Ron war zurück geblieben und würde Lavender und das ungeborene Baby mit seinem Leben schützen. Molly hatte ihm zunächst einen Heuler geschickt und seitdem wusste es die ganze Schule. Aber einen Tag später kam eine niedliche Karte, die sie zu dem Baby beglückwünschte, doch sie machte unmissverständlich klar, dass sie erwartete, dass die Eltern des Kindes bei seiner Geburt verheiratet waren. Zum Glück für die beiden würde das Kind vermutlich in den Sommerferien oder kurz danach kommen und sie würden vermutlich trotz allem beide ihre Ausbildung beenden können. Doch letztendlich hing das, wie alles andere auch, vom Ausgang dieses Tages ab.  
  
Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna erreichten kurz darauf die große Halle und folgten den Lehrern nach draußen vor die Tür. „Was wollen sie hier?"blaffte McGonagall. „Helfen!"sagten sie wie einer und ihr Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Dumbledore nickte ihnen zu, doch kein Lächeln lag in seinen Augen, lediglich etwas Bedauern, als er Hermine ansah. Schweigend standen sie vor den Toren der Schule und erwarteten die Ungeheuer, die der Wald jeden Moment ausspucken sollte. Plötzlich ertönte eine schrille Stimme magisch verstärkt aus dem Wald. „Übergebt mir Potter und Dumbledore und ich verschone die Schule." Dumbledore wollte gerade mit dem Zauberstab seinen Kehlkopf berühren, als plötzlich über ihnen eine mächtige Stimme ertönte. „Sieh an, Tom! Du bist sogar so feige, dass du dich nicht aus dem Wald traust. Zeig dich und wir regeln das wir Männer!" Die Lehrer und Schüler und der Werwolf der ein Stück vor ihnen hockte wandten sich nach oben. Dort auf dem Dach des Gryffindor-Turmes stand Harry in einer beeindruckenden mächtigen Pose. Das Schwert war nicht länger getarnt und aus der Entfernung konnten sie nicht erkennen, was das noch war, was auf seinem Rücken war. Lachen ertönte aus dem Wald und plötzlich wurden die Lehrer und Schüler von einer Welle abgrundtiefer Kälte überrollt. „Dementoren!"rief Dumbledore, „Wir müssen sie näher kommen lassen, noch sind sie außer Reichweite." Zitternd drängten sich die Schüler dicht aneinander.  
  
Plötzlich ertönte die Stimme Harrys über ihnen: „Du bist ein Feigling Riddle, doch das war das letzte Mal, dass du deine unnatürlichen Kreaturen ins Feld schickst." Und dann donnerte sie Stimme: „EXPECTO PATRONI" Fassungslos sahen die Lehrer und Schüler, wie sich aus jeder von Harrys Hand ein goldener Schemen löste und noch einer und sie elegant bis auf den Boden schwebten und auf die zehn Dementoren zu eilten. Remus winselte, als er sie sah, es waren ein mächtiger Hirsch, ein riesiger Hund, ein Werwolf und ein großer Wolf, die auf die Kreaturen eindrangen. Es waren die Animagusformen der Marauder und Harrys. „TREIBT SIE ZUSAMMEN!"rief Harry seinen Patroni zu. Fassungslos sahen die Lehrer zu, wie die Patroni, gelenkt durch Harry die Dementoren nicht mal dreißig Meter vor ihnen zusammentrieben. Dann wandte Hermine ihren Blick wieder nach oben zu Harry. Plötzlich wuchsen zwei mächtige stahlgraue Flügel aus seinem Rücken und entfalteten sich. „Oh mein Gott!"rief sie und Ginny rief: „Zeig es ihnen!" Wie erstarrt verfolgten die Lehrer, wie sich Harry mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln vom Turm schwang und zu den Dementoren flog, das Schwert bereit in seiner rechten Hand. Als er über ihnen war, zog er plötzlich die Flügel ein und fiel wie ein Hammer zwischen sie. Ein unnatürliches Geschrei erfüllte die Gründe Hogwarts, als Harry den unnatürlichen Kreaturen mit seinem magischen Schwert den Garaus machte. Eine Minute später verschwanden seine Patroni und er trat unversehrt aus dem Haufen schwarzer Leichen. Sie hatten keine Chance gegen ihn gehabt. Sie waren unbewaffnet und verließen sich nur auf ihre einzige Waffe, die Furcht doch das wirkte bei Harry im Augenblick nicht. Er hatte seine Gefühle in absoluter Kontrolle und seinen Geist perfekt abgeschirmt.  
  
„Was ... was ist das?"stammelte Dumbledore blass. Ginny feixte und sagte „Das, Professor, ist ein Seraphim, der aus dem Himmel herabgestiegen ist, um Voldemort mächtig in den Arsch zu treten." McGonagall sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Missfallen an. Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach Lachen über Ginnys Wortwahl und doch traf sie genau ins Schwarze. Alles fügte sich wie ein Puzzle zusammen. Seine übernatürliche Stärke, seine Magie, sein Wissen und ... die Feder. Er hatte nicht gelogen, sie war von einem Engel. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würde ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden müssen, wenn das vorbei war. „War das alles, was du zu bieten hast, Riddle?"rief Harry. „Warts ab, Potter. Meine gefräßigen Schoßtierchen haben Hunger." Ein Rascheln ertönte, als die Werwölfe aus dem Wald brachen. Es waren zwanzig. Remus wollte sich auf sie stürzen, doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und bedeutete ihm, zurück zu bleiben. Die Lehrer und Schüler waren von sich aus einige Schritte zurück getreten. Doch Harry hingegen schritt locker auf sie zu. Sie näherten sich ihm mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit. Harry blieb stehen und steckte sein Schwert vor sich in den Boden. Dann zog er seine zweite Waffe und Hermine erkannte die Schrotflinte. „Er kann doch nicht... sie wird nicht funktionieren! Und selbst wenn, das Blei richtet nichts aus!"stammelte sie. Ginny fragte sie: „Was ist das?" „Eine Schrotflinte, eine Muggelwaffe." Fassungslos beobachteten sie, was weiter geschah.  
  
Harry lud die Waffe durch und wartete. Als sie auf vierzig Meter heran waren, begann er zu schießen. Immer und immer wieder lud er nach und schoss. Zu ihrer aller Überraschung funktionierte die Waffe und jeder Treffer tötete einen Werwolf direkt oder ließ ihn schreiend und sich windend zu Boden gehen. Es waren noch fünf, die ihn erreichten. Dem ersten rammte er den Schaft der Schrotflinte in den Magen, setzte die Waffe direkt unter dem Kinn des fassungslosen Werwolfes an und drückte ab. Der Kopf explodierte in einer grauen und roten Masse und Harry wurde von oben bis unten mit den Überresten bespritzt. Dann warf er die Flinte weg, der Lauf war gerissen, und griff nach dem Schwert. Vor ihren Augen verwandelte sich Harry in einen wirbelnden Schemen in dem ab und an das Schwert aufblitzte. Den nächsten Werwolf schlitzte er von unten bis oben auf, einem anderen rammte er sein Schwert ins Herz, während er einem weiteren einen Haken verpasste, dass er sich rückwärts überschlagend durch die Luft flog. Vom dritten wurde er dann umgerissen, er schaffte es gerade so, sein Schwert festzuhalten. Mit einem heftigen Stoß seiner Beine schleuderte er den Werwolf von sich und sprang förmlich wieder auf. Die zwei letzten umkreisten ihn und er schoss einen Fesselfluch auf den einen, doch er konnte geschickt ausweichen. Plötzlich schoss Remus heran und beendete nach einem schnellen Kampf das Leben eines der beiden Werwölfe und Harry stürzte sich blitzschnell auf den zweiten und rammte ihm sein Schwert durch das Herz. Er nickte Remus zu und besah sich die grausam zugerichteten Leichen der Werwölfe. Doch auch er hatte einiges einstecken müssen, er war hart und schnell, etwas schneller als die Werwölfe, doch gegen vier im Nahkampf war ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Er atmete schwer und sah an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass seine Brust etwas abbekommen hatte. Vier parallele Spuren einer Wolfskralle zogen sich schräg über seine Weste. Er zog sie aus und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden. Es blieben vier blutige Striemen, die über seine Brust verliefen. Außerdem war sein linker Oberarm etwas aufgerissen und er hatte überall blaue Flecken und Blutergüsse. Hermine stöhnte entsetzt auf, doch Harry winkte ihr zu, um zu zeigen, dass alles in Butter war... noch. Denn nun trat die lange Reihe von Todessern auf die Wiese, diesmal gefolgt von Voldemort selbst.  
  
„Endlich zeigst du dich, Riddle!"rief Harry laut, „Aber du hast zu viele Gäste mitgebracht, die nicht auf der Liste stehen." Er ließ sie noch etwas herankommen, doch noch waren sie nicht in Reichweite für Flüche. Harry schulterte wieder sein Schwert und hob seine Hände. Er begann eine fremde Beschwörung aufzusagen. Tiefrote Blitze begannen über seinen Körper zu wandern. Den Lehrern und Schülern stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Was hier geschah, war mächtige Magie, zweifellos, doch sie war unnatürlich. Rote Blitze schossen nun aus seinen ausgestreckten Armen in den Boden und der Boden vor den Todessern schien zu erbeben. Plötzlich durchbrachen Knochenhände den Boden vor den Todessern und sie erstarrten. Regungslos sahen sie zu, wie dreißig gepanzerte Schrecken vor ihnen aus dem Boden brachen, jeder mit leeren Augenhöhlen, die in unheimlichen roten Licht glühten, jeder bewaffnet mit einem gezahnten Schwert und geschützt durch einen schwarzen Rundschild und einen schwarzen Helm. „Macht sie nieder, Krieger der Nacht!"rief Harry laut und im Gleichschritt setzten sich die Skelette in Bewegung. Einige der Todesser suchten schreiend das Weite. „Wehrt Euch ihr Feiglinge!"schrie Voldemort. Unzählige Flüche brachen aus den Zauberstäben der Todesser und Voldemorts, die meisten Schmerz- und Todesflüche. Doch die Skelette leuchteten nur kurz rot oder grün auf und marschierten unbeeindruckt weiter. Sie metzelten bereits die ersten Todesser nieder. Ihre großen Schwerter rissen riesige klaffende Wunden in die Körper der Todesser und die, welche nicht sofort starben, verbluteten unter grauenvollen Schmerzen. Voldemort schrie: „Die Todesflüche sind nutzlos, sie sind schon tot. Wendet den Reduktor an." Die verbliebenen Todesser feuerten nun die Explosionszauber auf die Skelette. Nur wo mehrere auf ein Skelett trafen, flogen die Knochen auseinander, zum Teil wurden die Flüche sogar von den schwarzen Schilden der Skelette auf die Todesser zurückreflektiert und die Wucht der Zauber tötete sie sofort. Doch auch so waren die Todesser bereits zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Zwanzig Minuten später war der letzte gefallen oder geflohen und die Lehrer und Schüler hatten sich noch nicht gerührt. Harry nutzte die Zeit, die ihm die Schrecken verschafften und schöpfte etwas Atem, die Beschwörung war fast zu viel gewesen.  
  
Voldemort war etwas zurückgefallen und schleuderte Fluch auf Fluch auf die Skelette. Seine Flüche waren weitaus mächtiger, als die der anderen Todesser und sie richteten unter den verbliebenden Skeletten einigen Schaden an. Harry ließ seine Flügel wieder wachsen, doch diesmal waren sie nachtschwarz und seine Augen leuchteten gefährlich. Er erhob sich in die Luft und schrie: „Jetzt triffst du auf dein Schicksal, Riddle!" Auf einen Wink von ihm zerfielen die letzten Schrecken zu Staub und Voldemort sah sich fast panisch nach ihm um. „Was bist du Potter?"quäkte er und schoss einen Todesfluch nach dem anderen auf Harry. Dieser wich in der Luft gekonnt aus und flog pfeilschnell auf den dunklen Lord zu. „Dein Schicksal, Riddle."rief Harry kalt. Er hatte ihn fast erreicht, als Voldemort seinen letzten Todesfluch begann: „AVADA..." Doch in diesem Moment fuhr Harrys ausgestrecktes Schwert auf Voldmort zu und spaltete den Zauberstab entlang der Längsachse. Das Schwert folgte dem Weg bis in das dunkle Herz Voldemorts und Harry kam vor ihm wieder auf die Füße. Als die roten Augen des dunklen Lords brachen zog Harry das Schwert aus seinem Körper und schwarzes Blut sprudelte aus der klaffenden Wunde. Harry vollführte eine blitzschnelle Drehung und aus der Drehung heraus, trennte er Voldemorts Kopf von dessen Schultern. Voldemorts Leiche zerfiel zu Staub, bevor der Kopf den Boden berühren konnte und jeder wusste, diesmal war er endgültig tot. In diesem Augenblick verschwand auch die Narbe von Harrys Kopf.  
  
Er wandte sich ab und steckte sein treues Schwert wieder zurück in die Scheide auf seinem Rücken. Seine Flügel hatte er nicht wieder eingezogen, nur angelegt, als er langsam wieder zurück zu den Lehrern und natürlich seinen Freunden ging. Er führte einen Reinigungszauber auf sich aus, der ihn von den Resten seiner Feinde befreite. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und mit jedem Schritt wurden seine Flügel etwas heller und als er schließlich vor Hermine und Ginny stand waren sie weiß. Ginny war die erste, die ihm um den Hals fiel. Dann, als sich Ginny von ihm gelöst hatte, zog er eine seiner Federn heraus und reichte sie Hermine. Eine Träne kullerte aus ihren Augen und schluchzend fiel sie ihm nun um den Hals. Dann löste sie sich etwas von ihm und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Von beiden sprach nichts als Liebe. Ihre Lippen näherten sich einander, wie in Zeitlupe. Vor den verblüfften Augen der Lehrer schloss Harry seine Flügel um Hermine und entzog sich und sie ihren Blicken. Das einzige, was sie sahen war, dass sich seine Flügel plötzlich von strahlend weiß zu leuchtend gold wandelten und dass Ginny plötzlich Freudentränen in die Augen traten. Als sich die Flügel wieder öffneten, strahlten beide absolute Liebe aus und Ginny umarmte beide glücklich und strahlend. Dann grinste Harry plötzlich, drehte sich kurz um zu den noch immer sprachlosen Lehrern und sagte: „Ihr entschuldigt uns?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hob er die überraschte Hermine auf seine Arme, breitete seine noch immer strahlenden Flügel aus, stieß sich ab und entschwand in Richtung Astronomieturm.  
  
Ginny schüttelte lachend ihren Kopf, klatschte zweimal laut in die Hände und rief laut „Aufwachen!"Die Lehrer zuckten sichtlich zusammen. „Die Show ist vorbei. Wir ziehen uns wieder zurück und ihr könnt hier aufräumen."Sagte sie keck und deutete mit ihrem Daumen über ihre Schulter hinter sich, wo die zahllosen Leichen der Todesser, Werwölfe und Dementoren lagen, die Harry und seine Armee von Untoten hinterlassen hatte. Dann griff sie Neville und Luna und zog sie zurück ins Schloss. Minuten später erreichten sie den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron und einige andere erwarteten sie mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Als sie Neville, Ginny und Luna erkannten, senkten sie ihre Stäbe und warfen ihnen fragende Blicke zu. 


	15. After fight

Kapitel 15 – After Fight  
  
„Ginny. Was ist passiert? Wo sind Hermine und Harry?"fragte Ron. „Schön, dass du dich noch um deine Freunde sorgst."sagte sie kühl und Ron sah beschämt zu Boden. Lavender stand neben ihm und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. Ron sah sie an, dann wandte er sich an Ginny und Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, als er sie lächeln sah. „Ich meinte es ernst, es ist schön zu sehen, dass du wieder zu dir kommst." sagte sie diesmal freundlich. „Was ist mit den beiden?"fragte er nach. „Sie sind in Ordnung. Harry ist leicht verletzt, aber das sollte kein Problem für ihn sein. Er sah schlimmer aus, als er sich um Malfoy gekümmert hat. Was ist sonst noch passiert?"fragte sie grinsend Neville. Der stieg auf den Ton von Ginny ein und sagte beiläufig: „Eigentlich nichts weiter, abgesehen davon, dass Harry im Alleingang eine Armee von Werwölfen, Dementoren, Todessern und letztendlich Voldemort selbst ausgelöscht hat, während die Lehrer und Ordensmitglieder zu geschockt über seine Verwandlung waren, um auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen. Habe ich irgendwas vergessen?" fragte er nun Luna. „Er hat Hermine in den Himmel der Liebe entführt, aber sonst hast du alles."säuselte sie.  
  
Die Gryffindors, speziell Ron, sahen sie verwirrt an und es dauerte mehrere Minuten, zu verarbeiten, was die drei gerade so beiläufig berichtet hatten. Sie setzten sich derweil auf eine Couch und machten es sich bequem, während sie auf den Knalleffekt warteten. „Du-weißt-schon-wer ist besiegt?"fragte Lavender als erstes. „Jep. Harry hat ihm sein Schwert ins Herz gerammt und ihn anschließend geköpft. Er ist vor unser aller Augen zu Staub zerfallen." „Eine Armee Werwölfe, Dementoren und Todesser?"fragte Dean. „Hmm... er hat die Dementoren mit seinen vier goldenen Patroni eingekreist und sie dann mit seinem offensichtlich magischen Schwert getötet. Die Werwölfe hat er mit einer Muggelwaffe, Hermine nannte es eine Schrotflinte, dezimiert. Sie war vermutlich mit Silbergeschossen geladen. Die restlichen fünf hat er im Nahkampf besiegt, wobei einer auf Remus' Konto geht. Und die Todesser hat er mit einer Armee von gepanzerten Schrecken erledigt." „Werwölfe im Nahkampf?"fragte Ron. „Ja, er ist wesentlich stärker und schneller als sie."sagte Neville grinsend. „Eine Armee..." „Ja, eine Armee von gepanzerten Schrecken, dreißig würde ich sagen. Die Todesser hatten keine Chance, zudem sie sich auf den Todesfluch konzentriert haben. Und was schon tot ist... kann man nicht töten." Jetzt begannen die Schüler zu jubeln und riefen alle wild durcheinander.  
  
Ron trat näher an Ginny heran und fragte leise: „Was meinte Luna damit, er hat Hermine in den Himmel der Liebe entführt?" „Ron, sie hat sich in ihn verliebt, nachdem sie euch beide erwischt hat und er... er liebt sie vermutlich schon viel länger, doch realisiert hat er es Weihnachten und bevor du fragst, er hat nichts unternommen, es ihr zu zeigen, eher im Gegenteil. Erst nach dem Kampf hat er sich ihr offenbart. Bist du eifersüchtig?" „Nein. Sie hat jemanden gefunden, der sie verdient und dafür freue ich mich."sagte er ehrlich und irgendwie erleichtert. „Und... wie... wie hat er das geschafft?"fragte Lavender, die an Ron herangetreten war und seine Hand ergriffen hatte. „Harry hat sich in einen Engel verwandelt."sagte Luna. „Genauer gesagt, in einen Seraphim."fügte Ginny hinzu. „Wow."sagte Ron, „Und wo ist er nun?" „Vermutlich auf dem Astronomieturm, wo er ihr sicher viel zu erklären hat." sagte Ginny und grinste.  
  
Harry und Hermine saßen tatsächlich auf dem Astronomieturm. Er hatte eine warme Decke beschworen und sie zusätzlich mit einem Wärmezauber versehen. Sie saßen darunter und Hermine hatte sich eng an ihn geschmiegt. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, Tränen der Erleichterung, des Glücks und der Liebe. Er fuhr ihr sanft mit der Hand über den Rücken und küsste ihr auf die Stirn. „Harry?" „Hmm.." „Sind... sind wir jetzt ein Paar?"fragte sie vorsichtig und sah ihm ängstlich in die Augen. Er schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln und seine grünen Augen leuchteten warm. „Möchtest du denn mit mir gehen? Schließlich bin ich ein Grobian mit Tattoos, ein Nekromant und ich habe in etwa hundert Menschen und Halbmenschen getötet, den größten Teil in den letzten Stunden und ich selbst bin nicht mal mehr ein Mensch. Nicht mal ich weiß, wie weit sich diese Transformation auf mich auswirkt und... ich war schon mit einigen Frauen... zusammen."sagte er ehrlich und sehr ernst. Hermine schluckte, dann sagte sie: „Harry, du hast nur getan, was nötig war. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du niemanden mehr umbringst, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig ist. Und mir ist egal, was für eine Transformation du durchgemacht hast, du bist noch immer Harry James Potter... Wings."fügte sie lächelnd hinzu, „Wenn ich am ersten September geahnt hätte, was hinter diesem Namen steht... Ja, ich wünsche mir nichts lieber, als mit dir zu gehen. Solange du nicht erwartest, dass wir sofort..." Er unterbrach sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuss, der voller Liebe war und beiden die Knie weich werden ließ.  
  
Dann sagte er in seiner sanften Stimme: „Hermine, ich meinte, was ich dir Weihnachten gesagt habe." Sie nickte und sagte: „Ich weiß. Ich wollte es nur klarstellen. Ich bin so glücklich, dass wir nun uns haben und dass endlich die Gefahr vorbei ist." „Du bist dir schon darüber im Klaren, dass das noch was bedeutet, nicht wahr?"sagte er grinsend. „Was denn?" „Du wirst sicher mit mir auf allen Titelseiten der Zeitungen der nächsten Tage erscheinen." „Oh nein!"seufzte sie. „Noch kannst du es dir überlegen." „Harry Potter! Und wenn sie ein Buch über uns schreiben... ich habe endlich meine Liebe gefunden und das ist alles, was zählt." „Du liebst mich?"fragte er sanft. „Ja, Harry. Ich liebe dich." „Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine." „Ich weiß. Ginny hat es mir verraten."sagte sie und grinste. Er lachte offen. Er schien wieder auf dem Weg zurück zum alten Harry zu sein.  
  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam wieder ins Schloss gehen."sagte Hermine. „Hmm... obwohl es sehr schön ist, hier oben mit dir zu sitzen und sich die Sterne anzuschauen. Unten erwarten uns nur Fragen." „Niemand zwingt dich, irgendeine Frage zu beantworten, Harry."sagte sie ernst und dann grinste sie. „Da hast du recht... Hey, ich bin derjenige, den der Hut fast nach Slytherin gesteckt hätte." „Ist das wahr?"fragte Hermine verblüfft. Harry nickte und lächelte salomonisch. Hermine sagte daraufhin: „Das erklärt einiges, von dem was in den letzten Wochen und Monaten geschehen ist."dann fing sie schallend an zu lachen. Sie standen auf und gingen Hand in Hand hinunter in das Schloss und zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry hatte natürlich seine Flügel längst verschwinden lassen. Er trug nun wieder die zerfetzte Weste und die vier Wunden auf seiner Brust waren zartrosa Narben gewichen. Sein Schwert war wieder auf seinem Rücken und unsichtbar und für andere ungreifbar. So traten sie schließlich in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Es schien gerade eine Party im Gange zu sein, doch als sie eintraten, verstummten alle und sahen ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegen. Ginny zwinkerte ihnen verschwörerisch zu. Ron kam auf sie zu gestürzt und fiel beiden um den Hals. Zu Harry sagte er: „Danke, für alles, was du getan hast, Harry. McGonagall war grad hier und hat den Sieg über ‚Du-weißt-schon-wen' bestätigt. Die Schule fällt morgen aus und es gibt eine große Feier. Ähm... sie war ziemlich geschockt." Dann wandte er sich an Hermine und sagte ehrlich: „Ich freue mich für euch beide. Ehrlich." Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie begann zu strahlen und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Danke."sagte sie leise. Dann stürzten die anderen auf sie zu und bombardierten sie mit Fragen. „Harry, bist du wirklich ein Engel?" „Kannst du uns deine Flügel zeigen?" „Ist dein Schwert wirklich magisch? Zeigst du es uns mal?" ... Harry hob die Hände und sagte: „Also ehrlich, Leute. Ich habe gerade mit ein paar finsteren Kreaturen gekämpft und will jetzt meine Ruhe haben und nein, ich werde keine eurer Fragen beantworten. Ich bin sicher, Ginny, Nev und Luna haben euch die ganze Story schon erzählt, also trollt euch!" Er wartete keine Antwort ab und zog Hermine zu seinem Lieblingssessel und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn und strahlte vor Glück. Auch Harry sah nach langer Zeit wieder mal glücklich aus, seine Augen strahlten von innerem Feuer, aber diesmal nicht dem kalten Feuer der Wut. Seine Freunde platzierten sich um sie herum. Ron grinste plötzlich und sagte: „Also Hermine, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du auf Bad Boys stehst, hätte ich mir auch solche coolen Lederklamotten zugelegt." Lavender gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm, doch er zwinkerte ihr zu und gab ihr einen herzlichen Kuss. „Ach, es sind die inneren Werte, die zählen und abgesehen davon, die Klamotten sind cool."sagte Hermine und zwinkerte Ginny zu. Ron verschluckte sich fast. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet, nachdem sich Hermine so sehr am Anfang des Schuljahres davon abschrecken ließ. „Außerdem ist Hermine auch kein Kind von Traurigkeit."sagte Harry und grinste teuflisch. „Was meinst du?"fragte Ron neugierig. „Du hättest sehen müssen, wie sie sich für das Blue Star aufgestylt hat. Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass es Hermine ist, ich hätte sie nicht wiedererkannt ... und ihr auf der Straße vermutlich hinterhergepfiffen." sagte er salomonisch. „HARRY!"sagte Hermine und wurde rot. „Hey, Engel lügen nicht. Nur eine Tatsache. ... Jetzt würde ich aber niemandem hinterherpfeifen."fügte er leise hinzu. „Das will ich dir auch geraten haben."sagte sie leise und küsste ihn.  
  
Plötzlich kam McGonagall in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Mr. Potter, der Direktor möchte sie sprechen." Harry sah sie gelangweilt an, „Ich bin beschäftigt." Die anderen starrten ihn an. „MR. POTTER!"sagte McGonagall streng. „HARRY!"schalt ihn Hermine. Harry rollte mit den Augen und Ron lachte, „Tja, jetzt hat sie dich an der Kette." Harry sandte ihm einen bösen Blick zu als er aufstand und sagte zu ihm: „Ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, dass hier jemand ein Glaskinn hat." Ron erbleichte und die anderen Jungs lachten schallend. „Schon gut, ich komme mit. Ich hoffe nur es ist wichtig. Obwohl, nachdem Riddle ins Gras gebissen hat, könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, was so wichtig sein könnte, mich von meiner Freundin fern zu halten." Hermine wurde rot, doch sie strahlte glücklich. McGonagall sah ihn böse an, „Mr. Potter, sie haben sich wirklich sehr verändert. Früher hätten sie sich gegenüber Direktor Dumbledore nie so verhalten." Harry sah sie mit einem eisigen Blick an. Plötzlich strahlte er wieder eine Aura der Macht und Stärke aus, die seines gleichen suchte und die Temperatur im Raum schien um einige Grade abzusacken. „Bei allem schuldigen Respekt, Professor, SIE haben keine Ahnung was mir der .... DIREKTOR... angetan hat und glauben sie mir, das wollen sie weder wissen noch erleben." McGonagall erbleichte und zuckte einen Schritt zurück. Dann senkte sie schuldig den Blick, „Ich mag nicht alles wissen, doch einen Teil ihrer Geschichte kenne ich. Es tut..." „NEIN! Ich will kein Mitleid, Professor. Ich möchte nur Respekt."sagte Harry kalt. McGonagall schluckte und nickte. „Würden sie mir bitte folgen." „Natürlich."erwiderte Harry reserviert.  
  
„Autsch!"sagte Ron, dann grinste er, „Was denkt sich Dumbledore auch, ihn von dir weg zu holen, Hermine?" „Ach hör auf!"sagte sie und lachte. „Nein ehrlich, ich möchte jetzt nicht in Dumbledores Haut stecken, schon gar nicht, wenn es irgendwas triviales ist."sagte Ron ernst. „Ja. Harry mag sich zwar uns gegenüber wieder verhalten wie früher, doch er hat sich verändert und zu spaßen ist mit ihm nicht mehr."sagte Ginny sachlich. „Er hat ja auch genug unter den Intrigen Dumbledores und all der anderen gelitten."seufzte Hermine. McGonagall schritt derweil eilig vor Harry her. Der grummelte gerade: „Ich hoffe nur, es ist wichtig." McGonagall schluckte hörbar. Sie sagte das Passwort und der Cargoyle schraubte sich nach oben und gab die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro frei. Harry klopfte an und öffnete die Tür, nachdem ihn Harry herein gebeten hatte. „Auch das noch!"entfuhr es Harry, als er Fudge in Dumbledores Büro sitzen sah. „Ah, Harry! Freut mich dich zu sehen."begann Fudge in seiner schleimigen Art. „Seit wann sind wir auf DU-Basis?"fragte Harry kühl. Der Minister zuckte zurück. „Wie sprichst du mit mir? Ich bin der Minister." Harry ging drohend einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Wie sprichst DU mit mir? Und richtig NOCH bist du Minister."fragte er kühl. Der Minister machte einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts und sah fragend zu Dumbledore. „Harry, bitte!"sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend. „Professor, wenn er sich mir gegenüber mit Respekt verhält, erweise ich ihm die gleiche Ehre. Im übrigen, hatten sie den Minister darüber informiert, dass Voldemort heute angreifen würde?" „Natürlich." „Danke."sagte Harry. Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an, doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen in der Ahnung, was Harry vor hatte.  
  
„Harry..."begann der Minister erneut. „Mister Fudge! Zum letzten Mal, für sie bin ich Mister Potter, Klar? Harry dürfen mich nur Leute nennen, die sich meinen Respekt verdient haben." „So kannst du nicht mit mir sprechen."empörte sich der Minister und Dumbledore schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen, ob vor Verzweiflung oder ob er ein Lachen unterdrückte, war nicht klar zu erkennen. „Was wollen sie dagegen tun?"fragte Harry kühl. „Ich könnte dich... ähm sie der Anwendung schwarzer Magie anklagen." „Welche schwarze Magie?"fragte Harry lächelnd. „Nekromantik." „Ah, aber es gibt kein Gesetz gegen die Nekromantik. Im übrigen gibt es sogar einen Erlass aus dem Jahr 1980, der besagt, dass zur Verteidigung gegen Todesser und den dunklen Lord jegliche Form von Magie angewandt werden darf, sogar und insbesondere der Todesfluch. Dieser Erlass wurde nie aufgehoben. Was wollten sie eigentlich von mir?" „Eigentlich wollte ich d... ihnen danken und sagen, dass sie einen Orden erhalten, aber so..."  
  
„Stecken sie sich den dorthin wo die Sonne nicht scheint, Minister und sollten sie mich je wieder belästigen, oder es wagen, auch nur irgendein abfälliges Wort über mich und meine Freunde verlauten lassen, werde ich der Presse mitteilen, dass sie bewusst die Auroren zurückgehalten haben, obwohl sie die Information hatten, wann Voldemort wo zuschlagen würde. Weiterhin interessiert die Presse sicherlich, dass sie ihren glorreichen Retter für die Befreiung von Voldemort anklagen wollten... MINISTER!"sagte Harry kalt und drohend. Beiläufig fuhr er fort, „wenn ich es mir recht überlege, sollte ich das sowieso machen, vielleicht bekommen wir dann mal einen kompetenten Minister." Fudge saß auf seinem Stuhl und schnappte nach Luft, rot wie eine Tomate. Harry wandte sich an Dumbledore, dessen Augen amüsiert funkelten. „Professor, war das alles, was sie wollten?" „Hauptsächlich. Auch ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Könntest du bei Gelegenheit etwas Zeit erübrigen, um mir zu erklären, was genau du bist?" „Nein, das weiß ich selbst nicht ganz sicher. Ihr Dank ist mir jedoch willkommen, Professor, aber wenn sie mich noch mal wegen so einer Kleinigkeit von meiner Freundin weg holen, insbesondere nach einem solch anstrengenden Kampf und wegen so eines Lackaffens, dann werde ich wirklich unhöflich." Dumbledore schluckte und nickte: „Selbstverständlich, Harry. Ruh dich aus, du hast es dir verdient." Harry nickte: „Professor Dumbledore. Fudge!"verabschiedete er sich, drehte sich um und ging zurück zu Hermine.  
  
Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte, starrten ihn alle erwartungsvoll an und Hermine eilte auf ihn zu, blieb jedoch etwas unsicher stehen, als sie seinen verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er jedoch zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie sanft. Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, strahlten seine Augen wieder und die anderen stürzten sich mit Fragen auf ihn. „Was wollte Dumbledore?"fragte Ginny. „Ich beantworte keine..."setzte er an, doch Hermine und auch Ginny setzten ihre überzeugendsten Lächeln auf und sahen ihn mit ihren schönen Augen und einem treuen Hundeblick an. „Fallt ihr mir jetzt in den Rücken?"fragte er amüsiert. „Nicht direkt..."setzte Ginny an und Hermine fuhr fort, „Aber mich würde schon interessieren, was dich so verärgert hat." Er setzte sich auf die Couch und zog Hermine mit sich. „Was mich so verärgert hat? Dass McGonagall mich von dir weg geholt hat." „Das war doch nicht alles oder?" Harry seufzte, „Wenn es wenigstens wichtig gewesen wäre... es war nur Fudge." „Fudge? Minister Fudge?"fragte Hermine neugierig. „Was wollte er?" „Keine Ahnung. Nachdem ich ihn davon überzeugt hatte, dass ich mit ihm nicht auf DU-Basis bin..."sagte Harry beiläufig. Hermine den anderen klappte die Kinnlade runter nur Ginny prustete auf einmal los. „... was denn? Ich lass mich doch von so ner Pfeife nicht duzen. Erst hält er die Auroren zurück, obwohl er wusste, dass Voldemort heute hier angreifen wurde und dann kommt er angekrochen und denkt vermutlich, er könnte sich auf ein paar hübschen Pressefotos mit mir zeigen. Jedenfalls hat er irgendwas gelabert von wegen mir danken und einem Orden." „Ein Orden, was für einen Orden?"fragte Hermine neugierig. „Weiß ich nicht. Es klang nicht sehr überzeugend, na ja, nach der Abfuhr von mir... Außerdem habe ich es nicht gemacht, damit er mir einen Orden ansteckt, sondern damit ihr in Sicherheit vor Voldie seid und um meine Eltern und Sirius zu rächen." Hermine umarmte ihn spontan und sagte: „Danke."  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?"fragte Ginny schmunzelnd. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, er solle sich das Ding dahin stecken, wo die Sonne nicht hinscheint."sagte Harry und grinste. Wieder prustete Ginny los und Hermine grinste erst, dann setzte sie ihren ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf und setzte an: „Harry, so spricht man..." Doch ein Kuss von Harry unterbrach sie effektiv. Gut dass Harry saß, denn Hermine zu küssen war ganz anders, als die anderen Mädchen. Bei Hermine wurden sogar ihm die Knie weich. „Wie hat er darauf reagiert?"fragte Ginny wissend lächelnd. „Na ja. Er hat mir gedroht mich wegen dem Gebrauch dunkler Magie anzuklagen." Ein Aufschrei ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Das... das kann er doch nicht machen..."stammelte Hermine. „Rätst du das, oder weißt du das?"fragte Harry mit tückisch funkelnden Augen. „Ähm... ich bin mir nicht sicher..." „Aber ich. Er kann es nicht. Es gibt kein Gesetz gegen Nekromantik, vermutlich haben sie gedacht, es würde niemand mehr schaffen, diese zu meistern, obwohl meine Sprüche eher harmlos waren. Und zweitens wurde Voldie 1980 für vogelfrei erklärt und der Einsatz des Todesfluches ausdrücklich genehmigt, original wird zusätzlich erwähnt, ‚Mit allen erforderlichen Mitteln' Er kann mir nichts anhaben. Dann habe ich noch gesagt, wenn er es auch nur versuchen würde, oder auch nur ein schlechtes Wort über mich oder euch fällt, würde ich der Presse mal einiges erzählen." „Richtig so!"stimmte ihm Ginny zu und auch Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Dumbledore hat sich nur bei mir bedankt und wollte wissen, was ich denn eigentlich nun bin." „Und, hast du es ihm gesagt?"fragte Hermine. „Ich habe ihm die Wahrheit gesagt... ich wüsste es selbst nicht." „Harry, das ist aber nicht die ganze Wahrheit."schalt ihn Hermine, aber sehr freundschaftlich. „Er hat mir auch nie die ganze Wahrheit gesagt. Außerdem hat Ginny ihm schon gesagt was ich bin und nun kann er sich zur Abwechslung mal in die Bibliothek begeben."sagte Harry und grinste. „Das wird ihm nicht viel nützen."sagte Hermine schmunzelnd und deutete auf einen Bücherstapel neben sich auf einem kleinen Tischchen. „Hermine, du hättest mich doch nur zu fragen brauchen."sagte Harry ernst. „Ja, aber damit würdest du ihr den ganzen Spaß nehmen."sagte Ginny und lachte.  
  
Kurz darauf, als die Schüler mitkriegten, dass sie von Harry nichts mehr erfahren würden, zogen sie sich zurück und bald waren Harry und Hermine wieder allein. „Hermine, wie stellst du dir unsere Zukunft vor?"fragte er sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Erst mal machen wir unsere Schule fertig. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, was ich nach der Schule machen will, aber mir gefällt es hier so gut, ich könnte es mir sehr gut vorstellen zu unterrichten." „Du wärst eine gute Lehrerin. Aber was ist mit uns?" „Harry, mir ist klar geworden, dass ich dich wirklich liebe. Ich möchte immer mit dir zusammen sein. Wie, das ist mir egal." „Ehrlich?... wie wäre es dir am liebsten?"fragte er lächelnd. Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn und sagte leise: „Als Mrs. Potter mit zwei Kindern, einem Jungen und einem Mädchen und wohnen würden wir in Godrics Hollow. Wir würden den Garten deiner Mum wieder herrichten und das Quidditchfeld, damit du deinem Jungen und oder dem Mädchen das Fliegen beibringen kannst." Er streichelte ihr sanft über das Haar, „Mrs. Hermine Potter. Das gefällt mir. Und dich stört wirklich nicht, was ich bin?" „Nein. Du bist Harry, einfach nur Harry. So sehe ich dich und so liebe ich dich. Egal ob im Ledermantel oder im Blazer, ob mit oder ohne Flügel." „Danke, du weißt nicht, was mir das bedeutet."  
  
"Obwohl, es war sehr romantisch, wie du mich auf deinen Händen hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm getragen hast."seufzte sie verträumt. „Es ist kein Problem, das bei Gelegenheit zu wiederholen, Hermine."Sagte er und lächelte glücklich. Kurz danach verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem langen zärtlichen Kuss und gingen zu Bett.  
  
Trotz Harrys Sturheit war die Presse am nächsten Tag überall in Hogwarts präsent. Dumbledore sah Harry wirklich hilflos an, er konnte nichts dagegen tun, da heute eine offizielle Feier war. Ständig fragte ihn ein anderer Reporter und alle fragten das selbe, ob er wirklich ein Engel wäre, wie er Voldemort besiegt habe, ob er verletzt gewesen wäre. Sie alle bekamen nur eine Antwort: „Kein Kommentar!" Harry und Hermine waren den ganzen Tag unzertrennlich und obwohl sie auch keine Fragen zu dem Status ihres Verhältnisses hatten, waren sich die Reporter zumindest dessen sicher, da beiden die Augen strahlten, wann immer sie sich ansahen und oft gab es einen leichten Kuss, ob Reporter oder nicht. Viele der Reporter wurden langsam ungeduldig und beschwerten sich. „Mister Potter. Die Öffentlichkeit hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was geschehen ist."sagte ein vorlauter Reporter. Harry sah ihn daraufhin sehr böse an, er war schon ziemlich genervt. Wieder strahlte er eine Aura der Macht und Härte aus, dass der Reporter nun plötzlich sehr nervös wurde und hastig einen Schritt zurück stolperte. „Wenn sie da gewesen wären, um die ‚Öffentlichkeit' zu verteidigen, hätten sie es selbst gesehen."sagte Harry kalt. Hermine fasste ihn beruhigend bei der Hand und Harry entspannte sich etwas. Ginny trat etwas näher an den Reporter heran und flüsterte ihm, nicht gerade leise, zu: „Also wissen sie, das war sehr leichtsinnig. Harry ist noch etwas angeschlagen von dem Kampf und er hasst Publicity. Inzwischen sollten das doch alle wissen. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich möchte ihm nicht gegenüberstehen, wenn er wütend wird. Sie haben keine Ahnung, was mit Voldemort und seinen Schergen passiert ist... Wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich ihn nicht reizen." Von da an hatten Harry und Hermine Ruhe vor den Reportern.  
  
Abend gab es ein Festmahl. Auch Vertreter der Presse und des Ministeriums inklusive Fudge waren anwesend. Dumbledore hatte Harry persönlich gebeten, dort zu sein und er hatte sich überzeugen lassen, andernfalls wäre er vermutlich mit Hermine oben auf dem Astronomieturm gewesen. Hermine sah ihm das deutlich an und versuchte ihm, die Zeit so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. „Nach dem Essen können wir ja gehen."sagte sie sanft. Für einen Augenblick verlor er sich in den Augen seiner Geliebten. „Werte Gäste!"ertönte auf einmal Dumbledores Stimme. „Bevor wir uns dem köstlichen Mahl zuwenden, möchte ich unseren Helden der Stunde einmal nach vorn bitten, Harry, würdest du bitte vor kommen." Harry schoss Dumbledore einen verärgerten Blick zu, aber seine Wut auf ihn war nach dem Tod Voldemorts von ihm gewichen und so machte er nur einen verärgerten Eindruck. Er stellte sich gelassen vor Dumbledore und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Dumbledores Augen funkelten vergnügt, wie immer, wenn er was im Schilde führte. „Zunächst mal möchte ich dir im Namen aller Schüler und Schülerinnen, sowie Lehrer für die Befreiung von Voldemort danken. Du hast großen Mut bewie..." Harry hob unterbrechend die Hand und sagte: „Danke, Professor." Nun funkelten Harrys Augen vergnügt, er hatte Dumbledore aus dem Konzept gebracht. Doch das Funkeln kehrte sofort wieder in Dumbledores Augen zurück, als er sagte: „Schön, dann übergebe ich das Wort an Minister Fudge..."sagte er und sagte ganz leise: „Und sei nicht so hart zu ihm."Doch seine funkelnden Augen und leicht nach oben gezogenen Mundwinkel verrieten ihn.  
  
„Mister Potter. Es ist mir eine Ehre..."sagte Fudge nachdem dieser aufgestanden war und ein Assistent ihm auf einem roten Samtkissen einen goldenen Orden überreichte. Harry schritt rigoros vor, nahm Fudge den Orden aus der Hand und steckte ihn locker in die Tasche. „Danke, Minister. Aber der Orden war unnötig. Ich habe das für die Sicherheit meiner Freunde und aller guten Zauberer getan, nicht, damit sie mir einen Orden anstecken. Außerdem haben noch mehr tapfer gegen Voldemort gekämpft, wie zum Beispiel Professor Lupin, der einzige, der mir in diesem letzten Kampf aktiv beigestanden hat und doch verurteilen sie Werwölfe, als minderwertig. Oder mein Patenonkel, Sirius Black, der sein Leben im Kampf gegen Voldemort gegeben hat, obwohl sie die ganze Zeit behaupten, er wäre ein Verbrecher und Todesser gewesen, natürlich ohne Prozess. Wozu auch? Oder Professor Dumbledore und seine Anhänger, die sie als Halbverrückte und Senile bezeichnet haben, während sie die ganze Zeit die Rückkehr von Voldemort geleugnet haben. Wie wäre es, wenn sie denen danken und ihnen den Respekt zeigen, den sie verdienen? Entschuldigen sie mich, meine Freundin wartet."sagte Harry locker und ging zu Hermine zurück. Diese sah ihm mit leuchtenden Augen entgegen, schüttelte jedoch leicht den Kopf. Es könnte als Tadel gemeint sein, doch sie lächelte. Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, stand Fudge immer noch total verdattert und blass da. Dumbledore musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er wieder das Wort ergriff. „Ich glaube, wir haben nun alle bemerkt, was Mister Potter von der ganzen Publicity und Aufmerksamkeit hält. Wer würde sonst einen Orden des Merlin erster Klasse locker in die Tasche stecken?" Bei dieser rhetorischen Frage breitete sich Stille in der Halle aus und selbst Hermine klappte die Kinnlade runter. Harry grinste nur, hob seinen Becher und rief laut: „Hört! Hört!" Es war eigentlich nicht sehr laut, aber durch die absolute Stille in der Halle klang es wie ein Kanonenschuss.  
  
Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu und neigte leicht sein Haupt in seine Richtung. „Daher sehen wir lieber davon ab, ihm zu applaudieren. Ehrlich gesagt, muss ich ihm recht geben. Obwohl er es war, der letztlich Voldemort und seine Schergen besiegt hat, haben doch auch viele andere ihr Leben in diesem Kampf riskiert und bedauerlicherweise auch gelassen. Beispielhaft für alle möchte ich nur einige von ihnen nennen. Da wären zunächst mal seine tapferen Freunde, nicht älter als er und doch haben sie ihm stets beigestanden: Hermine Granger, Ron und Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood." Nun brandete Applaus in der Halle auf und Harry klatschte ehrlich mit. „Mein Dank gilt auch allen Lehrern, die alle aktiv im Kampf gegen Voldemort mitgewirkt haben und meinen getreuen Gefolgsleuten, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye, allen Weasleys und vielen anderen mehr." Wieder brandete ein tosender Applaus durch die Halle. „So, genug der langen Worte. Haut rein!"sagte er und das Essen erschien auf den Tischen.  
  
AN: Tja, ich habe beschlossen heut zwei Kapitel zu posten, weil der Kampf relativ kurz gehalten war. Morgen kommt dann das letzte Kap der Story. Ich habe es gestern geschrieben und ich muss es noch mal überarbeiten. Also dann... bis morgen!  
  
Brisana-Brownie: Du hast zwar recht, aber ich werde das jetzt nicht mehr korrigieren ;-) Und Ron fängt sich wieder. Hermine und er haben einfach nicht zusammen gepasst.  
  
Cosma: Mein Nick? Mein Name und mein Geburtsdatum mit den Schultern zuck Meine sonst bevorzugten Nicks, Silverraven, Silver oder Raven waren schon weg. Du beschwerst dich, dass das Mobile wieder da war, aber die Bücher in der Bibliothek stören dich nicht? Hey, Elfen sind Zauberer und sie hatten fünfzehn Jahre Zeit alles wieder aufzubauen. Sie haben es halt ‚richtig' gemacht. Und ja, Voldi hat geschrieen weil er wütend war, dass er der Verräter war, nur leider hat er in meiner Story immer noch nicht geschnallt, dass Harry ihn über seine Narbe beobachtet hat. Dennoch, danach verschließt er seinen Geist. 


	16. Finale

**AN: Im Nachhinein betrachtet, waren einige Charaktere wie Dumbledore und Voldie tatsächlich etwas schwach und auch etwas zu ahnungslos. Doch das fällt einem erst durch die Reviews und im Nachhinein auf. Doch ich halte es immer noch nicht für zu unrealistisch, dass Harry seine Kräfte verbergen konnte. Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Das ist das letzte Kapitel und ich hoffe, die Story hat euch allen gefallen. Vielen vielen Dank für eure Reviews und wie versprochen, werde ich mich nun ‚Kristall der Macht' widmen, bevor ich eine neue Story anfange.**

**Noch was zu diesem Kap. Einige werde mich danach hassen, zumindest eine wird sagen, ich hab es gewusst und ich persönlich fand, es musste sein und vielleicht war die Kategorie dieser Story ja doch richtig...**

**Kapitel 16 - Finale**

Nach dem Festmahl entführte Hermine ihren Liebsten aus der Halle und Reichweite der Reporter.

„Ich wünschte, wir wären wenigstens für einen Augenblick allein." seufzte sie.

Harry grinste, „Ich hatte dich gewarnt."

„Ich weiß, so war es nun auch wieder nicht gemeint." erwiderte Hermine.

„Aber weißt du, manche Wünsche können erfüllt werden."

„Was meinst du?"

„Wir haben hier doch einen speziellen Raum für Wünsche." sagte er lächelnd und Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Du bist ein Genie." sagte sie strahlend.

„Nein, du bist das Genie. Ich bin der Engel."

Sie lachte und küsste ihn zärtlich und wurde dabei immer leidenschaftlicher, bis Harry anfing zu seufzen.

„Hermine, du solltest das lassen, sonst entfachst du ein nicht mehr zu löschendes Feuer der Leidenschaft und du wolltest noch warten."

„Ich weiß." sagte sie zu Harrys Überraschung ziemlich nüchtern.

Sie führte ihn zum Raum der Wünsche und sie ging vor dem Raum auf und ab bis die Tür erschien und öffnete sie.

Harry war ziemlich überrascht, der Raum hatte sich in eine perfekte Kopie seines Schlafzimmers in Godrics Hollow verwandelt und ein gemütliches Feuer prasselte im Kamin.

Hermine zog ihn auf die Couch und küsste ihn erst sanft, doch kurz darauf entschlich sich beiden ein erregtes Stöhnen.

„Hermine..." warnte Harry sie leise.

„Harry, ich... ich möchte es...."

Er sah sie überrascht an und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.  
"Bist du sicher?" fragte er sanft.

„Ja, du... DU hast bei mir das Feuer der Leidenschaft entfacht und jetzt möchte ich mich dieser Leidenschaft hingeben... ich möchte mich dir hingeben und ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann."  
"Wow..." sagte er und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Hast du den Trank genommen?" fragte er sie.

Sie wurde blass und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Nein... da ich ... noch nicht wollte, habe ich nicht daran gedacht. Oh Harry, was sollen wir machen?" fragte sie enttäuscht.

„Liebling. Das ist doch kein Problem. Es gibt auch einen Zauber für die Verhütung."

„Ach ja." strahlte sie jetzt wieder, „Nur dass der nur einen Tag wirkt, im Gegensatz zum Trank, den man nur einmal im Jahr nehmen braucht."

„Genau... lass mich mal..." sagte er und führte bei sich und Hermine den jeweiligen Zauber aus, um ganz sicher zu gehen.

„Liebling, du weißt, dass es mich nicht stört, noch zu warten..." sagte Harry beruhigend, doch Hermine zog ihn einfach zu sich auf die Couch und ließ ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verstummen.

Sie schafften es noch auf das schöne große Bett, bevor sie sich völlig der Leidenschaft hingaben.

Erst spät am nächsten Morgen, Gott sei dank Samstag, kamen ein ziemlich unausgeschlafener und eine übermäßig strahlende Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Morgen ihr beiden." begrüßte sie Ginny, „Wo wart ihr denn?"

Harry rieb sich noch den Schlaf aus den Augen, während Hermine nicht anders konnte und sich ein strahlendes Lächeln in ihr Gesicht schlich.

„Nein, sag nicht.... Hermine! DAS hätte ich nicht gedacht." sagte Ginny und nahm sie bei der Hand: „Ich will Details und zwar sofort!" sagte sie und zog eine überraschte Hermine mit sich in ihren Schlafsaal.

Harry schüttelte nur verwundert den Kopf und setzte sich auf das Sofa um auf sie zu warten. Fünf Minuten später war er schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Als Hermine und Ginny zwanzig Minuten später in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten blieben sie vor Harry stehen und betrachteten den schlafenden Engel.

„Ist er nicht süß?" fragte Hermine leise.

Ginny nickte und lächelte, „Solange er gestern Nacht auch so süß war."

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, er war ganz zärtlich und sanft... es war genau so, wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe und noch besser."

„Das freut mich für euch." seufzte Ginny.

„Kopf hoch, dein Traummann wartet noch auf dich." sagte Hermine beruhigend.

Hermine weckte ihren Freund mit einem sanften Kuss und er zog sie instinktiv an sich.

„Na Liebling, hast du deinen Rapport abgegeben?" fragte er im Halbschlaf.

„Ja. Ich habe Ginny alles erzählt." sagte sie grinsend.

Er öffnete nun endlich die Augen und küsste sie sanft. Dann stand er auf und streckte sich.

„Na dann hast du sicher nichts dagegen, dass ich es Ron auch erzähle." sagte er und klang immer noch wie im Halbschlaf und ging in Richtung seines Schlafsaales.

Beide stürzten auf ihn zu und hielten ihn fest.

„Nein! Mach das nicht!" sagten sie synchron.

„Warum nicht? Du hast es deiner besten Freundin erzählt und ich erzähle es meinem besten Freund." sagte er gähnend und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Harry, bitte..." flehte Hermine und schaute sowohl flehend als auch schuldig.

„... ich ... oh, ich hätte es nicht erzählen sollen." seufzte sie.  
"Harry... das ist doch was anderes. Ron wollte schließlich auch mit ihr schlafen." sagte nun Ginny.

„Stimmt schon, aber du wolltest auch mit mir schlafen, oder?" fragte er etwas ernster.

Sie sah schuldig zu Boden.

Plötzlich hörten sie Ron herunter kommen, „Morgen! Was macht ihr denn hier schon so früh?" fragte er gähnend.

Hermine und Ginny liefen knallrot an.

„Sie werten mein Liebesleben aus." sagte Harry trocken und die Mädels wurden blass.

„Und du?" fragte Ron nach.

„Ich wollte grad hoch in den Schlafsaal kommen."

„Ach, wolltest du es mir erzählen?" fragte Ron nun wach und neugierig.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und grinste: „Ich hab noch nie was über mein Liebesleben erzählt, warum sollte ich ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfangen? Also ehrlich. Ich schließe solche Erfahrungen in mein Herz ein und finde, das geht niemanden außer mir und meiner Freundin was an. Ich wollte mich nur umziehen." sagte er und ging nach oben.

Ginny und Hermine sahen sich überrascht an, dann rannten sie ihm hinterher, warfen ihn auf sein Bett und kitzelten ihn richtig durch.

Normalerweise hätte er sich ja wehren können, aber erstens wollte er ihnen beiden nicht versehentlich weh tun und zweitens war er so am lachen, dass er es eh nicht wirklich gekonnt hätte.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER!" rief Hermine.

„Was denn? Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte geplaudert?"

„Nein." sagte sie und küsste ihn sanft.

Er nutzte die Pause und befreite sich von den beiden.

Er zog sich ungeniert bis auf seine Boxer aus, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und eine ernste McGonagall hineinschaute.

„Miss Granger, Miss Weasley! Das ist ein Jungenschlafsaal. Oh meine Güte, Mr. Potter!" sagte sie nun und lief rot an.

„Guten Morgen Professor!" begrüßte Harry sie fröhlich, „Sie haben recht, aber soweit ich mich erinnern kann, sind sie kein Junge."

McGonagall klappte der Mund auf und sie lief noch röter an.

„Und im Gegensatz zu ihnen, haben mich die beiden schon in dieser Bekleidung gesehen." sagte er beschuldigend.

Schnell wie der Blitz war sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Harry, du bist so...." fing Hermine an.

„Süß, unwiderstehlich, charmant..."

„Das wohl eher weniger." sagte Ron grinsend, als er gerade zur Tür rein kam, „Was habt ihr denn mit der armen McGonagall gemacht, die ist ja knallrot aus dem Raum gestürzt, als wäre Luzifer persönlich hinter ihr her?"

„Sie hat Harry halb nackt gesehen." sagte Ginny lachend.

„Ach so, na dann. Das ist schon ein Grund, sich zu erschrecken und weg zu rennen." sagte Ron grinsend.

Harry ballte langsam und sehr kraftbetont seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust, was zur Folge hatte, dass jedes einzelne Fingergelenk bedrohlich knackte und Ron blass anlief.

„Schon gut, ich geh ja schon." sagte er und war verschwunden.

Hermine und Ginny lachten.

„Hey, darf ich mich jetzt umziehen?" fragte Harry und die Mädchen folgten Ron.

Harry kam fünf Minuten später in frischen Sachen und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Frühstück.

So vergingen die nächsten Wochen und Monate. Harry benahm sich wieder halbwegs normal und er widmete sich nun zusammen mit Hermine seinen ausgiebigen Studien über Zaubersprüche und Spruchkombinationen. Mit Dumbledore hatte er sich wieder halbwegs vertragen, da dieser ihm nun endlich Respekt entgegen brachte und Harry erwiderte das Verhalten. Von Freundschaft war keine Rede, doch von gegenseitiger Anerkennung. Dumbledore verfolgte neugierig die Studien der beiden und stand ihnen hilfreich zur Seite. Er gewährte ihnen unter anderem vollen Zugang zur verbotenen Abteilung, wenn sie dafür ihre Ergebnisse mit ihm teilten und diskutierten.

So ging auch das Schuljahr zu Ende und beide standen ganz oben, was die Noten anging, es war ein unentschieden. Auch die Presse hatte sich wieder beruhigt.

In den ersten drei Ferien-Wochen waren beide bei Hermines Eltern. In der dritten Ferienwoche heirateten Ron und Lavender endlich, denn das Baby würde ja bald kommen. Zwei Wochen machte Harry allein mit Hermine Urlaub in Florida, sein erster richtiger Urlaub und den Rest der Zeit verbrachten sie in Godrics Hollow. Sie schauten natürlich noch mal im Blue-Star vorbei und Sheila war total happy, dass sie zusammen gefunden hatten. Inzwischen wusste sie auch von Mark, dass Harry seinen Erzfeind besiegt hatte und gratulierte ihm dazu. Außerdem besuchten sie oft Ron und Lavender, die bis nach der Schule noch im Fuchsbau wohnen würden. Die beiden kümmerten sich liebevoll um ihr kleines Töchterchen Sabrina. Molly war natürlich hellauf begeistert, dass sie endlich wieder ein Baby zum verwöhnen hatte und triezte damit nun die anderen Weasley-Söhne umso mehr, dass sie endlich auch für Nachwuchs sorgen sollten. Damit war Ron nun Ziel Nummer eins für die Zwillinge.

Das letzte Schuljahr begann allen viel zu schnell und doch saßen sie zum letzten Mal am ersten September im Hogwarts Express und genossen ihre Fahrt mit ihren Freunden in die so vertraute Schule.

Dieses Jahr begann etwas stressiger als das letzte, es standen ja immerhin die UTZ-Prüfungen für Harry, Hermine und Ron an.

Harry und Hermine waren weit fortgeschritten im Stoff und doch wurde Harry immer unruhiger.

Harry und Hermine genossen jede freie Minute miteinander.

Außerdem hatten sie sich wieder richtig mit Ron vertragen. Doch er verbrachte nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit den beiden. Schließlich musste er sich ja um seine Frau Lavender kümmern und um ihr Baby.

Die beiden hatten einen Präzedenzfall in Hogwarts geschaffen und Dumbledore hatte extra ein Quartier für die beiden eingerichtet, dass sie zusammen wohnen konnten. Da das Baby sehr ruhig war, nahm Lavender es oft mit in den Unterricht, wo es oft genug die anderen Mädchen so sehr ablenkte, dass der Unterricht... ineffektiv wurde. Sie mussten natürlich alles in ihrer Freizeit nach holen.

Selbstverständlich lud Harry Hermine zum diesjährigen Weihnachtsball ein, der am 20. Dezember stattfinden sollte. Es sollte etwas ganz besonderes werden.

Ron und Harry warteten auf ihre Liebsten im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Und du willst es wirklich durchziehen?" fragte Ron seinen Freund.

„Was regst du dich eigentlich auf?" fragte Harry amüsiert.

„Hey, das war etwas anderes."

„Stimmt. Ich mache es freiwillig."

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht gewollt hätte." wehrte Ron ab, doch da kamen schon ihre Liebsten die Treppe heruntergeschwebt.

Beide Frauen waren sehr schön und raubten ihrem Freund bzw. Mann den Atem.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus." sagten Harry und Ron nahezu synchron.

Harry und Ron, sowie Hermine und Lavender sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen.

Dann führten die Männer sie zur großen Halle.

Nach dem Festessen, als die Band „Die heißen Besen" anfing Tanzmusik zu spielen und Harry mit Hermine einige Runden auf der Tanzfläche gedreht hatte, verschwand er überraschend von Hermine, als Ron abklatschte. Sie versuchte ihm mit den Augen zu folgen, doch sie verlor ihn kurz darauf.

Sie sah ihn ein paar Minuten später mit einem aus der Band sprechen und wunderte sich etwas.

Der nächste Song war etwas sehr langsames und Hermine seufzte, „Das würde ich gern mit Harry tanzen." sagte sie leise.

„Dann mach es doch." ertönte Harrys Stimme von hinten und er zwinkerte Ron zu, der sich wieder zu Lavender begab.

Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals, schloss die Augen und tanzte mit Harry langsam zu der leisen Musik.

Als sie Minuten später die Augen öffnete, sah sie nichts als Liebe in seinen Augen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich über den Wolken schweben." sagte sie.

„Dann solltest du wohl besser nicht nach unten schauen, Liebling." sagte Harry lächelnd.

Natürlich sah sie sofort nach unten und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

Sie schwebten mindestens fünf Meter über dem Boden und erst jetzt sah sie, dass Harry seine golden schimmernden Flügel ausgebreitet hatte und sie beide in die Lüfte gehoben hatte, während sie sich im Takt der Musik gedreht hatten. Alle starrten das Paar verblüfft an, nur die Band spielte weiter, da Harry extra um den Song gebeten hatte und sie außerdem vorgewarnt hatte.

Sanft schwebte er mit ihr auf den Boden zurück und legte seine Flügel an. Dann hielt er eine Hand von Hermine und fiel vor ihr auf ein Knie. Seine goldenen Flügel breiteten sich inter ihm aus, wie ein Schleier.

Mit der anderen Hand zog er eine kleine Box aus einer Tasche und hielt sie vor sich.

„Hermine," sagte er in einer ernsten und von Liebe erfüllten Stimme, die man in der ganzen Halle hören konnte.

„Mein Leben bestand bis zu meinem elften Lebensjahr nur aus Verachtung und Hass durch meine Verwandten. Dann habe ich dich getroffen und erfuhr, was wahre Freundschaft ist.

Bis zu meinem letzten Jahr bestand mein Leben dann zusätzlich aus Angst, Verfolgung und der Last, den dunklen Lord besiegen zu müssen, oder von ihm getötet zu werden und du hast mir immer beiseite gestanden. Doch der Sieg über Voldemort, der Schutz meiner Freunde und damit von dir und die Rache für den Tod meiner Eltern und von Sirius waren mein einziges Ziel, ein Leben danach sah ich für mich nicht. Fast wünschte ich mir, nach dem finalen Kampf endlich bei meinen Eltern sein zu können, doch in diesen letzten schicksalhaften Tagen hast du meinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben, du hast mir ein Leben nach Voldemort geschenkt. Nach dem Sieg hast du mir gezeigt, was Liebe ist und ich habe in dir meine Erfüllung gefunden. Hermine, ich möchte dich nie mehr in meinem Leben missen, denn du bist mein ganzes Glück. Ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen und möchte dich deshalb nun fragen, möchtest du meine Frau werden?" Bei diesen Worten schnippte er mit seiner Hand die kleine Box auf und ein funkelnder Ring aus Weißgold, besetzt mit zahllosen Diamantsplittern lag in einem dunkelblauen Samtbett und glitzerte und funkelte wie ein Stern in der Nacht.

Die Band hatte längst aufgehört zu spielen und warme Tränen kullerten über Hermines Wangen.

Sie zog ihn wieder zu sich nach oben und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Dann sagte sie leise: „Ja, ich möchte dich heiraten."

Nun zog er sie in einen zarten Kuss und die Gäste begannen zu klatschen.

„Ein Prosit auf die Verlobten!" rief Dumbledore begeistert und wischte sich selbst eine Träne aus den Augen.

Doch einige Wochen später wuchs das Gefühl der Unsicherheit in Harry und er wurde immer nervöser.

Schließlich bemerkte das auch seine Verlobte und stellte ihn zur Rede.

„Liebling, was hast du denn?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Es... es ist, als würde bald etwas grauenvolles passieren."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Aber... aber Voldemort ist doch tot." stammelte sie.

„Ja, das weiß ich, aber das ist es ja, ich glaube, es wird noch schlimmer als Voldemort und es ist hinter mir her." fügte Harry leise hinzu.

„Aber dafür gibt es doch gar keine Anhaltspunkte. Hast du schon mal mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein."

„Mach das bitte, Harry. Ich spüre es, das ist keine Halluzination oder so was. Es ist dir ernst und das kann nichts gutes bedeuten."

Er zog sie fest an sich und ging noch am selben Abend zu Dumbledore. Der zeigte sich ebenfalls besorgt, wusste aber nichts.

Genau eine Woche später erzitterte plötzlich gegen Mittag das gesamte Schloss.

„Es ist hier." sagte Harry leise und rannte aus dem Schloss.

Hermine, Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer folgten ihm mit gezogenen Zauberstäben. Harry trug zwar auch seinen Zauberstab, doch sein Schwert ließ er schon lange in seinem Quartier zurück. Es bestand je keine Gefahr mehr, nachdem er Voldemort und fast alle Todesser besiegt hatte.

Sie alle trauten ihren Augen kaum, als ein majestätischer riesiger feuerroter Drache auf der Wiese vor Hagrids Hütte saß.

In dem Moment, als Harry aus dem Schloss trat, zum Glück vor allen anderen, spie der Drache eine gleißende Flammensäule auf ihn und alles was vor ihm gewesen wäre, hätte das nicht überlebt. Instinktiv streckte er beide Hände vor sich und murmelte etwas auf Seraphim. Ein blauer Schild entstand vor ihm und das Feuer wurde harmlos abgeleitet. Er stöhnte kurz auf, als eine Flut von Erinnerungen auf ihn einströmte, Erinnerungen an sein früheres Leben und an den gleichen Angriff des gleichen Drachens.

Dann hörten sie plötzlich eine sehr tiefe krächzende Stimme.

„Tausend Jahre habe ich auf dich gewartet, Seraphim. Es wird Zeit, dass wir unseren Kampf beenden, Gabriel!"

Harry wusste, dass er gemeint war und bedeutete den anderen zurück zu bleiben.

„Ich bin nicht Gabriel. Diesen hast du vor Tausend Jahren getötet, Abraxas!" rief er zu dem Drachen zurück.

„Er ist in deinem Körper wieder erwacht, Mensch und du wirst gegen mich antreten."

„Ich habe nichts gegen Drachen oder Drachenlords. Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil ich sonst dein Weibchen töte und du weißt, dass ich das kann!" rief der Drache und machte eine Geste mit seiner Klaue. Hermine schrie plötzlich auf und war an einen Baum neben Hagrids Hütte gebunden.

„Tu es nicht!" schrie sie, doch Harry senkte sein Haupt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss es tun, Hermine. Er würde nicht nur dich töten. Er würde alle hier töten, so lange, bis ich mich ihm stelle."

„Aber warum? Warum das alles?" schrie sie den Drachen an. Irgendwie wunderte sich niemand, dass alle den Drachen verstanden. Sie waren alle viel zu geschockt.

„Weil ich das mächtigste Wesen auf der Erde bin und die Seraphim haben das in Frage gestellt. Gabriel hat auch erst gegen mich gekämpft, als ich seinen Sohn und seine Frau getötet habe, also sei still, Weib oder dich ereilt das gleiche Schicksal!" brüllte der Drache.

Harry drehte sich niedergeschlagen um und sagte: „Egal was geschieht, greift ihn nicht an! Er wird euch nichts tun, egal ob ich gewinne oder verliere! Ihr seid keine Gefahr für ihn und auch keine Herausforderung, das gilt auch für sie, Professor Dumbledore."

Die Lehrer nickten entsetzt und Dumbledore schaute ihn fragend an, bis auch er nickte. Sie alle spürten die Macht, die von diesem Drachen ausging.

Harry ging etwas auf den Drachen zu, dann drehte er sich um und sagte leise: „Bitte kümmert euch um Hermine. Ich bestimme sie hiermit zu meinem alleinigen Erben."

Alle wurden blass, als sie realisierten, was Harry gerade gesagt hatte.

Harry baute sich vor dem Drachen auf.

„Wir kämpfen, aber in Menschengestalt."

„Fein, mit Schwert und Magie!"

„Akzeptiert, Drachenlord!" schrie Harry und rief sein Schwert.

Der Drache wurde plötzlich von einem goldenen Schein umgeben und wandelte sich in einen schwarzhaarigen Krieger mit einer festen Rüstung und zwei flammenüberzogenen Schwertern.

„Zwei Schwerter?" verhöhnte ihn Harry.

„Von einem war nicht die Rede, Gabriel."

„Mein Name ist Harry! ACCIO SCHWERT VON GRYFFINDOR!"

Sekunden später hatte er zwei Schwerter in der Hand und der Kampf um die Macht begann.

Als sie das erste Mal Kontakt bekamen und aufeinander prallten, bebte die Erde von dem Ansturm und der gewaltigen Macht der beiden übernatürlichen Wesen.

Die vier Schwerter prallten aufeinander und schlugen grelle Funken.

Dann schleuderte Abraxas Harry von sich und noch im Flug beschwor er einen Schrecken, der sich vor ihm aufbaute, als er gelandet war. Das war auch sein Glück, denn dieser fing einen Feuerball ab, der aus einem der Schwerter schoss.

„Ein Engel der Tote beschwört, was ist nur aus dieser Welt geworden?" lästerte der Drachenlord.

Harry sandte nun seinerseits eine ganze Serie von Zaubersprüchen auf den Drachen, einige davon waren neue, die er mit Hermine aus anderen Sprüchen kombiniert und abgeleitet hatte, sie waren zu machtvoll, als dass sie ein normaler Zauberer hätte sprechen können und waren dementsprechend zerstörerisch. Hätte er damals in Godrics Hollow diese Zauber auf seine Dummys losgelassen, hätte sein Haus nicht nur gebebt, es wäre augenblicklich zerstört worden, doch den Drachen verletzten sie nur. Einige darunter waren auch von den Seraphim und der Drachenlord wurde von diesen tatsächlich zu Boden gerissen und auch angeschlagen. Die Erde riss unter ihm auf, als er aufschlug.

Harry beschwor schnell vier Schrecken, die auf den Drachenlord einhieben. Er wusste, das würde ihn kaum ablenken, aber vielleicht reichte das schon.

Er stürzte sich auf den Drachenlord zu und hieb ebenfalls auf ihn ein. Er verletzte ihn an der linken Schulter und fing sich einen Schnitt über die Brust ein. Es blutete nicht, die Hitze des Drachenschwerts hatte die Wunde gleich ausgebrannt. Doch darüber machte sich Harry keine Sorgen. Er wusste, dass seine Chancen, den Kampf zu überleben minimal waren. Nicht umsonst hatte er den letzten Kampf gegen den Drachen verloren. Immer und immer wieder wurde er von dem Drachenlord zu Boden geworfen und augenblicklich mit Zaubern eingedeckt. Der Drache riss mit seiner Magie sogar Bäume aus dem verbotenen Wald uns schleuderte sie auf ihn. Er war jedoch noch schnell und kräftig genug, um diesen mit gewagten Sprüngen auszuweichen oder er zerfetzte sie mit Reduktorflüchen, bevor sie ihn erreichten.

Die Zuschauer schüttelten sich bei der machtvollen Magie, die hier von beiden verwendet wurde und alle hofften nur, dass Harry gewann oder zumindest recht hatte, dass egal wie es ausging, der Drache nicht Hogwarts angriff. Niemand wusste mehr etwas über die Elderdragon, die Drachenlords, doch das was sie sahen, reichte ihnen.

Wieder und wieder prallten die beiden aufeinander und deckten sich mit Zaubersprüchen ein. Harry blutete nun aus vielen kleinen Wunden, doch er hatte dem Drachen noch einen schweren Treffer an der linken Schulter verpasst.

Das schränkte den Gebrauch des zweiten Schwerts ein, machte es fast unmöglich und das war Harrys Vorteil. Zusätzlich hatte er die Schwäche des Drachen erkannt.... Kälte. So setzte er nur noch solche Zauber gegen ihn ein.

Sie kämpften zwei Stunden und beide wurden erschöpft. Harry befand sich nun klar im Vorteil. Schließlich verlor der Drache sein Schwert aus der Rechten und Harry rammte ihm beide Schwerter ins Herz.

„Du... du hast mich besiegt, Engel. Aber du wirst nicht glücklich damit werden." stöhnte er.

Er holte mit seiner linken aus und warf das Schwert. Als es seine Hand verließ, war er schon tot, doch das Schwert flog auf Hermine zu.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er verschwand in einem goldenen Blitz, während der tote Drachenlord zu Boden sackte.

Er tauchte in einem goldenen Blitz direkt vor Hermine auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sich das Schert des Drachenlords mit einem zischenden Geräusch in Harrys Rücken bohrte und aus seinem Bauch wieder austrat.

Blut lief aus seinem Mund, als er Hermine mit einem letzten Zauber aus den Fesseln befreite und übelriechender Rauch stieg aus seiner Bauchwunde auf, dann sackte er zu Boden.

„HARRY!" schrie sie und stürzte zu ihm herunter.

„Hermine!" flüsterte er leise.

„Du... du darfst nicht sterben!" rief sie.

„Es.. es ist zu spät."

Dumbledore, die anderen Lehrer und seine Freunde umringten ihn fassungslos, alle hatten Tränen in den Augen und schluchzten. Pomfrey versuchte einen Analsysezauber, doch sie schüttelte nur niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

„Harry... bleib bei mir, ich... wir wollten doch heiraten." schluchzte Hermine.

„Professor Dumbledore..." rief Harry schwach.

„Harry?" fragte der alte Zauberer und kniete sich neben ihm nieder.

„Trauen sie uns, sofort, ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit."

„Aber kann man dich nicht heilen?" fragte er verblüfft.

„Das Schwert... magisch... brennt sich durch meine Eingeweide... schnell!"

Dumbledore erblasste, stand auf und sagte nur: „Hermine, möchtest du Harry heiraten?"

„Ja." Schluchzte sie.  
"Harry..:"  
"Ja."

„Besiegelt es mit einem Kuss!" sagte der alte Mann gebrochen.

Hermine küsste ihn zärtlich und als sie sich von Harry löste, sah sie in seine gebrochenen und leblosen Augen. Mit einem Schrei brach sie zusammen.

Sie schluchzte und fuhr ihm immer wieder durch das Haar.

„Wir... Harry... wir wollten doch Kinder und ...." schluchzte sie immer wieder. Niemand der umstehenden konnte begreifen was gerade geschehen war und vor allen Dingen warum es die beiden ausgerechnet jetzt getroffen hatte und niemand, nicht einmal Dumbledore hatte eine Ahnung, wie man Hermine helfen konnte.

Plötzlich löste sich eine goldene Lichterscheinung aus Harrys Körper und richtete sich auf. Sie war Harrys Abbild inklusiver der Engelsflügel und er zog Hermine zu sich herauf und doch, es war nur ein Geist, kein Körper. Niemand fragte sich, wie es möglich war, dass er Hermine greifen konnte.

„Harry?" flüsterte Hermine mit vom Weinen geröteten Augen.

„Ja, noch bin ich es, aber ich muss nun gehen." sagte Harry in einer sanften Stimme.

„Nein! Bitte..." flehte sie ihn an.  
"Es geht nicht... ich bin tot." sagte Harry nun ernst.

„NEEEEIN!" schrie sie und stürzte sich auf das Schwert, dass immer noch aus Harrys Bauch ragte.

Doch sie berührte es nie, denn sie wurde getragen von Harrys goldenen durchscheinenden Händen. Er stellte sie wieder auf dem Boden ab.

„Hermine du musst weiterleben, du hast noch so viel zu geben, zu lehren. Es ist noch viel zu früh für dich."

„Ich will nicht ohne dich leben." sagte sie stur.

„Hermine, Liebling, ich bin als der glücklichste Mensch der Welt gestorben in deinen Armen und als dein Mann, als ich dich retten durfte. Mach mein Opfer nicht wertlos, indem du dich selbst aufgibst. Versprich es mir. Bitte."

Sie nickte schluchzend und neue heiße Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.

„Möchtest du immer noch meine Kinder?" fragte er lächelnd.

„Ja." erwiderte sie und sah ihn verwundert und unsicher an.

„Auch jetzt schon?"

„Ja, ich möchte Kinder, aber nur unsere Kinder, selbst wenn ich sie hier und jetzt bekommen sollte." sagte sie entschieden und der Geist sah, dass es ihr ernst war.

„So schnell geht es nun nicht, doch diesen letzten Wunsch kann ich dir erfüllen, Liebling."

Er beugte sich zu seinem leblosen Körper herunter und fuhr einmal mit seiner rechten Hand durch den unteren Teil des Körpers hindurch. Danach hielt er zwei leuchtende Lichter in seiner Hand und fuhr mit dieser in Hermines Bauch. Sie wurde kurz von einem goldenen Licht erfüllt, dann zog er seine leere Hand wieder hinaus.

Hermine hielt sich überrascht den Bauch und ihre Augen wirkten nun etwas weniger traurig.

„Spürst du es?" fragte Harry lächelnd und sie nickte.

„Ich muss nun gehen. Meine Eltern und Sirius warten auf mich. Hermine ich liebe dich und unsere Kinder und ich werde immer über euch wachen."

Er hauchte ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, dann flog er on Richtung Himmel davon.

„Leb wohl, Hermine Potter." rief er vom Himmel herab.

Der Himmel schien aufzureissen, denn in dem strahlenden Blau, leuchtete plötzlich ein weißer Streifen puren Lichts in dem Harry verschwand, nachdem er allen noch einmal zugewinkt hatte.

Hermine sackte hilflos auf die Knie und weinte nur noch.

Ginny stürzte zu ihr und hielt sie beruhigend.

Madam Pomfrey untersuchte Harrys Körper und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann untersuchte sie Hermine und ein warmes Lächeln erschien in ihrem Gesicht.

Sie half Hermine auf und sagte, „Eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Art, Kinder zu zeugen,

Mrs. Potter. Doch ich glaube, das schönste Geschenk, was ein Mann einer Frau machen kann."

Hermine nickte und etwas von dem Leuchten der letzten Tage kehrte schon wieder in ihre Augen zurück.

„Nun hat er mir einen neuen Sinn in meinem Leben gegeben, wie ich ihm einst einen gab." sagte sie leise. Madam Pomfrey nickte und Ginny und Ron führten sie zurück in das Schloss.

Harry wurde nun doch ein Denkmal in Hogwarts errichtet und sein Gemälde bewachte von nun an den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine überwand ihre Trauer um ihren Mann relativ schnell, hauptsächlich durch die riesige Unterstützung der Lehrer, ihrer Eltern und ihrer Freunde. Außerdem rief sie sich immer Harrys Worte in ihr Gedächtnis und sie hielt sich an ihr Versprechen weiter zu leben und sie fühlte das Leben zweier Kinder in sich heranwachsen. Sie wusste, es würden ein Junge und ein Mädchen werden, so wie es sich beide gewünscht hatten. Wann immer sie traurig an Harry zurückdachte, sah sie in den Himmel hinauf und wusste, er war dort und sah auf sie herab.

Nach neun Monaten bekam sie zwei gesunde und kräftige Babys. Einen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen und ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und leuchtend grünen Augen.

Den Jungen nannte sie James, das Mädchen nannte sie Lily.

Sie war nur in den Ferien in Godrics Hollow, denn als ihre Kinder drei waren, begann sie in Hogwarts Transfiguration zu unterrichten und Minerva McGonagall wurde Direktorin.

Hermine legte zu Harrys Todestag und zu seinem Geburtstag weiße Lilien an sein Denkmal und erzählte dem Denkmal alles über ihre Kinder.

Und Harry hielt sein Versprechen... er wachte ihr ganzes Leben über sie aus dem Himmel und musste sowohl James als auch Lily mehr als nur einmal beim Quidditch-Spielen als Schutzengel zu Hilfe kommen, was seine Eltern wiederum im Himmel mehr als nur amüsiert beobachteten und ihn damit aufzogen. Und nach einer scheinbar endlosen Zeit von etwa einhundertzwanzig Jahren, war er auch wieder mit seiner Hermine vereint...

**AN:** Im übrigen wollte ich den Kampf gegen Voldemort als Anti-Climax darstellen (weiß nicht, ob mir das wirklich gelungen ist), denn das eigentliche Finale sollte zwischen dem Drachenlord und Harry stattfinden, Voldie war Harry ganz bewusst nicht ebenbürtig in dieser Geschichte...

**Cosma:** Danke für deine Kritik. Mit Dumbledore hast du wohl recht, er erschien schwach, aber sag mir doch mal, was hätte er machen können? Fällt dir irgendwas ein, wie er Harry hätte zwingen sollen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, oder sich zu benehmen? Er hat sich den Lehrern gegenüber respektvoll benommen und engagiert am Unterricht teilgenommen. Dumbledore hatte nichts gegen ihn in der Hand...

Das einzige vielleicht unrealistische an Ron war, dass er Hermine begrapscht haben soll. Dass er sie drängt, aus Neid, dass Harry schon so viel Sex hatte und dass er sich gegen Harry auflehnt, weil er nun noch mehr im Mittelpunkt ist, finde ich überhaupt nicht OoC, siehe Buch 4 und stur und uneinsichtig war er schon immer. Und vielleicht hat er sich ja wirklich in Lavender verliebt und traute es sich nur nicht Hermine zu sagen... aber das ist nur meine Meinung, jeder hat das Recht auf seine eigene ;-)

**Altron:** Drama, oder nicht?

**alle: Danke, danke, danke... es wird ne weile dauern, bis ihr wieder was von mir hört, aber ich habe bereits angefangen, am Kristall der Macht weiter zu schreiben. Bis dann... euer Heiko.**


End file.
